Harry potter GX season 3
by diamondholder
Summary: this is the third season within the Yugioh GX series with the twist that Harry is thrown into this life because of a spell that he cast on himself. anyway on to the description, what would happen if Voldemort were given a new weapon of destruction, the seal or orichalcos well he has with Nagini to replace the great leviathan. main parings are Chazz x Emily, and Harry x Alexis.
1. first orichalcos duel

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been following the previous story I'm back with yet another new chapter and a new story. In this story Voldemort is back but instead of just jumping into the fray himself this time he's using a weapon that was once thought destroyed but now it's making a comeback the seal of orichalcos.**

 **Before anyone asks I'm making it so that the seal of orichalcos is now powered by Voldemort's pet snake Nagini or however you spell it. Anyway I can't think of anything else to add but if I do I'll put in an author's note at the end of the chapter. So without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

Alexis and I were currently heading toward Kaiba corp. since I know that my father would be there still since he liked working late. Just as I was about to get in the elevator to go up to his office the elevator was coming down from the top floor so I guessed that he had just finished his work and locked up his office.

Just as the elevator stopped on the level we were on he said "well I didn't expect to see you too here" and I said "I've made a discovery in my match tonight." He said "well what is it" and I said "two words the seal" and he said "we'll talk about this in the limo" and we walked outside and we all got in one of the limos that he owned.

Just as we started moving and the window dividing the driver portion to the passenger portion he said "now what did you discover about the seal." I said "you and Yugi must have missed one copy because my opponent gave me a copy of it tonight and said that her master told her to give it to me." I pulled the copy out of my pocket and passed it to my father and he took it and looked at it closely and said "this is a fraud of the original."

I said "how can you tell" and he said "because the coloring of the actually seal itself is a little off but we will have to be careful in case this was just to fuck with us while the real thing is out there." I said "so what do we do" and I said "well for starters don't go anywhere without someone coming with you because if it happens that the seal is back then the one who didn't duel can challenge the winner if the winner was the one who played the seal.

I need to know since you did come from a magical back round before I found you did you have any enemies with a snake as their familiar." I said "yeah the only major threat I've ever faced his name is Voldemort" and father said "then in that case I'm willing to bet that the person who gave you this fake seal was a follower of this Voldemort and he has already revived the seal.

Until the seal of orichalcos is gone again you two will stay at the manor" and I said "okay however we have to get something from our new place" and he said "since that's the case then tomorrow you can go get it but the return to the manor or the Kaiba corp. building right after you get it." I said "okay sound good" and Alexis said "okay I know that you still have some things you need to tell me but what's so bad about this seal of orichalcos."

I responded "the thing that so bad about it if it's played in a duel is that when someone loses the duel they also lose their soul" and she said "how is that even possible" and I said "it's because the great leviathan at the time needed souls to gain power and I'm guessing that each soul that Nagini absorbs will also make her stronger."

She said "okay so I may have to duel my way out of the seal" and I said "that is a possibility but I'll be dueling for us as much as possible when it comes to the seal." She said "okay" and then the millennium necklace activated itself and when the light dimmed I saw that Alexis, my father and I had been teleported to the final battle between dartz and my father, Atem, and Joey at the time."

As soon as the vison faded we found ourselves back in the limo and when we were just pulling into the manor's driveway. Just as we got out of the limo I heard a loud popping noise and when the limo drove away to park in one of the garages I saw that it was a death eater and he had a duel disk on his arm. he said "I challenge all of you to a duel first potter, then Kaiba, and then finally Rhodes.

I said "challenging me first will be your down fall" I activated my duel disk and inserted my deck and he did the same and I said "since I like to know the names of the people I defeat what's your name" and he said "Draco Malfoy even though you won't be defeating me I'll be defeating you and since I challenged you I will go first.

I activate the field spell card the seal of orichalcos which gives me several advantages however I won't go into them yet but I place 4 cards face down and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon mythical beast Cerberus in attack mode and then I activate the spell card swords of revealing light. This stops you from attacking me for three turns.

This spell card also gives my mythical beast a power boost as does every spell cards played as long as it remains on the field. I place two cards face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate my trap card pitch-black power stone which gives me three spell counters on this card and once per turn I can transfer one of them to a card that can have spell counters placed on it

So now I remove one spell counter from my pitch-black power stone and add it onto my mythical beast and with that I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate my trap card shadow spell which makes it so that your mythical beast can't attack and it loses 700 attack points and I end my turn with that." I drew and said "I summon clear kuriboh in defense mode and end my turn."

He drew and said "I have nothing good I end my turn" and I drew again and said "I activate the effect of pitch black power stone again which lets me remove one counter from it and add it onto my mythical beast. Then I sacrifice my clear kuriboh in order to summon dark magician girl in attack mode" and he said "you triggered my trap card ring of destruction which lets me destroy one monster on the field and then we both take damage equal to its attack points.

Well that's how it normally works you see I also activate waboku which stops me from taking any damage this turn" and dark magician girl was destroyed and my life points dropped to 2000. "I end my turn and since i've had three turns since you activated your swords they are also gone." I drew and said "I remove the last counter from my power stone and now since it doesn't have any more power it's destroyed.

I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon chamberlain of the six samurai in defense mode and activate my trap card lightforce sword which lets me remove from play one card in your hand for three of your turns." His sword struck my hand and I looked behind me and saw that it had removed my fairy meteor crush.

He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then I sacrifice my mythical beast in order to summon my trance the magic swordsman in attack mode and that means that you shadow spell is gone. Now trance attack his chamberlain of the six samurai and with that I end my turn."

He drew and said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then like you did on your first turn I activate swords of revealing light to stop you from attacking me for three turns. Next I place two cards face down and end my turn." I drew and said "I play graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two of them from my hand.

Next I summon my defender the magical knight and then I activate magical dimension which lets me tribute my defender and then summon a spellcaster monster from my hand and I choose dark red enchanter. Not only do I get to destroy one card on your field when dark red enchanter is summoned I can place two spell counters on him."

He said "I don't think so since you activated magical dimension I can now play my trap card dark bribe which lets me negate you spell card however you can draw a card." I said "then I guess I end my turn" and he drew and said "I set a card face down on the field and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

He drew and said "I activate the spell card night beam which lets me destroy one spell or trap card on your field and then I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two from my hand. Next I summon silent swordsman level 3 in defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon skilled white magician in attack mode" and he said "I'm going to have to stop you there.

I activate my trap card bottomless trap hole which automatically destroys your skilled white magician and removes it from play." I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon my second silent swordsman level 3 in defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "I flip summon my old vindictive magician which lets me destroy one monster on your field and since your silent magician wasn't destroyed by battle you can't summon a silent magician level 5 from your hand.

Next I activate tribute old vindictive magician which lets me summon dark red enchanter to the field in attack mode an since he was summoned he gets two spell counters placed on him. next I activate double spell which lets me use a spell card from your graveyard and I choose to use your night beam to destroy your face down spell or trap card.

Next I activate magical contract door which lets me add a spell card from my hand to your hand and then I can add a dark magician from my deck to my hand. Next I activate the spell dark magic curtain which lets me summon a dark magician from my deck at the cost of half my life points. Then I activate the spell card that you managed to remove from play for a while fairy meteor crush which gives my dark red enchanter the power of being able to damage you even if your monster in defense mode.

Also from all the spell cards I activated my dark red enchanters attack points go up" and I saw dark red enchanters attack points rise to 3500. I said "now dark red enchanter attack his silent swordsman level 3" and his monster was destroyed and his life points dropped to 1500 and he said "since you destroyed him by battle I can now summon a level 5 from my hand also in defense mode."

I said "trance attack his silent swordsman level 5" and his monster was destroyed and I said "I still have one attack left and that should do it dark magician attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and his life points dropped to zero and the seal started circling around him as the holograms disappeared. Just as the seal was small enough only to fit him inside it the symbol on his head disappeared and the seal put on a light show to show that his soul was gone.

As we were about to head into the manor I had this odd feeling of dread but I figured that it was only because of the fact that our fears were now confirmed that the seal of orichalcos was back.

 **The first chapter done and not only that but I'm planning on this going up on a double update day which the next one will be on October 10** **th** **of this year so until next time this is diamondholder signing off.**


	2. the next challenger

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying all my stories so far I'm back with yet another new chapters. In this chapter we're going to be having another orichalcos duel between Harry and one of Voldemort's followers. I haven't decided on which one or if it will be an OC yet but I guess we'll both figure out when I'm done with this chapter.**

 **There's nothing else to add and you know the drill about putting in another author's note if I think of anything so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up in the same bedroom that I had when I was still living with father and I knew that it had to be done since the seal of orichalcos was making a comeback and it was better to be with at least one more person when dealing with the seal. Just as I was getting dressed I had a major sense for foreboding that I had a feeling that I would be involved in an orichalcos duel today just like the night before.

Just as a finished walking down the staircase I headed into the kitchen and saw that Alexis was cooking something and I walked up behind her slowly and when I got right behind her I placed my hands over her eyes and said "guess who." She said "Harry I need to see so I can finish these waffles so that we can get the cat and bring it here."

I said "yeah so why were you so cryptic when you said we had to get yamu from our house" and I said "because well Father doesn't like pets in the house that much." After having an uneventful breakfast I we headed to our house to pick up yamu and all of the things we had gotten him. just as we were leaving I had that feeling of foreboding again and I had a feeling that the duel I predicted was going to happen soon.

Just as we were about half a mile away from the manor someone stopped us by appearing in front of us and said "Harry potter I challenge you to a duel where your soul is at stake." I said "no problem I defeated one of you last night and I'll defeat you this time" and he said "you faced off against the weakest duelist we had with us so you shouldn't be too proud of defeating him."

I said "doesn't matter I'll still smash you like I did the last one" and he activated his duel disk and inserted his deck as did I. he said "since I challenged you I shall go first" and he drew and said "I summon alexandrite dragon in attack mode and then I place one card face down. Now are you ready for the real terror I activate the seal or orichalcos."

Just as he said that the seal appeared around just him and then shot out and surrounded me as well and he said "now neither of us can leave and no one from the outside can get in. with that I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate pot of duality which lets me take a look at the top three cards and add one of them to my hand but the others go back to my deck

Next I activate pot of greed to draw two cards and I place one card face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "you must have been desperate to have no monsters and only one card defending your life points. I summon ancient dragon in attack mode now ancient dragon attack his life points" and my life points dropped to 2100. Just as the attack hit our cat jumped out of Alexis's arms and started pawing at the seal and meowing at the loudest he could.

The death eater said "either get you cat to stop its infernal noise making or I will make it stop" and I said "Alexis grab yamu and get back to the manor and then hurry back here." She said "but what if you lose" and I said "don't worry I won't" and she picked up yamu and started carrying him to the manor.

The death eater said "now that the noise making machine is gone I can continue now Alexandrite dragon attack his life points directly and end this duel" and I said "I activate my trap card magic cylinder which stops your monsters attack and bounces it back at your life points." His life points dropped to 1500 and he said "I place one card face down and end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two of them from my hand. Then I summon neo the magic swordsman in attack mode and then I activate the spell card solidarity. When this card is activated as long as there is only one type of monster in my graveyard then all monsters of that same type on my field gains 800 attack points and I only have one spellcaster in my graveyard so neo's attack points rise."

Neo's attack points rose to 2500 and I said "now I activate one shot wand which increases neo's attack points further to 3300. Now neo rid the field of his alexandrite dragon" and his alexandrite dragon was destroyed and his life points dropped to 700. I said "now I activate the effect of my one-shot wand which since the monster it's equipped to destroyed a monster in battle this turn I can destroy it and draw one card.

This is where I end my turn" and he drew and said "I place one card face down on the field and then I activate shadow spell which stops your monster from attacking and also drains 700 attack points off of him" and neo's attack points dropped to 1800. He said "now I switch ancient dragon to defense mode and end my turn."

I said "you must be pretty scared of course if I were in your position I would be scared to since you only have 700 life points left." And I drew and then said "I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and then I activate the spell card spell power grasp. This spell card not only gives my skilled dark magician two spell counters but then I get to add another one from my deck to my hand.

Next I activate dark magic curtain which at the cost of half my life points allows me to summon a dark magician from my deck" and dark magician appeared and my life points dropped to 1050. I then said "now I activate the effect of my skilled dark magician by sending him to the graveyard I can now summon another dark magician from either the hand, deck, or graveyard so say hello to my second dark magician.

Now dark magician attack his ancient dragon" and ancient dragon was destroyed however his life points remained untouched and I said "now dark magician number 2 attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and he said "I activate the spell card scapegoat which lets me summon four tokens in defense mode and for a while at least they will protect my life points."

I said "dark magician number 2 attack the token on the far left" and his token was destroyed and I said "I activate the spell card dark magic attack. Since I control a dark magician I can destroy every spell and trap card on your field with the exception of the seal and with that I end my turn." He drew and said "I set one card face down and end my turn."

I drew and said "I tribute neo the magic swordsman in order to summon breaker the dark magical warrior in attack mode. When he's summoned he gets two spell counters placed on him and now he also gains a power boost from solidarity. Now dark magician 1 and 2 and breaker attack his three tokens" and all three of his tokens were destroyed and I said "I end my turn."

He drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we're holding 6 cards. Next I activate pot of greed in order to draw two more cards. Then I summon luster dragon in attack mode and activate monster reborn to bring back ancient dragon in attack mode. Next I activate silver's cry to bring back my alexandrite dragon in attack mode.

Finally I place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "dark magician number 1 attack his ancient dragon and finish this duel" and he said "I don't think so I activate my trap card ring of destruction which lets me target one monster on the field and then we both take damage equal to its attack points so I attach the ring to my own ancient dragon."

Just as the ring attached to his ancient dragon I said "I still have time to finish this duel before the ring goes off so dark magician attack his luster dragon" and he said "ring of destruction detonate." The ring exploded and both of our life points dropped to zero and as the tie was the outcome of the duel as the holograms faded the seal exploded around us meaning that no one would lose their soul from that duel.

He said "I challenge you again" and I said "not now" and he said "if you won't duel again right now then maybe I'll go after your girlfriend." I said "first of Alexis is my wife and second if you lay one finger on her then I will personally make the remainder of your life a living hell" and he said "then prove you're a man and duel me again to protect your wife."

I said "you got yourself a duel however since you didn't just appear before this duel we'll shuffle each other's decks" and he said "that is fine" and I took his deck and shuffled it as he did with mine and we handed the decks back to their respective owners and before he walked back to where he was he said "I think you'll be pleased with a card near if not on top of your deck."

 **Yet another chapter done I am happy with how this deck turned out and there is a surprise twist in the next chapter however I'm not going to say what it is because I don't like ruining surprises. I will give everyone a hint however to figure out what it is you need to look back at the previous seasons however that is the only hint I will give.**

 **Until next time this is diamondholder signing off**


	3. the evil starts

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another chapter. in this chapter we're going to have a surprise twist and I'm not revealing it until this happens so don't ask. Anyway that's all I can think of now so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Last time in harry potter Gx season 3: I said "you got yourself a duel however since you didn't just appear before this duel we'll shuffle each other's decks" and he said "that is fine" and I took his deck and shuffled it as he did with mine and we handed the decks back to their respective owners and before he walked back to where he was he said "I think you'll be pleased with a card near if not on top of your deck."

Harry's P.O.V

I said "what are you talking about" and he said "you'll see when you draw but I'll go first I summon luster dragon in attack mode and place two cards face down on the field to end my turn." I drew and I saw the first card in my hand and I said "how did you slip this into my deck" and he said "when you had me shuffle it."

I said "and just what about me makes you think I'll play this card" and he said "I know you will eventually" and I said "I'll make my move now I summon magical exemplar in defense mode and then I place one card face down and end my turn." He drew and said "I summon flamvell guard in defense mode and now luster dragon attack magical exemplar."

Magical exemplar was destroyed and he said "I end my turn." I drew and said "I summon one monster in face down defense mode and place one more card face down and end my turn." He drew and said "I summon lancer lindworm in attack mode now luster dragon attack his face down monster" and his monster attacked revealing my monster to be old vindictive magician.

I said "you just destroyed my old vindictive magician and since he doesn't like being sent to the graveyard by himself he sends one of your monsters to the graveyard and I choose lancer lindworm" and his lancer lindworm was destroyed in a shower of sparks. He said "I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "I remove from play my old vindictive magician and magical exemplar in order to summon black luster soldier- envoy of the beginning in attack mode.

Next I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I summon one monster face down in defense mode since black lusters soldier was a special summon. I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate my trap card ring of destruction which lets me destroy one monster on the field and I choose your black luster soldier envoy of the beginning however I also activate ring of defense to stop my from taking damage."

My black luster soldier was destroyed and my life points dropped down to 1000 and he said "now I activate monster reborn to bring back your black luster soldier and convert him to my side. Now black luster solder attack your former masters face down monster" and the attack hit revealing my aroma jar and I said "since you attacked aroma jar while he was face down he now gets certain powers.

For starters he can't be destroyed by battle and every end phase from here on out I gain 500 life points" and he said "I activate the effect of your black luster soldier which as you know lets me remove from play your aroma jar and with that I end my turn." I drew and thought _"I don't have any options I have to defeat this guy if I don't then I'll have broken a promise to Alexis."_

I said "you've forced my hand" and just as I was about to put the seal of orichalcos into the field spell slot of the duel disks I felt an unknown force holding on to my arm as if it was trying to prevent me from activating the seal. I looked over and saw the part of Alexis's soul that had attached to mine and I said to it "let go" and her soul spirit form said "you're not thinking straight you can't play the seal."

I said "if I don't then we'll lose this duel now let go" and I jerked my arm out of her grip and she said "please don't" however I ignored her and I said to my opponent "I activate the seal of orichalcos." Just as I had played the seal I felt a pain like it was burning my insides and just as suddenly as it started it stopped.

I looked up and I could feel the power of the seal and I saw my reflection in part of my duel disk and saw that a smaller symbol of the seal was on my forehead. My opponent said "so how do you feel" and I said "you will regret giving me this card because now the limitless power of the seal and all its ancient abilities lie on my side of the field.

I now activate dark magic curtain which gives me the power to special summon a dark magician from my deck at the cost of half my life points" and my life points dropped to 500 and dark magician appeared on the field. I said "now I place one monster face down on the field now my dark magician feel the power of the orichalcos."

I noticed that the hologram or what I had thought was a hologram of the dark magician grabbed his head in pain but stopped shortly and that mean that the seal was now on his head. "Now dark magician attack his black luster soldier envoy of the beginning" and he said "why your dark magician will be destroyed along with black luster soldier."

I said "I don't think so because I activate the trap card black illusion which prevents him from being destroyed by battle since his attack points are higher than 2000. Also if you are planning on using a face down card of yours to stop his attack don't bother because for this turn he's also immune to your card effects."

Black luster soldier was destroyed and my dark magician was still standing and I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I'll switch my luster dragon to defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "that's all of well I flip summon my magician of faith which lets me retrieve a spell card from my graveyard and I choose pot of greed.

Now I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards and then I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two of them from my hand. next I summon my skilled white magician in attack mode and then I activate fairy meteor crush which gives the dark magician the power of being able to damage you even when your monsters are in defense mode.

Now dark magician attack luster dragon" and luster dragon was destroyed and his life points dropped to 2600. I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and then graceful charity to draw three cards and discard two from my hand. Next I activate trade-in to discard my felgrand dragon in order to draw two cards.

Next I activate card of consonance which lets me send my flamvell guard to the graveyard to draw to cards from my deck. Ready for a strong as monster to take the field I activate polymerization to fuse meteor dragon and red-eyes black dragon to form meteor black dragon. Next I activate call of the haunted to bring back red-eyes black dragon and then I immediately tribute him to summon red-eyes darkness dragon.

Now for each dragon in my graveyard red-eyes darkness dragon gains 300 attack points" and his darkness dragon's attack points rose to 4200. He said "now I'll give you one turn to turn this duel around I end my turn." I drew and said "I tribute my worthless skilled white magician to activate his effect since he had three spell counters I can now special summon a buster blader from my deck.

Next I activate polymerization to fuse together my dark magician and buster blader in order to form dark paladin in attack mode. Now dark paladin attack his red-eyes darkness dragon because in addition to the 500 point boost he gets from the seal he also gains 500 for each dragon on your field or in your graveyard."

He said "I activate my trap card sakuretsu armor which since your dark paladin is attacking this card automatically destroys him." I said "I have no choice but to end my turn" and he said "that's the wisest thing you've said all match" and he drew. "Now I activate my trap card raigeki break which lets me destroy one card on your field at the cost of one card in my hand so I'll discard the card I just drew to destroy magician of faith.

You should consider yourself fortunate that I'm about to end this however before I do I want to look into the eyes of the spirits of your monsters" and dark paladin, dark magician, buster blader, and skilled white magician appeared in spirit form above me. My opponent said "at one point those monsters of yours were pure but you have turned them into creatures of darkness."

I looked up to the spirits of my monsters and yelled **"I'm sorry for what I did to all of you"** and my opponent said "time to end this red-eyes darkness dragon attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and it got hit with fireballs which at first I thought they were holograms but I figured out they were real since I was feeling the heat from them."

Just as my life points hit zero and his monsters faded into nothing he walked up to me and said "the seal feeds on the anger, and darkness inside of people and normally while you wouldn't have activated it your anger forced you to" and just as the seal was about to take me I felt something push me out of the way.

I looked back and saw the part of Alexis's soul that had attached itself to me and I saw that the part of her soul was standing in the center of the seal. I said "Alexis what are you doing here" and her spirit said "the seal only needs one of us so I'm letting the seal take me instead." I said "no don't do this" however by the time I was done saying this the seal had already took that part of her soul away.

I felt myself collapse from the power that I had used and the person I had dueled said bent down and pulled out the seal of orichalcos out of my field spell slot and the stone that I hadn't noticed around my neck until he took it and he said "I guess you won't be needing these anymore." He then stood up straight and apparated away.

 **Yet another chapter done I know that in some ways this was like episode 14 of season four of the original anime and in some ways it was different but I felt that it needed this even though this is kind of early in the season for it to happen. Anyway that's all I have so until next time this is diamondholder signing off.**


	4. the pendulum summoning

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story and all the other ones I've uploaded so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. in this chapter we're going to be having a duel against yet another death eater whose goal will be to see what the strengths and weaknesses of Harry's deck are.**

 **There's nothing else to add so I'll put it in another author's note at the end of the chapter if I think of anything while I'm writing this and so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

After losing that orichalcos duel in which I also lost the part of Alexis's soul that had become intertwined with mine I was slowly standing up. Just as I had gotten into a standing position I saw that Alexis was walking toward me and I decided not to tell her just yet. As she got up to me she said "we've got to go to your Father's office" and I said "why is that."

She said "because he said "that Pegasus is there waiting for you and he refused to leave without seeing you." I said "well we better get there quickly because if I know Pegasus he's probably tormenting father with that toon blue-eyes I swear if he ever makes a toon dark magician I will personally send him to the shadow realm."

(20 minutes later)

We were riding the elevator up to father's office and after a few more moments we had gotten right into his office since he decided to have an elevator installed that send him right to his office. Just as the door to the elevator opened I made my presence known "hey what did you want to see me about Pegasus."

He said "have a seat" and I did as did Alexis and he said "as I'm sure you're aware the seal of orichalcos has returned" and my father beat me to the punch "I'm pretty sure everyone in this room is aware of the seal being back what is your point." he said "I have made a new set of cards that makes summoning monsters easier they are called pendulum monsters.

You see I have a duel disk with the nesseccary compartments on them already with me in fact unless you would prefer to keep yours you will need to replace it with the one I have brought." I said "I'll just use the one you brought until mine is ready" and he said "excellent anyway this series of monster require a new card zone called a pendulum zone."

He held up a card that was called stargazer magician and said "as I'm sure you can see there are numbers on the sides of the first box of text these are the levels that you can special summon between however you have to have both pendulum zones occupied to use this new summoning." He then held out two cards to me the stargazer magician and the timegazer magician.

He said "I'm sure that you will use these cards wisely in your duels so for now I will make my leave but before I do Harry I've already got a toon dark magician ready for the printing press." He then walked out of the office and I was shocked that he managed to hear me from where the last orichalcos duel was since I mentioned a toon dark magician before Alexis and myself came here.

After leaving the office and almost back to the mansion a death eater appeared in front of us and I said "what are you doing here." She then said "I challenge you to a duel in fact if you lose then I take you to the dark lord to be killed." I said "you are on" and I activated the duel disk that Pegasus had loaned me and inserted my deck as did the death eater."

I said "since you challenged me I'll go first" and she said "by all means" and I drew and said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards. Are you ready for a new type of card I activate the pendulum scale by placing the scale 1 stargazer magician and the scale 8 timegazer magician into the two pendulum zones. Now I'm allowed to summon any monster that between levels 1 and 9 so now I special summon dark magician of chaos.

Next I normal summon white magician pikeru in defense mode and then I activate the effect of dark magician of chaos on my end phase. This effect lets me add a spell card back from my graveyard and I think you know that I'll pick pot of greed and now make your move." She drew and said "I just set three cards face down on the field and end my turn." I drew and said "that was a mistake I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards.

Now since it's my turn my white magician's effect kicks in giving me 400 life points for each monster on my field" and my life points went up to 4800. I said "next I summon mystical elf in defense mode and then I'll activate the field spell card sorcerous spell wall. During my turn all my monsters gain 300 attack points whereas during your turn they all gain 300 defense points.

Now I'll attack your life points directly with my dark magician of chaos" and her life points dropped to 900 and she said "you fool you just activated the most powerful of my trap card damage condenser. This lets me summon a monster whose attack points are less than or equal to the amount of damage I just took so I special summon a blue-eyes white dragon and I choose attack mode."

I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate lightning vortex which lets me destroy all face up monsters on your field at the cost of discarding one card from my hand and now blue-eyes white dragon attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 1800 and she said "I set one card face down and end my turn."

I drew and said "I just set one monster in face down defense mode and end my turn" and she drew and said "blue-eyes white dragon attack his face down monster" and my monster was revealed to be magician of faith and I said "you attacked my face down magician of faith which lets me add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand."

Just as I said that magician of faith's projection swung its staff at me and a card came out of my graveyard and I picked it up and like I thought pot of greed. She said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I activate a graceful charity spell card which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two from my hand.

next I set two cards face down and summon skilled white magician in attack mode and end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate the trap card compulsory evacuation device which lets me send one monster back to your hand and I choose skilled white magician" and skilled white magician came back to my hand.

"Now blue-eyes attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and I said "I activate my trap card dimensional prison which since your blue-eyes was about to attack me it's now removed from play." She looked pissed and said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon skilled white magician in attack mode again and then I activate my trap card pitch black power stone.

This card has three spell counters on it and once per turn I can select one card on my field that is an appropriate target and then I can remove one of the spell counters and put it on the target so I remove one and put it on my skilled white magician. However that move was pointless since I'm about to end this now skilled white magician attack her life points directly."

She said "I think not I activate my trap card kunai with chain to switch your skilled dark magician into defense mode." I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I summon my lord of dragons in attack mode and then I activate the flute of summoning dragon. This spell card allows me to special summon up to two dragon monsters from my hand and I choose mirage dragon and alexandrite dragon.

However since none of my monsters can destroy your skilled white magician since he has 2300 defense points I end my turn" I drew and said "I activate the spell card magical stone excavation by discarding two spell cards I can add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand and I choose pot of greed. Next I activate pot of greed which as you should know by now lets me draw two cards and then I tribute my skilled white magician to summon a buster blader from my deck.

Now I set one card face down and end my turn" and she drew and said " I activate the spell card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we're holding 6 cards however you don't get to draw since your already holding 6 cards. Next I tribute you mirage dragon and lord of dragons in order to summon my second blue-eyes white dragon.

Next I activate the trap card metalmorph which increase blue-eye's attack points by 300" and I said "that still not enough to destroy buster blader" and she said "why don't you let me finish explaining my trap card. Not only does blue-eyes gain a 300 attack point boost permanently but when he attacks a monster he gains half of that monsters attack points as well."

I said "oh" and she said "yeah you might want to start thinking before shooting off your mouth however I'll be nice and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon defender the magical knight in attack mode and then I activate the spell non-spellcasting area which stops all monsters with the exception of effect monster being effected by spell cards.

Next I activate the spell card that wacky magic which removes from play every spell card in my graveyard and field and then for each one this card gains power equal to the number of spell cards times 300 for a grand total of 2700. Now here's where the real magic happens every monster on your field with defense points less than or equal to the power of this card is automatically destroyed.

Next I pendulum summon silent magician in attack mode and now buster blader attack her life points directly and finish this duel" and she said "I activate my trap card widespread ruin which destroys one monster on your field with the highest attack points since you called an attack." I said "that matters not defender attack her life points directly and finish this duel" and her life points hit zero and she said "thank you because now I can give my master an accurate assession of your power in this game" and she disappeared."

 **Yet another chapter done and quite frankly this was a fun duel to do and like I had planned I have introduced pendulum summoning in this season. Anyway until next time this diamondholder signing off.**


	5. the danger spreads

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story I'm back with yet another chapter. in this chapter we're going to have a few things happening but most importantly it will all lead up to the plan that Voldemort has come up with. Also if you're just starting on this chapter I suggest going back to the first season and starting there or you would have missed out on a lot.**

 **Anyway there's nothing else I can think of to add at this point but if I do I'll add it in another author's note at the end of the chapter. So without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Voldemort's P.O.V

After my loyal death eater Alyssa Brown had given me an accurate assessment of Potter's power in the game that I had forced all my death eaters to learn so that Nagini could come what ancient stone tablets called the great leviathan. That was I was guaranteed to stay immortal since the only way to fully kill me was to destroy all my horucruxs and since Nagini was one and once she became the great leviathan she would be too powerful to kill.

Any way I had decided to pay a visit to the school where my first plan had failed but this time I knew that it would succeed. I had just appeared into the head's office where I had a feeling they kept a detailed list of all the cards in their students past or present of their decks. I hacked into their system by using a spell that would allow me access and I searched for the deck of Potters.

After about 20 minutes I had found it and then I wrote down the names of the cards in his deck and then powered down this muggle contraption and then made my leave with the information I needed for my plan to work. Just as I was about to leave I decided to make my mark and since I had to kill a guard to get into the office I sent up the dark mark."

(5 hours later)

Emily's P.O.V

I was walking toward the main building of duel academy hoping this next class wouldn't be as boring as the one the day before. Just before I entered the building however I saw Harry or at least I thought I saw him but I knew that was impossible since he already graduated. I figured that I better find out what this is about so I followed the imposter wherever he was heading and I saw something I hoped to never see.

There was Harry bowing before the Voldemort guy that we had defeated near the end of last year and I was so shocked that I stayed out in the open. Voldemort was still explaining this plan of his to the doppelganger he looked up for a moment and said "go and fulfill your mission and uh take care of the person who has been listening into our conversation."

Just as I was about to turn but run the double tackled me to the ground before I could find somebody to warn about the new threat. Just as I was about to push up from the ground the double got off of me and said "since you are now in the loop of my masters plan your soul must be sealed away forever." I said "what do you mean" and he pulled a card out of the top of his duel disk and said "this card look familiar."

She said "is that the seal of orichalcos that Harry called and warned me about" and he said "yes it is but hearing about it is not the same as facing it head on." right before he challenged me to a duel Chazz came out of nowhere and tackled the doppelganger and said "I also heard their plan now you need to get off the island while I hold him off."

I said "but I can't leave you" and he said "just go I need to redeem myself for my actions last year even though I wasn't in control now go get help." She said "okay but I will come back for you" and I ran off toward the docks to get off the island. Just as I was about to steal one of the boats a thought came to me.

I drew the top card of my deck and summoned blue-eyes white dragon to fly me to the mainland and I climbed on her back and said "okay girl take me to domino city." She roared as if to say "you got it mistress" and blue-eyes took off.

(At the same time)

Chazz's P.O.V

After Emily had ran off I got up off the double of Potter and he said "you will pay with your soul for letting my prey escape" and I said "are you challenging me to a duel." he said "well since that's the only way to steal your soul what do you think I'm saying" and he activated the duel disk on his arm. I activated my duel disk and drew my opening hand.

He said "I'll start this I activate pot of greed to draw two cards and then I activate polymerization to fuse together dark magician and buster blader in order to form dark paladin in attack mode. Finally I'll place one card face down and end my turn." I drew and said "is that the best you got if I were to guess I would say that your version of Potter's deck is from when he first arrived here.

Anyway I'll start by activating mystical space typhoon which lets me destroy one spell or trap card on your side of the field and I choose your face down card. Next I activate pot of greed which as you know lets me draw two cards and then I remove from play mystical space typhoon which lets me special summon my spell striker in attack mode.

Next I tribute you spell striker in order to summon jacks knight in attack mode and then I place two cards face down and end my turn." He drew and said "I summon neo the magic swordsman in attack mode now dark paladin attack his jack knight" I said you activated my trap card rising energy. When this trap is activated I discard one card from my hand and then one monster I choose gains 1500 attack points and I choose jacks knight."

Dark paladin was destroyed and his life points dropped to 3500 and he said "I guess I'll end my turn" and I said "during your end phase I activate lightforce sword which slashes one card out of your hand for the next three turns." I then drew and said "I tribute jacks knight in order to summon silent swordsman level 5 in attack mode.

Now that I activate my spell card banner of courage which increases the attack points of all my monster by 200 during my battle phase only. Now silent swordsman level 5 attack his neo the magic swordsman" and his life points dropped to 2700. I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands.

Ready now I activate the field spell card the seal of orichalcos which gives me certain advantages first you see all my monsters 500 extra attack points. Not only that but while I control two monsters on the field you are not allowed to attack the weakest one not that you'll last much longer. Now I activate the spell card re-fusion which at the cost of 800 of my life points I'm allowed to bring back a fusion monster from my graveyard and I choose dark paladin.

Then I activate the spell card de-fusion which splits my monster back into the two monsters used to summon him. Now dark magician attack his silent swordsman level 5 with dark magic attack" and silent swordsman level 5 was destroyed and my life points dropped to 3300. "Now buster blader attack his life points" and my life points dropped further to 200.

He said "I'll end my turn" and I drew and said "since you control two monsters more than I do I can special summon the fiend megacyber in attack mode. Now I activate the effect of silent swordsman level 5 in my graveyard to special summon silent swordsman level 7 from my hand since silent swordsman level 5 was destroyed last turn.

Next I activate the spell card smashing ground which destroys one monster on your field whichever one has the highest defense and that's buster blader. Now I activate black pendant and equip it on my silent swordsman level 7 to increase his attack points to 3300. Now silent swordsman attack his dark magician" and his dark magician was destroyed and his life points dropped to 2400 and I said "now megacyber attack his life points."

He said "that's where there' a little monkey wrench in your plans there because I activate my face down card mirror force which redirects your attack at your monsters destroying every monster that you have ready to attack." Just as he said that my monsters all shattered into pixels and I said you since you destroyed the monster equipped with black pendant and thus destroying black pendant you lose 500 life points."

His life points dropped to 1900 and he said "that matters not because this is the end for you" and I said "I set one card face down on the field and end my turn." He drew and said "since it's been three turns for me the card you sliced out of my hand with lightforce sword is now back in my hand. now I activate monster reborn to bring back dark magician in attack mode.

Next I activate the spell card premature burial to bring back buster blader in attack mode as well and now I activate the card lightforce sword took out of commission for a bit polymerization to fuse together dark magician and buster blader to summon dark paladin also in attack mode. Now dark paladin attack his life points" and I said "I activate my trap card waboku which stops me from taking damage this turn."

He said "you got lucky I end my turn with one card face down" and I drew and said "I activate dark hole which lets me destroy all monsters on your field." He said "I activate the effect of my dark paladin you see since he's on the field during either of our turns when a spell card is activated I can discard one card to negate and destroy that spell card in this case dark hole."

I said "you have pushed me too far I didn't want to have to use this guy but I remove from play the fiend megacyber and silent swordsman level 7 from my graveyard in order to summon black luster soldier-envoy of the beginning in attack mode got anything smart to say now." he said "just this I activate my trap card bottomless trap hole which whenever you use any form of summoning and summon a monster with 1500 or more attack points then that monster is automatically removed from play."

I said "I end my turn with two cards face down on the field" and he drew and said "I set one card face down on the field for extra insurance and now dark paladin attack his life points directly" and I said "I activate my trap card ring of destruction which stops your monster from attacking by destroying it and then we both take damage equal to his attack points."

He said "I had a feeling that I would need this I activate the quick-play spell card ring of defense which means that only you take the damage." Just as dark paladin was destroyed I knew at this point that I had made a mistake in challenging this clone since I had never defeated Potter before. The ring exploded and he said "you were such a nuisance however at least now I will never have to deal with you again."

My life points dropped to zero and the seal started shrinking to surround me and just as my soul was about to be ripped from my body I said "you won't win this the real Potter is going to kick your ass" however those were my last words.

Emily's P.O.V

As I was almost to domino city where I knew that Harry and Alexis were living now blue-eyes white dragon suddenly stopped in midair and I said "what is it girl" and blue-eyes turned around and I saw a beam of green light. Somehow I knew that the seal was played against Chazz and he had just lost" and I said "let's keep going girl" however my thoughts were back on duel academy island _"your sacrifice won't be in vain Chazz."_

 **Yet another chapter done a few things the reason I felt that I needed to do this was because I wanted to show how good Chazz had gotten with the deck that I made. Another reason was because I wanted some way for Harry and Alexis to know that the seal was now being used on Academy Island without Emily or someone calling them and saying hey it's been a while by the way the seal is now being used here.**

 **Anyway until next time this is diamondholder signing off.**


	6. mistaken identity- Emily

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who are enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. in this chapter we're going to have yet another duel between Harry and Emily although the reason I'm thinking of is for more than a friendly duel. I can't think of anything else to add but if I do while writing I'll put in another author's note at the end of the chapter so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _ **Thought"**_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

It was a new day in domino city and I was expecting another death eater to come challenge me for my soul which would be at stake. At this point after an excellent breakfast cooked by Alexis as she always wanted to Alexis and I were walking toward the Kaiba corp. building since we would have been bored as hell just sitting around the manor all day.

When we were about a block from the huge building that my Father had built from the bottom up when someone was calling out our names. We turned around and saw Emily or at least someone who looked like Emily because if I remember correctly she should be at duel academy at this time. When Alexis was about to run up to hug her in greeting I put my arm out and I said "don't go near her."

Alexis said "why not" and I said "because it could be a death eater is disguise since Voldemort knows she was our friend it would make sense for him to send a mirror image of Emily to do us in." Emily must have heard that and said "wait you think I'm a death eater" and I said "yep and there is only one way to prove that you're not."

She said "what is that" and I said "we duel and if you don't use the seal or orichalcos then I will believe you but for now get your duel disk ready." She said "if this is the only way to convince you" and she activated her duel disk and inserted her deck. I used my magic to make my duel disk appear on my arm in a flash of light with my deck already inserted.

Right before we were about to say let's duel Alexis said "here take this" and she handed me Endymion the master magician" and I said "thanks Hun" and I put on top of my deck and then took it out and shuffled it and inserted it again. We both then said "Let's duel" and we drew our opening hands and she said "since you challenged me I'll go first."

I said "doesn't matter whether you go first or not death eater" and she drew and said "I'll summon dragon knight of creation in attack mode and set one card face down on the field and end my turn." I drew and said "I'll summon magical exemplar in attack mode and then I activate the spell card wonder balloons.

Whenever I discard a card from my hand this card gains a balloon counter and for each balloon counter on it your monsters lose 300 attack points. Not only that but it also gives my magical exemplar two spell counters and now that your monster is weaker magical exemplar attack her dragon knight of creation" and she said "you triggered my trap card ring of destruction which stops your attack and destroys your monster and we both take damage equal to its attack points."

I said "no not really because I activate one of the effect of my magical exemplar which by removing one spell counter from her I can negate a card and destroy it however after I do that she can't attack for the rest of this turn." She said "I hoped that was what you would do because now I have a clear path to your monster."

I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate pot of greed and then graceful charity these two cards together let me draw 5 cards as long as I discard two of them from my hand. Next I activate monster reborn to bring back the Kaiser glider I discarded from my hand and then I activate polymerization.

I fuse together luster dragon, two Kaiser Gliders, arkbrave dragon, and dragon knight of creation in order to summon five-headed dragon in attack mode. Now five-headed dragon attack his magical exemplar" and magical exemplar was destroyed and my life points dropped to 1000. She said "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate the same combo you did pot of greed and graceful charity to draw five and discard two from my hand. Don't forget each time I discard a card my wonder balloons gains a counter and I just discarded two so now it has a total of three counters. Next summon skilled dark magician in defense mode and then I discard my entire hand to add 6 counters to my wonder balloons.

Finally I end my turn" she drew and said "I activate card of sanctity so now we both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Next I remove from play my lance lindworm in order to special summon my white dragon wyervnbuster in defense mode since it's attack points are zero due to your wonder balloons. Now five-headed dragon attack his skilled dark magician with five elemental strike."

I said "since you just destroyed my skilled dark magician while I had at least three spell cards in my graveyard I can now special summon a dark magician from my hand." she said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card fusion sage to add a polymerization to my hand. Next I activate polymerization to fuse together the buster blader and dark magician in my hand to form dark paladin in attack mode.

Next for each dragon monster on your field and in your graveyard dark paladin gains 500 attack points and I count 7 for a power boost to the tune of 3500 attack points." Dark paladin's attack points went up to 6400 and I said "now with dark paladin on the field I have more than enough power to wipe your five-headed dragon off the field and wipe out your life points.

Now dark paladin attack her five-headed dragon and end this duel" and she said "I activate my trap card shadow spell which stops your monster from attacking." I said "that would be the case but I activate the quick-play spell card spell reproduction by discarding two cards I can add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand and then activate it before this attack happens.

Ready to know the spell I got back dark magic attack which since I control dark magician I can destroy all spells and trap card on your field. Now dark paladin continue your attack and finish this duel" and five-headed dragon was destroyed and her life points dropped to zero." As the holograms disappeared I dropped the serious look from my face and said "how are you doing Emily."

She said "pretty good but I have some vital news" and I said "is it about the seal of orichalcos" and she said "yes" then before you tell us we'll head on up to my father's office and then discuss it with him." as we got into the elevator it started going up and I said "just out of curiosity how are you here when you judging by my estimation you would be at duel academy."

She said "I have to flee because of Voldemort's plan" and I said "did you just say Voldemort" and she said "yes" and I responded "we'll talk about him to when we get up to my Father's office.

 **Yet another chapter done and yes I know it was a bit of an unexciting one but you know how that goes some people will love this and some people will think it's okay and yet other people will hate it so until next time this is diamondholder signing off."**


	7. dragon's against machines

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter there will be another duel but this time it will be between a death eater and Emily. I haven't quite decided on the death eaters name but I'm sure I will by the time if I even deem it worthy to give them a name since there are so many in the harry potter books that have remained unnamed.**

 **Anyway there's nothing else to add but if I think of something I'll put in another author's note at the end of the chapter. So without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

After Emily finished explaining what had happened on Academy Island we as in my father, Alexis, and myself figured it would be safer for her to stay with us until this whole thing with the orichalcos has been finished. As I was about to lead her back to the manor I said "so do you need anything from duel academy" and she said "all my clothes and my card case" and I said "very well I'll take you there now."

She grabbed onto my arm and I teleported us to her dorm room in Ra yellow and almost instantly since she was hurrying to get away since Voldemort either wanted to kill her for hearing his plan or to steal her soul for the great leviathan which was at this point Nagini. She had just gotten her bags packed and I pulled out my want and they appeared at the manor

Since we still had to meet up with Alexis before heading back to the manor we teleported back to Kaiba Corporation. Just as we got outside of the building and about a block away a death eater appeared in front of us. He said "I'm here for a duel" and I said "I'll take you death eaters on at any time" and he said "no not with you with the new acquaintance of your group right now."

I said "why do you want to duel Emily" and he said "because she heard the dark lords plan and he has ordered that her soul be captured next" and she whispered in my ear "they don't know what cards my deck has in it so it would be an easy duel for me." I nodded and she stepped forward and the death eater said "I heard what you said to him and for your information we know every card in your deck.

You didn't think the dark lord wouldn't have any of his bases covered when he broke into the duel academy computers files he not only got data on the deck of Mr. Potter but also on Ms. Rhodes, Mr. Princeton, and yourself" and she said "it will still be easy to beat you." She shuffled her deck and then drew 5 cards and the death eater did the same and said "I shall go first.

I summon red gadget in attack mode which activates his effect allowing me to add a green gadget from my deck to my hand. next I place three cards face down and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I activate pot of greed and graceful charity to draw a total of five cards and then discard two of them from my hand.

Next I summon lord of dragons in attack mode and activate the flute of summoning dragon which lets me summon up to two dragon monsters from my hand to the field in attack mode. so say hello to curse of dragon and blue-eyes white dragon and now blue-eyes white dragon attack his red gadget" and he said "I activate my trap card no entry which switches all monsters on the field to defense mode."

She said "I set two cards facedown and end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon yellow gadget which lets me add a green gadget from my deck to my hand. next I activate the seal of orichalcos which affords me certain advantages such as all my monsters gain 500 attack points, you can't attack the monster with the lowest attack on my field as long as I control two of them, and I can have up 10 monsters in play at one time.

Now my monsters feel the power of the orichalcos" and the symbol of the orichalcos appeared on what would be the foreheads of the gadget monsters on his field. He said "now I switch my red gadget to attack mode and I think I'll attack. The first to get struck at is curse of dragon" and curse of dragon was destroyed and he said "next to leave is lord of dragons" and lord of dragons was destroyed.

He said "I think I've caused enough damage this turn I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I summon mirage dragon in attack mode and then switch blue-eyes white dragon to defense mode. Next I activate silver's cry to bring back curse of dragon that you destroyed last turn and now it's time to attack. Blue-eyes attack red gadget and curse of dragon attack his yellow gadget."

He said "I think not I activate mirror force" and just as he said that mirror force shattered into millions of pixels and he said "what happened the only monster that has the power to destroy trap cards is Jinzo and I know you don't have him on the field. I said "Jinzo isn't the only monster able to destroy trap cards you see death eater as long as Emily has mirage dragon on the field you can't activate trap cards during the battle phase."

He said "how am I supposed to win without trap" and Emily said "you're not blue-eyes, curse of dragon attack his gadgets with white lightning and ancient burst." Both his monsters were destroyed and his life points dropped to 2600 and Emily said "I end my turn with one more card face down." He drew and said "I summon robotic knight in attack mode and now robotic night attack mirage dragon."

Mirage dragon was destroyed and Emily said "I really should thank you for that because since you just destroyed one of my monsters and sent it to the graveyard I can summon this guy in his place. Say hello to my interplanetarypurplethorny dragon and I choose to summon him in attack mode." the death eater said "I end my turn with two cards face down."

Emily drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. I summon my flamvell guard in attack mode and then I tune my level 1 flamvell guard and level 8 blue-eyes white dragon to summon azure-eyes sliver dragon. At the time he's summoned his effect activates which stop all dragon monsters from being targeted by card effects."

The death eater smiled and said "you fell right into my trap I activate divine wrath since your dragon activated its special effect I can now negate it and destroy your monster automatically and all the cost of one card in my hand." she said "I remove from play my lord of dragons in order to special summon my white dragon wyvernbuster in attack mode.

Now interplanetarypurplethorny dragon attack his robotic knight" and his monster was destroyed and his life points dropped to 2500. "It's over as soon as both of my monsters attack" and he said "I activate negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase" and Emily said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon effect veiler in defense mode and set four cards face down and end my turn."

Emily drew and said "I summon dwarf star dragon planeter in attack mode and now attack his effect veiler my dwarf star dragon" and he said "I activate my trap card mirror force which stops your attack and redirects it at all your monsters and destroys them." She said "before I officially end my turn I activate the effect of my dwarf star dragon which since he was normal summoned this turn I can special summon a level 7 dragon monster from my deck and I choose red-eyes black dragon."

The death eater drew and said "there's nothing I can do against you so I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I summon alexandrite dragon in attack mode" and the death eater interrupted and said "I activate my trap card waboku which stops me from taking damage this turn and my monsters from being destroyed by battle."

Emily said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon cyber valley in attack mode and I activate his effect which lets me remove from play both himself and one other monster on my field and then I can draw two cards and with that I end my turn by activating call of the haunted to bring back robotic knight in attack mode." Emily drew and said "red-eyes black dragon attack his robotic knight" and he said "I activate my trap card raigeki break which lets me destroy one card on your field and I choose your red-eyes black dragon."

Emily said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "you ready I tribute robotic knight in order to summon Jinzo to the field in attack mode. Now Jinzo attack her alexandrite dragon with cyber shock blast" and Alexandrite dragon was destroyed and Emily's life points dropped to 3100 and she said "is that all you got" and he said "for now yes."

Emily drew and said "I summon dwarf star dragon planeter in attack mode but don't blink or you'll miss him because I remove him from play in order to special summon my red-eyes darkness metal dragon in attack mode. now say hello to an old friend I activate the effect of red-eyes darkness metal dragon in order to special summon blue-eyes white dragon from my graveyard."

Blue-eyes appeared on the field and roared her disapproval of the death eater sending her to the graveyard and Emily said "I don't think blue-eyes is very happy that you sent her to the graveyard and is happy that she gets a chance to make you pay for it. Now blue-eyes white dragon attack his Jinzo with white lighting" and Jinzo was destroyed and his life points dropped to 2400.

Emily said "now I have one more attack left and that means the end of this duel now red-eyes darkness metal dragon attack his life points and finish this duel." red-eyes darkness metal dragon powered up a blast in his mouth and after a few seconds reared his head back and threw it at the death eater and his life points dropped to zero.

As Emily's monsters began to return to the realm of the beasts blue-eyes roars her approval of being on the winning team. The seal started shrinking around the death eater and he said "you three have merely beaten the strongest of our duelists you see by defeating me you have defeated the three weakest duelists in our ranks." Right after he said that the seal disappeared and his body fell down to the ground in crumpled heap.

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be having a gravekeeper deck against Harry's deck. Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	8. the new ally

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another chapter. in this chapter we're going to be having a duel between Harry or Alexis I'm not sure who yet but it will be against a death eater who uses a gravekeepers deck. Anyway there is nothing else to add right now so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I was walking back to Kaiba manor with Alexis since we had just had a dinner date at the best pizza place in town since we both enjoyed simple foods as well as fancy foods. Anyway we were walking through town taking in the beautiful views of the docks or waterfront or whatever the heck it was. (The place that Yugi dueled against strings)

Just as we were about to head back a death eater appeared in front of us and he said "I challenge you to a duel Harry potter." I said "very well" and I summoned my duel disk with my deck already inserted into it and he inserted his deck into his duel disk and activated it. Just as I was about to draw my first 5 cards I got a notification on my smartphone.

I said "hold on just a moment" and when I looked at the notification I was surprised but also happy at the same time. He said "what are you smiling about" and I said "well this email I just got says that now all Kaiba corporation duel disks are going to start duels with 8000 life points instead of 4000 something with Pegasus changing it."

The death eater said "that's fine I'll still crush you" and I said "so what's the consequence if I lose the duel since I have a feeling that you're not going to be using the seal of orichalcos." He said "you would be right in your assumption if you lose then I bring you to the dark lord so he can kill you and your little girlfriend as well since the dark lord wants you two to be together in the afterlife.

Also so he can force you to fight him by killing her first" and I said "and if I lose then you go back to your master and tell him that I said that he should go fuck himself." The death eater said "I agree to that" and we both drew our opening hand and he said "I'll go first I activate the effect of my gravekeepers commandant which by discarding him I'm allowed to add a necrovalley spell card from my deck to my hand.

Next I activate necrovalley which gives all gravekeeper monsters an advantage to the tune of 500 extra attack and defense points and you're not allowed to access your graveyard for any reason. Next I summon one monster in face down defense mode and end my turn with one card face down." I drew and said "I activate the spell card dicephoon which lets me roll a dice and depending on the number I roll determines the effect of this card.

If I roll a one or six then I lose 1000 life points if I roll a two, three, or four then I can destroy one spell or trap card on your field, and if I roll a five then I can destroy two spell or traps on your field." A dice appeared in my hand and I threw it up into the air and when it finally settled the number 5 was face up. "Awesome so say goodbye to your necrovalley and your face down card."

He said "I think not I activate my face down card magic jammer which at the cost of one card in my hand I can negate and destroy your dicephoon." I said "well that's not matter I activate the spell card dark magic curtain which at the cost of half my life points I can summon a dark magician from my deck so come forth dark magician.

Now I set two cards face down and activate the spell card mage power which increase dark magician's attack points by 500 for each spell and trap card on my field and I count three for a grand total of 4000 attack points. Now dark magician attack his face down monster" and he said "while you destroyed my gravekeepers spy you activated it's flip effect which lets me special summon any gravekeepers monster with 1500 or less attack points so let's summon gravekeepers recruiter in defense mode."

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I sacrifice my gravekeepers recruiter in order to summon gravekeepers visionary in attack mode." I looked at the monster and saw that on the card it was an 8 star monster and I said "how can you summon a level 8 monster with only one sacrifice." He said "how very observant of you however to answer your question I activated the effect of my visionary which lets me tribute one gravekeepers monster to summon him.

Not only does he gain the 500 attack points from necrovalley but he also gains 200 attack points for each gravekeepers monster in my graveyard. Additionally if he were to be destroyed I can discard one gravekeepers monster from my hand to prevent his destruction. Now gravekeepers visionary attack his dark magician."

I said "dark magician counter-attack" and he said "I activate the effect of gravekeepers visionary by discarding my gravekeepers recruiter I can save my visionary and give him 200 more attack points. Even more I can add another gravekeepers monster from my deck to my hand and with one card face down I end my turn." I drew and saw that his gravekeepers visionary had 3100 attack points and I saw that his life points were dropped to 6900.

I knew that I had to finish this duel before he could get any more attack points for visionary since he would soon be unstoppable. I said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. I summon mythical beast Cerberus in attack mode and then I activate the spell card thousand knives and here is how it works.

As long as I have a dark magician on the field I can destroy one monster you control and I think I'll destroy your gravekeepers visionary." His visionary got hit with knife that dark magician actually threw and the death eater said "I activate retribution from the grave which since you destroyed a monster not threw battle I can special summon another copy of that monster from my deck as long as it only has half of its attack points."

Another visionary appeared on the field only instead of having 3100 attack points it had 2100 and I said "your visionary is just a cheap knockoff right now so now dark magician attack visionary" he said "I discard my gravekeepers cannonholder in order to keep my visionary safe." I said "your monster may have been saved but your life points are a different story" and he looked at his counter and saw that his life points had dropped to 5000.

He said "as long as my visionary is safe then that's all that matters" and I said "I end my turn with one card face down." He drew and said "I activate gravekeepers stele which lets me add two gravekeepers monster from my graveyard to my hand." I said "but at the beginning of the duel you said that the graveyard was off limits" and he said "yes I did say that however you forgot to take into account the last line of text on my spell card.

It says this effect cannot be negated by necrovalley" and I said "wow so gravekeeper decks just like I though break their own rules" and he said "think what you want. Anyway now to continue my turn I summon gravekeepers recruiter in defense mode and now since your monster that you summoned last turn is weaker than dark magician I'll attack visionary attack his Cerberus."

Cerberus was destroyed as well as recruiter and he said "I activate the effect of gravekeepers recruiter which since he was sent to the graveyard I can add a gravekeepers monster from my deck to my hand and I chose gravekeepers chief. With that I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and I end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate double spell which lets me discard one card and then I can use one spell card from your graveyard so I discard my dark magician girl and I choose you activate your pot of greed. Next I remove from play dark magician girl and mythical beast Cerberus in order to summon chaos sorcerer in attack mode. Next I discard my silent magician level 8 in order to summon the tricky in attack mode.

Now I activate the effect of chao sorcerer which lets me remove from play one monster on your field and I chose gravekeepers visionary however since I used this effect chao sorcerer can't attack this turn but even so I still have enough fire power to take you down. Dark magician attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 1000.

"Now the tricky attack his life points and finish this duel" and his life points hit zero and the holograms disappeared and I said "you lost this duel death eater now go back to your master and deliver my message." The death eater said "wait I'm not who you think I am" and he removed the robe to reveal that he was actually a she.

I said "and who are you because I don't remember you" and she said "well of course you wouldn't that spell that you used you found it and used without thinking about any of the side effects." I said "how did you know that I used a spell to reverse time for myself" and she said "that spell while it does reverse time for you it accelerated time for everyone who was close to you including me as well as erasing part of your memories."

I said "what's you name" and she said "if you hadn't have used that spell I would be insulted that you don't remember me. However I know that you remember my brothers" and I said "what are their names" and she said "Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron." Realization dawned on me and I remembered her finally "is that you Ginny" and she said "I have a feeling that memories that you lost were locked away in your subconscious you just needed some help bringing them to the surface."

 **Yet another chapter done wow my forth the day that I'm actually writing this I am surprised at how quickly I got these four chapters done. Anyway Ginny makes an appearance find out why she has come and met up with Harry in the next chapter. until next time this is diamondholder signing off.**


	9. gravekeeper's vs dragons

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter Ginny explains why she's in domino city and how she found Harry which unfortunately for those of you who are a fan of the duels that I write that means that I'm not going to be having a serious duel in this chapter.**

 **Anyway there is nothing else to add to this at this point but if I think of anything else I'll add in another's author's note at the end of this chapter. So without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

The five of us were currently sitting in Kaiba manor by five I'm talking about my father, Alexis, Emily, Ginny, and Myself. I said "so why don't you start at the beginning" and she said "alright I know that Voldemort is after you right." When I nodded she continued "well before he decided to come after you again he attacked Hogwarts.

As I'm sure you know for a few years myself and my brothers were learning the card game duel monsters well when Voldemort noticed the duel disks on our arms he summoned one of his own. He said that he was going to duel me first then my brothers well, being as how protective of me since I'm still their little sister even though I was on my final year at Hogwarts stepped in front of me and said that he had to duel from them before he could get to me."

Since Ron was going to be the last one to duel he gave me the marauder's map and said to take one of the secret passages out of the castle. I did and just before going through the secret tunnel Voldemort had started dueling Ron and I knew that he saw where I had gone. So thinking quickly since he had managed to defeat the rest of my brothers I knew that he would be coming after me soon so I blocked the entrance of that secret passage by caving in the passage."

I said "just one question how did you get through the passage if you caved it in" and she said "after I cast the reducto charm I quickly put up a shield charm to stop the cave in on me and I had to use more reductos to get out of the passageway. After that happened I started looking for a new type of deck instead of my fairy deck and I found that a gravekeeper deck works for me better than that fairy deck did."

I said "that only leaves one thing how did you figure out that I was living here in domino city" and she said "well since the marauder's map was yours at one point I just used it and also cast the point me charm to find you." I said "makes sense but I still have to ask you one question before I fully trust you're not a death eater since you could have been sent to infiltrate my group and take us out."

She said "shoot" and I said "what was the creature inside the chamber of secrets" and she said "that's easy basilisk" and I said "okay then now there's a few extra guest bedrooms upstairs so I'll show you to one of them when I head to bed." she said "very well" and Emily who had been silent this whole conversation said "I heard that gravekeeper decks are some of the more powerful decks out there."

Ginny said "yes they are why are you bringing this up" and Emily said "would you have a duel with me so I could see their power first hand" and she thought about this for a moment and said "sure." They shuffled their decks and inserted them into their duel disks and activated the duel disks themselves. Just Ginny said "you may go first" and Emily drew and said "I just set three cards face down and end my turn."

Ginny drew and said "I summon one monster in defense mode and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I summon lancer dragonute in attack mode and then I activate my trap card raigeki break which lets me destroy one card on your field at the cost of one card in my hand." Ginny showed the monster before sending it to her graveyard and I saw that it was gravekeepers recruiter.

Ginny said "you triggered the effect of gravekeepers recruiter since you destroyed it while it was on my field I am now allowed to select one gravekeepers monster from my deck with 1500 or less defense points and I can add it to my hand." Emily said "that doesn't matter at this point since you're wide open for a direct attack so lancer dragonute attack her life points directly" and Ginny's life points dropped to 6500."

Emily said "I end my turn with that" and Ginny said "that was to test the strength of your deck so now I'm going to up my game" and Emily said "I wouldn't have it any other way." Ginny said "I discard my gravekeepers commandant which by doing this I'm now allowed to add a necrovalley field spell card from my deck to my hand.

Next I activate the field spell I just added to my hand necrovalley which gives all gravekeepers monsters a power boost to the tune of 500 and makes your graveyard off limits. Next I summon gravekeepers spear soldier in attack mode. Now spear soldier attack lancer dragonute" and Emily said "I activate my trap card shadow spell which stops your monster from attacking and drains 700 of its attack points."

Ginny said "I end my turn with one card face down on the field" and Emily drew and said "I activate pot of greed and graceful charity which when I combine these two cards I can draw 5 cards so long as I discard two card from my hand. Next I tribute lancer dragonute in order to summon wattaildragon in attack mode.

Now wattaildragon attack gravekeepers spear soldier" and spear soldier was destroyed and Ginny's life points dropped to 5300 and Emily said "I end my turn with two cards face down on the field." Ginny drew and said "I activate gold sarcophagus which lets me remove from play one card from my deck for two turns and on my second turn after I activate this card that card that I removed gets added to my hand.

Next I summon one monster in defense mode and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "wattaildragon attack her face down monster" and the monster was flipped up to reveal that it was gravekeepers spy and Ginny said "since you just flipped gravekeepers spy by attacking him that lets me activate his special ability to summon one gravekeeper monster with 1500 or less attack points and I choose my gravekeeper descendant."

Emily said "I end my turn" and Ginny drew and said "I activate my descendant's effect which lets me tribute one gravekeeper monster to destroy one card on your field and I choose your wattaildragon" and wattaildragon burst into millions of pixels. Next I tribute my descendant in order to summon my gravekeepers visionary in attack mode.

Now before you try to destroy him with card effect let me explain his special effects first he gains 200 attack points for every gravekeeper monster in my graveyard and I have 5 so he gains 1000 attack points in addition to the 500 from necrovalley. Next if he were to ever be destroyed by battle or card effect I can discard one gravekeeper monster to prevent his destruction.

Now gravekeepers visionary attack her life points directly" and Emily said "I activate scapegoat which lets me summon four tokens to protect my life points for now." Ginny said "visionary change your target to one of the tokens" and the one on far left was destroyed. "I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I end my turn" and Ginny drew and said "visionary attack the token on the far right" and the one on the far right was destroyed.

"I set one card face down and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I end my turn" and Ginny drew and said "attack the token on the right" and that was destroyed. "I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I activate dragon's shrine which lets me send one dragon monster from my deck to the graveyard and if it happens to be a normal monster such as blue-eyes white dragon I can send one more and I choose the white stone of legend.

Now the effect of the white stone of legend kicks in letting me add a blue-eyes white dragon from my deck to my hand. Next I set two cards face down and end my turn." Ginny drew and said "visionary attack that last token" and the final token was destroyed "with that I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I drew the card I needed I activate the magic card terraforming which lets me add a field spell card from my deck to my hand and I choose my dragon ravine.

Next I activate dragon's ravine which lets me send one dragon monster from my deck to the graveyard and I choose to send my red-eyes darkness dragon. Next I activate the effect of red-eyes darkness dragon which lets me summon one dragon monster back from my graveyard and I choose blue-eyes white dragon.

Next I activate polymerization to fuse together the blue-eyes white dragon on the field with the two in my hand to form neo blue-eyes ultimate dragon in attack mode. Now I neo blue-eyes ultimate attack her visionary" and Ginny said "I don't have any cards to discard to protect him" and visionary was destroyed and Ginny's life points hit 3800

Ginny said "I activate the trap card retribution from the grave which since you just destroyed a monster I can special summon another copy of him from my deck so welcome back visionary however he's only got half of the attack points the one before him had" and visionary's attack points dropped to 1500. Emily said "now red-eyes darkness metal dragon attack her gravekeeper visionary and finish it for good at least for now."

Visionary was destroyed and Ginny's life points dropped to 2500 and Emily said "I end my turn" and Ginny drew and said "I activate gravekeepers stele which lets me add two gravekeepers monsters from my graveyard to my hand and then I activate monster reborn to bring back my gravekeepers spy in attack mode.

Next I summon gravekeepers recruiter and then I activate double summon which lets me get another summon this turn so now I summon gravekeepers descendant in attack mode. next I activate the effect of my descendant I tribute my spy to destroy your neo blue-eyes ultimate dragon" and Emily said "I activate the trap card return of the red-eyes which since I control red-eyes darkness metal dragon I can special summon a normal monster from my graveyard so help me welcome back blue-eyes white dragon."

Ginny said "I activate the effect of my descendant again to destroy red-eyes darkness metal dragon" and red-eyes darkness metal dragon was destroyed. Next I activate mystical space typhoon to destroy your return of the red-eyes trap" and Emily said "you activated the second effect of my trap since you destroyed it I can special summon a red-eyes monster from my graveyard." Ginny said "I activate earthquake switching the battle position of all monsters on the field and with that I end my turn."

Emily drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Next I activate wingbeat of a giant dragon which lets me return my blue-eyes white dragon to my hand to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field. Next I normal summon my luster dragon and use red-eyes darkness metal dragons effect to special summon the blue-eyes white dragon in my hand.

This is the end luster dragon attack her gravekeepers descendant and blue-eyes white dragon finish this duel with your white lightning" and luster dragon destroyed her descendant and blue-eyes shot a beam of white energy out of its mouth which dropped Ginny's life points to zero. She said quietly to herself "I can't believe it I've lost two times in one night."

I said "that doesn't matter in fact the only one besides Alexis who is my wife now that even comes close to beating me is Emily and our first duel after we were reunited as friends you also came close to defeating me." Ginny said "well that makes me feel a little better about my dueling skills with this gravekeepers deck."

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we'll be having a duel between Ginny and a real death eater. I know I said last chapter that the duel would be Harry against a death eater but I felt that it was nesseccary to add another member to their group since it was 4 against many. So until next time this is diamondholder signing off.**


	10. secret's revealed

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another chapter. I know that I said in the last chapter that I would have a duel between Harry and a death eater but I have changed my mind. This time instead of Harry it will be Emily who is facing the death eater because I feel that she hasn't had that much time in the spotlight in this story so far.**

 **Anyway there's nothing else to add but if I think of anything at the time that I'm writing this I'll add it in another author's note at the end of the chapter. so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

Emily, Alexis, Ginny and I were walking toward the store since I had insisted to my father that we have something to do so we weren't stuck in the house bored out of our skulls. Anyway we were almost at the biggest shopping area in domino city when a death eater appeared in front of us. I said "what are you doing here" and she said "why I'm going to be dueling all of you until one of you can defeat me."

I said "then let's duel" and she said "no I pick the order the first one to duel me will be the one that escaped the dark lords clutches and warned you of his plan. When I defeat her and steal her soul then I'll take out the bitch that has been defying us for at least a month. After her I'll defeat your wife so you can see her suffer and then finally you when I win against all of them."

Emily said "okay let's get this over with" and she activated her duel disk and inserted her deck after shuffling it and then drew her opening hand. The death eater said "since I will win this I'll let you go first" and Emily said "how nice of you" and drew her 6th card. "To start I'll summon my lancer dragonute in defense mode and place two cards face down and end my turn."

The death eater drew and said "I summon D.D. warrior lady in attack mode and place two cards face down and I end my turn with that." Emily drew and said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards. Next I tribute you lancer dragonute in order to summon wattaildragon in attack mode and then I remove from play lancer dragonute in order to special summon my white dragon wyvernbuster in attack mode.

Next I activate the trap card raigeki break which lets me discard one card in order to destroy one card on your field and I choose your monster. Next I activate the effect of the card that I discarded the white stone of legend since he was sent to the graveyard I'm now allowed to add a blue-eyes white dragon to my hand from my deck.

Now white dragon wyvernbuster attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 6300. "now wattaildragon your turn attack her life points directly" and she said "I activate my trap card magic cylinder which absorbs your attack and directs it at your life points." Emily's life points dropped to 5500 and Emily said "I end my turn."

The death eater drew and said "you ready for true chaos I activate the seal of orichalcos which gives me certain advantages. First all my monsters gain 500 attack points and furthermore you're not able to attack the weakest one. Also I am allowed to have up to ten monsters on the field and there is no way you can remove this card from the field."

Next I summon silent swordsman level 3 in defense mode and activate swords of revealing light which stops you from attacking me for three turn. With that I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I summon divine dragon apocralyph and I activate his effect which lets me discard one card and add a dragon monster back to my hand from the graveyard so I add white stone of legend by discarding my blue-eyes.

With that I end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I activate pot of greed which as you know lets me draw two cards. I summon another silent swordsman level 3 in defense mode and pass it on to you." Emily drew and said "I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two cards from my hand.

Since one of the cards is discarded was the white stone of legend that lets me bring a blue-eyes white dragon from my deck to my hand. next I sacrifice white dragon wyvernbuster and wattaildragon in order to summon arkbrave dragon in attack mode." the death eater said "I activate my trap card bottomless trap hole since you summoned a monster with over 1500 attack points this trap card automatically removes it from play."

I saw that Emily was smirking and she said "you just fell into my actually trap death eater since I have a blue-eyes white dragon in my graveyard I now activate monster reborn to bring her back to the field in attack mode. However since I'm not allowed to attack you until the end of my next turn I activate my divine dragon's effect to discard curse of dragon and add the white stone of legend back to my hand and with that I end my turn."

The death eater drew and said "I tribute my two silent swordsman level 3 in order to summon battleguard king in attack mode and since I just sent them to the graveyard for a tribute summon I can special summon this guy silent swordsman level 5 from my hand in attack mode. However I end my turn since I'm sure I can't trust your face down card so I end my turn with one card face down."

Emily drew and said "I once again activate my divine dragon's effect in order to discard the white stone of legend and then add wattaildragon back to my hand. Which I'm sure you know what happens now since I discarded the white stone of legend I'm allowed to add a blue-eyes white dragon to my hand. next I activate my trap card shadow spell which decreases your battleguard king's attack points by 700 and stops it from attacking.

Now blue-eyes white dragon attack silent swordsman level 5 with white lighting" and the death eater life points dropped to 6100. "I think that's enough damage for now I summon mirage dragon in defense mode and I end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "since my battleguard king is worthless to me now no thanks to you I tribute him in order to summon millennium shield in defense mode.

I end my turn with one card face down on the field" and Emily drew and said "I tribute my divine dragon apocralyph and mirage dragon in order to summon another blue-eyes white dragon in attack mode. next I activate the effect of rider of the storm winds from my hand which lets me equip it onto blue-eyes white dragon so now blue-eyes deal damage even if your monster is in defense mode and I end my turn."

The death eater drew and said "there is nothing I can do I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I summon alexandrite dragon in attack mode and end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I just set one card face down and end my turn." Emily drew and said "I summon darkblaze dragon in defense mode and end my turn."

The death eater drew and said "I activate poison of the old man which has two effect but I can only activate one I can either gain 1200 life points or I can deal you 800 points of damage and I think I'll replenish my life points" and her life points rose to 7300. "I'll end my turn with that" and Emily drew and said "I tribute my darkblaze dragon and alexandrite dragon in order to summon my third and final blue-eyes white dragon to the field and I end my turn since your millennium shield has the same defensive power as her."

The death eater drew and said "first I activate the spell card autonomous action unit which lets me summon a monster from your graveyard at the cost of 1500 life points" and her life points dropped to 5800 and darkblaze dragon appeared on her field. She said "next I activate dragged down into the grave which lets both of us take a look at our opponents hands and then discard one card from them and then we both draw one so show me your hand."

Emily flipped her hand around and the death eater looked at her hand closely and said "I think I'll make you discard your soul drain dragon" and the death eater flipped her cards over and Emily said "I'll make you discard your buster blader." They both drew and the death eater said "I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I summon eclipse wyvern in attack mode and that activates its effect which lets me remove from play one level 7 or higher dragon monster from my deck

Now here's the kicker if wyvern is ever sent to the graveyard then that monster comes to my hand now it's sickening for one of my monsters to not only be on your side but also infected with the power of the orichalcos. Darkblaze dragon I feel sorry for this but it's better than the position you're in now blue-eyes white dragon attack darkblaze dragon."

The death eater smirked and said "since we got a feeling of your personality I knew that you wouldn't be able to stand having a monster of yours on my side of the field so that's why I set this trap earlier draining shield. You see when you call an attack this card negates it and I gain life points equal to the attack of the monster that is attacking."

Blue-eyes attack was dispersed and the death eater's life points rose to 8800 and Emily said "that trap card only works for one attack so blue-eyes number 2 attack darkblaze dragon" and darkblaze dragon was destroyed and the death eater's life points dropped to 8700. Emily said "I end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I set one card face down and pass it back to you."

Emily drew and said "I sacrifice my eclipse wyvern in order to summon wattaildragon in attack mode and since eclipse wyvern was sent to the graveyard I get to add the monster I removed from play with his effect. I however have no choice but to end my turn since your monster is still the strongest in defense."

The death eater drew and said "I activate pot of greed to draw two cards and next I summon mysterious puppeteer in defense mode and then I set one card face down and end my turn." Emily drew and said "I set one card face down and then I remove from play wattaildragon in order to special summon red-eyes darkness metal dragon in attack mode."

The death eater said "I've been waiting for that monster to make an appearance and I must say it's as impressive as I have been told however I must intervene I activate the trap card compulsory evacuation device sending your red-eyes darkness metal dragon right back to your hand." Emily said "I have nothing more I can do except set one card face down and end my turn."

The death eater drew and said "I set one card face down now I'm about to do you a favor so you better thank me because I'm about to remove my millennium shield from the field I sacrifice mysterious puppeteer and millennium shield in order to summon buster blader in attack mode. I'm sure you know the effect of buster blader due to your crushes main monster needing buster blader to summon it.

So I'm not going to explain his effect but know that while he's on the field without the seal of orichalcos his attack strength is 9100 however as I said before the seal increases all my monster's attack strength by 500 so now my monster feel the power of the orichalcos." Buster blader grunted and the seal symbol appeared on his head.

The death eater said "now I'm about to do you another favor you see since your deck out classes mine in so many ways I'm going to end this in a tie. I activate the trap card ring of destruction which will attach to my buster blader" and the ring appeared around buster bladers neck. I couldn't hold back any more I shouted **"stop torturing buster blader he's more than your play thing"** and the death eater chuckled.

She said "I can see you have a lot of respect for your monsters is that why you were calling them worthless when you played the seal or orichalcos and lost because of it." Everyone seemed shocked by this revelation especially Alexis. She said "what the death eater says can't be true can it" and I said "actually it's true."

The death eater laughed out loud and said "it was merely my goal to come here to expose this to your friends that you so dearly treasure." So now ring of destruction detonate" and the ring blew up and covered the whole area in smoke and when the smoke cleared the seal was gone along with the death eater and the monsters.

I walked over to the place where the death eater had been standing which was now occupied by a single card. I picked it up and took a glance at it and as soon as I saw what it was I ripped in half, then quarters, and then into eighths, and then I threw the pieces on the ground and pulled out my wand and set them alight.

 **Yet another chapter done so the secret that Harry had been keeping from Alexis has finally come to the surface. How will the group react along with his father find out in the next chapter until next time this is diamondholder signing off.**


	11. the second clone

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to see how Kaiba and the others in Harry's group who have been doing all they can to save the world will react to his secret of using the orichalcos. There will also be a duel but I'm not sure who it will be against Harry yet but you will know since I'm writing this at the time.**

 **Anyway there is nothing else to add if I think of anything I will add it another author's note at the end of the chapter. So without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Clone Harry's P.O.V

After tearing the up copy of the seal that the death eater had left behind I turned around to walk back to where the others were only to be slapped across the face by Alexis. She yelled **"how could you play the seal or orichalcos"** and I responded "it was manipulating me by corrupting me like what happened near the beginning of the year last year at duel academy.

Remember when my cousin came to get revenge on me and was controlled by the seal and when I destroyed it I became infected with darkness. I believe that the duel was what was allowing the seal to control my emotions in the last duel in which I used it." Alexis said "I'm still mad but how are you still here if you lost the duel like that death eater that just left said."

I responded "at some point part of your soul became part of me and it was that part of your soul that saved me from losing my soul. I believe that fragment's exact words were that it only needed one of us." She said "one question what day was this" and I said "the day we were bringing Yamu from our place to the manor when you went ahead."

She said "oh I see so the minute I left you decided to play the seal so what are you a clone of the real Harry I know" and I heard myself say "yes that's right" and she jumped back and said "then I challenge you do a duel" and Emily said "just how many of you did Voldemort make" and I said "just the two however he used the weaker version the deck Harry uses to the other clone and after locking the real Harry in his dungeon he gave the real deck."

So who will face me first" and Alexis said "I will because our decks are similar and almost equal in terms of power so I have a feeling that I will win." I had a though and said "how about this you and the girl who was dueling my cohort face me in a handicap duel. that way I can dispose of all of you faster" and she looked to the other one and said "are you up for another duel."

She responded "yes I am" and Alexis said "we accept your challenge but that was your mistake when me and Emily team up together and we are more than a match for you." All of a sudden her duel disks appeared on her arm with the deck already loaded and the disk already activated. I said "oh I see so the magic of the real me has infected you during intercourse" and she said "that's none of your business."

I summoned my duel disk and Emily inserted her deck and activated hers and we all drew our opening hands. Emily said "I'll go first I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards. Next I summon dwarf star dragon planeter in attack mode. Next I place one card face down and before my turn officially ends I activate the effect of my monster.

You see during the end phase of the turn my monster was summoned I can add a level 7 higher light or dark monster from my deck to my hand and I choose red-eyes darkness metal dragon." Alexis said "my turn I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and then I activate pot of greed to draw two cards. Next I activate polymerization to fuse together the dark magician in my hand with the buster blader in my hand to form dark paladin in attack mode.

Next I activate the spell fusion recovery which lets me add a fusion material monster and polymerization to my hand so I add buster blader and polymerization to my hand. Next I activate the effect of skilled dark magician to summon dark magician from the graveyard. Next I activate polymerization again to fuse dark magician and buster blader to form dark paladin in attack mode.

Finally I place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "thank god I thought that you would never end your turn. For my whole turn I'll just summon one monster in defense mode however let me ask you one question how long do you think I've been among your ranks." Alexis said "just a week or so" and I laughed the hardest I have laughed at that and I said "you are so bad a recognizing your husband."

She said "what exactly is that supposed to mean" and I said "I've been impersonating him right after the mere skirmish you had with the dark lord on duel academy island." She said "you've been impersonating him that long" and I said "yes how start your team move before I consider it a forfeit." Emily drew and said "I remove from play dwarf star dragon planeter in order to special summon red-eyes darkness metal dragon.

Next I activate his effect to summon red-eyes black dragon from my hand and then I activate my trap card metalmorph. Next I tribute red-eyes while he's equipped with metalmorph in order to summon red=eyes black metal dragon in attack mode. Next I activate the spell card silver's cry which lets me summon back red-eyes black dragon in attack mode.

Now red-eyes prepare to attack that face down monster" and red-eyes powered up a fire ball in his mouth and shot it at my monster. I said "you should have been expecting this move since my counterpart uses it a lot you attacked my aroma jar since he was flipped face up when you attacked him he now can't be destroyed in battle and I gain 500 life point during each end phase from here on out."

Emily said "I have no choice I set one card face down and end my turn" and my life points rose to 8500 and Alexis drew and said "I summon one monster in face down defense mode and end my turn" and my life points rose to 9000. I drew and said "just set one card face down and end my turn" and my life points rose to 9500 and Emily drew and said "I activate the spell card rebellion which lets me take control of your monster until the end of the battle phase.

However activating this card has a disadvantage for me the monster that I took control of can't attack this turn but my other monsters are ready to sink their teeth into you so red-eyes your first attack directly" and my life points dropped to 7100. "now red-eyes darkness metal dragon attack" and my life points fell further to 4300.

"I've still got one more attack so red-eyes black metal dragon attack" and my life points dropped to 1500 and she said "I end my turn which means that aroma jar comes back to your field." My life points rose to 2000 and I said "you'll pay for that you bitch" and Alexis drew and said "I flip summon my face down monster old vindictive magician and that means your aroma jar goes to the graveyard."

Aroma jar blew up and Alexis said "now dark paladin finish this duel" and a cloud of smoke filled the area we were in. just as the smoke cleared Alexis looked shocked and said "how is your aroma jar still on the field and you still have the life points that Emily dropped you down to." I said "I understand your confusion you see if I didn't have my face down card then I would have lost but I activated it just in time."

The smoke cleared further to reveal that my trap card was call of the haunted" and Alexis said "I end my turn" and my life points rose to 2500. I drew and said "I set one card face down and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I end my turn" and my life points rose to 3500. Alexis drew and said "I summon skilled white magician in attack mode and I end my turn" and my life points rose to 4000.

I drew and said "I activate my trap card raigeki break to destroy one of your dark paladins and with that I place one card face down in its place and end my turn." My life points rose to 4500 and Emily drew and said "I set one card face down and summon luster dragon in attack mode and I end my turn" and my life points rose to 5000.

Alexis drew and Emily said "I activate my trap card compulsory evacuation device to send your aroma jar back to your hand." Alexis said "thanks Emily dark paladin attack his life points" and my life points dropped to 2100. "now skilled white magician attack his life points" and my life points dropped to 400 and Alexis said "I end my turn."

I drew and said "you both will pay I summon one monster in defense mode and activate pot of greed to draw two cards. Next I set one card face down and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "luster dragon attack his face down monster" and I said "you remember my old friend aroma jar which is not able to be destroyed by battle and I gain 500 life points each turn."

Emily said "I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two of them from my hand. Next I activate trade-in which lets me discard my felgrand dragon in order to draw two cards and then I activate dragonic tactics. How this card works I tribute two dragon monsters and then I can special summon a level 8 dragon monster from my deck and I choose blue-eyes white dragon."

I said "I was wondering if we would see that beast" and she said "I have to end my turn" and my life points rose to 900 and Alexis drew and said "I end my turn" and my life points rose to 1400. I drew and said "I end my turn" and my life points rose to 1900 and Emily drew and said "I activate the effect of my red-eyes darkness metal dragon to special summon red-eyes black dragon from my hand.

However that also hurts my field a little because now I have to return red-eyes black metal dragon to my hand however that helps my hand hopefully. I activate trade in which lets me discard my level 8 red-eyes black metal dragon to draw two cards. Next I normal summon my flamvell guard in attack mode." I said "what is that pathetic monster going to do."

She said "you'll see I tune my level 1 flamvell guard and my level 8 blue-eyes white dragon to summon azure-eyes silver dragon in attack mode. I end my turn with that" and my life points rose to 2400. Alexis drew and said "Emily you mind if borrow your dragon" and she said "not at all" and Alexis said "I use the effect of azure-eyes silver dragon which lets me summon a normal monster from my graveyard during my standby phase and I special summon back dark magician. Next I activate pot of greed to draw two cards and I activate the effect of skilled white magician to tribute him in order to summon buster blader back from the graveyard.

Next I activate polymerization to fuse together dark magician with buster blader in order to summon dark paladin in attack mode. I however can't destroy your aroma jar so I end my turn" and my life points rose to 2900. I drew and said "I just set one monster in defense mode and end my turn" and my life points rose to 3400.

Emily drew and said "I activate the effect of my azure-eyes silver dragon in order to summon back blue-eyes white dragon and I activate the field spell dragon ravine. Now I activate one of the effect of dragon ravine by discarding one card I can send a dragon monster from my deck to the graveyard and I choose blue-eyes white dragon.

Next I activate red-eyes darkness metal dragons effect to special summon the blue-eyes white dragon I just summoned to the field. With that I have to end my turn with one card face down" and my life points rose to 3900 and Alexis drew and said "I have no more monster zones but I activate the spell prohibition this card lets me select one card and you're not allowed to use it for the whole duel.

I choose the seal of orichalcos" and I chuckled and said "well you just wasted your spell card because to be honest the monsters in this deck have already been corrupted with darkness enough and the dark lord thought that it would be a dead giveaway if he were to put a copy of the seal of orichalcos in this deck.

Alexis said "I end my turn" and my life points rose to 4400 and I drew and said "I end my turn which means not only to my life points increase I have to discard one card from my hand since I have 8 and the maximum is six" after I discarded the two cards I had to my life points rose to 4900. Emily drew and said "I end my turn with one card face down" and my life points rose to 5400 and Alexis drew and said " I activate the magic card of sanctity letting us all draw until we hold six cards although that only helps me and Emily since you have six cards in your hand.

Next I activate the spell card heavy storm which destroys all spell and trap cards on the field" and I said "I activate the trap card bad aim which lets me destroy one card on the either of your fields since you destroyed would have destroyed this card so since its effect is troublesome I destroy red-eye darkness metal dragon."

Alexis said "I end my turn" and my life points rose to 5900 and I drew and said "I summon my skilled white magician in defense mode and I end my turn" and my life points rose to 6400. Emily drew and said "I activate the effect of my dragon ravine which lets me discard my kunai with chain and then I can send my white stone of legend to the graveyard and then add a blue-eyes white dragon to my hand.

Next I activate polymerization to fuse together the two blue-eyes white dragons on the field, the blue-eyes in my hand, mythic water dragon, and mirage dragon in order to summon five-headed dragon in attack mode. With that I end my turn" and my life points rose to 6900 and Alexis drew and said "sorry for this Emily but it's nesseccary to win this I activate dark hole to destroy all monsters on the field.

Next I activate re-fusion which lets me summon back a fusion monster from my graveyard at the cost of 800 of my life points." Her life points dropped to 7200 and dark paladin appeared on the field and she said "dark paladin gains 500 attack points for each dragon in Emily's graveyard so that's brings dark paladin's attack points to a grand total of 12,900.

Dark paladin attack this imposter directly and finish this duel" and dark paladin came at me and all I could do was put my hands up to protect my face even though I knew what would happen when I lost a duel. dark paladin struck me with his sword and I felt my body fading away and just as the hologram of dark paladin faded Alexis ran up to me and said "where is the real harry."

I chuckled and said "I will never find him that is the brilliance of the dark lord thanks to his plan when I was defeated in a duel my physical appearance would be removed so that I wouldn't be captured and forced to reveal his location" and my body faded away and was transported to another one.

Alexis's P.O.V

Just as the clone of Harry disappeared I noticed that it had left behind the millennium puzzle and my Husband's deck. I picked up the deck and the millennium puzzle and the minute I touched it there was a bright glow coming from it. Just the glow faded the millennium necklace activated and what I saw was where Harry was.

Just as the glow faded I said "I know where Voldemort is holding Harry" and we went back to the manor to come up with the perfect plan to attack Voldemort.

 **I know changing the P.O.V at the end was a little bit useless but I felt that I would be a good thing so that I could have an idea to use for the next chapter. until next time this is diamondholder signing off**


	12. rescue mission part 1

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. in this chapter we're going to have the group start to attack the headquarters of Voldemort which coincidently I have decided that it will be at a structure somewhat similar to Babidi's spaceship (dragon ball z buu saga).**

 **There is nothing else to add but I think of something then I will put it in another author's note at the end of the chapter so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Alexis's P.O.V

After training for a few days and after calling the others who were the guardians of millennium items on duel academy that we needed to save Harry we were ready to start our assault on Voldemort's base of operations. I looked back to the rest of them as we were standing outside of Kaiba manor and said "now as I've said this will be dangerous so if you have any doubts about this then you can stay here and we won't think badly of you."

When no one stepped out of the group I said "okay then let's go and save Harry" and I opened a shadow portal with my millennium necklace and we stepped though. Just as we were exiting the shadow portal and it closed behind us I saw that we were in some sort of upward pointing structure. I said "what is this it's too small to be a base."

Just as I was about to head though the door at the end someone stepped out of the door and I saw that it was a clone of Ginny. The clone said "you are not allowed to pass" and I said "if we were to defeat you" and she said "if that were the case then yes you would be able to pass but it won't happen." The clone activated the duel disk attached to its arm and inserted what I assumed was a copy of Ginny's deck into the deck holder part of the duel disk.

I said "so whose going to take this duel" and Emily stepped forth and said "I will" and activated her duel disk and inserted her deck and they both drew their opening hands. The clone said "since you are the intruder I shall go first and I'll start with this gravekeepers descendant in attack mode and I activate the field spell necrovalley giving all gravekeeper monsters 500 attack points and making your graveyard out of bounds.

I set one card face down and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I summon one monster in face down defense mode and place one card face down and end my turn" and clone smirked and said "pathetic. I summon gravekeepers recruiter in attack mode and activate the effect of my descendant by tributing my gravekeepers recruiter I can destroy one card on your field and I think I'll pick your face down card.

Next I activate the effect of my recruiter you see whenever he's sent from my field to my graveyard I can add a gravekeepers monster with 1500 or less defense points from my deck to my hand and I choose the gravekeepers chief. Now my descendant attack her face down monster" and the monster flipped revealing it was flamvell guard.

The clone said "you may be protected for now but I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I activate the spell card dragons gunfire which deals you 800 points of damage since I control a dragon monster. Next I summon one monster in defense mode and end my turn" and the clone drew and said "I tribute my descendant to summon gravekeepers visionary in attack mode.

How for his effect you see he gains 200 attack points for every gravekeeper monster in my graveyard and if he were ever to be destroyed I can discard one gravekeeper monster from my hand instead. Now visionary attack her flamvell guard" and flamvell guard was destroyed and the clone said "I end my turn."

Emily drew and said "I activate the spell pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then I flip summon the dragon dwelling in the cave and I set one monster in defense mode and one card face down to end my turn." The clone drew and said "visionary attack her dragon dwelling in the cave" and Emily said "I activate the trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

The clone smirked and said "yeah I don't think so I activate the trap card imperial tombs of necrovalley you see since you activated a trap card on the same turn as there was a gravekeeper monster and necrovalley on the field I can negate you trap and send it to the graveyard." the dragon dwelling in the cave was destroyed and Emily's life points dropped to 6400 and the clone said "I end my turn with one card face down."

Emily drew and said "I just set one card face down and end my turn" and the clone said "that was the quickest move you've made so far now visionary attack her face down monster" and Emily said "since you just destroyed my white stone of legend I can now add a blue-eyes white dragon from my deck to my hand."

The clone said "no I don't think so I activate another imperial tombs of necrovalley you see I should have been more clear you see whenever you use a monster effect, a spell card, or a trap card while a gravekeeper monster along with necrovalley is on the field and I activate this card the effect that was activated is negated."

Emily said "well damn" and the clone said "language anyway I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I summon dragon knight of creation which when he's summoned I can send a level 7 or 8 dragon monster from my deck to the graveyard and I end my turn" and the clone drew and said "attack that monster" and the monster was destroyed."

The clone said "I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I activate the spell card terraforming which lets me add a field spell card from my deck to my hand and then I activate the field spell card I just added dragon ravine. Which card not only gets rid of your necrovalley but it also gives the user of a dragon deck an advantage.

Next I activate the effect of my dragon ravine which lets me send a dragon monster from my deck to my hand and I choose meteor dragon. Next I summon decoy dragon in defense mode and end my turn" and the clone drew and said "visionary attack that decoy dragon" and Emily said "while this attack will destroy decoy dragon either way I activate his effect.

You see since you declared an attack on him I can summon a normal monster from my graveyard to the field however decoy dragon still takes the hit." The clone said "I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I hope you're ready to lose I activate polymerization to fuse together the red-eyes black dragon in my hand with the meteor dragon on the field in order to summon meteor black dragon in attack mode. Next I remove from play red-eyes to summon white dragon wyvernbuster in attack mode. Next I activate the claw of hermos which when I combine it with my white dragon wyvernbuster I can summon red-eyes black dragon sword.

Next I activate card of sanctity which at this point only helps me since you have 6 cards in your hand this card lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Next I summon dwarf star dragon planeter in attack mode and activate the effect of red-eyes black dragon sword. I equip it to dwarf star dragon planeter which increases his attack points by 1000 and then an addition 500 for each dragon on the field and in the graveyards.

However I don't think that's enough attack points so I activate dragon shrine which lets me send a dragon monster from my deck to my graveyard however if it's a normal monster then I can send another one so I send one of my red-eyes black dragons and then a red-eyes wyvern and now that bring the total number of dragons in my graveyard up to 11 for a grand total of 8200 attack points.

Now meteor black dragon attack gravekeepers visionary" and the clone said "I discard my gravekeepers chief in order to negate the destruction of visionary." Emily said "I knew that but I still have one attack so now dwarf star dragon planeter attack visionary" and visionary was destroyed and the clone's life points dropped to 2100.

Emily said "I end my turn with one card face down which activates the effect of red-eyes wyvern which lets me remove him from play in order to special summon a red-eyes monster from my graveyard so help me give a huge welcome back to red-eyes black dragon now make your move." The clone drew and said "I activate necrovalley which replaces your dragon ravine which means I have the field advantage now.

So next I activate gravekeeper stele which lets me add two gravekeeper monsters from my graveyard to my hand and I choose recruiter and spy. Next I summon one monster in face down defense mode and I play double summon which lets me summon another monster this turn so welcome out gravekeeper recruiter.

Now I activate the spell card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we are holding 6 cards and then I activate another double summon which lets me get another summon this turn so I tribute my gravekeepers recruiter to summon gravekeepers chief in attack mode. Next I activate his effect to bring back two gravekeeper monsters from my graveyard so I choose recruiter and descendant.

You know what this means I can now also add a gravekeeper monster from my deck to my hand because I tributed recruiter. Now I activate the effect of my descendant to tribute my chief in order to destroy your dwarf star dragon planeter." Emily said "I activate the effect of my red-eyes black dragon sword if the monster equipped with it is about to be destroyed I can send it to the graveyard instead."

The clone said "I tribute my recruiter to destroy your meteor black dragon" and meteor black dragon was destroyed and the clone said "now I tribute my spy to destroy your red-eyes black dragon. Now my descendant attack that star dragon planeter" and the monster attacked and Emily's life points dropped to 6100.

The clone said "I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I activate monster reborn to bring back a monster I sent to the graveyard earlier in the duel blue-eyes white dragon. Next I summon flamvell guard in attack mode and now for a synchro summon I tune my level 1 flamvell guard with my level 8 blue-eyes white dragon in order to summon azure-eyes silver dragon.

Now I remove from play my dwarf star dragon planeter in order to special summon black dragon collapserpent in attack mode. Now I activate the effect of my azure-eyes silver dragon which means from here on out until the end of this turn all dragon monsters are protected from card effects. Now azure-eyes silver dragon attack her descendant."

Descendant exploded and the clone's life points dropped to 1600 and Emily said "any last words clone" and she said "you may have beaten me but there will be more stronger duelists on the floors below" and Emily said "We'll still kick their ass now black dragon collapserpent attack her life points directly and finish this duel" and the clone's life points dropped to zero.

Just as it did the clone of harry this clone faded out of existence and left just a duel disk and a copy of Ginny's deck behind." Ginny walked up to those items and said "this gravekeeper deck is better torn into shreds instead of in the hands of evil" she threw it in the air and used some spell to cut the cards into half and then into fourths. Then after gathering the pieces left behind she set them on fire and said "We better get a move on if we're going to get Harry out of here."

 **Yet another chapter done I know I changed the effect of some of the cards but I decided to make it so that the duel would be more interesting. Anyway I have a plan for the next few chapters where there are clones of every single one of them and then a mind controlled harry. This idea is still in the wings so please tell me in a review or private message what you think of this plan.**

 **Until next time this is diamondholder signing off**


	13. rescue mission part 2

Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. **In this chapter it's going to be the second level boss duel and I have decided that the one to do the dueling will be Jaden against Emily. If you have watched the English dubbed version of Yugioh zexal then you will recognize the catch phrase of Yuma when Jaden says it.**

 **There is nothing else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Alexis's P.O.V

As we were running though the corridors of the building we were in I was wondering why we weren't meeting any interference from guards with the exception of the stage one boss. Anyway we were running as fast as we could until we came up to another room where the layout was exactly the same. After waiting for a few moments the door on the other side of this room opened up.

Out of the darkness from that door stepped a clone of Emily and the clone said "I have been expecting you" and I said "okay whose going to duel for our side this time" and Jaden said "I will" and I nodded. Just as the clone inserted her deck into the duel disk and activated her duel disk she said "how will you duel me if you don't put your deck into your disk and activate it."

Jaden said "be careful what you ask for" and there was a shadow surrounding him and after it dispersed he was standing there unharmed in his supreme king armor with the shield-like duel disk. He inserted his deck and the spikes on the shield opened up and eventually became the monster zones. He said "so since you are the challenger I shall go first I summon elemental hero bubbleman in defense mode.

Now I activate his effect since he's all alone on my field I get to draw two cards finally I place two cards face down and end my turn." The clone drew and said "I activate pot of greed and graceful charity allowing me to draw a total of 5 cards so long as I discard two from my hand. Next I summon the white stone of legend in attack mode and I remove him from play to summon red-eyes darkness metal dragon in attack mode.

Now I activate the effect of red-eyes darkness metal dragon which lets me special summon a blue-eyes white dragon from my hand in attack mode. Now red-eyes darkness metal dragon attack his elemental hero bubbleman" and he said "I think not I activate my trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

The clone said "wow you must be stupid to feel the need to explain what negate attack does anyway I place five cards face down and end my turn." Jaden drew and said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then I activate polymerization. I fuse together bubbleman and burstinatrix in order to summon elemental hero steam healer in attack mode."

The clone scoffed and said "you must be dense because that monster is weaker than either of my monsters" and Jaden said "that may be true but I activate fusion weapon and equip it onto steam healer. You see when a fusion monster is equipped with fusion weapon the monster gains 1500 attack points" and steam healer's attack points rose to 3400.

"Now steam healer attack her blue-eyes white dragon" and blue-eyes was destroyed and the clone's life points dropped to 7600. Jaden said "now I activate the effect of my steam healer you see since he destroyed a monster by battle my life points increase by the attack of the monster that he destroyed" and his life points rose to 11,000.

"I set one card face down and end my turn" and the clone drew and said "I activate the effect of my red-eyes darkness metal dragon to revive blue-eyes white dragon from my graveyard. Next I activate call of the haunted to bring back another blue-eyes white dragon from my graveyard and then I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we are holding 6 cards.

Next I activate my face down card compulsory evacuation device which lets me send one monster on your field back to your hand or in this case your extra deck. Next I activate polymerization to fuse together the two blue-eyes on my field with the following dragons in my hand mirage dragon, alexandrite dragon, and Kaiser Glider to form five-headed dragon in attack mode.

Now five-headed dragon attack his life points directly" and Jaden started chuckling and said "I hoped you would fall into my trap I activate the trap card mirror force which since you called an attack your attack is absorbed and reflected back at your side destroying all your monsters that are in attack mode." right as red-eyes darkness dragon was destroyed the clone said "I activate my trap card dragon's rebirth.

The trap card lets me remove from play one dragon monster from my field to summon another one from my hand or graveyard. So I remove from play my five-headed dragon in order to summon back red-eyes darkness dragon now red-eyes attack his life points directly" and Jaden's life points dropped to 8200.

The clone said "I end my turn" and Jaden drew and said "I activate fusion recovery to add a polymerization and burstinatrix back to my hand. Then I summon elemental hero blazeman in attack mode which thanks to his special power I can add a polymerization to my hand. Next I activate polymerization to fuse together elemental heroes avian and burstinatrix in order to summon elemental hero flame wingman in attack mode.

Next I activate polymerization again to fuse together elemental hero flame wingman and the Sparkman in my hand to form elemental hero shining flare wingman in attack mode. thanks to his special power his attack points increase by 300 for each elemental hero monster in my graveyard and I count 5 for a grand total of 4000 attack points.

Now flare wingman attack her red-eyes darkness metal dragon" and the clone said "you triggered my trap card widespread ruin which stops your attack and destroys your highest attack points monster and at this time that's flare wingman." Flare wingman was destroyed and Jaden said "I end my turn" and the clone drew and said "I activate the effect of red-eyes darkness metal dragon in order to summon a blue-eyes white dragon from my graveyard.

Now red-eyes darkness attack his blazeman" and blazeman was destroyed and Jaden's life points dropped to 6000 and the clone said "now blue-eyes white dragon attack his life points and before he finishes his attack I activate kunai with chain to increase his attack points by 500" and Jaden's life points dropped further to 2500.

The clone said "I think that's enough torture for now I end my turn" and Jaden said "there's something a friend once said to me. I'll always remember it a truly powerful duelists can shape the outcome of a duel he can even generate the very cards he needs to draw go ultimate shining draw." He drew and smirked and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands.

Now I activate the spell card re-fusion which at the cost of 800 of my life points I can summon back a fusion monster from my graveyard and I choose my flare wingman." Jaden's life points dropped to 1700 and flare wingman appeared right by his side and he said "next I activate the spell card hero's banishment.

This spell card lets me remove from my deck and hand every elemental, or destiny hero from my deck and for each shining flare wingman gains 300 attack points." He took the majority of his deck out of the holder and discarded every elemental hero monster from his deck to the graveyard. however his shining flare wingman's attack points rose to 10,000 attack points and he said "now shining flare wingman attack red-eyes darkness metal dragon" and red-eyes darkness metal was destroyed and the clones life points dropped to 400.

Jaden then said "now the effect of shining flare wingman activates which deals damage to you equal to the attack points of the monster it destroyed" and the clone shrieked as her life point dropped to zero and the body started dissolving into smoke once again leaving the duel disk and deck behind. Emily then walked forward and said "these cards will be destroyed and said "you mind doing the honors Ginny."

She said "not at all" and took out her wand and threw the deck into the air and cut the cards in it to halves and then fourths and then eighths and then summoned the pieces into a pile. The then shot a spell at it and the pile instantly ignited and I said "we better get down to the next level so that we can save Harry."

 **Yet another chapter done and yes I know from one of the previous chapters possibly even one of the earlier seasons of this story I changed the effect of my own created card hero's banishment. I wanted to make it so that the card that saved Jaden from a clone was the same one that saved him from camula back in his first year in the original Yugioh Gx first season.**

 **Anyway until next time this is diamondholder signing off**


	14. rescue mission part 3

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story I'm back with yet another chapter. In this chapter we're going to be having another duel and you will be surprised at who the two that are going to be dueling are. Since I hate spoilers I'm not going to say who will be dueling but I guarantee that it will surprise you. This chapter is going to make this a bit of a crossover with Harry potter movies and books, yugioh Gx, and ben 10**

 **There is nothing else to add at this point so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Alexis's P.O.V

After Jaden defeated the Emily clone and we had gone down through that small green platform on the floor we were running through the corridor. Just as we were about to go into the next room I saw someone out of the corner of my eye and thinking they were an enemy I punched them. After they got back up they said "what's the big idea" and I said "identify yourself."

He said "my name oh it's Ben Tennyson however as a deputized agent of the plumbers I must know what your name is" and I said "Alexis Rhodes although how does being a plumber give you authorization here." He pulled out a badge with a green hourglass symbol on it and said "the plumbers that I'm a member of deal with the extraterrestrial life and all weird stuff going on.

I don't know about you but a weird building suddenly appearing and digging its way into the ground is pretty weird so the plumbers sent me to investigate." I said "well we're here for a completely different reason because the one behind this weird occurrence as you put it is holding my husband here prisoner" and he said "in that case I was instructed to rescue any prisoners so I'll join you at this point."

I had a feeling that we could trust him and said "well if you're going to be with us you need a duel disk and a deck I have a deck ready for you since it is my husbands and he has no use for it at this point. he then said "I don't have a duel disk" and I said "Ginny if you could summon one of those duel disks that the clones dropped" and she raised her wand and said "Accio clone duel disk."

A duel disk zoomed toward us and Ben caught it with ease and we moved forward into the room and he said "the same design as the previous two rooms" and I said "how long have you been following us" and he said "since you came in here. I saw your group enter and I had a feeling that you may have been rough plumbers coming here to help the person behind this so I followed you."

I said "Well that's not even close to the truth" and he said "I figured that out when two of you have already dueled against two of the criminals in here." I said "well you better get ready because a boss level duelist will be here in moments" and he strapped the duel disk over a weird watch and inserted the deck and said "how do I activate this."

I said "it will automatically activate when it senses another one activated in its presence" and he said "that is some cutting edge tech." just as he had said that the door opened and out walked a death eater instead of a clone and I said "why would your boss send a member in the place of clone" and he said "don't make the mistake your husband did I am the one who replaced your husband with the clone."

I said "so you're the one that gave him the seal of orichalcos" and he said "yes I am however we got a different soul then his so I'm making it up to my boss now and I'm going to defeat your group one by one in an orichalcos duel" and Ben then stepped forward and said "well your first opponent is going to be me."

The death eater looked puzzled and said "I was not aware that you were in their ranks" and he said "I'm actually working in an organization apart from them but you know the whole enemy of my enemy thing." The death eater then activated his duel disk and the duel disk on Ben's arm automatically activated and the death eater said "then prepare to lose your soul."

They drew their opening hands and the death eater said "since you are at a disadvantage I shall let you go first" and he said "how kind of you" and he drew another card from Harry's deck and said "I activate pot of greed and graceful charity which lets me draw a total of 5 cards so long as I discard two cards from my hand.

I place three cards face down and end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "get ready I activate the field spell the seal of orichalcos which gives me certain advantages. These advantages are not only do my monsters gain 500 attack points but if I have two monsters you are not allowed to attack the weakest one.

In addition you cannot remove this card from the field with another field spell or a spell, trap, or monster effect. Next I place one card face down and end my turn." Ben drew and said "I'll place another card face down and end my turn" and the death eater laughed and said "I activate my trap card raigeki break which lets me destroy one card on your field and I choose your face down card that you just set.

However there is a cost I have to discard one card and I will" and the death eater drew and said "first I activate the spell card machine assembly line. Now whenever a machine monster goes to the graveyard by means of battle, card effect, or tributing I am allowed to place two junk counters on it. However it had another effect but I'll let you in on that later.

Now I activate silent doom which lets me bring back a monster in defense mode on the field and I choose my barrel dragon." Ben said "but I never sent barrel dragon to your graveyard" and he said "but I did when I activated my raigeki break. Now I tribute my barrel dragon to summon cyber dragon in attack mode and that means machine assembly line gains 2 counters.

Now cyber dragon attack his life points directly" and Ben said "I don't think so I activate the trap card shadow spell which stops your monster from attacking, defending, oh and it also loses 700 attack points." I said "you have some knowledge of that deck even though we never met before" and he said "I've been tailing you guys since you left Duel Academy Island by order of the plumbers."

The death eater said " I end my turn" and Ben drew and said "it may not be much but I summon clear kuriboh in defense mode and end my turn" and the death eater laughed and said "you claim to have knowledge of these people and yet you make a pathetic move like that." Ben said "just make your move" and the death eater said "I will" and drew.

He said "I summon mechanicalchaser in attack mode now mechanicalchaser attack his clear kuriboh" and Ben said "I activate my trap card mirror force which destroys all monsters you have in attack mode since you called an attack." The death eater said "I should thank you because I saved me from having to activate a spell card from my hand and now machine assembly line has 6 counters on it.

With that I end my turn" and Ben drew and said "I activate magical contract door which by adding one spell card from my hand to your hand I can add a level 8 or lower spellcaster monster from my deck to my hand and I choose stargazer magician. Next I set the pendulum scale on my field with the 1 stargazer magician and 8 timegazer magician.

That means now I am allowed to special summon and monster between 2 and 7 so help me welcome two buster bladers and two dark magicians. Now dark magician attack his life points" and the death eaters life points dropped to 5500 and Ben said "dark magician attack his life points" and the death eaters life points dropped further to 3000.

"now buster blader attack his life points" and the death eaters life points dropped to 400 and Ben said "I still have on attack left buster blader attack his life points" and the death eaters life points dropped to zero and the seal shrunk around him and I said "what floor are they keeper my husband on" and he sighed and said "the 6th level" and his soul was then stripped of his body.

Just as we were about to go down Ben said "oh I have something for all of you who were chosen by the Egyptian god cards" and I grabbed him the collar of his jacket and said "how do you know of the Egyptian god cards" and he said "there was a crash in Mexico and the plumbers though it was a spaceship crashing to when we went in to check it out we found these three cards in the crater."

I let go of the collar of his jacket and he said "I trust one of them belongs to you" and I said "yes it does the one called Obelisk the tormentor and the winged dragon of Ra belongs in the deck that I gave you. However until we get to the wielder of the last Egyptian god card I'll hold on to Slifer the sky dragon" and he passed me Obelisk and Slifer and then pulled the deck out of the deck holder of the duel disk and shuffled Ra into it."

 **So the Egyptian god cards have returned and before anyone asks why I brought another person from a different universe into this honestly I was planning on bring someone it I just didn't know who until this point. anyway until next time this is diamondholder signing off**


	15. rescue mission part 4

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another chapter, and this chapter will be quite a new great one. I have just finished making a gravekeepers deck on a game on my phone and I have been wanting to test it so yeah it will be Ginny against another clone not sure which one yet.**

 **There is nothing else to add at this point so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Alexis's P.O.V

We were running through the corridors again and I had a feeling that this duel would involve my using Slifer the sky dragon and I was hoping that I wouldn't have to. Anyway as we got to the boss room on this floor I said "I'll take this duel" and just as I said that a door opened and a clone of Ginny walked out and said "who will be facing off against me."

I said "I will" and she said "very well" and we shuffled our deck and inserted them into our duel disks and activated the disks. Just as I drew my opening hand I said "since you're the challenger I shall go first" and she said "very well" and I drew my 6th cards and said "I summon breaker the magical warrior in attack mode.

Next I activate the field spell card magical citadel of Endymion which lets me stack spell counters on it and then activate the spell card spell power grasp which gives my citadel two counters since it's a spell card and it lets me add a spell counter to an appropriate target. Next I activate the secondary effect of spell power grasp which lets me add another one from my deck to my hand.

Next I place one card face down and end my turn" and the clone drew and said "I activate the effect of my gravekeepers commandant by discarding him to the graveyard I'm allowed to add a necrovalley from my deck to my hand. Next I activate the field spell card necrovalley which replaces your citadel" and I said "I don't think so I activate my face down card field change negotiation.

This trap card not only stops you from activation a field spell while I have one on the field but now you have to remove from play all copies of the field spell you just tried to activate. There is one downside I have to pay 500 for each field spell card you remove" and the clone put three copies of necrovalley in her pocket and my life points dropped to 6500.

The clone said "I can still defeat you I place one monster in defense mode and one card face down on the field and I end my turn with that." I drew and said "I activate spell power grasp which lets me put two more spell counters on my magical citadel and then I get to add another spell power grasp to my hand.

Next I summon one monster in defense mode and activate the spell card book of taiyou which lets me flip my face down monster into attack mode" and I revealed my face down to be old vindictive magician. I said "I activate the effect of my old vindictive magician which lets me destroy one monster on your side of the field and I choose your face down monster.

Next I activate the effect of breaker the magical warrior which while magical citadel of Endymion is on the field I can use spell counters from it to activate effects that require spell counters. So I remove one spell counter from my magical citadel to destroy your face down card" and her face down was revealed to be mirror force and I was glad I destroyed it.

"now breaker and old vindictive magician attack her life points" and her life points dropped to 5650 and I said "I place one card face down and end my turn." The clone drew and said "I summon gravekeepers recruiter in defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card spell power grasp to increase the counters count on my magical citadel from 4 to 6.

Now I have all the spell counters I need on my magical citadel" and the clone smirked and said "what are you going to do with 6 counters." I said "this I remove all 6 counters from the magical citadel of Endymion in order to special summon Endymion the master magician. Now I activate his effect since he was summoned the way I did I can add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand and I choose spell power grasp.

Now breaker attack that recruiter" and when recruiter was destroyed the clone said "I activate the effect of recruiter which lets me add a gravekeepers monster from my deck to my hand as long as it has less than 1500 defense points." I said "that doesn't matter old vindictive magician and Endymion attack her life points directly" and from that double attack the clone's life points dropped to 2500.

I said "I end my turn" and the clone drew and said "I summon gravekeepers nobleman in attack mode and then I activate double summon which as you should get from the name alone lets me get a second summon this turn. I tribute my nobleman in order to summon gravekeepers visionary in attack mode and his effect activates. You see for each gravekeepers monster in my graveyard he gains 200 attack points so I must thank you for destroying so many.

You see with 4 gravekeepers monsters in my graveyard my visionary gains 800 attack points enough to destroy your Endymion so visionary attack Endymion" and I said "I activate the effect of my citadel which by removing one spell counters from it my Endymion is safe" and the attack bounced back and was redirected.

The clone said "you were lucky there I end my turn" and I drew and said "this duel is over I activate my facedown card book of moon which lets me flip one monster on my field into face down defense mode and I choose my old vindictive magician. Now I flip summon old vindictive magician which lets me destroy your visionary."

Visionary burst into pixels and I said "now Endymion time for your revenge attack her life points directly and finish this duel" and the clone's life points dropped to zero and said "you will never escape we will win this" and the clone desolved into nothing leaving behind the duel disk and deck. I said "We better keep moving we have two more levels to pass before getting Harry back."

We all stood on the small green circle and it leviatated down and we ran through the corridor that we were in.

 **Yet another chapter done and soon they will have Harry back and they will soon be back to the life they are used to. Anyway I changed the effect of magical citadel a little bit but that was to make this chapter better than it had been before. Anyway for now this is diamondholder signing off**


	16. rescue mission part 5 another clone

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter there has been an imposter amongst the group that are against Voldemort and preventing the rise of the great leviathan. I'm not going to say who it is until it's been revealed however I will say that this story has come along greatly since I have been writing it.**

 **There is nothing else to add at this points so without further ado let's get on with the show.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Alexis's P.O.V

We had just gotten to the next boss stage at the end of the corridor and we were trying to decide who would duel this time. After about 30 minutes of standing there I said "what's taking them so long to get on with their next challenger ready." Just as I said that Ginny had been knocked out along with Emily and Jaden and I looked around and saw only Ben.

I said "who are you really" and he said "I was wondering how long it would take you to realize that I was a faker but I didn't think you were gullible enough for it to last this long." After a flash of light a welcoming sight appeared at first and then I realized that it was just a clone of Harry. He said "while I did fool you I must thank you for giving my deck back to a worthy wielder along with an Egyptian god card that you let me place in it."

She said "you forgot I have two of the Egyptian god cards so therefore I have a better chance at winning a duel against you" and he said "that may be but you just had a duel on the last level so do you have the energy to have another duel." I said "oh believe me I have more than enough after I add one accessory to my outfit."

I opened up a shadow portal and plunged my hand into it and pulled out the millennium puzzle and place it around my neck. Just as I did that I felt a searing pain however shortly that stopped and the puzzle glowed and I looked next to me and saw a spirit form of Harry. I looked at him and said "how are you here" and he said "I have been trying to communicate with you but it was impossible until you put the millennium puzzle on."

I said "okay then let's win this duel together" and he nodded and I shuffled my deck and inserted it into the deck slot of the duel disks and activated the duel disk. The clone of Harry did the same and we both drew our opening hands and he said "since you challenged me I shall go first so to start I'll activate the spell card dark magic curtain.

This card allows me to special summon a dark magician from my deck at the cost of half my life points" and his life points dropped to 4000 and dark magician appeared on the field. "Next I summon one monster in face down defense mode and set one card face down on the field and end my turn." I drew and said "I summon breaker the magical warrior in attack mode and thanks to his special effect I can place one spell counter on him when he's summoned.

Next I place two cards face down and end my turn" and the clone drew and said "I summon skilled dark magician and then I flip summon my magician of faith which lets me add a spell card from my graveyard back to my hand. Next I activate dark magic curtain again in order to summon a dark magician from my deck at the cost of half my life points."

His life points dropped to 2000 and another dark magician appeared and he said "not only that but my skilled dark magician has gained a counter. Next I activate thousand knives which lets me destroy one monster on your field since I control at least one dark magician and I choose your breaker the magical warrior" and I said "I activate my trap card interdimensional matter transporter which removes it from play but at the end of this turn he comes back to my field."

The clone said "I activate the final magic card in my hand magical blast which deal damage to you for each spellcaster monster on my field the only down side is that I can't attack this turn." My life points dropped to 7200 and he said "now I activate the effect of skilled dark magician by tributing him I can special summon a dark magician from my deck in attack mode.

I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate graceful charity and pot of greed which lets me draw a total of 5 cards so long as I discard two cards in total from my hand. next I summon one monster in defense mode and switch breaker to defense mode and end my turn." The clone said "I activate the effect of my magical blast in my graveyard.

You see if I forego drawing a card this turn I can add that spell card back to my hand and then I activate it even though that means I can't attack this turn it's worth it to chip away at your life points" and my life points dropped to 6400. He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon skilled white magician in defense mode and end my turn."

The clone said "I activate magical blast's graveyard effect which lets me bring it back to my hand and then I activate it which drops your life points by 800 more" and my life points dropped to 5600. He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "this is the beginning of your end I tribute breaker the magical warrior, skilled white magician, and my facedown witch of the black forest which lets me summon slifer the sky dragon.

Next I activate the effect of my witch of the black forest to add a monster with 1500 or less defense from my deck to my hand and I choose apprentice magician. Next I place one card face down which means that slifer's attack points are at 6000." The clone said "I activate my facedown card graceful tear which lets me add a card from my hand to yours and then I gain 2000 life points."

He tossed the only card in his hand at me and I caught it and his life points rose to 4000. I said "that doesn't matter I'll attack your magician of faith with slifer the sky dragon meaning you lose this duel now slifer attack his magician of faith with your thunder force attack" and magician of faith was destroyed and the clone started dissolving as his life points counter hit zero.

Just as this was happening I ran at him and said "where is your master" and he said "he's gone off of the base to find the rarest card to finish his deck so that he will be unbeatable." As he finished saying this his body had dissolved into smoke and at this time the others were starting to wake up.

 **Yet another chapter done and before anyone points it out in the reviews I know this chapter is short but I was honestly getting sick of writing where they were heading to save Harry from Voldemort's clutches. Anyway this was also to test out a new deck I have made for Alexis so yeah this test was a success. Until next time this is diamondholder signing off**


	17. rescue mission part 6 finale

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story I'm back with another new chapters. In this chapter we're going to be having a duel between the couple in the group and better yet the beginning of a guard that has stumbled upon them. Also this will also be another duel featuring a deck that I have made for Alexis in real life so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Alexis's P.O.V

We were running along a corridor and just as we were reaching the end of it there was a bright light and the corridor opened up into large open lab-like room. Just as we were looking around I saw that there was a cell on one side with just the front of it lit up but the rest complete darkness. I walked up to it and said "is anyone in there" and just as I said that a voice that I was used to said "who are you a clone of."

I activated the millennium necklace which lit up the cell more and saw that it was Harry and he said "either Voldemort's clones are getting better or you're the real Alexis since no one else could control the millennium necklace." I said "it is me however how do I know you're not a clone" and he said "hand me the wand over there on the table."

I did so and he cast a spell that opened the cell door and I said "that doesn't mean anything a clone could do magic" and he said "well then we'll just have to have a duel do you have my deck with you." I said "I have had the deck on me since we defeated the first clone" and I handed him the deck and duel disk that it was in.

He put the duel disk on and activated it as did I and he said "since I challenged you I will let you go first" and I said "thank you I'll start by summoning witch of the black forest in defense mode and placing three cards face down on the field and I end my turn with that." He drew and said "I summon one monster in defense mode and place one card face down on the field and end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon royal magical library in defense mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "I tribute my face down monster in order to summon dark magician girl in attack mode. Now dark magician girl attack witch of the black forest" and witch of the black forest was destroyed and I said "you triggered the effect of my witch.

You see since it was destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard I'm allowed to add one monster with 1500 or less defense from my deck to my hand and I choose slifer the sky dragon which I can choose him since his attack and defense points are undetermined." He said "I set one card face down on the field and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon my breaker the magical warrior in defense mode and thanks to that I get to add a spell counter to him since he was successfully normal summoned.

Next I activate his effect by removing the spell counter I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field and I choose the face down card you placed last turn. With that I end my turn" and he drew and said "I discard my lightning vortex spell card to special summon the tricky in attack mode. now the tricky attack that breaker the magical warrior."

I said "I activate my trap card kunai with chain since you declared an attack my monster stays on the field and all your monsters are switched to defense mode" and his dark magician girl and tricky were switched to defense mode." _  
"_

He drew and said "I activate pot of greed and graceful charity which lets me draw a total of 5 cards so long as I discard two cards from my hand. Next I tribute the tricky in order to summon catapult turtle and then I tribute dark magician girl to deal 1000 points of damage to you" and my life points dropped to 7000.

He said "I end my turn with one card face down" and I drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we both are holding 6 cards in our hands. Next I tribute royal magical library, skilled white magician, and breaker the magical warrior in order to summon slifer the sky dragon." As slifer appeared on the field he said "I thought the god cards destroyed themselves after the battle with Voldemort last year."

I said "they weren't destroyed the were just relocated and the death eaters must have found them before we could begin our journey to go find them." He said "so Ra is in my deck" and I said "that's right" and he said "well continue your move" and I said "I will I activate my face down card call of the haunted which lets me bring back skilled white magician.

Next I activate another face down card pitch-black power stone which has three counters on it when it is activated and once per turn I can place one of those spell counters on an appropriate target and I activate that effect now. I remove one counter from my pitch black power stone to add one to skilled white magician."

Now for the matter of slifer the sky dragon's attack points he gains 1000 for each card in my hand and I have four so his attack points are 4000. Now slifer attack catapult turtle" and he said "I activate my trap card dimensional prison which removes from play slifer. I know that he can't be targeted by card effects that would send it to the graveyard but banishing it is another story."

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon aqua madoor in defense mode and I activate gold sarcophagus" and I thought _"perfect if he choose the winged dragon of Ra then I'll know it's the real him."_ "When I activate this card I can remove from play one monster from my deck and in two turns it gets added to my hand and I choose the winged dragon of Ra.

With that I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the effect of my pitch black power stone which lets me remove one counter from it and add it to skilled white magician. Next I switch skilled white magician into defense mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "I tribute aqua madoor in order to summon trance the magic swordsman in attack mode.

Next I place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I discard summoner monk in order to summon the tricky in defense mode and now I activate the effect of pitch black power stone for the final time. I remove one counter from it and add it onto skilled white magician which gives him three spell counters.

Now I tribute skilled white magician in order to special summon buster blader in defense mode since I have a feeling that you're summoning Ra next turn and I end my turn." He drew and said "it's been two turns since I activated gold sarcophagus so now the winged dragon of Ra returns to my hand. Next I activate call of the haunted to bring back dark magician girl in attack mode.

Next I tribute my trance the magic swordsman, catapult turtle, and dark magician girl in order to summon the winged dragon of Ra in attack mode. Next I activate the spell card thousand knives I can activate this card when I have a dark magician or a card that summoned by tributing a monster with dark magician in its name such as dark magician girl.

Now I can destroy one of your monsters and I chose buster blader. Now for the matter of the winged dragon of Ra's attack points. He gains each and every point from the monsters used to summon him bringing his attack point to 5600. Next I activate his effect by paying 1000 life points I can destroy one monster on your field and I choose the tricky."

His life points dropped to 7000 and the tricky blew up in a million particles and he said "now I activate another of the winged dragon of Ra's special powers. I pay all but one of my life points to increase his attack points by the total that I payed so that 6999 more attack points for Ra." Ra's attack points rose to 12,599 and he said "this duel is over now winged dragon of Ra attack her life points directly and finish this duel."

I said "while I know it won't make a difference I activate my trap card lightforce sword which lets me remove one card from your hand for three turns and I choose the one on the far left from my point of view." The winged dragon of Ra's attack hit and I was blown off my feet and fell against Ginny and said "that's you alright liking to win with style."

He said "what made you think it wasn't me" and I said "we've encountered so many of your clones that I didn't know which one was the real you" and I said "yeah I felt the same way because I've seen so many pass by my cell that I didn't know what to think anymore. In fact I had almost lost the will to live until you came into my view even though I thought you were a clone even none of the clones so far had payed me any heed."

 **Yet another chapter done so the rescue mission was a success and the group that is growing and fighting against the seal of orichalcos is back together again. Anyway there really isn't anything else to add except that the god cards are back Yay. Anyway until next time this is diamondholder signing off**


	18. girlfriendboyfriend duel Chazz Vs emily

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with another new chapter. in this chapter we're going to have someone come back who had been taken by the orichalcos early on I'm not saying who but someone will. Anyway I have been quite busy lately in fact it's a wonder how I've been getting these up so consistently.**

 **There is nothing else to add but you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

After being reunited with Alexis and the others again and just relaxing again we started heading toward the door that they had come through. However it was not just a matter of getting out of there since someone stepped in our way and what do you know it was Chazz. He said "you shall not pass" and I said "what are you on about we need to get out of here and anyway how did you escape from the orichalcos."

He said "you know you've always been thick headed potter don't you realize that he didn't I'm controlling his body like a puppet." I said "why are you doing this Voldemort" and he said "I can't let my most valuable prisoner get away now can I." I said "how about you duel me with Chazz's deck if I win you let us go however if you win I'll stay."

He chuckled and said "no I'll leave my battle with you till last for now I want to have a duel with this pathetic humans girlfriend." I was wondering how in the hell Chazz got a girlfriend and who was crazy enough to actually be his girlfriend when Emily said "you got yourself a duel however the conditions Harry set are the same for this duel."

Voldemort smirked through Chazz's body and said "Very well however I don't think you'll be able to defeat your little boyfriend with the changes I have made to his deck." She said "what have you don't to his deck" and Voldemort said "I have just added some cards that make it harder to beat him." Emily activated her duel disk and inserted her deck as did Voldemort.

The drew their opening hands and she said "ladies first" and drew her 6th cards and said "first I play pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then I summon flamvell guard in defense mode and place two cards face down and end my turn." Voldemort drew and said "I summon big shield gardna in defense mode and to back him up I place three cards face down and end my turn."

Emily drew and said "all I can do is place this card face down and end my turn" and Voldemort drew and said "I pass." Emily drew and said "I summon twin-headed behemoth in attack mode and end my turn" and Voldemort drew and said "I activate pot of greed which as you know since you activated it last turn I get to draw two more cards.

Next I tribute big shield gardna in order to summon silent swordsman lv5 in attack mode and then I activate monster reincarnation which lets me discard one card and add one monster from my graveyard to my hand. I discard my dark hold spell card in order to add big shield gardna back to my hand. Now silent swordsman attack her twin-headed behemoth" and she said "I activate my trap card sakuretsu armor which since you called an attack the monster that attacked is automatically destroyed."

He said "I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I tribute my flamvell guard in order to summon wattaildragon in attack mode. Next I activate silver's cry which lets me bring back flamvell guard from my graveyard now wattaildragon attack his life points directly" and he said "I activate my trap card waboku which prevents me from taking any damage this turn."

Emily said "I end my turn" and Voldemort drew and said "I summon big shield gardna in defense mode and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I place one card facedown and end my turn" and Voldemort drew and said "I summon warrior dai grepher in attack mode and then I overlay my level four dai grepher and big shield gardna to build the overlay network and xyz summon number 10: illumiknight.

Now I activate his effect by detaching one of his overlay units I can discard one card from my hand and draw another cards so discard my black pendant in order to draw one card. Furthermore whenever black pendant is sent to the graveyard my opponent receives 500 points of damage" and Emily's life points dropped to 7500.

"now since I've caused some damage it was quite fun so why don't I inflict some more illumiknight attack her twin-headed behemoth" and twin headed behemoth was destroyed and Emily's life points dropped further to 6600. "I think I end my turn" and Emily said "thanks for that because at the end phase of the turn twin-headed behemoth comes back only difference is his attack and defense points drop to 1000."

Emily drew and said "you luck has just run out Voldemort I activate polymerization I fuse together my mythic water dragon, decoy dragon, flamvell guard, wattaildragon, and twin-headed behemoth in order to summon my five-headed dragon in attack mode. now five-headed dragon attack his number 10: illumiknight" and illumiknight was destroyed and Voldemort's life points dropped to 5400.

Emily said "I end my turn" and Voldemort drew and said "I summon D.D warrior lady in attack mode. now my D.D warrior lady attack five-headed dragon" and his life points dropped to 1900 and D.D warrior lady was destroyed. Emily smirked and said "you must have wanted to lose since you just dropped your life points drastically."

He said "that was actually called strategy something that you will never have when my D.D warrior lady is destroyed in battle with a monster the monster that destroyed it along with her are removed from play. To end my turn I activate the spell card swords of revealing light which stops your from attacking me for three turns so make your move."

Emily said "Gladly" and drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we are holding 6 cards in our hand. Next I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two of them from my hand so I discard my scapegoat spell cards and odd-eyes dragon. Next I activate monster reborn to bring back odd-eyes dragon and then I summon luster dragon in attack mode and end my turn with one card face down.

Voldemort drew and said "all I do for this turn I summon my Queens knight in attack mode and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I summon the white stone of legend in defense mode and end my turn" and Voldemort drew and said "I place one card face down and now queens knight attack the white stone of legend."

Emily had a smile on her face and said "I don't think so I activate negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase." He said "I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I summon the dragon dwelling in the cave in attack mode however he won't be sticking around for long I tune my level 1 white stone of legend, level 4 luster dragon, and level 4 dragon dwelling in the cave in order to synchro summon azure-eyes sliver dragon in attack mode.

Now I activate the white stone of legend's effect since he was sent to the graveyard I can add a blue-eyes white dragon from my deck to my hand. I end my turn with that" and Voldemort drew and said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I activate the effect of my azure-eyes silver dragon now pay attention since I know you kind of slow.

While he's on the field I am allowed to special summon any level of monster normal monster from my hand as long as it's a dragon so I special summon blue-eyes white dragon. Now for my normal summon I summon flamvell guard in attack mode and then I tune my level 1 flamvell guard and level 8 blue-eyes white dragon in order to synchro summon another azure-eyes silver dragon in attack mode.

Now azure-eyes that was already on the field attack queen's knight" and Voldemort said "I activate my trap card mirror force" and Emily laughed out loud and said "that was a waste of trap there. You see since I summon a second azure-eyes silver dragon this turn he protects all my dragon monsters from being destroyed by card effect such as mirror force so azure-eyes continue your attack."

Queen's knight was destroyed and Voldemort's life points dropped to 900 and Emily said "any last words" and suddenly the voice changed back to Chazz's. He said "please don't attack me" and Emily said "I'm not falling for that Voldemort odd-eyes dragon attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared.

We ran out the door before another soulless person could try to stop us and we didn't stop running until we were clear of this building. That was actually a good thing because just as we got outside of the building it started collapsing however I had to hold Emily back since she was wanting to go back in to retrieve Chazz's body.

I calmed her down by saying "don't worry about that I don't think Voldemort would leave his body behind because he'll want to face us again."

(Unknown location)

Voldemort's P.O.V

I was sitting on a rock outside of the building that held the card I was looking for the one and only dragon master knight and it was a good thing to since while it wouldn't work really well in my deck by doing this I would be preventing it being used against me. though the eyes of my servant I saw that he had lost and I said "Well I guess I better teleport him back to my main base before I collapse the building."

I used my wand to teleport the body of a soul that was captured to Malfoy manor and then I used a spell that I created to collapse the building. I walked into the building that was holding the card that I needed after using of the so called unforgivable curses on one of the guards. After getting to the room where the door was locked he tried swiping his key card and the automated voice said "Access denied."

I then pointed my wand at the door and muttered the unlocking spell and walked into the room after killing the guard that had gotten me this far. I opened the box inside the room and instead of the dragon master knight card in it there was a note I picked it up to get a closer look at it. The note read "by the time you get this note I will be long gone you will never get your hands on this card."

I incinerated the paper and walked out of the industrial illusion building and teleported back to my lab so I could get the card that I could pinpoint the location of the final card I needed to get for my deck.

 **Yet another chapter done so I felt that I needed to add in the whole bit about dragon master knight and you know since I added it in that it will make an appearance later on so stay tuned for that. Anyway until next time this is diamondholder signing off.**


	19. duel between lovers strip duel

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. in this chapter we're going to have a reunion duel between Harry and Alexis however don't ask me what the outcome of this duel will be since I use real decks I have no idea. Why am I telling you all this.**

 **There is nothing to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

After getting out of the building before it collapsed we teleported back to the manor and we landed right in the middle of the living room. After we landed me and Alexis threw her arms around my neck and said "never do that again" and I said "what the attacking you directly with a god card or disappearing."

She said "the later" and I whispered softly into her ear "I swear on my honor that I won't if I can help it" and she pulled away and kissed me full on the lips. I faintly heard Emily say to the others "let's give them a bit of privacy" and she retreated in the direction of the room she had here as did the others. After they left I said "what do you say to a strip duel in our room" and she said "do you even have to ask."

We teleported to our room and we activated our duel disks and inserted our decks and I said "first one nude is on the bottom deal" and she said "yep" and we drew our opening hands and I said "ladies first" and she said "thank you." She drew her 6th card and said "first I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then I activate magical stone excavation.

By discarding two cards I can add a magic card from my graveyard back to my hand and I choose pot of greed and then I activate pot of greed again to draw two more cards. Next I activate monster reborn to bring back dark magician in attack mode and then I place one monster in defense mode and two cards face down on the field and end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon one monster in face down defense mode and I activate the field spell card sorcerous spell wall which during each of my turns all monsters in control gain 300 attack points but during your turn my monsters gain 300 defense points. With that I end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "I summon one more monster in face down defense mode and now dark magician attack his face down monster."

My mystical elf was destroyed however my life points stayed the same since mystical elf was in defense mode. she said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate pot of greed and graceful charity which lets me draw a total of 5 cards so long as I discard two cards from my hand. next I activate the spell dark magic curtain at the cost of half my life points I can special summon a dark magician from my hand or deck.

Next I summon one monster in defense mode and end my turn" and she drew and said "don't forget since this is a strip duel you have to remove half your clothes" and I took off my shirt and both of my shoes. She then said "I tribute my face down aroma jar and face down old vindictive magician in order to summon a monster in face down defense mode. Now dark magician attack his face down monster" and my face down monster was revealed to be magician of faith.

I said "thank you because now I can now get a spell card from my graveyard and I choose pot of greed and she said "I end my turn with that" and I drew and said "I summon mythical beast Cerberus in attack mode and then I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards. Next I activate spell power grasp bringing the total of spell counters on Cerberus to 3 for an additional 1500 attack points.

Now I activate the second effect of spell power grasp which lets me add another one from my deck to my hand however I can't activate it this turn. I end my turn" and she drew and said "I flip summon my face down monster pot of the forbidden which I can activate one of three effects. The first one is the same as pot of greed.

The second I could choose is to return all spell and trap cards to my hand however that would only hurt me. The third I could choose is to destroy all monsters you control however I think so that I don't win this too quickly I'll just draw two cards. Next I summon anarchist monk ranshin in attack mode and end my turn."

I drew and thought to myself _"what is she planning with that monk"_ and I said "I set one monster face down on the field and next I activate my second and last copy of spell power grasp which lets me add two counters to mythical beast Cerberus bringing his counter total to 5 for a grand total of 3900. Now dark magician attack her pot of the forbidden" and her life points dropped to 7500 and I said "now mythical beast Cerberus attack her dark magician" and dark magician was destroyed and her life points dropped to 6100.

I said "I place one card face down and end my turn however since Cerberus attacked this turn his counters disappear and his attack points go back down to 1400." My wife drew and said "I activate the spell card reasoning which lets you select a level of monster and then I remove from my deck to my graveyard until I get a monster.

Now if that monster is the level you selected it's automatically sent to the graveyard however if it's not then I get to special summon it so pick a level" and I said "I pick 4" and she started looking down her deck and started sending cards to the graveyard. I saw that she had to discard her second copy of graceful charity, draining shield, interdimensional matter transporter, magician's circle, and magic jammer before she smirked.

"well the monster I drew was magical marionette a level 5 monster so now I get to special summon him and then I activate swords of revealing light stopping you from attacking me for three turns and I end my turn with that." I drew and said "I pass" and she drew and said "I activate mystical space typhoon which lets me destroy one spell or trap on your field and I choose your face down card."

The card revealed itself briefly as magical cylinder before it burst into pixels and Alexis said "next I activate magical citadel of Endymion which destroys you field spell card. With that I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate my second copy of graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two cards from my hand so I discard my silent magician and magician's circle.

Next I activate swords of revealing light and then I summon silent magician level 4 in attack mode and end my turn." She drew and said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card pot of duality which lets me take a look at the top three cards of my deck and add one of them to my hand whereas the other two go back to my deck. Next I activate terraforming which lets me add a field spell card from my deck to my hand and I chose magical citadel of Endymion. Next I activate the magical citadel which replaces yours.

Next I activate the spell that wacky magic and here is how it works I remove from play every spell card in my graveyard and every monster you control whose defense points are less than or equal to that total times 300 are destroyed. I remove all 6 in my graveyard which means any monster with less than or equal to 1800 points are gone on your side."

She said "I activate the effect of my anarchist monk which since he was destroyed by a card effect I can remove from play one monster in your graveyard and I chose magician of faith." I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we are holding 6 cards in our hands.

Next I summon one monster in defense mode and end my turn with one card face down" and I drew and said "I activate the effect of silent magician level 4 since she has 5 spell counters on her I can tribute her to summon a silent magician level 8 from my deck to the field in attack mode. next I activate gold sarcophagus and remove from play my winged dragon of Ra.

Next I activate time skipper which fast forwards this duel to three turns in the future which means now the winged dragon of Ra is already in my hand. next I activate the effect of the magical citadel which by removing 6 spell counters I can special summon Endymion the master magician in attack mode and thanks to summoning him this way I can revive a spell card from your graveyard and I choose mystical space typhoon.

Next I activate the spell card I snagged from you which lets me destroy the card you just set face down on the field. Next I sacrifice mythical beast Cerberus with 11 counters on him meaning his attack points are now 6900 along with Endymion the master magician and silent magician level 8 in order to summon the winged dragon of Ra however before he makes an appearance I must recite the ancient chant.

All might protector of the sun and sky I beg of thee please heed my cry transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee grace our humble game but first I shall call out thy name winged dragon of Ra." The winged dragon or Ra appeared on the field with a total of 13,100 attack points and Alexis stared up at it in awe at how many attack points it had.

"now I will attack you face down monster with dark magician" and I said "you activated the effect of my old vindictive magician which lets me destroy one monster on your field and I choose the winged dragon of Ra." I said "how did you forget Ra along with Slifer and obelisk are unaffected by spell, traps, and monster effects.

Now winged dragon of Ra attack her life points directly and finish this duel" and I sent to it telepathically since we had a bond "just burn her clothes off" and he shot a smaller fireball then he would if I were facing an enemy and when the fireball hit and the smoke cleared Alexis was standing in her birthday suit."

She said "well I guess you won so I guess that means I'm on the bottom" and then got a devious look in her eyes and said "at least at the beginning I am."

 **Yet another chapter done I felt that it was necessary to write this chapter because it had been so long since Alexis saw the real Harry and I wanted to make it so that they would be making hot, passionate love all night. Anyway until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	20. a death eater duel ending surprise

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. in this chapter we're going to be having a tag team duel and not like any tag team duel that I have written before. Before you ask me what I mean you'll find out when this chapter is posted which well means that when I upload this chapter.**

 **Anyway nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I was walking toward the store with Emily to pick up the weekly order of groceries for the manor which had increased significantly since the whole of the millennium court and allies of the court had started living there. Anyway just as we were about to get there a couple poofs of smoke colored black landed in front of us and I instantly knew that this was another death eater attack.

Just as they materialized they said "Are you Harry Kaiba and Emily logan" and I said "We are what is your purpose for coming here death eaters." They said "we have come on order of the dark lord to defeat you and steal your souls" and I said "we'll see about that" and I materialized my duel disks with the deck already loaded on my arm and Emily's on her arm.

The death eater who was clearly the leader said "we will not both be dueling at the same time you see we have a proposal which you have no choice. We will be having a tag team duel but with different rules you see once one person for a team is defeated the other automatically takes their place and the one on the winning team keeps the same amount of life points and monsters they had on the field at the time they won going into the next match."

I said "sounds good to me I'll be your first opponent" and Emily said "no I will be the first one for our team" and when I looked at her she said "between the both of us I'm the weakest so it's best if I go out first and then you go out after and if I lose" and I smirked and backed down and said "okay then you can go first."

The death eater who was first stepped forth and said "I take it you are my opponent" and Emily said "yep bring it on" and the death eater activated his duel disk. They drew their opening hands and Emily said "since you two goons challenged us I shall go first" and the death eater said "By all means." Emily drew her 6th card and said "I summon the white stone of legend in defense mode and then I place one card face down and end my turn."

The death eater drew and said "if that's the best you got you will instantly lose I activate the spell card pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then I summon emissary of the afterlife in defense mode and end my turn" and I said "that death eater's strategy is to get Exodia in his hand" and Emily said "I was thinking the same thing I won't let that happen."

She drew and said "I activate pot of greed which let me draw two cards and then I summon the dragon dwelling in the cave in attack mode. Now my cave dwelling dragon attack his emissary of the afterlife" and his life points dropped to 6700 and death eater smirked and said "I activate the effect of emissary of the afterlife which lets both of us add a normal monster with three stars or less from our decks to our hands." Emily looked through her deck and said "I choose flamvell guard" and the death eater said "I pick the left leg of the forbidden one."

Emily said "I end my turn with one card face down on the field" and the death eater drew and said "I summon royal magical library in defense mode and activate the equip spell broken bamboo sword equipping it onto royal magical library and I end my turn there." Emily drew and said "I summon flamvell guard in defense mode and end my turn" and the death eater said "I though so."

The death eater drew and said "I activate the spell card golden bamboo sword since I control the equip spell broken bamboo sword I'm allowed to draw two cards and then I set one card face down and end my turn." Emily drew and said "I activate the spell card stamping destruction which lets me destroy one spell or trap card on either field and then the controller of that card loses 500 life points and guess which one I'm choosing."

Just as she said that the death eater's face down card exploded and his life point dropped to 7500 and Emily said "I end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I summon one monster in defense mode and activate the effect of royal magical library. By removing the 3 counters it has on it I am allowed to draw one card and with that I end my turn."

Emily drew and said "I activate polymerization to fuse together the white stone of legend in my hand with the flamvell guard in my hand with the flamvell guard on the field with the white stone of legend on the field with dragon dwelling in the cave on the field to form five-headed dragon in attack mode. Next I activate the effect of both the white stone of legend in my graveyard which with their combined effect lets me add two blue-eyes white dragons from my deck to my hand.

Next I summon kaibaman in attack mode and I activate his effect I tribute him to summon a blue-eyes white dragon in attack mode. Now I activate monster reborn to bring back kaibaman in attack mode and I tribute him again to summon another blue-eyes white dragon in attack mode as well. Now five-headed dragon attack his royal magical library" and royal magical library was destroyed.

Emily said "now blue-eyes I summoned first attack his face down mystery monster" and his face down monster was revealed to be bunilla and was destroyed. Emily said "now blue-eyes white dragon attack his life points directly with white lightning" and the death eater screamed as he was hit and his life points dropped to 5000.

Emily said "I end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Next I summon the head of Exodia in defense mode and place one card face down and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "well this is the end of your duel blue-eyes white dragon attack his head of Exodia" and Exodia was destroyed.

"now five-headed dragon attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and his life points dropped to zero and he was blown off the field and right next to his accomplice. The second death eater who was female said "my turn to jump in and since you just defeated one of us while you still have another attack left you have to end your turn since I just jumped into the ring."

Emily said "fine I end my turn which means I have to discard one card from my hand since I have more than 6 in my hand." the death eater drew 6 cards from her deck and said "I activate the spell card raigeki which destroys all monsters on your field and then I activate the trap card my accomplice left for me needle bug nest which forces me to mill the top 5 cards from my deck to my hand.

Next I remove from play my light attribute mystical elf and dark attribute red-eyes black dragon from my graveyard in order to summon black luster soldier- envoy of the beginning in attack mode. Now I activate the effect of black luster soldier which lets me remove from play your five-headed dragon" and five-headed dragon glowed momentarily and then disappeared.

The death eater then said "I end my turn since I don't feel like destroying envoy of the beginning" and Emily turned to me and said "I thought you were the only one with an envoy of the beginning" and I said "I thought I was" and she drew and said "no matter blue-eyes white dragon attack envoy of the beginning."

The death eater said "do you even know what you're doing" and Emily said "yeah ridding the field of Envoy of the beginning while keeping blue-eyes safe" and she said "how" and Emily said "just pay attention." Blue-eyes and black luster soldier were destroyed and the death eater said "see your blue-eyes was destroyed along with envoy of the beginning."

Emily said "that would have been a heavy sacrifice if I didn't have a magic card to bring blue-eyes back which unfortunately for you I do I activate silver's cry which lets me summon back a normal monster without a single cost so welcome back blue-eyes white dragon. Now both blue-eyes white dragon attack her life points directly with double white lightning" and the death eaters life points dropped to 2000.

Emily said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I activate the spell card graceful charity which lets me draw three cars so long as I discard two cards from my hand. next I activate the spell card burial from a different dimension which lets me send three monsters from either side of the field which has been banished and send it back to the owners graveyard so I choose my two monsters and your five-headed dragon.

Next I activate monster reborn which lets me bring back any monster from either graveyard so I choose five-headed dragon" and five-headed dragon appeared on the field. "now five-headed dragon attack your former master's blue-eyes white dragon" and one blue-eyes white dragon was destroyed. The death eater said "I end my turn" and Emily growled and said "you will pay for that blue-eyes is connected with my soul and I hate when she's destroyed.

For even since I have started helping the millennium court I have had a hidden power that Harry helped my lock away so I could control it but now I have to unlock it to defeat you." After a flash of pure white light Emily had disappeared and in her place stood a being that seemed to be made of pure energy. It turned to me and said "don't look directly at me or I will disincarnate you with how much power is in the form."

I nodded and she drew and said "I activate the spell card graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two card from my hand. next I activate the spell card white elephant's gift by destroyed my remaining blue-eyes white dragon I can draw two cards and then I activate another silver's cry to bring back a blue-eyes white dragon from my graveyard to the field in defense mode.

Next I summon divine dragon aprocralyph in defense mode and end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "five-headed dragon attack blue-eyes white dragon" and blue-eyes was destroyed and I saw Emily's power flaring up more and the death eater said "I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "you have just lost this duel

I activate my face down card birthright which lets me bring back a normal monster from my graveyard and then I summon exploder dragon in attack mode. Next I remove from play my odd-eyes dragon in order to summon white dragon wyvernbuster in attack mode. Now exploder dragon attack her five-headed dragon."

The death eater said "that's just cute let's see what it does" and while exploder dragon was flying at five-headed dragon and dropped something before five-headed dragon destroyed it. The death eater just laughed and said "that was so cute but to bad all good things must come to an end." Emily said "I couldn't agree with you more sorry five-headed dragon."

The death eater looked puzzled before the object that exploder dragon dropped before being destroyed exploded and destroyed five-headed dragon with it. When the smoke cleared the death eater was clearly pissed and said "how did you destroy five-headed dragon not only was it stronger but I can only be destroyed in battle with a dark monster."

Emily said "two words special effect you see you were oblivious to what exploder dragon was doing right before it was destroyed. Right before five-headed dragon struck it down exploder dragon dropped a powerful explosive that was set to destroy whatever monster destroyed exploder dragon in battle." The death eater said "but that means that I'm defenseless."

Emily pointed at her and said "correct now to cause you physical pain equal to the emotional pain I felt when you were carelessly destroyed blue-eyes white dragon white dragon wyvernbuster attack her life points directly" and the death eater's life points dropped to 300 and Emily said "now take your revenge blue-eyes white dragon and attack her life points directly and finish her off" and blue-eyes attacked and the death eater's life points dropped to zero.

The holograms disappeared but before blue-eyes disappeared she roared at her approval of being on the winning side and I walked over to the death eaters and said "tell your boss that he will never win against us." The death eaters stood up and said "wait we came of our own choice" and I said "why is that" and the female one said "Because for the last month or so we have been questioning the dark lord's methods.

I mean first he kidnaps you just to try to steal the souls of your friends using clones and then after that he put us on probation because of the failure of others. In short we wish to join your side until you defeat the dark lord" and I said "what if he calls all of your kind to him." the male one said "in that case we'll be your eyes and ears in the dark lords ranks" and I said "Before I agree to this show me your faces."

They took off the masks and to say I was shocked was an understatement not to mention the millions of questions that appeared in my head.

 **And cliffhanger sorry but I felt a need to do this anyway if you can guess the identity of the death eaters that challenged Harry and Emily I will be very surprised. Anyway until next time this is diamondholder signing off**


	21. the true parents return reunion

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with another new chapter. in this chapter we're going to be having a duel between Harry and Emily however first we have to put in the surprise twist that I used as a cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter.**

 **Anyway I have nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Last time on Harry potter GX: They took off the masks and to say I was shocked was an understatement not to mention the millions of questions that appeared in my head.

Harry's P.O.V

I was staring in shock that the death eaters or supposedly death eaters that had each lost a duel to Emily while she was in her full powered form. After a few moments I said "how is this possible you're both dead" and Father said "no we weren't but we were in hiding since Voldemort was after us." I said "but how is this even possible the whole wizarding world said you were dead."

Mother said "that is what we wanted the whole wizarding population think so that when the final battle with Voldemort was going to happen that you would have all the allies that you needed to defeat him. the way we survived Dumbledore had used some ancient spell used in the times of ancient Egypt that allowed people to create copies of themselves so that they would be harder to track down.

You see the spell needed a witness and in the old times it used to be the Pharaoh of the time but in this new modern age it was your godfather. Anyway he used that spell to put essentially clones in our house without you knowing and we joined the ranks of the Voldemort so that we could keep an eye on you." I said "but how were you able to do that in the triwizard tournament, when Sirius escaped from Azkaban, and especially when Voldemort attacked me in my first year of Hogwarts."

They looked saddened at this and father said "well you see the reason for this is because if we had stayed loyal to a so presumed dead man it would look suspsious so every day we were in a house out in the country side that Dumbledore had set up we were looking in on you from a mirror that showed us the person whose name was said in its presence.

So we assumed that you had changed your name legally since one morning we woke up and saw that we were not able to locate you with the mirror so we set out to find you." I said "if you're really on our side why haven't you made yourselves known until now" and father said "we wanted to but we were order to stay behind while you were being impersonated by that clone."

I said "how did you know about that" and they said "because when the dark lord made another addition to his ranks every day that was a bit suspsious so we went snooping around. We found his lab and saw that he had decks made for each of his clones and the clones were being made one at a day. We were already leaving but we had to perform that spell again so that he killed the wrong ones."

I said "it's not like you would lie about something like this so I assume that you challenged us to see if I was ready to face Voldemort yet" and they nodded. I said "Well I could have a duel with Emily so that you can see how we compare in power" and they said "sounds like a good idea and this will also give us an idea of whether or not you are ready to face the dark lord."

I activated my duel disk and inserted my deck and Emily did the same and I said "don't hold anything back pretend as if I'm an enemy that you need to defeat to avoid having your soul taken." She said "don't worry I wont hold anything back and in return I expect you do give this all you got as well" and I said "I will."

We drew our opening hands and she said "I'll make the first move I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards. Next I summon flamvell guard in defense mode and place two cards face down and with that I end my turn." I drew and said "decent opening move but here's mine I summon one monster in face down defense mode and place two cards face down to end my turn."

Emily drew and said "I summon my white stone of legend in attack mode and I activate the spell card dragonic tactics which lets me tribute two dragon monsters from my field to summon a level 8 dragon monster from my deck and I choose blue-eyes white dragon. Now I activate the effect of the white stone of legend which lets me add a blue-eyes white dragon from my deck to my hand since it was sent to the graveyard.

Now blue-eyes white dragon attack his face down monster" and I said "you just triggered the effect of my aroma jar. Since it was flipped face up by your attack it can't be destroyed by battle and I gain 500 life points each end phase from here on out." She said "I end my turn" and my life points rose to 8500 and I drew and said "I discard my field barrier spell card in order to special summon the tricky in defense mode.

Next I summon one monster in defense mode and I set one card face down and end my turn" and my life points rose to 9000. Emily drew and said "I summon the dragon dwelling in the cave in defense mode and now blue-eyes white dragon attack the tricky" and the tricky was destroyed however my life points remained the same since tricky was in defense mode.

Emily said "I end my turn" and my life points rose to 9500 and I drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which normally we're both able to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands however you already have 6 cards in your hand so this time only I draw. Next I flip summon my old vindictive magician which lets me destroy one monster on your field and I choose blue-eye white dragon.

Next I summon aqua madoor in attack mode and then I activate magical dimension which since I control at least one spellcaster monster I can tribute one spellcaster monster and summon one from my hand and I choose to tribute aqua madoor in order to summon skilled dark magician. Now the secondary effect of magical dimension kicks in and lets me destroy your dragon dwelling in the cave.

Now skilled dark magician attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 6100 and I said "old vindictive magician attack her life points directly" and her life point dropped further to 5650. I said "I end my turn with one card face down" and my life points rose to 10,000 and Emily drew and said "I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two of them from my hand.

Next I summon alexandrite dragon in attack mode and activate the spell card stamping destruction which lets me destroy one spell or trap card on your field and I choose the one on the inner left from my view." My face down was revealed to be dark horizon and I said "you just triggered my trap card bad aim which forces you to discard one card of my choice from your hand since you just destroyed a card on my field and I choose the middle one."

I saw that she discarded red-eyes black metal dragon and she said "that doesn't matter since the second effect of my stamping destruction kicks in dealing you 500 points of damage." My life points dropped to 9500 and Emily said "now alexandrite dragon attack his old vindictive magician" and old vindictive magician was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7950.

Emily said "I end my turn" and my life points rose to 8450 and I drew and said "I tribute my skilled dark magician and aroma jar in order to summon dark magician in attack mode now dark magician attack her alexandrite dragon" and alexandrite dragon was destroyed and her life points dropped to 5150. I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I summon flamvell guard in defense mode and end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon skilled white magician in attack mode and now dark magician attack flamvell guard" and flamvell guard was destroyed and I said "skilled white magician attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 3450. I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate dragon shrine which lets me send two dragon monsters from my deck to the graveyard.

I send my red-eyes wyvern and red-eyes darkness metal dragon and I end my turn which activate the effect of red-eyes wyvern. Since I didn't normal summon I can special summon a red-eyes monster from my graveyard to the field so long as it isn't red-eyes black chick and I think you can guess who I'm bringing back."

I drew and said "I pass" and she drew and said "I activate the effect of my red-eyes darkness metal dragon which lets me special summon blue-eyes white dragon from my hand and then I normal summon flamvell guard." I said "you just activated my trap card dark renewal since you just summoned a monster I can tribute it along with one of my monsters to summon a dark magician from my hand or deck."

She said "that's funny because I activate the spell card burst stream of destruction which since I control a blue-eyes white dragon I can destroy all monsters you control" and I said "you just triggered my trap card black illusion. When this trap card is activated all dark spellcaster monsters with 2000 or more attack points can't be destroyed by battle or by card effects."

She said "while that may be the case I can still damage you so red-eyes darkness metal dragon attack a dark magician" and while dark magician survived my life points dropped to 8150. Emily said "since I activated burst stream of destruction blue-eyes white dragon can't attack so I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then I summon white magician pikeru in attack mode.

Next I activate the spell card monster reinforcement which lets me tribute my white magician in order to summon buster blader from my hand in attack mode. Next I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two from my hand. Finally I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "It would be wise to switch red-eyes darkness metal dragon and blue-eye white dragon to defense mode/

Next I activate the effect of red-eyes darkness metal dragon to the field from the graveyard in defense mode as well and with that I end my turn." I drew and said "well this duel is now over I tribute dark magician, dark magician, and buster blader in order to summon the winged dragon of Ra however before he can grace us with his presence I must recite the ancient chant.

All mighty protector of the sun and sky I beg of thee please heed my cry transform thyself from orb of light and bring be victory in this fight. I beseech thee grace our humble game but first I shall call out thy name winged dragon of Ra" and Ra appeared on the field and I said "the winged dragon of Ra's attack points are determined by the attack points of the monsters I used to summon it so his attack points are 13.100.

Now I activate one of the special abilities of Ra by paying 1000 life points per monster I can destroy every monster on your field so I pay 3000 to destroy all your monsters." My life points dropped to 5150 and all of Emily's monster were destroyed and I said "now I activate another effect of Ra by paying all by 1 of my life points I can transfer those points to Ra."

My life points dropped to 1 and the winged dragon of Ra's attack points jumped up to 18,249 and I said "now me and the winged dragon of Ra are one and as one we will defeat you winged dragon of Ra attack her life points directly and end this duel" and her life points dropped to zero and I saw that the blast had knocked her out and as soon as I removed myself from Ra and he disappeared I ran over to her.

I said "are you still with me" and she opened her eyes slowly and said in a weak voice "yeah I'm still with you" and I smirked and said "you regret telling me to go all out" and she said "a little bit" and I teleported our duel disks back to the manor and carried her back to the manor and just as we got back to the manor I remember the reason we were out in the first place to get the groceries.

 **Yet another chapter done if anyone guessed that the death eaters Emily faced in the last round were Harry's parents then I will be surprised. The reason I say that is because I don't know if anyone guessed correctly because I'm writing this while still uploading for the second season. The reason is because since school is really busy for me I just write my heart you on the weekends and then keep a few chapters in reserve to upload on days I have school**

 **Anyway there is nothing else to say so until next time this is diamondholder signing off**


	22. duel for information a gift

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to having a duel between Harry and someone who was presumed defeated and captured by the seal of orichalcos. Also I am planning on making this a two part duel but I have no Idea whether or not I actually will it all depends on how this duel goes.**

 **Anything nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I was walking with Alexis by my side toward a destination that we had been sent to go to so we could get some information. We were in a creepy alleyway where we there was a meeting scheduled well not really a meeting but hopefully where we could get some information about the seal of orichalcos. After waiting around for about 10 minutes someone started walking down the alleyway the same way we came down.

Just as I was about to ask him what he knew about the seal he pulled his cloak away and I saw that it was the death eater who had replaced me with a clone. I instantly summoned my duel disk with the deck already inserted and he said "that's the greeting I get after all this time." I said "you're lucky we don't fight except in duels or you would have been pumbbled into the ground by now."

He said "okay I was going to give you the information that you wanted without a cost but how about this if you win then I give you the information however if I lose then you don't get any information." I said "sounds fair to me" and he inserted his deck into his duel disk and activated it. Alexis said "before you start this duel take this" and she tossed me a card and I saw that it was Endymion the master magician.

I shuffled it into my deck or in this case randomly placed it in my deck box around my waist since an exact copy of my deck always appeared in my duel disk when I summoned it like I did. My deck rose up a bit and I drew my opening hand as did the death eater and he said "since I challenged you I shall let you pick who goes first."

I said "since I like to see my opponent's opening move before I make mine I'll let you go first" and he drew his 6th card and said "I summon my cyber valley in attack mode and I activate the seal of orichalcos which I am sure you know the advantages it gives me so I'm not even going to explain them. I place three cards face down and end my turn."

I drew and said "I summon neo the magic swordsman in attack mode" and the death eater said "I'll stop you there because I activate my trap card trap hole. Since you summoned a monster with more than 1000 attack points I can send it to the graveyard no questions asked. I said "I set one card face down and end my turn."

He drew and said "I summon effect veiler in attack mode and I activate the second effect of my cyber valley which lets me target one monster in control and itself. Then I remove both of them from play and then I get to draw two cards. Next I activate the trap card stronghold the moving fortress" and I said "what does that do I've never heard of that card."

The death eater smirked and said "while you may not have heard of this card you have faced one of its kind before this is a rare breed of trap known as a trap monster. When it's activated I get to summon it to the field in defense mode and with that I end my turn." I drew and said "I summon one monster in defense mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "I sacrifice my trap monster in order to summon jinzo in attack mode.

Now jinzo attack his face down monster" and I said "you activated the effect of my aroma jar since it was flipped face up by you attack it can't be destroyed by battle and every end phase from here on out I gain 500 life points." He said "I end my turn" and my lie points rose to 8500 and I drew and said "first I set one card face down and then I activate left arm offering.

This card lets me add one spell card from my deck to my hand at the cost of removing from play my entire hand and I choose mage power. Next I activate the card I set face down dark magic curtain which lets me summon a dark magician from my deck at the cost of paying half my life points" and my life points dropped to 4250.

I said "next I activate mage power which give the monster it's equipped to 500 extra attack points for each spell or trap card on the field and I choose dark magician which gives him an extra 1500 attack points for a grand total of 4000. Now dark magician attack his jinzo" and jinzo exploded and his life points dropped to 6900.

I said "I end my turn" and my life points rose to 4750 and he drew and said "I summon UFO turtle in defense mode and end my turn" and my life points rose to 5250. I drew and said "I tribute my aroma jar in order to summon dark magician girl in attack mode and I activate the spell card magic formula which increases dark magician girl's attack points by 700.

Now dark magician girl attack his UFO turtle however before the attack connects I activate my trap card magician's circle which lets me summon a spellcaster monster from my deck with 2000 or less attack points and I choose breaker the dark magical warrior however you get to summon one from your deck as well if you have one."

He looked through his deck and said "I don't have one and I said "okay dark magician girl continue your attack" and his ufo turtle was destroyed and he said "you triggered the effect of my UFO turtle when it's destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard I can summon a level four or lower fire monster from my deck and I choose robotic knight."

I said "you saved yourself some pain but not much breaker the magical warrior attack his robotic knight" and robotic knight was destroyed and I said "now dark magician attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 2900. I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two of them from my hand.

Next I activate summon mechanicalchaser in defense mode and place one card face down on the field and then I activate night beam to destroy your face down card." My face down was revealed to be magic cylinder before it exploded and he said "next I activate mystical space typhoon to destroy your mage power to weaken your dark magician."

My mage power was caught up in the typhoon or storm or whatever and he said "with those two nascence's out of the way I end my turn." I drew and said "I summon mystical elf in defense mode and now dark magician girl attack his mechanicalchaser" and his mechanical chaser was destroyed and I said "now dark magician attack his life points" and he said "Are you sure you want to do that."

I said "why not your field is empty" and he said "for now I activate my trap card call of the haunted which lets me bring back barrel dragon from my graveyard. Thanks to the seal of orichalcos this monster gains 500 attack points making it stronger than all your monsters." I said "Dark magician stop your attack" and the light at the end of his rod died down."

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I sacrifice my barrel dragon to summon satellite cannon in attack mode. while it is weak right now it's not going to stay that way for long because it can only be destroyed by a level 8 or higher monster so your monsters can't touch it. Oh and did I mention that every end phase of mine from here on out it gains 1000 attack points."

I said "now you didn't" and he said "well I end my turn" and the gauge on the card power went up by one and I drew and said "I sacrifice my mystical elf in order to summon dark red enchanter and when he's summoned I get to place two spell counters on him. With that I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon one monster in defense mode and end my turn" and his cannon gained another 1000 attack points.

I drew and said "I activate the spell pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and add a spell counter to dark red enchanter. Next I sacrifice my dark magician girl and breaker the dark magical warrior in order to summon dark magician of chaos in attack mode. Now I activate the trap card pitch black power stone which has three spell counters on it when I activate it.

Also once per turn I can remove on spell counter from this card and add it to an appropriate target such as dark red enchanter so now he has more than enough attack points to take you down now dark magician of chaos attack his satellite cannon" and satellite cannon was destroyed and his life points dropped to 2100.

"Now dark magician attack his face down monster" and his face down monster was revealed to be skelengel and he said "since you flipped my skelengel I get to draw one card from my deck." I said "it won't help you dark red enchanter attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and his life points dropped to zero and the seal started shrinking around him."

He calmly picked up the stone around his neck and said "with all the power of this fragment of the orichalcom I unlock the seal." The seal shattered and he said "look I've also seen the light when your wife defeated me so I'm joining your side however I will still be on the right arm of the dark lord however I will give you this."

He held up a stone in his hand and said "I also have one for the people of your group so that if one of them loses an orichalcos duel they can break the seal before it seals their soul." I said "thanks for this anyway so your boss doesn't get suspicious you better get out of here" and he said "you're right I'll come back to duel you again."

 **Yet another chapter done so it was a surprise that the strongest death eater who is the right hand man of Voldemort is helping harry. I know that would never really happen but I wanted to make a death eater that was actually a death eater help Harry since he doesn't like killing people.**

 **Anyway until next time this is diamondholder signing off.**


	23. challenge Emily's new deck

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another chapter. in this chapter we're going to be having a friendly duel between Harry and Emily which as you know I use a deck I have made for that and Emily's deck is now modified to include some of the cards from the new duelist pack that has come out. Hopefully you all will know the cards I added to it and the ones I removed.**

 **Anyway nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

The whole of the millennium court were sitting in the living room since we didn't have to go out of the manor at all today. The only weird thing is that Emily wasn't here since she was usually up before me and pretty much everyone. After sitting around table top dueling at noon Emily finally came down the staircase with a determined look on her face.

She came up to me and said "since I have just finished modifying my deck and you and Alexis are the only ones who are able to actually give me a run for my money I challenge you to a duel." I said "okay we have nothing going on so we have time so do you want to do it table top or duel disks." She said "without a doubt duel disks since I have a feeling some of you will be surprised at the cards that I have added and removed from my deck."

I summoned my duel disk onto my arm with my deck that was on the table already inserted into it and I used my magic to summon Emily's onto her arm with her deck already loaded up. We both activated them and drew our opening hand and she said "you mind if I go first" and I said "not at all." She drew her 6th card and said "I activate the spell card trade in which lets me discard a level 8 monster and draw two more cards.

Next I summon blue dragon summoner in defense mode and I end my turn there" and I drew and said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then I activate pot of duality. This spell allows me to take a look at the top three cards of my deck and then I pick one and it get added to my hand. the other two cards then go back to my deck and I pick mythical beast Cerberus.

Now I summon mythical beast Cerberus in attack mode and activate magical stone excavation which lets me discard two cards to add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand and I choose pot of greed. That also gives Cerberus a spell counter. Then I activate pot of greed to draw two cards and that gives Cerberus another counter.

Basically he gets a counter whenever a spell card is activated so he has 2 right now and then I activate magical blast. This card lets me inflict damage to you equal to the number of spellcaster monsters I have on the field times 200. With that I end my turn" and she drew and said "I place one card face down and summon flamvell guard in defense mode and I end my turn with that."

I drew and said "mythical beast Cerberus attack blue dragon summoner" and blue dragon summoner was destroyed and Emily said "I activate the effect of blue dragon summoner which lets me add a dragon monster from my deck to my hand since it was sent to the graveyard from the field. I pick red-eyes black dragon" and I said "I end my turn."

She drew and said "I activate the spell card polymerization to fuse together the red-eyes black dragon I added to my hand last turn with the summoned skull in my hand in order to form black skull dragon. Now black skull dragon attack Mythical beast Cerberus" and mythical beast Cerberus was destroyed and my life points dropped to 6700.

Emily said "I end my turn with one card face down" and I drew and said "I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two from my hand. Next I summon aqua madoor in defense mode and discard my fairy meteor crush spell card in order to special summon the tricky in defense mode.

I place two cards face down and end my turn" and she drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hand and then summon red-eyes wyvern in attack mode. now black skull dragon attack aqua madoor" and aqua madoor was destroyed and she said "next I activate dragon's gunfire which deals 800 points of damage to you since you don't control a monster with 800 or less defense points."

My life points dropped to 5900 and she said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and I said "before my turn officially begins I activate the trap card solemn wishes which gives me 500 every time I draw a card." My life points rose to 6400 and I said " Next I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and then I activate dark magic curtain which lets me special summon a dark magician from my deck.

However this comes at a cost I have to pay half my life points" and my life points dropped to 3200 and I said "next I activate another pot of greed which lets me draw two more card and then I activate thousand knives which lets me destroy one monster on your field since I control dark magician and I choose black skull dragon.

Next I activate the effect of skilled dark magician by sending him to the graveyard I can special summon another dark magician to the field. Next I activate the trap card graceful tear which lets me add one card from my hand to yours and then I gain 2000 life points." I handed her my injection fairy lily and my life points rose to 5200.

Now dark magician attack her red-eyes wyvern" and she said "you just triggered my trap card a blast held by a tribute. Since you tributed you skilled dark magician to summon dark magician that means that he is automatically destroyed as well as all your monster that are in attack mode and then you take 1000 points of damage."

Both dark magicians were destroyed and my life points dropped to 4200 and I said "I guess I end my turn" and she drew and said "I tribute my flamvell guard and red-eyes wyvern in order to summon odd-eyes dragon in attack mode. next I'll attack you're the tricky which also when odd-eyes dragon destroyed a monster by battle the controller of that monster takes half of the monster's attack points as damage."

My life points dropped to 3200 as my tricky was destroyed and she said "I end my turn with that" and I drew and my life points rose to 3700 and I said "I summon magical exemplar in attack mode and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "odd-eyes dragon attack his magical exemplar and by attacking I activate his effect."

I said "I was hoping you would do that because I activate the trap card divine wrath since you activated a monsters effect I can discard one card to destroy it and so I discard my wonder balloons spell card." She said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon one monster in defense mode and now magical exemplar attack's you directly" and her life points dropped to 6300.

I said "I end my turn" Emily drew and said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "magical exemplar attack her life points directly" and she said "I activate my trap card raigeki break which at the cost of discarding one card I can destroy one card on your field. Now since I don't trust you face down monster I think I'll get rid of him."

Her life points dropped to 4600 and I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I set one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I set one card face down and end my turn" and she drew and I said "I activate the trap card raigeki break which lets me destroy one card on your field and I choose the one on my far left."

She then smirked and said "that is what I was hoping you would do because now I activate the trap card exchange of the spirit. Now let me explain how this works since there are at least 15 cards in each of our graveyards our whole decks go to the graveyard and then the cards in our graveyards become our decks."

I took the card from my graveyard put them in my deck box for the moment and I sent the rest of my deck to the graveyard and we both shuffled the cards that were in our graveyards and put them into the deck slots. She said "now that makes it easier to summon this guy I remove from play black dragon collapserpent and a blue-eyes white dragon from my graveyard in order to summon lightpulsar dragon in attack mode.

Next I activate my trap card birthright which lets me summon back a normal monster from my graveyard and since I just sent all three of my blue-eyes white dragons there I can choose one of them so welcome back girl. Next I summon the monster you gave me on your turn injection fairy lily and now lightpulsar dragon attack magical exemplar" and magical exemplar was destroyed and my life points dropped to 2900.

"now I feel that it's fitting to finish you with your own monster so I pay 2000 of my life points to increase injection fairly lily's attack points by 3000" her life points dropped to 2600 and lily's attack points rose to 3400. "now injection fairy lily attack Harry directly and finish this duel" and the holograms disappeared and she walked over to me and handed me back injection fairly lily."

She said "I'm honestly surprised I won" and I replied "well I had a bad hand at the beginning of the duel but it was mainly because of the powerful deck that you built" and she blushed when I said that even though I knew that she was no longer interested in me considering she was dating Chazz which I still didn't understand and we went back to table top duels.

 **Yet another chapter done and as I said in the author's note above I wanted to show off my modified deck for Emily which uses some of the cards in the newest duelist pack. The best cards in that series is blue-eyes ultimate dragon, dragon master knight, tribute burial, and blue-eyes shining dragon and those are only a couple of the many awesome cards in that series.**

 **Anyway until next time this is diamondholder signing off**


	24. Blue-eyes shining appears go emily

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story I'm back with yet another chapter. In this chapter we're going to be having another duel against a death eater Vs Emily. The reason for this is because I had modified the deck that I used for Emily so therefore in the show they would want to test out their decks after modifying them.**

 **Anyway nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I along with Emily were walking to a card shop to buy some possibly rare cards for the decks of everyone in our group since if we were going to continue winning against Voldemort and his death eaters our decks had to be constantly evolving. As we were just a few blocks away from the card shop we heard a scream coming from an alleyway and as we usually did we ran down the alleyway to see if we could help.

Just as we got there I saw that there was a women with a smaller version of the seal of orichalcos around her and then a beam sent her soul to where it would be collected. The death eater standing here said "I see that you got here just in time to see her lose her soul" and I said "I challenge you." He said "I have no interest in dueling you however my mission is to defeat the girl with you and steal her soul."

I said "not happening" and Emily said "I accept your challenge" and I said "you just modified your deck are you sure that it's the best idea to face a death eater before you have testing it enough to know that it works." She said "that's why I have to duel this death eater so I can see if my deck is up to snuff" and I finally relented and said "fine he's all yours."

The activated their duel disks and inserted their deck and drew their opening hands and Emily said "since you challenged me I choose who goes first and I think I'll let you go first." He drew his 6th card and said "I summon opticlops in attack mode and then I activate foolish burial. This powerful spell card lets me send one monster from my deck to the graveyard and I choose my three headed geedo.

Finally I place three cards face down and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I summon exploder dragon in attack mode and I activate mystical space typhoon which lets me destroy one spell or trap card on your field and I choose the face down on my right." The face down flipped up momentarily to reveal that It was mystical space typhoon and the death eater said "you must feel foolish to destroy the same card you activated."

Emily just said "exploder dragon attack opticlops" and exploder dragon was destroyed and the death eater just laughed and Emily said "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you because it seems that opticlips won't be okay soon" and just as she said that opticlops blew up in front of the death eater. His expression turned to one of pure rage and said "how did you do that you little bitch."

Emily remained calm and said "it's called a special effect since your monster destroyed exploder dragon when I attacked him your monster was also destroyed" and the rage instantly left and turned into a smirk and the death eater said "good thing I placed this trap card miracle locus which lets me summon back a monster that was destroyed this turn and of course I choose opticlops."

Emily said "I place two cards face down and end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we're holding 6 cards in our hands. Next I activate the spell card advance which lets me take a look at the top five cards from my deck and rearrange them in any order that I wish.

Next I summon mu white duston in defense mode and I activate the second effect of my card advance spell card which lets me get another tribute summon this turn in addition to my normal summon so I tribute my white duston in order to summon helpoemer in attack mode. Now helpoemer attack her life points directly" and Emily said "I activate my trap card widespread ruin which since you called an attack I can destroy the highest attack point monster on your field and that is helpoemer."

The death eater said "I still have an attack left opticlops attack her life points directly" and Emily's life points dropped to 6200. The death eater said "now I remove from play helpoemer, white duston, and three headed geedo in order to summon dark necrofear in attack mode." Emily said "since you just special summoned a monster that was not during the damage step can now special summon dragon ice to the field in defense mode however I have to discard one card."

The death eater said "I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I summon alexandrite dragon in attack mode and then I activate the spell card dragonic tactics. This powerful spell card lets me tribute two dragon monsters on my field however then I can summon a level 8 dragon monster from my deck in attack mode and I choose the all mighty blue-eyes white dragon.

Now since I have a feeling that your dark necrofear has some hidden special effect I'll attack opticlops" and opticlops was destroyed and the death eaters life points dropped to 6800. "I'll end my turn with that" and the death eater started chuckling and said "you will pay dearly for leaving dark necrofear on the field" and he drew.

"I summon sangan in attack mode and then I activate my face down card ego boost which gives dark necrofear 1000 extra attack points until the end of the battle phase. Now dark necrofear attack her blue-eyes white dragon" and Emily said "I activate my trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

The death eater growled and said "I end my turn" and dark necrofear's attack points went back 2200 and Emily drew and said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then I summon one monster in defense mode and now blue-eyes white dragon attack his sangan" and the death eater's life points dropped to 4800 and sangan was destroyed."

The death eater smirked and for once I knew why and he said "thank you for that because now I activate the effect of sangan which lets me add one monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck to my hand and I choose tour bus from the underworld." Emily said "I end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I summon tour bus from the underworld in attack mode.

Next I'll attack blue-eyes white dragon with dark necrofear" and dark necrofear was destroyed and the death eaters life points dropped to 4000 and Emily said "why would you do that." He said "because as you deduced dark necrofear has a powerful secondary effect you see when it's destroyed I can take control of the monster that destroyed it.

Now back to the duel tour bus from the underworld attack her face down monster" and her face down monster was revealed to be the white stone of legend and she said "since you just destroyed the white stone of legend that activates its effect letting me add a blue-eyes white dragon from my deck to my hand.

Then I activate my face down card before you attack with blue-eyes raigeki break which at the cost of discarding one card I can destroy one card on your field and I choose blue-eye white dragon." The death eater said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "first I activate the spell card graceful charity which lets me draw three card so long as I discard two from my hand. next I activate dragon shrine which first I send red-eyes white dragon and red-eyes wyvern from my deck to my graveyard.

Next I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and I activate one of them right away silver's cry which lets me summon back a normal monster from my graveyard and I choose blue-eyes white dragon. Next I activate polymerization to fuse together the blue-eyes white dragon on my field with the two in my hand to form blue-eyes ultimate dragon.

However this doesn't stop there I tribute my blue-eyes ultimate dragon in order to special summon blue-eyes shining dragon in attack mode. now I activate the effect of blue-eyes shining dragon for each dragon in my graveyard he gains 300 attack points for a grand total of 6600 since he gains 3600 for the 12 dragons in my graveyard.

Now blue-eyes shining dragon attack his tour bus from the underworld and finish this duel" and tour bus from the underworld was destroyed and the death eater's life points dropped to zero. As the holograms disappeared Emily said "that should teach you to not try to defeat me unless you know your deck is powerful enough.

The death eater stood up and said "we will have your soul yet" and he disappeared and we continued on our way to the card shop.

 **Yet another chapter done and what a chapter it was anyway the deck Emily was facing was deck that I had created today which is an all fiend deck whose main purpose is to get dark necrofear out on the field. Anyway I have no idea what will happen in the next chapter so until next time this is diamondholder signing off.**


	25. battle spellcasters vs beasts

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another chapter. I have some good news instead of the boring normal duels with decks that you have already seen left and right so far I have made new decks for this story. not only that but in the near future I'm planning on having a minimum of 20 decks so that's good news.**

 **Now for some more good news unlike most of the people whoever it was that English dubbed Yugioh Gx I'm not going to be stopping after season 3 I'm going to bring this through to the end meaning there will definatly be a 4** **th** **maybe even a 5** **th** **season. We'll have to see about season 5 but there is nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up next to Alexis and after getting dressed and everything I headed down to start making breakfast for the both of us and everyone else. After about 2 hours everyone was slowly heading toward the living room and I was just finishing up the breakfast since it took about 2 hours to cook for 8 people however when I usually use magic to finish it quickly I decided not to do so today.

As everyone was digging in at the table in the dining room I was sitting at the table with my eyes closed and Alexis noticed and said "what are you doing meditating." I said "not really you see I figured out with my magic that I can project an image of myself anywhere in the town and sometimes if I'm powerful enough as far as duel academy."

She said "so basically a hologram made with you power combined with your mind" and I said "pretty much I started doing this since I figured it out I could do it especially for the last few weeks or so because I want to make sure there is no trouble involving the orichalcos going on in town." After a few more minutes of doing this I said "two of us need to get to the corner of 5th and main now so someone grab onto my arm."

Alexis did so and teleported us there with that apparition that I had learned on my own and when we got there we were just seeing the end of an orichalcos duel. The one who had the seal symbol on his head had a hazy flame Cerberus, and a hazy flame sphinx on his field along with 2 face down cards with 5800 life points.

His opponent had one card face down and 2000 life points and he just drew and he said "I summon doomcaliber knight in attack mode" and the death eater said "I'm going to have to stop you there I activate the trap card trap hole which since your monster has more than 1000 attack points then it's automatically destroyed."

The victim said "I activate the trap card call of the haunted which lets me bring back my strongest monster the at once legendary blue-eyes white dragon" and almost as instantly as blue-eyes came out on the field she was destroyed. The victim said "what happened to blue-eyes" and the death eater said "simple really I activated the trap card bottomless trap hole since your monster had more than 1500 attack points it was instantly removed from play."

The victim said "I have no choice I end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "hazy flame sphinx attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and the duel was over and the victim fell down on the ground since his soul was stolen. The death eater turned to me and said "I was expecting you to come if I were to start causing trouble with the seal so I challenge you to a duel."

I said "you're on" and I summoned my duel disk with my deck already inserted and it already activated and he took his deck out and shuffled it and he said "since I challenged you I decide who goes first and I'll be a little nice to you and let you go first." I drew my 6 cards and said "how nice of you to start I summon mystical elf in defense mode and place on card face down on the field and end my turn."

The death eater drew and said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards next I activate the field spell the seal of orichalcos next I summon transgrisnir of the Nordic beasts in defense mode and place two cards face down and activate shard of greed. You see after two of my draw phases I can send shard of greed to the graveyard to draw two cards.

With that I end my turn" and I drew and said "I tribute my mystical elf in order to summon dark magician girl in attack mode and now dark magician girl attack his Nordic beast." And his monster was destroyed and he said "I activate the effect of my monster you see when he's destroyed by battle I get to summon two tokens to my field in defense mode."

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon giant rat in attack mode now giant rat attack his dark magician girl" and I said "why she's stronger than you're rat" and he said "I know but not for long I activate the spell card shrink which decreases your dark magician girl's attack points by 1000 since her original attack points are 2000.

Dark magician girl was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7100 and he said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon skilled white magician in attack mode and then I activate the spell card spell power grasp. Not only does this powerful spell card put two spell counters on skilled white magician but I get to add another one from my deck to my hand.

With that I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate shard of greed by sending it to my graveyard I can draw two more cards and next summon my valerifawn, mystical beast of the forest in attack mode and valerifawn is a tuner monster. So I tune my level 2 valerifawn and level 4 giant rat in order to synchro summon Gaia knight the force of earth in attack mode. Now Gaia attack his skilled white magician" and I said "I activate the trap card magic cylinder which absorbs your attack and directs the blast right at your life points."

His life points dropped to 5400 and he said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and then I activate the spell card spell power grasp putting two spell counters on skilled dark magician and another on skilled white magician. Now I activate the effect of my skilled white magician which lets me summon a buster blader from my deck since skilled white magician had three spell counters on him.

Now buster blader attack his Gaia knight the force of earth" and both were destroyed and I said "skilled dark magician attack one of his tokens." Gaia and one of his tokens were destroy along with buster blader but our life points remained the same and I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "first I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two of them from my hand.

Next I summon berserk gorilla in attack mode and then I activate magical star illusion first I add up the total number of stars on the field and I count 11 what about you." I said "I also count 11" and he said "Excellent we're in agreement now we multiply that number by 100 and then I gain that many life points so I gain 1100 life points" and his life points rose to 6500.

He said "now while that does give me a few life points I don't get to attack the turn I activate that effect so I end my turn" and I drew and said "I must thank you because if it weren't for you then I wouldn't have been able to bring dark magician out to the field this turn." He said "how is that" and I said "skilled dark magician's effect and since you activated at least one spell card last turn he got the 3rd counter I needed to activate his effect.

So I sacrifice skilled dark magician with his three spell counters and then I get to special summon dark magician out to the field in attack mode. Now dark magician attack his token with dark magic attack" and his token was destroyed. I said "I end my turn with that" and he drew and said "I summon uni-horned familiar in attack mode and he is also a tuner monster.

I tune my level 2 uni-horned familiar and level 4 berserk gorilla to synchro summon the level 6 mighty warrior in attack mode. now mighty warrior feel the power of the orichalcos" and his monster's attack points rose to 2700 and he said "now mighty warrior attack dark magician" and dark magician was destroyed and my life points dropped to 5650.

He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate pot of greed and graceful charity which lets me draw a total of 5 cards from my deck so long as I discard two cards from my hand. Next I summon one monster in defense mode and place one card face down on the field and end my turn." He drew and said "I summon vorse raider in attack mode now vorse raider attack his face down monster."

I said "I activate my trap card mirror force which stops your attack and destroys all monsters you control" and he said "I don't think so I activate the effect of chow chow chan in my hand which by discarding it I can negate and destroy your trap card." My face down monster was revealed to be magician of faith and I said "you activated the effect of my magician of faith.

Since you flipped her face up when you attacked her I get to add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand and I choose spell power grasp." He said "That doesn't matter mighty warrior attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 2950. He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and then I activate spell power grasp.

This gives my skilled dark magician 2 counters and then while it doesn't help me at all I activate the spell card field barrier which means even if this card leaves the field then the seal can't be removed until the duel is over. Now I activate the effect of my skilled dark magician to summon the dark magician from my graveyard in attack mode.

Next I activate the spell card thousand knives which lets me destroy one monster you control since I control a dark magician and I choose your mighty warrior. Now dark magician attack his vorse raider" and vorse raider was destroyed and his life points dropped to 6400. I said "I end my turn with one card face down on the field."

He drew and said "I summon battle ox in defense mode and I place two card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card fairy meteor crush which now when dark magician attack if the defense of one of your monsters is destroyed then you receive the difference damage. Now dark magician attack his battle ox" and battle ox was destroyed and his life points dropped to 4900.

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate the trap card multiple destruction first we both place all cards we have in our hands on the bottom of our decks. Then I take damage equal to the total of cards returned time 300 and then we both draw 5 cards from our decks." His life points dropped to 3100 and we both drew 5 cards.

He said "next I summon mad dark of darkness in defense mode and end my turn with two cards face down on the field." I drew and said "I activate pot of duality which lets me take a look at the top three cards of my deck and then I get to add one to my hand and I chose my dark magic attack. Next I activate dark magic attack which destroys all spell and trap cards you control since I control a dark magician."

He said "before you dark magic attack takes effect on my field I activate the trap card waboku which stops my monsters from being destroyed and stops me from taking any damage this turn." His other spells and traps were destroyed and I said "since it's useless to attack you now I summon mythical beast Cerberus in attack mode and end my turn."

He drew and said "I set three card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the spell magical stone excavation by discarding my stargazer magician and magical citadel of Endymion I get to add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand and I choose pot of greed and then I activate it to draw two cards.

Finally I summon injection fairy lily in defense mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we 6 six cards in our hands. Next I summon another mad dog of darkness in defense and end my turn with two cards face down." I drew and said "I summon skilled white magician in attack mode" and he said "I activate my trap card bottomless trap hole.

You see since you just summoned a monster with more than 1500 attack points your monsters is automatically removed from play." I said "that doesn't matter at this point I activate the spell card magical blast which since I control a spellcaster monster on my field then you lose 200 for each one spellcaster." His life points dropped to 4300

I said "however playing this card comes at a cost I can't attack this turn so I end my turn" and he drew and said "I place one card face down on the field and end my turn" and I drew and said "first I discard my dark hole spell card in order to special summon the tricky in attack mode next I tribute my injection fairy lily and mythical beast Cerberus in order to summon buster blader.

Now dark magician attack one of his mad dogs of darkness" and the mad dog of darkness was destroyed and his life points dropped to 3400 and I said "tricky attack his other mad dog of darkness" and the other one was destroyed. I said "now buster blader attack his life points directly" and he said "I activate my trap card rope of life which at the cost of discarding my entire hand I get to special summon back a mad dog of darkness with 800 more attack points in attack mode."

I said "buster blader call off your attack" and buster blader returned to my side of the field and I said "I switch buster blader to defense mode and end my turn. He drew and said "I summon explossum in defense mode" and I said "I activate my trap card dark renewal to tribute your mad dog of darkness and my tricky to summon a dark magician from my hand or deck."

He smirked and said "I don't think so boy I activate the trap card royal degree which stops all the trap cards that you would be planning on activating for the remainder of this duel. anyway now mad dog of darkness attack his tricky" and the tricky was destroyed and my life points dropped to 1750 and he said "I end my turn."

I drew and said "that was your last move because you should have destroyed dark magician because remember he's the only card on my field that can inflict piercing damage for this duel" and the death eater gulped and said "I have made a major error" and I said "yes you have" I slipped a card into the final spell and trap card slot I had and said "I activate the spell wonder balloons.

This powerful spell card lets me place balloon counters on my card and for each balloon counter on it all your monsters lose 300 attack points. Next I discard two cards to activate the effect of wonder balloons and then i activate the spell card of sanctity so we both draw until we're holding 6 cards. Next I discard the 6 I just drew to give wonder balloons a total of 8 counters

Finally since your monsters are weak enough dark magician attack that explossum" and his monster was destroyed and his life points dropped to 900. "now buster blader attack his mad dog of darkness" and his mad dog of darkness was destroyed and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared.

The seal then started shrinking around him and after the brief lightshow put on by the seal his body collapsed and I sat down on the ground. Alexis ran over to me and said "Are you okay" and I said "yeah but those attacks were more intense since some of them were direct attacks. The thing that worries me at this point is how powerful that deck was we're going to have to start upping our game from here on out if Voldemort has access to these powerful of cards.

We started walking back to the manor since I didn't have the energy to teleport us and much to my disappointment I had to lean on Alexis for support.


	26. spellcasters vs fiends

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story I'm back with another new chapter. in this chapter we're going to be having a duel between another death eater and Alexis since the last orichalcos duel that Harry had was close so therefore he is still hurting a little bit. There's nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

When Alexis and I were about have way back to the manor with me using Alexis as a crutch much to my embarrassment since I injured too much from the orichalcos duel since it was close. Anyway Alexis had stopped and I looked up from the ground and saw that another death eater had appeared and he said "I challenge you to a duel."

I said "you're on and was about to activate my duel disk when pain started coming from my chest from the direct attack I had suffered. Alexis said "no I'll duel you" and she inserted her deck into her duel disk and activated it and I said "before you do here" and I handed her the only copy of Endymion the master magician that we shared for our duels even if we didn't get to use it.

She inserted it into her deck about half way and I was slowly walking over to a bench that was there and the death eater summoned his duel disk with his deck already inserted and it already activated. They both drew their opening hands and Alexis said "since you challenged me I pick who goes first" and he said "very well" and she said "I pick you to go first."

He drew his 6th card and he said "first I summon my archfiend in attack mode and then I activate double summon which as the name suggests I get another normal summon this turn. So for my second summon this turn I summon goblin elite attack force in attack mode and I end my turn there." Alexis drew and said "I summon skilled white magician in defense mode and place two cards face down and end my turn."

The death eater drew and said "I summon scrounging goblin in defense mode and now goblin elite attack force attack her skilled white magician" and Alexis said "I activate my trap card kunai with chain which switched your goblin to defense mode and gives my skilled white magician 500 extra attack points.

He said "since it won't make a difference I end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards. Next I summon one monster in face down defense mode and place two more cards face down and end my turn." The death eater drew and said "much like you just did I play pot of greed which you know what it does.

Next I activate the spell card foolish burial which lets me send my stygian street patrol to the graveyard from my deck. Next I activate mystical space typhoon to get rid of your skilled white magician's power boost by destroying kunai with chain. Before I enter my battle phase I switch my goblin elite attack force back to attack mode now goblin elite attack force attack her skilled white magician."

She said "you triggered my trap card shadow spell I can only activate this card as long as I have a spellcaster monster on my field. As for what it does is that it stops you from changing your goblin's battle mode." he said "why would you do that it means that he stays in attack mode at all times" and Alexis said "if you let me finish you would know that shadow spell also takes away 700 of elite attack forces attack points."

He looked in horror at his goblin elite attack force to see that it's attack points has dropped to 1500 and he said "you'll pay for that however not right now I set one card face down and end my turn." Alexis drew and said "first I activate the spell mystical space typhoon to destroy your face down card and then I activate the effect of my skilled white magician thanks to you playing two spell cards last turn it lets me send it to the graveyard to special summon buster blader from my hand, deck, or graveyard and I choose from my hand.

Next I play magical stone excavation which lets me add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand at the cost of two cards in my hand. Next I activate the spell card I just got back pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then I activate another pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards. Now I summon silent magician level 4 in attack mode and flip summon my green turtle summoner into attack mode.

This lets me activate its effect to destroy one monster on your field and I choose your archfiend soldier and now buster blader attack his goblin elite attack force" and goblin elite attack force was destroyed and his life points dropped to 6900. Alexis said "I end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "first I activate card of sanctity which lets both of us draw until we hold 6 cards and then I tribute my scrounging goblin in order to summon helpoemer in attack mode.

Next I remove from play my stygian street patrol from the graveyard in order to special summon goblin elite attack force in defense mode and I end my turn since I don't trust your face down card." Alexis drew and said "I summon one monster in defense mode and then I activate the spell card soul taker which lets me destroy one monster on your field however you gain 1000 life points.

I choose to destroy your helpoemer and since I destroyed it with a spell card you can't activate its effect which means now I don't have to send a card from my hand to the graveyard every end phase. Now I place two cards face down and destroy your goblin elite attack force by attacking it with buster blader" and buster blader destroyed the second goblin elite attack force and the death eater's life points dropped to 7500.

"I end my turn with that" and the death eater drew and said "first I summon tour bus from the underworld in defense mode and I activate the spell tribute to the doomed which by discarding one card from my hand I can destroy one monster on your field and since it will be major pain after my next turn I destroy your silent magician level 4.

Finally I place one card face down and end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "that was your first mistake I flip summon my face down monster. Since I just flip summoned my old vindictive magician I get to destroy your tour bus" and he said "you just activated the effect of my tour bus since it was sent to the graveyard I get to shuffle one monster from my graveyard into my deck."

Alexis then said "that doesn't matter because I tribute old vindictive magician and green turtle summoner in order to summon the dark magician of chaos. Now I activate his special ability since I summoned him I get to add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand and I choose pot of greed. Next I play pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards.

Now dark magician of chaos attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 4700 and Alexis said "now buster blader attack his life points directly as well" and his life points dropped further to 2100. Alexis said "I end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I activate the spell card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands.

Next I activate the spell card burden of the mighty which decreases all your monsters attack points by their own level times 100. Next I summon Theban nightmare in defense mode and end my turn." Alexis drew and said "first I activate the spell card reasoning which you call a level and if the next monster in my deck is that level than it goes to the graveyard.

However if you call the wrong level then I get to special summon that monster" and he said "I say the next monster in your deck is level 4" and she drew the top card of her deck and said "sorry but you were wrong it's the level 7 Endymion the master magician. Now I activate his effect since he was special summoned I get to add a spell card from my graveyard back to my hand and I choose pot of greed.

Next I activate pot of greed again to draw two more cards" and the death eater said "if you keep going at this rate you'll lose by running out of cards to draw" and Alexis said "mind your own game I'm waiting for the right card. Next I summon blue dragon summoner in attack mode and now blue dragon summoner attack his Theban nightmare."

The death eater smirked and said "I activate my trap cards waboku which stops my monsters from being destroyed and stops me from taking any damage this turn." Alexis said "I place one card face down and end my turn." The death eater drew and said "I play pot of greed to draw two cards and then I summon malicevorous knife in defense mode and place one card face down on the field and end my turn."

Alexis drew and said "I summon one monster in face down defense mode and now blue dragon summoner attack his Theban nightmare" and Theban nightmare was destroyed and Alexis said "now buster blader attack his malicevorous knife" and malicevorous knife was destroyed and she said "I will be nice and end my turn there."

I summon chaos necromancer in attack mode" and Alexis said "why summon a monster with zero attack points" and he said "Because of his special effect for each monster in my graveyard he gains 300 attack points and with 8 monster in the graveyard his attack points are 2400. Now attack her buster blader" and Alexis said "I activate my trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

He said "you're so stubborn I end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "I place two cards face down and then I flip summon my crystal seer which lets me take a look at the top two cards of my deck and add one to my hand while the other one goes to the bottom of the deck. With that I end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I summon souls of the forgotten in defense mode.

Now chaos necromancer don't mess up this time and attack her crystal seer" and Alexis said "I activate the trap card sakuretsu armor which automatically destroys chaos necromancer before the attack hits." He said "I activate the hidden power of chaos necromancer you see this is the one that Pegasus never released to the pubic because it was too powerful.

So you might call this one a prototype but by discarding one monster card from my hand I can prevent his destruction. However I end my turn there so make your move the sooner you do the sooner I can win." Alexis drew and said "you won't win this I tribute my blue dragon summoner in order to summon dark magician girl and since blue dragon summoner was sent to the graveyard I get to add a spellcaster of my choice from my deck to my hand and I choose dark magician.

Next I activate my face down card fusion substitute which lets me fuse monsters much like polymerization so I fuse together dark magician in my hand and the buster blader on my field in order to summon dark paladin in attack mode. Next I activate the trap card micro ray which lets me select one monster on your field and its attack and defense points are zero for the rest of this turn and I chose chaos necromancer.

The death eater said "you can't do that I was supposed to win this duel" and she said "sorry but I just did now dark paladin attack his chaos necromancer" and the chaos necromancer was destroyed and his life points dropped to zero. The holograms disappeared and I started walking over to Alexis just as her duel disk was folding up back into its standby mode.

She said "you seem better" and I said "I am I took a healing potion in fact ever since I took the first orichalcos duel I started making quite a few healing potions. That way if anyone is ever as injured as I am after an orichalcos duel I can get them healed up" and she said "well lets head back the others are probably wondering how we're doing."

 **Yet another chapter done there was a surprise twist at the end of this duel how many more of the cards that Pegasus never released to the public have the death eaters stole. I guess you'll find out as this story progresses so until next time this is diamondholder signing off.**


	27. dragon's Vs Fairies

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story I'm back with yet another chapter. In this chapters we're going to having a duel between Emily and a death eater that uses a fairy deck that I have recently completed. Anyway nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I was walking through the town with Emily which contrary to what we originally thought she actually had a powerful magical core so I started teaching her the various spells that I had learned throughout the 4 years I had learned at Hogwarts and the ones I had learned on my own. We were currently walking to the diner for lunch since it had been a while since we had just hung out.

Just as we were about a block away from the diner someone apparated in front of us and he said "I challenge one of you to a duel." Emily said "if you're looking for someone to duel then I'm the one you're after." She activated her duel disk and inserted her deck as did the death eater and they drew their opening hands.

Emily said "since you challenged me I'll go first" and the death eater said "very well" and she drew her 6th card. She said "I summon mirage dragon in attack mode and place one card face down and end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I summon one monster in face down defense mode and place one card face down.

Next I activate the spell card destruction which forces both of us to discard our entire hands and then draw the same number of cards as the number we discarded." The death eater drew 3 while Emily drew 4 and the death eater said "with that I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I activate the trap card dragon's rebirth.

With this trap card I remove from play my mirage dragon in order to special summon odd-eyes dragon next I activate stamping destruction. I can only activate the spell card because I have a dragon monster on the field what it does is destroys your spell or trap card you have face down and then you take 500 points of damage."

His card flipped up briefly to reveal that it was monster reborn before it exploded in a burst of particles and Emily said "now odd-eyes dragon attack his face down monster." The death eater smirked and said "you just attacked marshmallon which means since he was flipped you take 1000 points of damage" and Emily's life points dropped to 7000 while the death eaters were at 7500.

Emily said "I end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I summon Freya, spirit of victory which as long as I control another fairy monster you can't attack her. With that I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I have to pass since it's pointless to attack marshmallon since he can't be destroyed by battle." The death eater said "how true I summon one monster in defense mode and then I activate the spell marshmallon glasses which stops you from attacking any other monsters then marshmallon.

I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I can't do anything so I end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I place two cards face down and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards. Next I activate polymerization to fuse together red-eyes black dragon in my hand with the meteor dragon in my hand to form meteor black dragon in attack mode.

With that I end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I summon eclipse wyvern in attack mode and the I activate dragonic tactics which lets me tribute two dragon monsters to summon a level 8 dragon monster from my deck so take flight blue-eyes white dragon.

Now I activate the effect of my eclipse wyvern which lets me remove from play a level 7 or higher dragon monster from my deck since it was sent to the graveyard. Now if I were ever to remove from play wyvern then I get the monster I remove from play now in my hand. So I remove from play my red-eyes darkness metal dragon and with that I end my turn" and the death eater drew and smirked.

I summon one monster in defense mode and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I remove from play eclipse wyvern which means red-eyes darkness metal dragon comes to my hand now. Anyway since I just removed from play eclipse wyvern which is a light monster I special summon black dragon collapserpent.

Now I remove from play collapserpent in order to summon red-eyes darkness metal dragon in attack mode and I end my turn there." The death eater drew and said "I hope you have enjoyed having your red-eyes darkness metal dragon on the field because he's about to disappear. I flip summon prediction princess petalelf into attack mode.

That activates her flip effect which switches all monsters you control to defense mode" and Emily said "I'm afraid I don't see how that will get red-eyes darkness metal dragon off the field." The death eater said "you will soon but first I tribute my marshmallon in order to summon elegy the melodious diva in attack mode.

Now I flip summon prediction princess astromorrigan in attack mode which activates her flip effect which destroys all defense position monsters your field and takes 500 life points for each one." All of Emily's monsters were destroyed and her life points dropped to 5500. The death eater said "next I activate the spell card ego boost which lets me increase one of my monster's attack points by 1000 until the end of the battle phase and I choose elegy.

Now don't forget Freya who gives all fairy monster including herself 500 more attack points so you do the math." Emily got a shocked look on her face and said "that means I lose" and the death eater said "very good my dear now elegy attack her life points" and her life points dropped to 2000. The death eater said "now I activate sebek's blessing which since one of my monsters just dealt damage to you I gain the life points you lost so they won't be going to waste."

His life points increased to 11,000 and he said "now petalelf attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 700 and the death eater said "now Freya attack her life points and finish this duel" and her life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. The death eater said "wow it's already over I can't believe the dark lord had so much trouble with you all."

I glared at him and said "your next duel will be against me and the result will be very different" and he said "we'll see" and he disapparated. Emily stood up and said "let's just get back to the manor I need to make some updates to my deck" and she grabbed onto my arm and I apparated us back to the manor.

 **Yet another chapter done so Emily lost with the updates that she had made to her deck before she faced this death eater. I felt this was nesseccary just to show off the power of a fairy deck. Before I made this deck I didn't think I would ever be caught dead using a fairy deck but now I know the true power of the fairies.**

 **So if you're a guy and you don't think a fairy deck would fit your style of dueling don't think that way because that is not true. Until next time this is diamondholder signing off**


	28. duel for revenge

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter it will be Harry Vs the death eater that defeated Emily in the last chapter and let me tell you it will be a good duel. Anyway nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I was walking down the road toward where the note I got earlier told me to go alone and just from the magic pouring off that note told me that it was from the death eater. After about an hour of waiting and shuffling my deck he apparated here and I said in a bored voice "you're late." He said "well the dark lord wanted me to clean up a mess that Lucius Malfoy created so here I am and just so you know the duel will involve me using the seal of orichalcos."

I said "I wouldn't want it any other way" and he inserted his deck and activated his duel disk as did I and he said "since you so foolishly challenged me I shall go first I start by placing one monster in defense mode and playing two cards face down. Next I activate card destruction which forces us both to discard our entire hands and draw the same number of cards as we discarded.

Ready I activate the field spell card the seal of orichalcos which by now I'm sure you're more than familiar with the benefits the seal provides me." when I didn't say anything he said "I place one more card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate graceful charity and pot of greed which lets me draw a total of 5 cards so long as I discard two cards from my hand. next I remove from play chaos sorcerer and defender the magical knight in order to special summon black luster soldier envoy of the beginning in attack mode.

Next I place three cards face down on the field and I activate fairy meteor crush which gives my black luster soldier the power of damaging you even if your monsters are in defense mode. now I activate mage power which gives my envoy of the beginning a total of 2500 extra attack points for a grand total of 5500 attack points.

Now black luster soldier envoy of the beginning attack his face down monster" and his monster was revealed to be marshmallon and he said "since you attacked marshmallon while he was face down you lose 1000 life points and he can't be destroyed in battle." My life points dropped to 7000 but his life points dropped to 3000.

I said "I end my turn there" and he drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we're holding 6 cards in our hands. Next I activate the spell card soul taker which lets me destroy one monster on your field and then you gain 1000 life points." Envoy of the beginning was destroyed and my life points rose back to the original 8000.

He said "now I tribute my marshmallon in order to summon airknight parshath in attack mode and then I activate poison of the old man. Now this cards either gives me 1200 or deals 800 points of damage to you and since my life points are already in critical condition I choice to give myself 1200 life points" and his life points rose to 4200.

"Now airknight parshath attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 5600 and he said "I activate the special ability of airknight parshath which since he deal damage to your life points you have to discard one card of my choice to the graveyard and I choose the one on my left." I said "I don't think so because I activate divine wrath.

You see I can only activate this trap card when you activate a effect of one monster on your field now what this trap does is at the cost of one card in my hand I get to negate the activation of that effect and destroy the monster that you activated the effect of." Airknight parshath burst into particles and he said "I activate my trap card call of the haunted to bring back airknight parshath."

Next I activate another face down card monster reborn to bring back marshmallon in defense mode and then I activate my final face down card marshmallon glasses which now you can only attack marshmallon. With that I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon skilled white magician in attack mode and I activate spell power grasp.

You see this card adds two spell counters onto skilled white magician one because it's a spell and one because that's one the card says to do. Also I get to add another one from my deck to my hand and then I activate terraforming which lets me add a field spell card from my deck to my hand." the death eater said "why do that you can't replace the seal with a weak field spell."

I said "the point is that skilled white magician needs three spell counters to activate his effect and terraforming gave him the final counter he needed. Now skilled white magician I sacrifice you in order to activate you effect and bring out buster blader in attack mode." the death eater said "you can't destroy marshmallon so why even bother bringing out that powerful monster.

I said "did I ever say I was done yet I activate the trap card call of the haunted in order to bring back black luster soldier envoy of the beginning in attack mode. Now I activate his special effect once per turn he can remove from play one monster on the field at the cost of not attacking this turn so say goodbye to marshmallon."

Marshmallon disappeared in a flash of light and I said "now buster blader attack his airknight parshath" and airknight parshath was destroyed and his life points dropped to 4000. I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon shining angel in attack mode and now shining angel attack his black luster soldier envoy of the beginning."

I said "why would you do that your monster will be destroyed" and he responded with a grin on his face "you sure about that" and black luster soldier was destroyed and my life points dropped to 3700. I said "how did you do that" and he said "quite easily all I had to do was discard my honest monster card you see during either of our battle phases I can discard this card and a monster of mine that is being attacked or is attacking gains attack points equal to the monster on your side that it's battling."

I said "well what are you going to do now" and he said "there is nothing I can do so I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon Gemini elf in attack mode now Gemini elf attack his shining angel" and both monsters were destroyed and he said "I activate the effect of shining angel which lets me now special summon a light monster with 1500 or less attack points.

I special summon winged kuriboh in defense mode" and I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon hourglass of courage in attack mode which means that it's attack points are cut in half until my next turn but then his attack points are doubled for the rest of the duel" and I said "well I guess I'll have to destroy it before that happens."

He said "well you're more than welcome to try I end my turn and I drew and said "I activate lighting vortex by discarding my sorceress spell wall field spell I can destroy all monsters on your field. Now buster blader attack his life points directly" and he said "did you forget winged kuriboh's effect when he's destroyed and sent to the graveyard I take no battle damage."

I said "fine then I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate another card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Next I summon guiding light in defense mode and I activate his effect which lets me special summon a level 1 light monster from my graveyard and I choose winged kuriboh.

To end my turn I activate supply squad which whenever one of my monsters are destroyed I get to draw one card however that's only once per turn." I drew and said "I summon silent magician level 4 in attack mode" and the death eater replied "I activate the trap card trap hole which since your monster has exactly 1000 attack points it's automatically destroyed."

I said "I place two cards face down and now buster blader attack his winged kuriboh since it's a pest" and winged kuriboh was destroyed and the death eater said "I activate the effect of supply squad however I must really thank you for that since you destroyed a monster I control so that I can draw one card."

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon one monster in face down defense mode and place one card face down and activate swords of revealing light which stops your from attacking me for three turns. With that I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate gold sarcophagus which lets me select one card from my deck and in two turns I get to add that card I removed back to my hand.

With that I end my turn" and he drew and said "I flip summon my face down monster skelegal which lets me draw one card. Next I tribute my skelegal and guiding light which lets me summon splendid Venus which means now all non-fairy monster lose 500 attack and defense points. Now splendid Venus attack buster blader" and I said "I activate the trap card dimensional prison.

This trap card since you declared an attack I get to automatically remove from play the monster that you attacked with." He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and end my turn" and he drew and said "the only thing I can do at this point is summon shining angel in defense mode and end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate another gold sarcophagus you know what it does so I summon skilled white magician in attack mode and end my turn." His swords of revealing light were destroyed and he drew and said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate polymerization to fuse together my buster blader and dark magician in my hand in order to form dark paladin in attack mode.

With that I end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon one monster in defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate spell power grasp which gives my skilled dark and white magician the final counters they need so now I tribute both to summon a dark magician from my hand and buster blader from my graveyard.

Next I flip summon my magician of faith which lets me add a spell card that is in my graveyard to my hand and I choose fairy meteor crush and now I activate magician dimension. This powerful spell lets me tribute my magician of faith in order to summon dark magician girl in attack mode. get ready because now I sacrifice my dark paladin, dark magician, and buster blader in order to summon the winged dragon of Ra.

However before he can appear in his true form I must recite the ancient chant all might protector of the sun and sky I beg of thee please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee grace our humble game but first I shall call out thy name winged dragon of Ra" and Ra appeared in his true form.

"Now I activate the spell card I added back to my hand fairy meteor crush and equip it on to the winged dragon of Ra. Now the winged dragon of Ra gains the attack points of the monsters used to summon him which makes a grant total of 8000. Now dark magician girl attack his shining angel" and he said "I activate the trap card lumenize which negate the attack and gives shining angel the attack points of dark magician girl."

I said "too bad that he doesn't gain defense points equal to dark magician girls attack points because it wouldn't have hurt so much when I do this winged dragon of Ra attack his shining angel" and his shining angel was destroyed and I saw that the fire ball actually hit the death eater not that I minded considering that it would make sense that Voldemort would try to make counterfeit copies of the god cards.

As the counter of his life points dropped to zero the seal started shrinking around his still form and I had a feeling that he had been knocked out from the attack of the winged dragon of Ra. As the seal was about to the point where it put on a light show I saw that the beam from the seal was slightly less green then it usually was and I had a feeling that the last attack from Ra had killed the death eater.

 **Yet another chapter done so someone actually dies during an orichalcos duel too bad Voldemort doesn't care about his followers that much or he would have armed them with strengthening potions and healing potions which would dramatically reduce the risk of them dying. Anyway until next time this is diamondholder signing off.**


	29. Emily transformed

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another chapter. In this chapter we're going to be having another duel but unlike most of the others it will be a duel between friends. Anyway part of this I have taken a bit of inspiration from the popular game dragon ball xenoverse.**

 **Anyway nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Voldemort's P.O.V

For the next plan to defeat the potter brat I had just competed it was walking down to the prisoner containment and after a few moments I was in front of the cell that held the key to my plan. I used my wand to open the door and the pathetic girl on the inside scampered against the wall as I walked in. she said feebly "please no more" and I said "the only way to prevent torture is to do what I say."

She said "I'll never betray Harry" and unimpressed with this answer I said "oh believe me you will eventually **cruico** " and her shrieks filled the cell. After I let up on the curse I stunned her with one of the spell and poured the vial of liquid that would make her evil down her throat. After the potion had taken effect I said "Grab onto my arm" and she did so."

I apparated into the room of the clone that I had made so that I could transform this one into a duelist that I could use I woke up the clone. She said "what are you doing here my lord" and he said "you are no longer needed here as I had just finished the transformation process." The clone got out of the bed and I said "now my follower lay back down in the bed and since I have a feeling that potter will be here soon to see what the noise was pretend to be asleep.

At least until he barges in and then challenge him to a duel as my follower" and the one called Emily obeyed. I said to the clone "well it's time for us to make our leave" and we apparated back to the lab and once we got there I said "now get out there and get me more souls."

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up to the loud cracking sound that normally accompanied someone apparating and it came from the room next door. I pulled on a pair of shorts and since the crack has woke Alexis up I said "I'll be right back after I find the cause of that." As I thought Emily had locked the door to her bedroom even though I had mentioned that it wouldn't stop a death eater wanting a duel."

I pulled my wand out of the pocket of my shorts and then cast the unlocking spell and I slammed the door open and when I did I said "where is the death eater" and Emily had woke up and said "why right here" and I said "what are you talking about." She said "you really are dense up until now you had been in the presences of a clone that was created to fool you while the dark lord transformed me into this."

I flipped the light on and saw that instead of the shy girl that I knew Emily was now wearing a leather top and leather skirt and all of it was glowing and I said "Chazz would love to see you in that." She said "I challenge you to a duel" and I said "what did Voldemort do to you" and she said "he opened my eyes to the truth of how you must die for the wizarding world to remain standing."

I said "since I can see there's no way to snap you out of this by just talking I accept your challenge" and I summoned my duel disk already activated with my deck already inserted. As I did this I saw a purple aura surround Emily which glowed brightly for a moment before she had a duel disk on her arm with her deck already inserted.

We drew our opening hands and I said "since you challenged me I shall go first" and she said "if that will give you a little hope go right ahead" and I drew my 6th card. I said "first I summon defender the magical knight in defense mode and then I place two cards face down and end my turn." Emily drew and said "I activate the spells pot of greed and graceful charity which lets me draw a total of 5 cards so long as I discard two cards from my hand.

I have chosen to discard my alexandrite dragon and blue-eyes white dragon and then I remove from play alexandrite dragon in order to special summon my black dragon collapserpent in attack mode. Next I activate monster reborn to bring back my blue-eyes white dragon in attack mode and then I activate the field spell card the seal of orichalcos.

Next I activate the spell card dragon shrine which lets me send a dragon monster from my deck to the graveyard and if it happens to be normal monster such as the red-eyes black dragon I can send another one to the grave like red-eyes wyvern. Now Blue-eyes white dragon attack his defender the magical knight" and I said "you just activated the effect of my defender.

You see when I summoned him I place a spell counter on him and now by removing that spell counter he is protected from your blue-eyes attack." She said "very well I place two cards face down and I end my turn which activates the effect of my red-eyes wyvern. Since I didn't normal summon this turn I get to remove from play red-eyes wyvern in order to special summon any red-eyes monster from my graveyard with the exception of red-eyes black chick so help me welcome back red-eyes black dragon in attack mode."

I said "Are you done" and said "at this point yes" and I drew and said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards. Next I summon one monster in face down defense mode and end my turn." Emily drew and said "I tribute my red-eyes black dragon in order to special summon my red-eyes darkness dragon in attack mode.

Then I summon red-eyes black chick in defense mode and now blue-eyes white dragon attack his defender the magical knight" and I said "I activate the trap card waboku which stops my monsters from being destroyed by battle this turn and me from taking any damage this turn." Emily said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I flip summon my magical plant mandragola into attack mode which activates it effect.

Here's the deal for each face up card on my field that can have a spell counter placed on it I get to place a spell counter on it which at this point is only one but you know that doesn't matter. Next I sacrifice my magical plant mandragola in order to summon magical marionette in attack mode now I would be careful about how many spell cards you play because each one gives marionette a power boost.

With that I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I place two cards face down and then I sacrifice blue-eyes white dragon, black dragon collapserpent, and red-eyes black chick in order to summon the card you foolishly gave me obelisk the tormentor. Now obelisk attack his magical marionette" and I said "I activate my trap card black illusion which stops my dark monsters from being destroyed this turn however I still take damage."

My life points dropped to 6000 and she said "I red-eyes darkness dragon attack his defender the magical knight" and I said "I remove his counter in order to protect him." Emily said "that effect is getting tiresome but no matter I end my turn." I drew and said "first I activate left arm offering which lets me discard my entire hand to draw any spell card I want from my deck and I choose card of sanctity.

Next I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we're holding 6 cards in our hand and then I activate pot of greed to draw two cards and then I activate gold sarcophagus. This card as you should know lets me remove any card from my deck and add it to my hand after two turns have passed. Next I activate wonder balloons by discard two cards.

Now you see wonder balloons doesn't require me to discard any cards unless I want to add balloon counters to it. Now for each balloon counter on this card each monster on your field lose 300 attack points and with three cards face down I end my turn." Emily drew and said "I activate stamping destruction since I control a dragon monster I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field and I choose your middle one.

However that's not all you also take 500 points of damage" and my life points dropped to 5500 and she said "next I activate ancient rules which lets me summon a high level monster without a sacrifice so come forth blue-eyes white dragon. Next I activate call of the haunted which lets me summon back a blue-eyes white dragon from the graveyard.

Next I activate dragonic tactics which lets me tribute the two blue-eyes white dragons I have on the field to summon a level 8 or higher dragon monster from my deck and I choose red-eyes darkness dragon in attack mode and with that I end my turn." as red-eyes darkness dragon appeared on the field I was shocked and said "how could you just toss blue-eyes white dragon aside.

That monster has treated you well in all your duels and you are now deserting them you use to respect all the cards in your deck. I guess you are too far gone which means now I have to defeat you I will win this duel. I activate the spell card turn skip which turns this duel one turn in the future which means I have the card I removed from play with gold sarcophagus back in my hand.

Now I sacrifice my kycoo the ghost destroyer, defender the magical knight, and magical marionette in order to summon the winged dragon of Ra however I must first recite the ancient chant. All might protector of the sun and sky I beg of thee please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee appeared in our humble game but first I shall call out thy name winged dragon of Ra."

Ra appeared on the field and I looked up and saw that his attack points were 6400 and I said "not enough now I transfer all by one of my life points to Ra's attack points" and my life points dropped to 1 and the attack points of the winged dragon of Ra went up to 11,899. I said "now it's time to say your final blessing any last words."

She said "screw you" and I said "sorry to hear that winged dragon of Ra attack her red-eyes darkness metal dragon with your blaze cannon" and red-eyes darkness dragon was destroyed and her life points dropped to 0 and the holograms disappeared. Just as the seal was shrinking around her I felt the evil leave the room and I grabbed the stone around my neck.

I said "with this piece of the orichalcos stone I break the seal" and I noticed that Emily still had her soul and I said "I don't know if the evil within you has truly disappeared yet so you're coming with Me." I grabbed her by arm and started walking toward my room and when I walked in with her walking silently behind me.

I said "since I don't know if I can fully trust you right now you'll be staying under my constant guard" and I transformed one of Alexis and mine closets into something that resembled a jail cell. I opened the door and said "any last words" and she said "I'm sorry for what I did" and I said "okay get in there however hold on a second."

I turned her around and said "I'll let you keep your duel disk but keeping your deck with the small amount of power you have is out of the question." I grabbed her deck out of the slot and pushed her somewhat gently somewhat roughly into the now transformed jail cell. I closed the door and locked it with my magic and then after putting her deck on a table that usually held my computer I pulled out a card from my deck.

I said "come forth dark paladin" and he appeared in front of me and I said "I need you to guard this cell and stop the prisoner inside from escaping" and he nodded. I walked over to the bed and got back under the covers after stripping down I fell back into an uneasy sleep.

 **Yet another chapter done I have no idea what I'll be doing in the next chapter so if you want to find out just after me then stay tuned into the story. Until next time this is diamondholder signing off.**


	30. test duel between lovers

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter it will be a duel between Harry and Alexis as a testing method since I took cards out of both decks that I thought would make the decks more effective. Anyway nothing else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up and glanced over at the makeshift prison cell that I had made last night since I wasn't sure if I would still be able to trust Emily since she had fallen to darkness. After getting some clothes on since she was asleep I woke her up after getting in the Obelisk blue uniform that I kept since it was the one that I had most of at this point.

After she woke up I said "since this is an unconventional method until I figure out if Voldemort had actually turned you into a lackey or if you're a clone with the same deck you're going to the shadow realm until I get this sorted out." I then opened up a portal and pushed into the shadow realm of course I made it so that she wouldn't fall just stumble.

Just as she had gotten her footing back I said "I'll send dark paladin with some food later" and I closed the portal. Just as I had finished with that I looked over to Alexis and saw that she was wearing her old Obelisk uniform as well only with small modifications. The most noticeable modification was that the skirt that came with the uniform was longer as well as the boots having slightly higher heels then the original did.

You see I found out that after our first time having intercourse that some of my magic had flowed into her and had given her a magical core which meant now she could do magic. The only worrying thing was that she was able to do wandless magic and nonverbal magic. Now normally this wouldn't be worrying if she had been a witch her whole life but she hadn't been so basically she was at an expert level when she would be considered a beginner in the wizarding world.

She said "I challenge you to a duel since we both modified our decks last night but hadn't tested them yet" and I said "you're on" and I just picked up my duel disk and placed it on my arm and since she wanted to be able to see if she could do it she used my usual technique of putting her duel disk on when I said "you shouldn't do that unless you have to because according to dark magician it put a major strain on their spirits."

She said "got it" and drew her opening hand as did I and she said "you can go first since I challenged you" and I said "if you insist to start I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode. Next I activate the spell card pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and places a spell counter on skilled dark magician. Next I activate the field spell card magical citadel of Endymion which lets me place a spell counter on it each time a spell card is activated and also gives skilled dark magician two counters.

Next I activate the spell magical stone excavation which lets me discard two cards in order to add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand so I discard my swords of revealing light and trap hole in order to add pot of greed back to my hand. Next I tribute my skilled dark magician in order to activate his effect in order to special summon a dark magician from my deck in attack mode.

Next I activate the secondary effect of the magical citadel since skilled dark magician had three counters on him when he went to the graveyard I can now add those counters onto the citadel. Next I activate pot of greed to draw two cards and then I end my turn." Alexis drew and said "I place one card face down and one monster in face down defense mode and I end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate the spell card thousand knives which since I control dark magician I can now destroy one monster on your field and I choose your only monster. Next I summon Gemini elf only to tribute her in order to special summon dark magician of Chaos which his effect activates during the end phase so for now dark magician attack her life points" and her life points dropped to 5500.

I said "now dark magician of chaos attack her life points directly" and his life points dropped further to 2700 and I said "I now move to my end phase which lets me add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand courteously of dark magician of Chaos and then I end my turn." She drew and said "I activate pot of greed and graceful charity which together allow me to draw a total of 5 cards as long as I discard two cards from my hand to the graveyard.

Next I activate magical stone excavation to add pot of greed back to my hand at the cost of discarding two more cards from my hand. next I activate pot of greed again in order to draw two more cards and then I activate the spell magic formula. This card increases your dark magician's attack points by 700" and I said "why would you do that" and she said "so I can do this activate mystical space typhoon to destroy magic formula and regain 1000 life points" and her life points rose to 3700.

Next I summon skilled white magician in attack mode and activate the spell one-shot wand which give skilled white magician a power boost to the tune of 800 attack points for a grand total of 2500 which is equal to dark magician. Now skilled white magician attack dark magician" and both were destroyed and Alexis said "on the turn the monster with one-shot wand attacks and is sent to the graveyard I get to draw one card.

Next I place one card face down and activate soul taker destroying dark magician of chaos while giving you 1000 life points" and my life points rose to 9000. I drew and said "I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode. now get this another effect of the magical citadel is if I so wish I can remove counters from it to activate monster effects so I remove three counters giving it a grand total of now 11 counters thanks to the spell cards you activated last turn.

Now I send skilled dark magician to the graveyard in order to summon dark magician to my field from the graveyard. now dark magician attack her life points directly" and she said "not so fast I activate the trap card kunai with chain which switches dark magician to defense mode since you told him to attack." I said "I end my turn."

Alexis drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets both of us draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I remove 6 spell counters from your magical citadel since the magical citadel of Endymion can be on either side of the field in order to summon Endymion the master magician in attack mode.

Next I activate his special effect which since I special summoned him by removing spell counters from the citadel I get to add a spell card back from my graveyard to my hand and I choose pot of greed. Next I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then I summon one monster in face down defense mode and attack dark magician."

Dark magician was destroyed and she said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll just set one card face down and end my turn" and Alexis drew and said "first I activate the spell card night beam which lets me destroy one set spell or trap card on your field and what's better the fact that you can't activate it until it's destroyed.

Next I activate monster reborn to bring back your dark magician and then I flip summon my crystal seer in attack mode which activates her effect. You see I can now draw two cards but I only get to keep one because whichever one I don't want at this point goes to the bottom my deck. Next I tribute crystal seer in order to special summon dark magician of Chaos now all three of my monsters attack his life points."

My life points dropped to 1000 and she said "I end my turn which means I can now add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand such as monster reborn." I placed my hand on my deck and thought _"please heart of the cards guide me"_ and I drew. I said "I activate the spell card lightning vortex which at the cost of one card in my hand I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field so I discard my black luster soldier- envoy of the beginning.

Next I remove from play my dark magician and black luster soldier in order to summon chaos sorcerer in attack mode. Now chaos sorcerer attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 1400 and I said "I place one card face down and I end my turn there." Alexis drew and said "I activate monster reborn to bring back dark magician of chaos and now attack his chaos sorcerer."

I said "you just triggered my trap card waboku which stops my monsters from being destroyed and me from taking damage this turn" and Alexis said "I end my turn." I drew and said "well this is the end I activate polymerization in order to fuse the dark magician and buster blader in my hand in order to form dark paladin and then I activate the effect of chaos sorcerer.

You see once per turn he can remove one monster on the field from play but there is a cost of him not being able to attack the turns I activate this effect so chaos sorcerer do your stuff." Chaos sorcerer raised his hands and started chanting and after a moment dark magician of chaos left the field in a glow of light.

I said "now dark paladin attack her life points directly and finish this duel" and her life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and I walked over to her. I said "that was successful test wouldn't you say so" and she said "it was although since I take all duels seriously I would have won if I had been thinking clearly because not only did I have breaker the magical warrior in my hand but I also had mystical space typhoon face down on the field.

So if I had activated mystical space typhoon or summoned breaker and activated his effect I would have won that duel." I said "if anyone asks we'll call it a draw since you we're thinking straight."

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter I have no idea what will happen will Emily's innocence be proven, will Harry figure out how to tell if it's the real Emily. find out next time anyway until next time this is diamondholder signing off**


	31. poolside duel

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying my works I'm back with yet another chapter. In this chapter I'm going to be bringing back the fairy deck since I haven't properly showcased it yet. There is nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

Alexis and I were walking outside of our manor in our swimsuits since we were going to have a swim in the insulated pool in the manor. Just as we were out there I realized that I forgot the towels and for once we didn't have any in the pool house which was surprising. As I pulled on the handle of the door to get inside the door was stuck but I thought that it was just sticking somewhat.

I pulled harder and even tried prying on it with both hand but still it wouldn't open I said "Alexis mind giving me a hand here" and she put her arms around my waist and we were both pulling on it. After about 5 minutes of trying this it still wouldn't open I realized that it was a sticking charm on the door and said "where are you death eater."

He appeared out of thin air and I assumed that it was concealing spell he placed on himself since there was no way he could have gotten into the manor with appartation. He said "honestly I thought that one with as powerful a magic core as you would be able to tell that it was a sticking charm almost instantly." He summoned up a duel disk with a deck already loaded and I did the same and he said "since I challenged you it is up to you to decide who goes first."

I said "Very well go right ahead" and he drew his 6th card and said "first I summon aria the melodious diva in attack mode and then I place two cards face down. Get ready because I activate the field spell card the seal of orichalcos" and as soon as it appeared on the field fully the seal looked like it was etched on his forehead.

He said "I end my turn with that" and I drew and said "I can only summon mystical elf in defense mode and place one card facedown and with that I end my turn." He drew and said "I tribute my aria the melodious diva in order to summon darklord desire in attack mode now my monster feel the power of the orichalcos."

The symbol appeared on darklord desire's forehead and his attack points rose to 3500 and the death eater said "since that matter is now resolved darklord desire attack his mystical elf" and I said "I activate my trap card dimensional prison which since you called an attack with darklord desire he is now removed from play."

He said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I sacrifice mystical elf in order to summon dark magician girl in attack mode now dark magician girl attack his life points" and his life points dropped to 6000. I said "I end my turn with that" and he drew and said "first I activate card of sanctity which allows us both to draw until we're holding 6 cards in our hands.

Next I activate card destruction forcing both of us to discard our entire hands and then draw the same number of cards as we discarded. Next I activate monster reborn to bring back splendid Venus in attack mode and that means her effect comes into play. Now that splendid Venus in on the field all non-fairy type monsters lose 500 attack points and you can't negate the activation of spells or traps on my field.

Now splendid Venus attack dark magician girl" and my life points dropped to 6200 and he said "I end my turn with that" and I drew and said "I summon one monster in defense mode and place two cards face down on my field and end my turn." The death eater drew and said "Splendid Venus attack his face down monster."

My face monster flipped face up to reveal that it was aroma jar" and I said "Sorry but since you flipped aroma jar face up when you attacked him he now can't be destroyed in battle and I gain 500 life points each end phase from here on out." He said "I don't think so while I can't attack again I still activate two spell cards the first is poison of the old man.

You see now I choose one of two effect either I gain 1200 life points or I can take 800 from you so I think I decrease your life points by 800." My life points dropped to 5400 and he said "the second spell card I activate this turn is sold taker which lets me destroy one face up monster you control but you gain 1000 life points after that monster is destroyed."

Aroma jar was destroyed but my life points rose to 6400 and he said "I end my turn with that" and I drew and said "first I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then I activate summoners art which lets me add a level 5 or higher normal monster from my deck to my hand such as dark magician.

Then I summon magical undertaker in attack mode and then I activate magical dimension which lets me tribute undertaker to summon dark magician from my hand in attack mode. the other effect of this card lets me destroy one monster on your field and since you only have one I think you know what that means.

Next I activate magical stone excavation which let me discard two cards and then add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand and I choose pot of greed. Next I activate pot of greed in order to draw two more cards and then I activate my face down card call of the haunted which lets me summon back dark magician girl in attack mode.

Now dark magician girl attack his life points" and the death eater chuckled and said "I activate the trap card magical arm shield which lets me take control of one of your monsters until the end of the battle phase as long as the monster I choose isn't attacking me when I activate this card so pass over dark magician."

Dark magician disappeared from my side and onto his side of the field and he said "don't forget each monster on my side of the field even if it is temporary gains 500 extra attack points." Dark magician girl was destroyed and my life points dropped to 5400" and I said "I end my turn however I have a question."

He said "what is it" and I asked "were you planning on opening that door if I win" and he said "considering if you win then the seal will take my soul then no." I said "if I were to save you from the seal" and he laughed and started gasping for breath and he said "sure if you can save me from the seal." I said "okay it's your turn after I place one card face down."

He drew and said "I activate pot of greed in order to draw two cards and then I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two from my hand so I'll discard my marshmallon glasses and tower of babel. Next I summon Freya the spirit of victory in attack mode and then I activate my face down card ultimate offering.

You see as long as I pay 500 life points for each one I can summon any number of monsters on one turn so I sacrifice Freya along with 500 life points in order to summon airknight parshath in attack mode. Next I activate the spell card ego boost which until the end of this turn gives airknight parshath a power boost of 1000 attack points.

Now parshath attack his dark magician" and my dark magician was destroyed and my life points dropped to 4500. He said "I activate the effect of parshath since I just dealt damage to you I get to draw one card and then I activate black pendant which gives airknight parshath a power boost of 500 as long as this card remains attached to him.

However if black pendant is ever destroyed you take 500 points of damage and with that I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate swords of revealing light which stops your from attacking me for three turns and I end my turn with that." He drew and said "I summon guiding light which lets me special summon a level 1 light monster from my graveyard and I choose Freya the spirit of victory in attack mode.

I end my turn with one card face down" and I drew and said "I summon breaker the magical warrior and when he's summoned I place a spell counter on him. Now I'm kind of curious of that card you have face down on the far left and since I'm also suspicious of it I think I'll destroy it." The death eater said "how" and I said "Because of the effect of breaker by removing the spell counter I placed on him I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field.

Now while it sickens me of using a card that Voldemort gave you I activate the effect of ultimate offering by paying 500 life points I special summon dark red enchanter in attack mode. Next I activate the trap card rageki break which lets me destroy one card on your field and I chose you airknight parshath" and airknight parshath was destroyed and my life points dropped to 3500.

Now since it's the only one I can attack I attack you're guiding light with dark red enchanter" and guiding light was destroyed and his life points dropped to 4700 and I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate fairy spell calling which lets me add any spell card from my deck to my hand at the cost of 1000 life points" and his life points dropped to 3700.

Next I activate the spell card I just added temple of the kings which lets me activate one trap card on the same turn I set it. Next I tribute Freya in order to summon mystical beast of serket in attack mode which he can only be summoned as long as temple of the kings remains on the field. Since this is the last turn your swords of revealing light are active I end my turn."

I drew and said "first I activate the spell card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we're holding 6 cards and then I summon magical exemplar in attack mode. next I activate the spell card fairy meteor crush which gives dark red enchanter the power to deal damage when attacking a monster in defense mode or what I've decided to dub piercing battle damage.

Now only that but it gives him another counter in addition to the two spell counter you activated last turn gives him a total of 5 spell counters. Each spell counter gives him a power boost of 300 so we're looking at a total of 3200 attack points. Not only that but if I want to I can have him syphon spell counters from other cards on my field and since fairy meteor crush gave magical exemplar two spell counters you figure it out."

Dark red enchanter's attack points rose to 3800 and I said "now dark red enchanter attack his mystical beast of serket" and it was destroyed and the death eater's life points dropped to 2900 and I said "now magical exemplar attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped further to 1200. I said "before my battle phase ends I activate the trap card call of the haunted in order to summon back dark magician now dark magician attack his life points."

His life points dropped to zero and the seal started shrinking around him and soon his soul was taken straight from his body. I looked over to the door and saw that the slight glow around it faded and I said "I guess there are other ways to undo spells other than killing the person who cast it."

 **Yet another chapter done before anyone asks yes the original death eater who used the fairy deck was defeated and has his soul taken or was killed I don't quite remember what happened to him honestly. Anyway back on track I know he was defeated but I didn't want to retire the fairy deck and I figured that Voldemort after Harry or whoever had defeated the death eater left he would come and get the deck and make some modifications to it.**

 **Anyway until next time this is diamondholder signing off**


	32. another orichalcos duel

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another chapter. in this chapter we're going to have a duel between Harry and the death eater that uses the fiend deck that I made. Anyway there's nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

The whole group that I had gathered that knew anything about Voldemort including myself were setting up the manor for a huge party that we were hosting since I felt that everyone needed a break from having to worry about the orichalcos. After about another hour all the decorations were up and after another half hour the guests started arriving.

Using my connections I managed to invite everyone that was considered a legendary duelist so basically almost everyone in the group with the exception of myself and Alexis were basically talking to their favorite duelist of the past. In fact while it was against my better judgment I had even invited weevil underwood and Rex Raptor.

After two hours of the party being underway there was an explosion coming from the front door and I ran outside to confront the death eater since death eaters were the only people who would have to do that since they couldn't apparate right into the manor. I stepped outside and said "what are you doing here death eater" and he said "this time I'm ready to duel you where your soul is on the line."

I summoned my duel disk and inserted my deck and I said "you got it" and he drew his opening and as did I and I said "since you challenged my I pick who goes first and I choose you to go first." He drew his 6th card and said "I activate pot of greed in order to draw two cards and then I summon goblin elite attack force in attack mode.

Next I activate the field spell card the seal of orichalcos which gives me advantages but I'm sure you don't need me to say them. To end my turn I place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "like you I activate pot of greed to draw two cards and then I summon Gemini elf in attack mode and place three cards face down and end my turn."

The death eater drew and said "I summon scrounging goblin in defense mode and now goblin elite attack force topple Gemini elf" and I said "I activate my trap card scrap iron scarecrow which stops the attack and what's better it goes face down at the end of the damage step." He said "I end my turn with one card face down."

I drew and said "I sacrifice my Gemini elf in order to summon trance the magic swordsman in attack mode now attack his scrounging goblin" and scrounging goblin was destroyed. I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I sacrifice my goblin elite attack force in order to summon helpoemer in attack mode. next I activate the spell card tribute to the doomed which at the cost of one card in my hand I can destroy your trance the magic swordsman.

Now helpoemer attack his life points directly" and I said "I activate my trap card shadow spell which stops your attack and decreases helpoemers attack points by 700. The death eater said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and then I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two.

Next I set the pendulum scale that Pegasus created which just so you know whenever I put a pendulum monster in a pendulum zone that counts as activating a spell card. Now that skilled dark magician has three spell counters on him I can send him to the graveyard in order to summon a dark magician from my deck in attack mode.

Next I activate thousand knives which since I control dark magician I can now destroy one monster on your field and I choose helpoemer. Since I didn't destroy helpoemer by battle his effect doesn't activate now dark magician attack his life points" and he said "I activate my trap card waboku which stops me from taking damage this turn and if I had any monsters on the field they would be safe."

I said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "I summon Theban nightmare in defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Then I summon one monster in defense mode and now dark magician attack his Theban nightmare" and Theban nightmare was destroyed.

I said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I summon souls of the forgotten in defense mode and then I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two cards from my hand. With that I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate dedication through light and darkness which at the cost of tributing dark magician I can summon a dark magician of chaos from my hand, deck, or graveyard."

The death eater smirked and said "since you special summoned a monster and it wasn't during the battle phase I can now special summon this guy chaos hunter at the cost of one card in my hand." I said "you think that scares me" and he said "since he's the strongest monster on the field I would think it would."

I laughed and said "well you're wrong death eater because I activate my face down card lighting vortex by discarding my magical undertaker I can destroy all monsters on your field" and he said "I was hoping you didn't have that." I said "now dark magician of chaos attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 5200.

I said "since it's my end phase the effect of dark magician of chaos activates which lets me retrieve a spell card from my graveyard and I pick lighting vortex and I end my turn with that." The death eater drew and said "I sacrifice your dark magician of chaos and your face down monster in order to summon lava golem to your side in attack mode.

Now I normal summon chaos necromancer to my side in attack mode which while he may be weak to start with he gains 300 for each monster in my graveyard as well as 500 from the seal for a grand total of 3500. However since it would be disrespectful to not let you feel the power of my gift I end my turn" and I drew and instantly the magma from lava golem dropped on me and my life points dropped to 7000.

I said "very funny I place one card face down and end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I summon doomcaliber knight in attack mode." I said "I was hoping you would do that because now I can activate this dark renewal which by tributing your doomcaliber knight and lava golem I can summon a dark magician from my deck or graveyard and I choose graveyard in defense mode."

The death eater said "chaos necromancer attack dark magician" and I said "sorry but have you forgotten already about my trap card scrap iron scarecrow which activates when you call an attack and it goes face down after stopping your attack." He said "I end my turn it's not like you can destroy chaos necromancer."

I drew and said "Are you sure about that I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then I activate the spell card lightning vortex which lets me destroy all monsters on your field at the cost of one card in my hand such as my field barrier spell. Next I activate the effect of the pendulum monsters that are in the pendulum zones.

You see I'm now allowed to summon any number of monsters as I want from my hand but their levels have to be between 1 and 9 so I pendulum summon buster blader and black luster soldier envoy of the beginning in attack mode. However that's not all now for my normal summon I tribute all three of my monsters in order to summon the winged dragon of Ra in attack mode."

But before the winged dragon of Ra can make his appearance on the field I have to recite the ancient chant all mighty protector of the sun and sky I beg of thee please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight I beseech thee appear in our humble game but first I shall call out thy name winged dragon of Ra.

Ra explosively appeared on the field and I said "the winged dragon of Ra gains the attack points of the monsters used to summon him so that 2500 from dark magician, 2600 from buster blader, and 3000 from black luster soldier envoy of the beginning for a grand total of 8100 attack points. While I don't need to do this I activate his point to point transfer ability so by paying all but 1 of my life points I can transfer those points to Ra.

Ra's attack points jumped up to 15,099 and the death eater was staring at Ra in shock and I said "allow me to wipe that confused look off your face in short I win. Winged dragon of Ra attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and his life points dropped to zero and the seal started shrinking around him.

It put on a lightshow that suddenly died down into nothing and I figured that the death eater had already died from the attack by Ra. The holograms disappeared and Alexis said "how can you just kill them" and I said "if I don't then Voldemort's pet snake Nagini will gain more power and eventually become the great leviathan.

If that happens then we're done because unlike the last time since a fragment of Voldemort's soul called a horcrux is in her the great leviathan will not be able to do anything unless Voldemort commands it to. The good thing that was used against Yugi, Joey, and Father last time is that Voldemort doesn't know anything about the dominion of the beasts so therefore he can't absorb soul of real monsters to power Nagini which means it will take him longer and we must be ready.

 **Yet another chapter done wow it was a doozy anyway I'm going to put a very small spoiler in this author's note. In the next chapter Emily will be coming back and joining the other on the quest she had been on before being locked in the shadow realm. anyway until next time this is SSGSS Vegeta signing off.**


	33. shadow realm duel

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another chapter. In this chapter as I said in the last one Emily returns and I have actually finally worked out how that happens. Anyway nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I had finished working on what I had been working on since the morning of the day that I locked Emily in the shadow realm since I wasn't fully sure if I could trust her. I was heading to my room to open up the portal that would take me to the shadow realm so that I would open up the portal exactly where I had left her.

I opened the portal and walked through and after looking around I spotted her a few feet away and I made my presence known. After doing that I almost instantly regretted it considering she went for my most vital area my neck and after about a minute with the assistance from dark paladin we got her off me.

I said "what the hell" and she said "sorry I have been having to fight for my life or I guess soul here so I figured that you were an enemy." I said "well anyway I came to tell you that you do have to pass a test before I get you out of here however I have had throw away your old deck. The reason for this was because it was too corrupt for you to use it safely however I have made an exact copy of it."

I passed her the deck that I had completed and she had looked through it and said "you got everything in here" and I said "of course I copied it before I threw out the old one anyway to get out of here you have to survive a duel without going crazy." She said "that's a piece of cake" and summoned her duel disk and inserted her deck as did I.

We drew our opening hands and she said "who's going first" and I said "as the one administering this exam I shall go first" and I drew my 6th card. I said "I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and then activate terraforming which lets me add a field spell card from my deck and then I activate the one I just added magical citadel of Endymion.

Finally to end my turn I place one card face down" and she drew and said "to start my turn I activate dragon shrine which lets me send up to two dragon monsters from my deck to the graveyard if the first one I send is a normal monsters. So I send two blue-eyes white dragons and then I activate silver's cry which lets me summon back a blue-eyes white dragon from my graveyard in attack mode.

Next I normal summon alexandrite dragon in attack mode now blue-eyes white dragon attack skilled dark magician" and skilled dark magician was destroyed and my life points dropped to 6900 and she said "now alexandrite dragon attack his life points" and my life points fell further to 4900. She said "I place one card face down and end my turn."

I drew and said "first I summon one monster in defense mode and then I activate pot of greed and graceful charity which lets me draw a total of 5 cards as long as I discard two from my hand. Next I activate polymerization to fuse together dark magician and buster blader in my hand to form dark paladin in attack mode.

Now dark paladin attack her blue-eyes white dragon" and blue-eyes was destroyed and her life points dropped to 6600. I said "I end my turn with that" and she drew and said "first I activate mystical space typhoon which lets me destroy one spell or trap card on the field and I choose your face down card." My face down flipped up momentarily to reveal that it was divine wrath.

She then said "next I switch alexandrite dragon to defense mode and activate my face down card call of the haunted to bring back blue-eyes white dragon in attack mode. Next I normal summon blue dragon summoner in defense mode. Now blue-eyes white dragon attack his face down monster" and I said "you just triggered the effect of my magical plant mandragola which lets me add a spell counter to each card on the field that I can place one on."

She said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I remove 6 spell counters from the magical citadel of Endymion in order to special summon Endymion the master magician in attack mode. That also activates his special effect letting me get a spell card from my graveyard and I choose pot of greed. Next I activate pot of greed to draw two cards and then I set the pendulum scale with the numbers between 1 and 8.

Now I special summon dark magician and skilled white magician in attack mode and then I activate fairy meteor crush which gives dark paladin the power of damaging your life points even if your monsters are in defense mode or as I like to call it piercing battle damage. Now dark paladin attack blue-eyes white dragon" and blue-eyes was destroyed and her life points dropped to 5200.

Now dark magician girl attack her alexandrite dragon" and alexandrite dragon was destroyed and I said "skilled white magician attack her blue dragon summoner" and blue dragon summoner was destroyed and she said "you activated the effect of blue dragon summoner. You see when he's sent from the field to the graveyard I get to add a monster from my deck to my hand as long as it's a warrior, spellcaster, or dragon."

She took the deck out of the deck holder slot on the duel disk and started flipping through it and said "I think I'll pick this guy the blue-eyes white dragon so she comes to my hand." I said "that doesn't matter Endymion attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 2500. I said "I end my turn there" and she drew and said "first I summon dwarf star dragon planeter in attack mode and then I remove him from play in order to special summon red-eyes darkness metal dragon in attack mode.

Next I activate his effect which lets me special summon the blue-eyes white dragon in my hand and then I activate dragon's mirror. This card is like a polymerization for only dragon monsters however instead of sending them to the graveyard I have to remove them from the game which helps me more than sending them to the graveyard since sending them to the graveyard helps you more than me.

So I remove from play all three blue-eyes white dragons the one on my field and the two in my graveyard in order to fusion summon blue-eyes ultimate dragon in attack mode. now blue-eyes ultimate dragon attack dark paladin" and dark paladin was destroyed and my life points dropped to 4300 and she said "now red-eyes darkness dragon attack dark magician girl" and dark magician girl was destroyed and my life points dropped further to 3500.

She said "I end my turn which means the effect of dwarf star dragon planeter activates since he was normal summoned this turn I get to add a level 7 light or dark monster from my deck to my hand and I choose red-eyes black dragon." I drew and said "first I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Next I activate spell power grasp putting two counters on the magical citadel.

Now I activate another effect of the magical citadel of Endymion which can only be activated if Endymion the master magician in on my field. You see for each spell counter on magical citadel that I remove I can summon a spellcaster from my hand with the same level as the number I removed. So I remove six spell counters in order to special summon the dark magician girl in attack mode.

Now I sacrifice all three of my monsters in order to summon the winged dragon of Ra in attack mode however before he can appear on the field I must recite the ancient chant. All mighty protector of the sun and sky I beg of thee please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight I beseech thee appear in our humble game but first I shall call out thy name winged dragon of Ra."

Ra appeared on the field and I looked up at his attack points and saw that they were at 6400 and I said "the winged dragon of Ra gains the attack points of all the monsters used to summon him. now winged dragon of Ra attack blue-eyes ultimate dragon with blaze cannon" and blue-eyes ultimate dragon was destroyed and her life points dropped to 600.

I said "I place two cards face down and end my turn let's see if you can destroy an Egyptian god card" and she drew and said "first I activate the spell card ancient rules which lets me special summon a level 5 or higher normal monster from my hand and I choose the red-eyes black dragon in attack mode. next I sacrifice red-eyes black dragon to summon red-eyes darkness dragon in attack mode.

Next I summon and activate the effect of red-eyes black chick in order to summon another red-eyes black dragon and I used red-eyes darkness dragon's effect in order to summon alexandrite dragon in attack mode. next I activate dragonic tactics which lets me tribute two dragon monsters on my field in order to summon a level 8 dragon from my deck and the only choice I have to mythic water dragon in attack mode.

Next I activate monster reborn to bring back blue-eyes ultimate dragon and I tribute him in order to summon blue-eyes shining dragon in attack mode. Next I activate the spell dragon's banishment which forces me to send to my graveyard all dragon monster in my hand or in my deck. Now blue-eyes shining dragon gains 300 for each dragon in my graveyard and with 24 in there he gains 7200 attack points.

Now blue-eyes shining dragon attack the winged dragon of Ra" and the winged dragon of Ra was destroyed and my life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. I said "well you pass the test you're free now since I don't feel any darkness in you" and I opened the portal with some help from dark paladin and we walked back into the manor into her room.

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter I have no idea what will happen but you will know as will I when I post it which will probably be in 2017 since I have a literal 20 or more chapters in reserve for the future so until next time this is diamondholder signing off.**


	34. Hermione returns

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another chapter. in this chapter we're going to be introducing someone from Harry's life back when he was a wizard I'm not going to say who but just know that I have thought it out for a while. Anyway nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up suddenly from what I was thinking was a dream considering that Hermione was in it and facing someone using the seal of orichalcos. Just as I was about to go back to sleep someone was knocking at the door to the room that I shared with Alexis. I said "come on in" and the door opened to reveal that it was Ginny and she said "did you just feel that."

I said "yeah I did so you think that is really what's going on" and she responded "we better check it out" and I got out of the bed and pulled on a shirt that I kept on the door handle. Ginny grabbed onto my shoulder and I apparated to the address that was in the dream or vision and I saw that it was real. It was apparent that they had just started the duel considering they both we holding 5 cards and there were no cards on the field.

The death eaters said "I shall go first to start I activate pot of greed in order to draw two cards and then I summon skilled white magician in attack mode. Next I activate the field spell card the seal of orichalcos which give me certain advantages such as my monsters gaining 500 extra attack points, and being able to have 10 monsters max on the field.

Next I activate fiend's sanctuary in order to special summon a metal fiend token in attack mode and then I activate hand destruction forcing both of us to discard two cards and then draw two cards. Now I activate the effect of my skilled white magician allowing me to send it to the graveyard in order to special summon a buster blader from my hand, deck, or graveyard and since it the only choice I have I pick from my deck.

With that I place two cards face down and end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "first I summon one monster in face down defense mode and place two cards face down and activate the spell two man cell battle. This spell card allows each of us to special summon a level 4 normal monster each end phase and with that I end my turn and I can't special summon since I don't have a normal monster in my hand."

The death eater drew and said "I activate graceful charity to draw three cards so long as I discard two of them from my hand. next I activate the spell card dark eruption which lets me search through my graveyard and if I have a dark monster in there with 1500 or less attack points I can add it to my hand and I pick the left leg of the forbidden one.

Next I activate gold sarcophagus which lets me remove from play one card from my deck and in two of my turns I get that card added to my hand and I pick the head of exodia. With that I end my turn which means I can use the two man cell battle you activated last turn to my advantage to special summon neo the magic swordsman in attack mode. However since I don't want to pay the 1000 life points this end phase for the metal fiend token it's destroyed."

Hermione drew and said "first I summon hydrogeddon in defense mode and then I flip summon my des feral imp which lets me activate his effect. Since he was flipped face up I can now select one of the monsters in my graveyard and shuffle it back into my deck. To end my turn I place one card face down make your move."

The death eater drew and said "buster blader attack her hydrogeddon" and Hermione said "I activate my trap card magic cylinder which protects my hydrogeddon from damage but you take the strike from buster blader" and the death eaters life points dropped to 4900 and he said "well that hydrogeddon must be important to your plan so neo the magic swordsman attack hydrogeddon" and hydrogeddon was destroyed."

The death eater said "I'll end my turn there" and Hermione chuckled as she drew her card and the death eater angrily asked "why are you laughing." I made my presence known and said "because you fell into her distraction you see when you attacked hydrogeddon with buster blader and she blocked it you automatically assumed that hydrogeddon was key in her plan."

She looked at me and said "is that really you Harry" and I nodded and said "here I got something to do" and I ran up to the seal and pulled out the stone that the death eater from before had given me and said "with this fragment of the orichalcum stone I break the seal" and the seal burst apart. I said "time for you to give it your all" and she nodded.

She then said "I activate the spell card graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two cards from my hand. next I special summon gilasaurus in attack mode however that means you are now allowed to special summon a monster from your graveyard if you want to." He picked up a card from his graveyard and placed it on his duel disk and said "I will I summon back skilled white magician in attack mode."

Hermione said "now I sacrifice gilasaurus since it was a special summon to normal summon super conductor tyranno in attack mode. Now super conductor tyranno attack his buster blader" and buster blader was destroyed and the death eater's life points dropped to 4700. She said "I place three cards face down and end my turn."

The death eater drew and said "I switch neo and skilled white magician to defense mode and summon Gemini elf in defense mode. then I end my turn with three cards face down" and Hermione drew and said "I activate my trap card hunter instinct which first lets me select one monster in your graveyard and special summon it to your side of the field and I choose buster blader.

Now the second effect of my trap card activates since a monsters was special summoned to your side I can summon a dinosaur monster from my hand without any cost. So now help me welcome out black tyranno now I activate black tyranno's effect since all the monsters on your field are in defense mode he can attack you directly."

The death eater's life points dropped to 2100 and Hermione said "now super conductor tyranno attack his buster blader" and buster blader was destroyed again." The death eater drew and said "first I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then I activate magical stone excavation which lets me add a spell card from my graveyard back to my hand by discarding two cards.

Next I activate the card I just brought back pot of greed in order to draw two more cards and then I sacrifice my skilled white magician and neo the magic swordsman in order to bring out dark magician of chaos. Now dark magician of chaos attack her black tyranno" and black tyranno was destroyed and for the first time Hermione's life points dropped to 7800.

The death eater said "I end my turn with that" and Hermione drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we're holding 6 cards in our hands. Well it's all over for you death eater I activate the spell card monster reborn and if I even have to explain what this card does then you're really not supposed to be playing this game."

Black tyranno appeared back on the field and she said "now super conductor tyranno attack his dark magician of chaos" and dark magician if chaos was destroyed and his life points dropped to 1600 and I said "now black tyranno attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and his life points dropped to zero as the holograms disappeared.

Just as he got up the death eater said "you will pay for this eventually my master will come out of hiding and bring all of you down. While you have defeated a portion of us his deck is the most powerful out of all of us so just you wait he will win this war" and he disappeared. Hermione said "well it's been awhile since we saw each other what's new with you."

 **Yet another chapter done honestly I have been planning on bring Hermione into this story at some point but until now it just didn't seem like the right time. Anyway in the near future I'm planning on bring back someone else from Harry's past when he was a wizard in training. I'm also running a contest if you can guess what the person who I'm bringing back is I'll take a break from this story and update whichever one you want.**

 **Anyway until next time this is diamondholder signing off.**


	35. dinosaurs vs machines

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another chapter. In this chapter we're going to be having another duel after we find out how Hermione found out that Harry was in domino city. Anyway nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road."**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

After the duel between Hermione and the death eater that either she had challenged or that had challenged her Ginny, Myself, and her were sitting on a park bench. I said "so how did you find out that I was here in domino" and she said "well it goes back to when Ginny found out you were here or at least suspected it.

After Voldemort's siege on the castle and the both of us getting away obviously from different methods we met back up at the burrow and she said that she was going to find you and try to bring you back to defeat Voldemort. She did however give me a two way communicator that was created with a spell that was in the restricted section even though I have no idea as to why it was in the restricted section of the library."

Ginny said "because the more you use it the weaker you get in magical ability until you're magical power is nothing more than the amount of magic a common muggle has." Hermione said "well I guess that's why spells are getting more difficult to cast even the simple ones that are taught in the first and second year classes."

Just as I was about to respond someone appeared in front of us the death eater that had given me the fragments of the orichalcum stone. He said "I challenge you to a duel" and I said "sure" and he said "I wasn't talking to you I was talking to the newest recruit that you have on your side." Hermione said "sure I accept your challenge."

The death eater activated his duel disk and drew 5 cards and he said "unlike the other death eaters who wouldn't be able to duel their way out of a paper bag I don't stack my deck with the seal of orichalcos so you may go through this duel without me even using it." Hermione drew her first 5 cards and said "actually that's a good thing since I'm not wanting to wager my soul."

The death eater said "since I was the one who challenged you it's your pick to who goes first" and she said "how about you go first" and he said "very well" and drew his 6th card. He said to start I summon electromagnetic turtle in defense mode and end my turn there." Hermione drew her 6th card said "first I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards.

Next I activate the field spell Jurassic world which gives all dinosaur monsters an advantage to the tune of 300 extra attack and defense points. Next I summon hydrogeddon in attack mode and thanks to my field spell his attack points go up now attack electromagnetic turtle" and electromagnetic turtle was destroyed.

Hermione said "now I activate the effect of hydrogeddon which since he destroyed a monster in battle this turn I get to summon another one from my deck in attack mode. Now hydrogeddon attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 6100 and Hermione picked up three cards from her hand. To end my turn I place three cards face down" and the death eater drew and said "I activate the spell dangerous machine type six.

This powerful spell allows me to roll a dice once per turn during my main phase and what happens depends on the number I roll so I roll." The dice rolled over and over and over again until it landed on a two and he said "Since I rolled a two that means you have to discard one card from your hand. Next I activate the spell card swords of revealing light which you from attacking me for three turns.

To end my turn I place one card face down" and Hermione drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets both of us draw until we're holding 6 cards in our hands. Next I summon babycerasaurus in attack mode and switch both my hydrogeddons into defense mode and end my turn with one card face down."

The death eater drew and said "since it's my main phase again I roll a dice and since I rolled a one I have to discard one card and I pick the card that I just drew. next I activate soul taker since you left babycerasaurus in attack mode I have a feeling that he's a part of your plan but just a small part so I activate soul taker which destroys one monster on your field of my choice but you get 1000 life points."

Babycerasaurus was destroyed and Hermione's life points rose to 9000 and she said "you were right babycerasaurus was a part of my plan and not just a small part of it a large part of it actually since you destroyed it with a card effect I get to summon a level 4 or lower dinosaur monster from my deck and I choose black ptera in defense mode.

The death eater smirked and said "so you let me destroy a weak monster for a stronger but still weak monster" and she said "that's the problem will all you death eaters. All you guys focus on is power instead of effects of cards as well you see no matter how weak their attack points are I respect all my monsters no matter how strong or weak they are."

The death eater said "as do I because the cards that I have are like my family after the dark lord killed my whole family so I summon the card that is kind of like my sister x-head cannon in attack mode. You see this card reminds me of my sister because of the fact that like my sister this card has a strong attack but a weak defense.

Now x-head cannon attack her black ptera" and black ptera was destroyed and Hermione said "you just activated the effect of my black ptera you see when it would be destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard it gets added back to my hand. However let me ask you why are you loyal to the dark lord if he killed your family."

He said "I don't have a choice I lied when I said he killed my entire family he keeps my mother alive to keep me under his control so that I don't go against him. Anyway I end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "are you sure their all dead" and he said "yes because of the fact that I saw him come into my home and cast the killing curse on all of them except my mother who is growing weaker by the day under his care."

Hermione said "are you sure" and he said "yes the last time he sent her food was last night but when the death eater he gave the task to take food to her came back he said "the prisoner isn't looking too well." Hermione said "after this duel we'll attack his base and try to break all the prisoners free but now back to the duel.

I sacrifice my two hydrogeddons in order to summon ultimate tyranno in attack mode and then I activate the spell card blustering winds. This card gives my ultimate tyranno 1000 extra attack and defense points until my next standby phase. Now ultimate tyranno attack his x-head cannon" and he said "no I don't think so I activate the trap card waboku.

This card stops me from taking damage this turn and my monsters from being destroyed by battle or card effects." Hermione said "I end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I tribute x-head cannon in order to summon the card that reminds me of my father ally of justice clausolas" and Hermione said "if you don't mind me asking why does that card remind you of your father."

He said "because my father as a police officer was an ally of justice now I activate the spell card 7 completed which gives my ally of justice an extra 700 attack of defense points and then I activate magical stone excavation. This card at the cost of two cards in my hands lets me add a spell card from my graveyard back to my hand and I choose swords of revealing light.

To end my turn I activate swords of revealing light" and Hermione drew and said "I summon black ptera in defense mode and activate the regulation of the tribe. This card lets me select one type of monster and whatever type of pick can't attack as long as this card remains on the field and I choose machines. However this card has a price each end phase I must tribute one monster on my field so I end my turn and tribute my black ptera to keep regulation of the tribe on the field.

The death eater drew and said "like you did a few turns ago I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we are holding 6 cards in our hands. Since it's my main phase I activate the effect of my dangerous machine type six and since I rolled a 5 that means one monster on your field is destroyed and since you have only one it doesn't take a genius to tell you which one is getting destroyed."

Ultimate tyranno roared as if it was in pain and then exploded and the death eater said "I place two cards face down to end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "I move to my end phase which means I can activate this card volcanic eruption. Since I have Jurassic world on the field then I can destroy all cards on the field and with that I end my turn.

The death eater drew and said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then I summon cyber phoenix in attack mode now attack her life points directly" and Hermione's life points dropped to 7800. The death eater said "I place three cards face down and end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "I activate monster reborn to bring back ultimate tyranno in attack mode and I summon one monster in defense mode.

Now ultimate tyranno attack his cyber phoenix which ultimate bite strike" and cyber phoenix was destroyed and the death eater's life points dropped to 4000. Hermione said "I place one card face down and pass it over to you." The death eater drew and said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "I flip summon my face down monster which was des feral imp which lets me shuffle a monster from my graveyard into my deck and then draw one card.

Next I sacrifice my des feral imp in order to summon frostosaurus" and the death eater chuckled and said "it just have been a blessing in disguise that you destroyed the card that reminded me of my sister since she hated the cold." Hermione said "now ultimate tyranno attack his life points directly" and the death eaters life points dropped to 1000 and she said "I'll give you one chance to turn this around in your favor I place two cards face down and end my turn."

The death eater drew and said "I summon green gadget in attack mode which activates his effect letting me add a red gadget from my deck to my hand. Next I activate my face down card evolution burst which lets me special summon a cyber dragon from my deck in attack mode. Now I activate the spell card limiter removal which doubles the attack points of all machine monsters on the field.

Now cyber dragon attack ultimate tyranno" and Hermione said "I activate my trap card Jurassic impact which since both my dinosaur monsters have more than 2500 attack points all cards on the field are destroyed." The death eater sighed and said "I guess I end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "I summon two-headed king rex in attack mode.

Now two-headed king rex make it quick and attack his life points directly" and the death eater's life points dropped to zero and the hologram of two-headed king rex disappeared and the death eater got up. I walked up to him and said "since we're going to save your mother from being held captive we need the place of Voldemort's hideout."

The death eater said 666 main street here in domino also I have something for you newbie" and he took a stone out of his pocked and tossed it to her and he said "your friends will tell you how to activate it" and he disappeared.

 **Yet another chapter done this duel was done for two reasons one because the last duel didn't do enough for the dinosaur deck I made. The second reason was because I personally believe that in the first war that is mentioned in the books of the Harry potter series that Voldemort held members of the family's that were supposedly loyal to him so that he could control them.**

 **Anyway until next time this is diamondholder signing off**


	36. reunion duel Harry Vs Hermione

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter there is going to be another duel between Harry and Hermione just so everyone can see whose better in the art of dueling. Anyway nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

After getting back to the manor with my apparition and the other two holding onto my shoulders we got back to everyone sitting in the living room. Alexis said "who's that" and I said "this is another of my friends from when I was training to become a fully-fledged wizard." Just as we had sat down and Hermione finished explaining how she had found me Emily said "so between the two of you who's the best at dueling."

We looked at each other in surprise and I said "well actually we've never dueled at least I haven't dueled her with the deck that she uses now." Emily said "how about you two have a duel so I know how high in the ranking I am now" and I turned to Hermione and said "are you up for it" and she said "sure I could go for a duel where my soul isn't at stake."

We got up and I summoned my duel disk with the deck already loaded and the disk already activated and Hermione said "that's new." I drew my first 5 cards as did she after activating her disk and she said "so who's going first" and I said "it's ladies first" and she said "thank you to start I will special summon gilasaurus in attack mode and then I normal summon black brachios in attack mode as well.

Next I activate the spell card thunder short which inflicts 400 points of damage to you for each monster I have on my field and I have two" and my life points instantly dropped to 7200. She said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "all I can do is summon aqua madoor in defense mode and end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "I summon the mad sword beast in attack mode and since I can't damage you and only inflict damage to myself I end my turn."

I drew and said "I sacrifice my aqua madoor in order to summon trance the magic swordsman in attack mode now trance attack her mad sword beast" and mad sword beast was destroyed and her life points dropped to 6800. I said "I end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "I sacrifice my gilasaurus and black brachios in order to summon black tyranno in attack mode since I don't think you would destroy your only monster.

I end my turn" and I drew and said "I just play one card face down and skilled dark magician in defense mode and end my turn." Hermione drew and said "I place one card face down now black tyranno attack his skilled dark magician" and skilled dark magician was destroyed and she said "I end my turn." I drew and said "I activate my trap card shadow spell which stops black tyranno from attacking, switching it's battle position, and drains it of 700 attack points.

Now I summon Gemini elf in attack mode now Gemini elf attack her black tyranno" and black tyranno as well as Gemini elf were destroyed and she said "you just triggered my trap card seismic shockwave which as long as it is on the field you can't use three of your spell or trap zones. Now after three turns this card is destroyed but then I get one dinosaur monster from my graveyard back in my hand.

I said "let's focus on the here and now trance attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 4200. I said "I end my turn there" and she drew and said "first I activate the spell card swords of revealing light which stops you from attacking me for three of your turns. Next I summon babycerasaurus in attack mode and place one card face down and end my turn."

I drew and said "I pass" and Hermione drew and said "I activate my trap card which is a rare breed called a trap monster metal reflect slime which is summoned to the field in defense mode and it has 3000 defense points. With that I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the field spell card magical citadel of Endymion and that ends my turn."

Hermione drew and said "it's been three turns since I activated seismic shockwave meaning it's now destroyed and I get a dinosaur monster from my graveyard back in my hand and I choose none other than black tyranno. Next I sacrifice babycerasaurus and metal reflect slime in order to summon black tyranno and then I activate riryoku.

This powerful spell card lets me select two monsters on the field the first one which is your trance the magical swordsman loses half of its attack points. But don't worry those attack points won't be wasted they go to the second monster that I pick which is black tyranno." Trance's attack points dropped to 1300 and black tyranno's attack points rose to 3900.

"now black tyranno attack his trance the magical swordsman" and I said "I activate the effect of the magical citadel you see since it has a spell counter on it I can remove it and that protects my trance" and she said "you got lucky there I end my turn" and I drew and said "first I activate two card graceful charity and pot of greed which together let me draw 5 cards as long as I discard two from my hand.

Next I summon magical exemplar in attack mode and then I activate magical dimension which lets me sacrifice my magical exemplar in order to summon a spellcaster in my hand such as dark magician. Now before I make my next move have you ever heard of pendulum summoning" and she said "yeah Maximillian Pegasus created a few weeks ago" and I said "yeah and he gave me the prototypes of two cards.

Stargazer and timegazer magician and I happen to have both of them in my hand so I set the pendulum scale 1 and 8 meaning that now I can summon any number of monsters that are between level 2 and 7. So I special summon chaos sorcerer and now that is done I tribute both trance and chaos sorcerer in order to summon sorcerer of dark magic in attack mode.

Now sorcerer of dark magic attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 1000 and I said "since I know you could turn this around with one draw dark magician attack her life points directly and finish this duel" and her life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared. After they did I said "even if I didn't get sorcerer of dark magic on the field you would have still lost."

To answer her quizzical look I turned the card that was the last card in my hand and her jaw dropped and said "how do you have the winged dragon of Ra." I said "after I won it in the last battle city tournament along with the other two god cards Ra chose me while slifer chose Alexis, and Obelisk chose Emily."

 **Yet another chapter done the reason the duel was slow at the beginning was because their hands at the beginning was literally all monsters anyway until next time this is diamondholder signing off**


	37. the weakness of the seal is revealed

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another chapter. in this chapter we're going to be having a duel between Ginny and a death eater since I feel that I haven't been giving as much screen time to Ginny as I should have since she is going to be a major part in the plan of defeating Voldemort.**

 **Anyway nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up with Alexis in my arms and after she woke up for the final time since as with most people when the wake up for the first time they are still super tired and say to themselves "screw waking up" and go back to sleep. Anyway after she woke up for the final time which was about 10 in the morning and when we were done with a shower which we shared this time and getting dressed and everything it was about 11 in the morning.

After we were in the living room I said "I have an idea of what to do since we're all a bit stressed over this whole orichalcos business let's all just have a day out." After everyone agreed I said "okay who can drive motorcycles since we have 10 in the garage and we'll need at least 5 of them. After we settled who was driving which disappointingly Alexis wouldn't be riding with me since she was one of us with an actually driver's license.

Just as we were at the park that was designed for dueling only I saw that a death eater had appeared just in the center of the park. He said "I only have one opponent in mind and if none of you kids want to lose your soul then you better get out of here." My group headed in the direction of the death eater as everyone else was heading in the other direction.

Just as I was about through the crowd a kid around 10 or so said "you're going the wrong way mister" and I said "my group is the group that is rebelling against this person" and he said "can I stay to watch" and I said "only if you stay out of the way." He said "I will" and I said "come on then" and just as the rest of us got there I saw that Ginny and the death eater had their duel disks already activated and their decks in the slots."

The death eater said "since you foolishly challenged me I shall go first so to start I play pot of greed in order to draw two cards and then I activate the seal of orichalcos." The familiar circle with ruins around it and the star inside of it appeared and he said "next I place two cards face down and activate swords of revealing light.

To end my turn I summon goblin calligrapher in defense mode" and Ginny drew and said "I summon gravekeeper's descendant in attack mode and then I place three cards face down and end my turn." The death eater drew and said "first I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two cards from my hands so I discard poison of the old man and the dark door.

Next I summon one monster in defense mode and end my turn" and Ginny drew and said "I summon gravekeeper's recruiter in defense mode and I activate my descendant's effect. By sacrificing my recruiter I can destroy card on your field and I choose your swords of revealing light. Next I activate the effect of my recruiter which since it was sent to the graveyard now I can add a gravekeeper's monster from my deck to my hand as long as it has 1500 or less defense points so I choose gravekeeper's cannonholder.

Now descendant attack his face down monster" and his face down monster was revealed to be hiro's shadow scout. He said "you just activated the flip effect of hiro's shadow scout which lets you draw three cards and reveal them and if you draw any spell cards they are immediately discarded to the graveyard."

Ginny drew three cards and I figured she was having the worst luck since she had drawn three spell cards but she discarded them and said that somewhat broke my strategy but that doesn't matter right now I'll still figured out a way to win." The death eater said "good luck with that" and Ginny said "I place one card face down and end my turn."

The death eater drew and said "I pass" and Ginny drew and said "I tribute my gravekeeper's descendant in order to summon my gravekeeper's visionary in attack mode. His effect activates for each gravekeeper's monster that is my graveyard he gains 200 attack points. Not only that but if he were to ever be destroyed I can discard a gravekeeper's monster in order to keep him sticking around.

With that I end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "first I sacrifice my goblin calligrapher in order to summon archfiend of gilfer in attack mode. Now I'll attack visionary with archfiend of gilfer" and Ginny said "I activate the effect of my visionary by discarding a gravekeeper's monster he gets to stick around for a while."

The death eater said "I don't think so I activate the trap card divine wrath by discarding one card in my hand since your monster activated its effect I can negate it and destroy your monster before my attack finishes." Visionary was destroyed and archfiend of gilfer powered up a fire ball in his mouth and shot it toward Ginny whose life points dropped to 5300.

Ginny said "you activated my trap card damage condenser which when I take damage from battle or card effect I get to summon a monster from my deck with less than or equal the damage I took and since I took 2700 I get to summon out a gravekeeper's visionary from my deck and with 5 gravekeeper's monsters in my graveyard he gains 1000 attack points for a grand total of 3000 attack points."

The death eater said "I end my turn" and Ginny drew and said "I summon gravekeeper's recruiter in attack mode and then I activate the spell card double summon letting me get another normal summon this turn so I now normal summon gravekeeper's descendant in attack mode again. Next I activate the effect of my descendant by discarding my recruiter I can destroy your archfiend of gilfer."

The death eater started chuckling and said "since you just destroyed my archfiend of gilfer one monster on your field of my choice loses 500 attack points and I choose your visionary." Ginny said "no matter your field is empty except for a lonely face down card and unless it's mirror force or negate attack you're in for a world of hurt.

Gravekeeper's visionary attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 5300 and Ginny said "I'm not done yet descendant attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped further to 3800. Ginny said "I end my turn with one card face down on the field" ad the death eater drew and said "first I summon doomcaliber knight in attack mode and thanks to the seal his attack points rise to 2400. Next I activate the effect of malicevorous fork which by discarding the fiend type kuriboh in my hand I can special summon malicevorous fork in defense mode." with that I activate the spell card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we are both holding 6 cards in our hands.

Finally I place three cards face down and end my turn" and Ginny drew and said "I summon one monster in defense mode and then I activate the spell flipping out which lets me flip summon a face down monster on my field and I choose the monster I just set this turn. With that I activate the effect of my gravekeeper's spy which lets me special summon a gravekeeper's monster from my deck as long as it has 1500 or less attack points.

Say hello to recruiter again" and the death eater smirked and said "you activated my trap card black horn of heaven which since you just special summoned exactly one monster I get to automatically destroy your recruiter and since that's your third one that means he is saying goodbye for good." Ginny said "that may be but he's not leaving me empty handed letting me add a gravekeeper's monster with 1500 or less defense from my deck to my hand and I choose commandant.

Now I activate the effect of both commandants in my hand which since I discarded two of them I get to add two copies of necrovalley from my deck to my hand. now I'm sure you think the seal is inviciable since it can't be sent to the graveyard however I know for a fact that when Voldemort played it against my brothers that it could be removed from the field after attempted destruction once.

So I activate my first copy of necrovalley which since you have the seal on the field this is it's once per turn immunity has now been used up. Next I activate the second copy in my hand of necrovalley which gives all gravekeeper's monsters an advantage which means now your monsters are weakened now do you care to attack."

The death eater growled and said "no but during the end phase I activate my facedown card dust tornado which destroy one spell or trap card on your field and I choose necrovalley." Necrovalley as quickly as it appeared on the field disappeared and the death eater said "I end my turn" and Ginny drew and said "you know my luck is turning around now.

You see for my draw phase I drew a card that you are quite familiar with necrovalley and since it was activated I don't need to explain the effects again. Now I summon gravekeeper's chief in attack mode by sacrificing my gravekeeper's descendant. Next I activate the effect of my chief since he was summoned I get to summon a gravekeeper's monster from my graveyard and I choose gravekeeper's descendant.

Now descendant attack his doomcaliber knight" and the death eater's life points dropped to 3700 and Ginny said "now chief attack his malicevorous fork" and malicevorous fork was destroyed. Ginny yelled **"now visionary finish this duel with your strike from the grave"** and the death eater's life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared.

Ginny said "you might want to consider yourself lucky that I destroyed your seal which saved your soul but don't get me wrong it wasn't an act of good will. It was because I don't want Voldemort's snake which has taken the place of the great leviathan to gain more power because if it gains any more power than no one will be able to kill it and thus kill Voldemort."

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to have another duel and this time it will be awful for the good side. Until next time this is diamondholder signing off.**


	38. testing the changed Harry vs Hermione

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another chapter. in this chapter we're going to be having another duel only unlike I said in the last chapter it will be a duel between Harry and Hermione. The reason for this is because I have gotten the newest legendary decks thing and I have made additions to several decks with those cards.**

 **Anyway nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling**

After opening the package that Pegasus had sent me and making the newest additions to my deck for the cards that I thought would make good strategies I was about to take the rest of the cards to the living room so that the others could also make additions to their decks. The reason Pegasus had sent me the newest cards was he figured that since we were fighting against the orichalcos he figured that we needed all the fire power we could get.

For all the fire power was so that we could get through the duels and still live anyway after I had delivered the package I found Hermione in the room that she was staying in and I went in after knocking. She said with the same look on her face that she had at Hogwarts when someone asked her something she didn't know about."

I said "the rare cards are here" and she said "my deck is just fine the way it is I don't need rare cards to win" and I said "Well then have a duel with me since I had finished updating my deck." She said "I accept your challenge" and we both activated our duel disks and drew our opening hands. I said "since I was the one who was the challenger you may pick who goes first."

She said "you can go first" and I drew my 6th card and said "to start I activate the field spell card magical citadel of Endymion. Next I play pot of greed in order to draw two cards in my deck. Get ready now I activate field barrier which makes it so that neither of us can activate another field spell for this duel to end my turn I play one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Hermione drew and said "like you I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards and then I place three cards face down on the field and end my turn." I drew and said "to start I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two cards from my hand and I choose to discard my secret village of the spellcasters, and stargazer magician.

Then I activate polymerization to fuse together dark magician and buster blader in order to summon dark paladin in attack mode. Now dark paladin attack her life points directly" and Hermione's life points dropped to 5100. I said "With that I end my turn" and Hermione crew and said "first I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two of them from my hand.

Next I activate monster reborn to bring back black tyranno in attack mode and then I activate bluster winds which gives black tyranno 1000 extra attack points until my next standby phase. Now black tyranno attack dark paladin" and I said "sorry but I activate the effect of my magical citadel. If any card on my field were to be destroyed by battle or card effects I can remove one spell counter from it instead."

Hermione said "I end my turn with one card face down" and I drew and said "I place one card face down and switch dark paladin to defense mode and end my turn." Hermione drew and had a look of thought on her face and said "I place one card face down and now I'll attack your life points directly" and I said "since you activate the effect of black tyranno by attacking me directly which all my monsters are in defense mode I activate the trap card divine wrath.

This powerful trap card lets me destroy your black tyranno since it activated its special effect and all I have to give up is a card in my hand and I discard my lightning vortex." Hermione said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "first I set one card face down and activate the spell card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we're holding 6 cards in our hands.

Next I remove 6 spell counters from play in order to special summon Endymion the master magician in attack mode and since he was summoned this way I get a spell card in my graveyard and I choose pot of greed. Next I activate pot of greed which as you know lets me draw two cards and then I activate mage power and equip it onto Endymion and it gives him 500 extra attack points for each spell or trap card on my field.

Now I place two cards face down and switch dark paladin into attack mode now dark paladin attack her life points directly" and her life points. Her life points dropped to 2200 and I said "I will give you one chance to turn this duel around I end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "first I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we are holding 6 cards in our hands.

Next I special summon gilasaurus in attack mode which that lets you special summon a monster from your graveyard to take your pick" and I said "I pick dark magician in attack mode" and she said "now I activate my trap card hunting instinct which since you special summoned a monster on my turn I get to special summon one dinosaur monster from my hand and I pick black ptera in defense mode.

Next I sacrifice my gilasaurus in order to summon frostasaurus in attack mode and then I activate survival of the fittest. You see now frostasaurus gains 1000 attack points and not only that but if he destroys a monster on your field then he can attack again this turn. Now frostasaurus attack dark magician" and dark magician was destroyed and my life points dropped to 6900.

She said "now the effect of survival of the fittest activates letting me attack your dark paladin" and I said "you activated my trap card magician's circle. Since there's a battle that involves a spellcaster monster we both can summon a spellcaster monster from our decks and I know you don't have one since you said that you have only dinosaur monsters so I special summon magical exemplar in attack mode."

Hermione said "frostasaurus change your target to magical exemplar" and magical exemplar was destroyed and my life points dropped further to 5000. She said "I place one card face down and end my turn." I drew and said "I flip summon my magical plant mandragola into attack mode to activate the effect which lets me place a spell counter on every card that's on the field that can have a spell counter on it.

Now I sacrifice my face down monster and magical plant mandragola in order to summon dark magician of chaos in attack mode." Hermione said "I activate my trap card trap hole which since you normal summon a monster with 1000 or more attack points it's automatically destroyed." I said "that doesn't matter because since I summoned him successfully this turn I get a magic card back from my graveyard back in my hand this end phase.

Anyway since it's the only monster strong enough to destroy frostasaurus Endymion the master magician attack her frostasaurus" and she said "I activate my trap card chaos burst which since you called an attack with Endymion all I have to do is tribute my black ptera which lets me not only destroy Endymion but you take 1000 points of damage."

My life points dropped to 4000 and I said "I end my turn which means that I get pot of greed back in my hand." Hermione drew and said "I end my turn with one card face down" and I drew and said "I just summon one monster in defense mode and two cards face down on the field and end my turn." Hermione drew and said "I activate the spell card riryoku which lets me take half of dark paladin's attack points and add them to frostasaurus.

Now frostasaurus attack his dark paladin" and I said "I activate my face down card scrap-iron scarecrow which stops your attack on my dark paladin" and she said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "first I activate my trap card eternal soul which lets me special summon a dark magician from my hand or graveyard and I choose graveyard.

Next I activate the spell card dark magic curtain which lets me summon a dark magician from my deck at the cost of half my life points" and my life points dropped to 2000. "Next I activate the spell card dark magic attack which lets me destroy all spell and trap cards on your field since I control a dark magician on my field."

Next I sacrifice my two dark magician and dark paladin in order to summon the winged dragon of Ra however before he can make his appearance I must recite the ancient chant. All mighty protector of the sun and sky I beg of thee please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight I beseech thee grace our humble game but first I shall call out thy name Winged dragon of Ra."

Ra appeared in his true form and after doing the quick calculation in my head his attack points were 7900 and I said "as you can see I still have one monster face down on my field well it's time to flip summon old vindictive magician which lets me destroy your frostasaurus without using the winged dragon of Ra's attack.

Now I activate one effect of Ra by paying all but 1 of my life points I can increase his attack points by the same amount so I pay 1999 of my life points to increase the winged dragon of Ra's attack points to 9899. Now winged dragon of Ra attack her life points directly" and since I didn't want to kill one of my allies I forced the winged dragon of RA which I was a part of now to hold back most of it's power.

Her life points dropped to zero and my body returned to its fullest from being fused with the winged dragon of Ra. As soon as the winged dragon of Ra gave an all mighty roar to show it's approval of being on the winning side the holograms faded away. I said "your deck is pretty powerful you had me in the corner for a few seconds."

She said "I made this deck from the cards that had chosen me so as I'm sure you know since some cards pick their duelists much like the dark magician and dark paladin chose you the card that I need when I need them come to me." I said "that is very true since the fact that I have always been able to get dark magician on the field when I needed him."

 **Yet another chapter done anyway in the next chapter we're going to be having a duel between a death eater and harry and maybe just maybe it will a be a tag team battle like I had when I brought Harry's parents back in whatever chapter I did. Until next time this is diamondholder signing off.**


	39. friends turned foes

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be having a duel between Harry and Emily however it will not be a friendly duel since it will be a death eater that uses the imperious curse or however you spell it.**

 **Anyway nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I was walking though the city with Emily since we were going to pick up some groceries for the house since we were almost out. Anymore we went through so much food with almost a dozen house guests but we all figured that it was best with the threat of the orichalcos going around and spreading almost like a plague.

As we were just going through city square a death eater appeared in front of us and he said "I challenge you to a duel potter" and I said "you're on" and he said "oh you're not going to be dueling against me" and he took his wand out. He pointed it straight at Emily and said "impero" and instantly her eyes turned lifeless and he said "it will be your friend that you fight against."

Emily activated her duel disk and drew her opening hand and I did the same even though I had a feeling that her opening move was going to involve the seal. She said "I shall go first" and drew her 6th card and said "I summon mirage dragon in attack mode and place one card face down to end my turn." I was surprised that her opening move didn't involve pot of greed, graceful charity, or the seal of orichalcos.

The death eater said "are you going to make your move or are you going to forfeit" and I drew my 6th card and said "I summon defender the magical knight in defense mode and place one card face down. With that I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "first I summon flamvell guard in defense mode and I activate my face down card dragonic tactics.

This powerful spell card lets me tribute my two dragons that I have on the field and then I get to summon a level 8 dragon monster from my deck so give a big welcome to blue-eyes white dragon. Next I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then I activate cards of the red stone which lets me send red-eyes black dragon from my hand to the graveyard to draw two cards.

Next I remove from play red-eyes and mirage dragon in order to summon lightpulsar dragon in attack mode. Now lightpulsar dragon attack his defender." I said "I activate the effect of my defender I can remove his spell counter in order to prevent his destruction" and Emily said "so he survived that attack he won't survive this one blue-eyes white dragon attack his defender."

Defender was destroyed and Emily said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon one monster in defense mode and end my turn." Emily drew and said "I place one card face down on the field and now blue-eyes white dragon attack his face down monster" and the face down monster I had flipped up to reveal that it was aroma jar."

I said "you just activated the effect of my aroma jar first off since it was flipped face up when you attacked it now it can no longer be destroyed by battle. Additionally now every end phase even yours I gain 500 life points" and Emily said "I end my turn" and my life points went up to 8500. I drew and said "I summon one monster in defense mode and activate the field spell card secret village of the spellcasters.

Now if I control a spellcaster monster and you don't you can't activate spell cards and if I don't control any spellcaster monsters then I can't activate spell cards so with that I end my turn." My life points rose to 9000 and Emily drew and said "I activate my face down card call of the haunted to bring back a powerhouse from my graveyard red-eyes black dragon."

I said "how did you get it back in your graveyard when I saw you remove it from play" and she said "it was sent there by the second effect of the cards of the red stone which lets me send a level 7 or lower red-eyes monster to my graveyard as long as it isn't red-eyes black chick." I said "okay continue" and she said "I will blue-eyes white dragon attack his face down monster."

I said "you just activated the effect of magical undertaker which when he's flipped up whether or not I flip summon him or he's flipped up from being attacked I get to add a level 4 or lower spellcaster monster back from my graveyard and I choose defender the magical knight." Emily said "I end my turn with two cards face down" and my life points rose to 9500.

I drew and said "first I summon defender the magical knight in defense mode and now since I control a spellcaster monster I destroy my own secret village of the spellcasters in order to activate magical citadel of Endymion. This card piles up spell counters but I'll explain its other effects as they come into play and I end my turn" and my life points rose to 10,000.

Emily said "before my turn officially begins I activate the face down spell card the melody of awakening dragon which lets me add two dragon monster with 3000 or more attack points and 2500 or less defense points from my deck to my hand and I choose two blue-eyes white dragons. Now my turn officially begins since I draw and I activate polymerization.

I fuse together the two blue-eyes white dragons in my field with the one in my hand in order to form blue-eyes ultimate dragon in attack mode. now blue-eyes ultimate dragon attack his defender the magical knight" and I said "I activate defender's effect by removing his one counter he's protected and guess what since his counter was removed that counter goes to the magical citadel."

Emily said "that doesn't matter I activate the face down spell card neutron blast which lets blue-eyes ultimate attack two more times. What's better you can't activate the effects of cards on your field until the end of this turn so blue-eyes ultimate dragon attack aroma jar" and aroma jar was destroyed. Emily said "now blue-eyes ultimate attack his defender the magical knight" and defender was destroyed as well.

Emily said "and I still have two more attacks so red-eyes black dragon attack his life points" and my life points dropped to 7600. Emily said "now lightpulsar dragon attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped further to 5100. Emily said "I end my turn with that" and I drew and said "to start my turn I play pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then I summon magical exemplar in attack mode.

Now I activate an effect of the magical citadel which lets me use spell counters from it in order to activate effects of cards that require spell counters. So I use the four spell counters on it in order to activate magical exemplar's effect in order to summon defender the magical knight from the graveyard." Emily said "haven't you learned you can't hide behind defender for this whole duel" and I said "I never said I was hiding.

I activate the spell card magical dimension which lets me tribute my defender in order to special summon trance the magical swordsman from my hand and by the way magical dimension lets me destroy your blue-eyes ultimate dragon. Next I remove from play defender and magical undertaker in order to special summon chaos sorcerer in attack mode.

Next I activate the effect of magical exemplar which lets me remove from play one monster on your field at the cost of not attacking with him so I remove from play lightpulsar dragon. Now trance attack red-eyes black dragon" and red-eyes was destroyed and her life points dropped to 7800. I said "now magical exemplar attack her life points" and her life points dropped further to 6100 and I said "I end my turn."

Emily drew and said "you'll pay first I activate fiend's sanctuary which lets me special summon a metal fiend token to the field. Next I sacrifice the metal fiend token in order to summon summoned skull in attack mode and then I remove from play blue-eyes ultimate in order to summon black dragon collapserpent in attack mode.

Next I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and now so you can't use the monster's bothersome effect I'll attack chaos sorcerer with summoned skull and destroy magical exemplar with black dragon collapserpent while that may destroy it it's better than you having that bitch on the field" and my life points dropped to 4900.

Emily said "I end my turn with one card face down" and I drew and said "I summon one monster in defense mode and now trance attack black dragon collapserpent" and black dragon collapserpent was destroyed and her life points dropped to 5200. I said "I'll end my turn with three cards face down" and Emily drew and said "I switch summoned skull to defense mode and end my turn with two cards face down."

I drew and said "I flip summon magical plant mandragola into attack mode which activates its effect which lets me place a spell counter on every card that I can place a spell counter on. Now trance attack summoned skull" and summoned skull was destroyed and I said "now magical plant mandragola attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 4700.

I said "I end my turn" and Emily said "before my turn begins I activate the spell card mystical space typhoon which lets me destroy one spell or trap card on the field and I choose your face down that you set at the beginning of the duel." it flipped up for a moment to reveal that it was polymerization and I said "looks like you picked the wrong one."

She drew and said "I summon blue dragon summoner in defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "first I flip summon my face down monster which is old vindictive magician which means that since he was flipped his effect activates which destroys blue dragon summoner" and she said "you activated the effect of summoner letting me add a dragon monster to my hand."

I said "that doesn't matter it won't help you because I sacrifice my old vindictive magician and magical plant mandragola in order to special summon magician of black chaos in attack mode. next I summon skilled white magician in attack mode but don't blink or you'll miss him because by sending him to the graveyard and removing three spell counters from magical citadel I get to special summon a buster blader from my deck.

Next I activate the spell card double summon which lets me get another summon this turn however before I do buster blader has some attack points to gain 500 for each dragon in your graveyard and I count 6 since this duel began which gives buster blader another 3000 attack points bringing his total to 5600.

Now I sacrifice buster blader, dark magician of chaos, and trance the magical swordsman in order to summon the winged dragon of Ra in attack mode. However before he can appear I must recite the ancient chant all mighty protector of the sun and sky I beg of thee please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight I beseech thee grace our humble game but first I shall call out thy name Winged Dragon of Ra."

Ra appeared on the field and I saw that he had an attack strength of 11,000 and I said "now winged dragon of Ra attack her life points directly" and through the bond I had with Ra I said "hold back" and he said "I know already since it is one of your friends." The blast was shrunk and his attack his Emily head on however she tried to block it with her duel disk.

The blast has still been strong enough to blast her off her feet and knock the death eater back quite a ways and I deactivated the duel disk and after Ra gave an all mighty roar of winning the duel he disappeared along with my three face down cards. Her eyes were open and I saw that the life had returned to them so either the blast had been enough to shake off the mind control of the death eater had died.

She got up and said "what happened" and I said "just a duel between you and me which got pretty intense since a death eater was at the control on your part. I quickly summoned dark paladin in corpial form and he teleported to the market and teleported the groceries from the store to our house and when we got back I saw that everyone had finished putting them away.

 **Yet another chapter done and before anyone asks yes the death eater did die but that won't be a big loss for Voldemort since he would just find another to fill the role of the one that died like he has for every death eater that has lost their soul. Anyway uuunnntttiiilll nexxxxxt time this is Diiaamondholdder signing off**


	40. tag team dueling part 1

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another chapter. In this chapter there will be a tag-team duel exactly like the one that I had take place when I brought in Harry's parents in a previous chapter. Anyway nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I was walking through the city and had just passed the dueling park and had just arrived at the waterfront or whatever it was called by most people (the place Yugi won Slifer the sky dragon). Just as I was getting relaxed in the grass there I heard someone trying to sneak up on me and I instantly pulled out my wand.

I said "identify yourself" and the figure said "it's just me" and I saw that it was Hermione and I said "oh thought you were the enemy." She said "I thought you were of course with the orichalcos out in the world now you can never be too careful." I said "true that" and just as she had sat down two figured appeared in front of us and the one in the lead said "we challenge you to a tag team duel."

We both activated our duel disks and said simultaneously "You're on" and the leader said "no not that kind of tag team duel the type of tag team duel where when one person of a team loses then the other steps in." I said "okay I accept these rules in fact I'll be the first one to duel for our team." The leader said "well then I guess that your opponent will be me since your team is sending out your heavy hitter first."

We both activated our duel disks and drew our opening hand and he said "you get to pick who goes first since I challenged you." I said "I'll let you go first" and he drew his 6th card and said "very well to start I activate pot of greed in order to draw two cards. Next I summon jetroid in attack mode and place four cards face down. Next I activate the spell card machine assembly line which I'll explain the effect later and then I activate the seal of orichalcos and end my turn there."

I'll summon one monster in defense mode and place three cards face down and end my turn" and the death eater said "Before my turn begins I activate the trap card simultaneous loss which forces both of us to discard the top card of our decks to the graveyard. Since the monster on my deck went to the graveyard my machine assembly line gains two counters."

The death eater then drew and said "I sacrifice jetroid which give machine assembly line another two counters in order to summon cyber dragon from my graveyard. now cyber dragon attack his face down monster" and my face down monster was revealed to be aroma jar. I said "since you attacked aroma jar he now can't be destroyed by battle and I gain 500 life points each end phase."

The death eater said "I end my turn" and my life points rose to 8500 and I drew and said "I can't do anything so I end my turn" and my life points rose to 9000. The death eater drew and said "it's best if I build up my defenses so I summon reflect bounder in attack mode and end my turn" and my life points rose to 9500.

I drew and said "I pass" and my life points rose to 10,000 and the death eater drew and said "I sacrifice my cyber dragon and reflect bounder in order to summon ancient gear golem in attack mode. Also since two more machine monsters went to the graveyard I get to add 4 more counters to my machine assembly line and now ancient gear golem attack his aroma jar."

Aroma jar survived but my life points were a different story as they dropped to 7400 and he said "I end my turn" and my life points rose to 7900. I drew and said "I was hoping to wait on this until later but I summon magical exemplar in attack mode. next I activate the spell card magical dimension which lets me sacrifice my magical exemplar in order to summon dark magician in attack mode.

Also I get to destroy one monster on your field and I choose ancient gear golem" and he said "I activate my trap card interdimensional matter transporter which lets me remove ancient gear golem from play until the end phase." I said "no matter because the result is still the same dark magician attack his life points" and his life points dropped to 5500.

I said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and my life points rose to 8400 and gear golem came back onto the field. He drew and I said "I activate my trap card raigeki break which lets me destroy gear golem by discarding one card from my hand and I choose to discard my secret village of the spellcasters field spell."

The death eater laughed and said "did you really think I would let you do that I activate my trap card seven tools of the bandit which lets me pay 1000 life points in order to negate your trap card." His life points dropped to 4500 and he said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands.

Next I summon dododo bot in attack mode and now ancient gear golem attack his aroma jar" and my life points dropped to 5800 and he said "I place three cards face down and end my turn" and my life points rose to 6300. I drew and said "I activate the spell card swords of revealing light which gives me time to figure out how to destroy gear golem.

Next I activate gold sarcophagus which lets me remove from play one card from my deck and in two turns I get it back in my hand. Then I end my turn" and my life points rose to 6800. He drew and said "I sacrifice dododo bot in order to summon cyber dragon in attack mode and with that I end my turn" and my life points rose to 7300. I drew and said "I summon magical plant mandragola in defense mode and end my turn" and my life points rose to 7800.

The death eater drew and said "I end my turn" and my life points rose to 8300 and I drew and said "since it's been two turns since I activated gold sarcophagus I get the card I removed from play into my hand and then I activate pot of duality. This spell lets me take a look at the top three cards of my deck and one gets added to my hand while the other two go back to my deck.

Next I activate lightning vortex by discarding my chaos sorcerer I can destroy all monsters you control so say good bye to gear golem and cyber dragon" and the death eater said "you haven't seen the last of them yet" I said "that's what you think dark magician attack his life points directly" and he said "you walked right into my trap card magic cylinder which absorbs your attack and directs it at your life points."

My life points dropped to 5800 and I said "I still have one attack dark magician girl attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 2500. I said "I snd my turn" and my life points rose to 6300 and he drew and said "now I'm sure you're curious as to why I've been building up junk counters on my machine assembly line.

You see when it has counters on it I can send it to the graveyard and summon monsters back to my field with the same or fewer levels then the number of counters. So it has 14 junk counters on it so I can summon up to 14 levels of monsters so welcome back cyber dragon and ancient gear golem. Now since this is the last turn for swords of revealing light I end my turn" and my life points rose up to 6800 and as he said the swords shattered.

I drew and said "I activate the spell cards pot of greed and graceful charity together these two cards lets me draw a total of five cards as long as I discard two from my hand. next I summon skilled white magician in attack mode and activate spell power grasp. You see with spell power grasp it says to add a spell counter onto an appropriate target and skilled white magician is an appropriate target and it's a spell card so he gets a total of 2 counters.

Next I activate the next effect of spell power grasp which lets me add another from my deck to my hand. next I activate the spell card dark burning magic which since I control dark magician and dark magician girl I can destroy every card on your field. Next I sacrifice my skilled white magician in order to summon a buster blader from my deck in attack mode.

Now I activate polymerization to fuse together dark magician and buster blader in order to summon dark paladin in attack mode. I place three cards face down and activate mage power giving dark paladin 500 extra attack points for each card I have in my spell and trap zone. Now dark paladin has enough power to finish this duel any last words" and he said "go fuck yourself" and I said "far from your worst choice today but still poor choice of last words dark paladin attack his life points directly."

The death eater's life points dropped to zero and the seal stole his soul and as soon as the next death eater activated their duel disk the seal surrounded us again." The death eaters aid "you may have gotten lucky but luck will only carry you so far" and drew her 5 cards.

 **And cliffhanger I know that is kind of mean but I just checked the word count on this and it is over 1500. I might try to get this uploaded on a double upload but I'm not sure if that will work out but I may just make it work out. Anyway until next time this is diamondholder signing off**


	41. tag team dueling part 2

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be continuing the tag team duel in the last chapter if you have no idea what I'm talking about go back and read the last chapter. Anyway nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

The second death eater had just entered the seal and drew 5 cards and said "since you just defeated my cohort it is automatically my turn so I draw" and she drew her 6th card. "to start I play pot of greed which lets me draw two cards. Next I activate the ritual spell card curse of the masked beast which lets me discard monsters from my hand whose levels equal 8 or higher and I can then summon the masked beast.

To end my turn I place one card face down" and I said "I forfeit" and the death eater said "you do realize that the seal will steal your soul since you forfeited right." I said "Actually no because you see from death eaters that I have defeated I found these stones on them and the few of them that lost but decided not to give their soul used these stone to break the seal so I figure that I can."

I rose the stone above my head and said "with this fragment of the orichalcum stone I break the seal" and the seal on my side broke away and I said "you ready for your turn Hermione." She said "you bet I am" and came and took my place and as soon as she entered the seal it fixed itself. The death eater said "while the seal is active you will still lose your soul if you lose however unless I activate it then I don't get any of the benefits."

Hermione said "that's good to know" and she drew her 6 cards and after taking a look at her hand she said "I summon black brachios in attack mode which activate its effect. Since it was normal summoned I can choose one monster on your side of the field and switch it to defense mode. What's better as long as black brachios remains on the field then you can't change its battle mode.

With that I place two cards face down and end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I activate mystical space typhoon to destroy your face down card on my left so you're right." The card flipped up briefly to reveal that it was enemy controller and the death eater said "I end my turn." Hermione drew and said "I sacrifice my black brachios in order to summon frostasaurus in attack mode.

Now frostasaurus attack her masked beast" and the masked beast was destroyed and the death eater chuckled and said "you just fell for my plan." Hermione said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "are you ready to face true terror I remove from play the two masked beasts in my graveyard along with king of yamaka in order to summon dark necrofear in attack mode.

Now dark necrofear attack frostasaurus" and Hermione said "why would you do that my monster is stronger than yours." The death eater said "that's the best part you see when one of your monsters destroys dark necrofear I can take control of the monster that destroyed dark necrofear by using dark necrofear as an equip card."

Dark necrofear was destroyed and the death eater's life points dropped to 7600 and frostasaurus went over to the death eater's side. The death eater said "I believe the little damage I just took is more then fair to do this frostasaurus attack your former master's life points directly" and Hermione's life points dropped to 5400.

The death eater said "I end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "I place two cards face down and end my turn" and the death eater said "there isn't much you can do." The death eater drew and said "I summon mad archfiend in attack mode and now mad archfiend attack her life points directly." Hermione said "I don't think so I activate my trap card metal reflect slime which acts as a monster on my field in defense mode.

Before you ask the defense points of this monster are 3000 so I wouldn't attack it if I were you" and the death eater growled and said "I end my turn." Hermione drew and said "I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two from my hand. Next I summon black ptera in defense mode and guess what this little guy can prevent his destruction from battle once per turn and with that I end my turn."

The death eater drew and said "I summon goblin elite attack force in attack mode and now goblin elite attack force attack black ptera" and after the attack the death eater's life points dropped to 6800. As goblin elite attack force switched to defense mode the death eater said in anger "why did I lose life points" and Hermione said "quite simple really the second effect of metal reflect slime which absorbs any attacks you throw my way."

The death eater growled louder than before and said "I end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "I summon black brachios in attack mode which you know what that means I switch my own frostasaurus to defense mode. Now black brachios attack frostasaurus" and frostasaurus was destroyed and Hermione held up her duel disk and said "sorry old friend."

I saw the spirit of frostasaurus appear behind her and it turned to me and said "tell her I said that being destroyed was better than staying on the enemies field." I said "Hermione frostasaurus has a message for you that it was okay because to him being destroyed was better than seeing you as an enemy" and Hermione muttered "thank you."

She then said "I end my turn with that" and the death eater drew and said "I summon one monster in defense mode and switch mad archfiend to defense mode and end my turn." Hermione drew and said "I sacrifice black brachios and black ptera in order to summon black tyranno in attack mode. Now I activate the effect of black tyranno which since all monsters you control are in defense mode black tyranno can attack you directly."

The death eater's life points dropped to 4200 and Hermione said "I end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "first I sacrifice mad archfiend in order to summon archfiend of gilfer in attack mode and then I flip summon my slate warrior. Now slate warrior attack black tyranno" and I said "I activate the effect of metal reflect slime which blocks the attack you just launched so you just damaged yourself" and the death eater's life points dropped to 3600.

The death eater said "I end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "I special summon gilasaurus in attack mode which you can thank me later because when I do this you get to special summon monster from your graveyard." the death eater said "I summon mad archfiend in attack mode." Hermione said "now I sacrifice my gilasaurus and my metal reflect slime in order to summon super conductor tyranno in attack mode."

Now super conductor tyranno attack her mad archfiend" and the death eater said "I activate the trap card mirror force which destroys all monsters on your field that are in attack mode." black tyranno and super conductor tyranno were destroyed and Hermione said "I activate my face down card survival instinct which lets me remove from play dinosaur monsters from my hand or graveyard and for each one that I remove I gain 400 life points and I removed 9 so I gain 3600 life points.

Hermione's life points rose to 9000 and she said "I end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I switch goblin elite attack force to attack mode. Now goblin elite attack force attack directly" and Hermione's life points dropped to 6800 and the death eater said "mad archfiend attack" and Hermione's life points dropped to 4900.

The death eater said "now archfiend of gilfer attack her life points directly" and Hermione's life points dropped to 2700. The death eater said "I have one attack left and don't forget slate warrior gained 500 attack points since I flip summoned him so now attack her life points directly" and Hermione's life points dropped to 300.

The death eater said "since I know you can't win I end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "don't be too sure about that. However for my setup for this monster I activate heavy storm which lets me destroy all spell and trap cards on the field. Since you don't have any more face down card I summon tyranno infinity in attack mode" and the death eater asked "undetermined attack points?"

Hermione said "yes because he gains 1000 attack points for each dinosaur monster that I have remove from play and I just removed from play 9 last turn so tyranno infinity gains 9000 attack points." The death eater said "how did you turn this around with just one draw." Hermione said "ever since I was young whenever I was in a life or death duel I have had a special power.

All I have to do is picture a card and the top card of my deck becomes that card I have no idea how this power works but whenever I'm in a life or death duel I can draw just what I need." I cut in and said "that's the power of shining draw you see it's said that a truly powerful duelist can shape the outcome of a match they can even generate the very cards they need to win."

Hermione said "well there you have it the power I have is shining draw and it's what helped me defeat you tyranno infinity attack archfiend of gilfer" and archfiend of gilfer was destroyed and the death eater's life points dropped to zero. The holograms disappeared and I walked over to Hermione who was wobbling on her feet from being weakened from that duel.

I reached into the obelisk jacket that I wore just because anymore and said "Here drink this" and I handed her a strengthening potion. She gulped it down and handed the vial back to me and we headed back to the manor.

 **Yet another chapter done and yes I have incorporated shining draw into this story from the Yugioh zexal anime. I know in the anime Yuma had to basically fuse with asteral but I decided that I wouldn't have that happen because I was always confused with how they fused. Anyway until next time this is diamondholder signing off**


	42. the dueling chicks

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. in this chapter we're going to be having another duel only this time it's going to be a battle royal between friends. More specifically it will be between Harry, Emily, and Hermione.**

 **Anyway nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I was walking down to the kitchen to find something to cook for breakfast since I had just gotten up and decided on the bacon and eggs combo which this was the first time for about a month since we started having breakfast. after the breakfast I was about to go update my deck with some of the cards in my possession when Emily walked up to and said "I challenge you to a duel" and I said "okay you're on."

Just as we were about to head to the dueling room which was an empty room where the holograms would have enough room to be projected properly Hermione came up and said "I challenge you to a duel" and I said "since I accepted Emily's challenge how about we have you two have a duel and I'll face off against the winner of that match."

They both agreed and we headed to the duel room and they both activated their duel disks which automatically shuffled their decks and they drew their opening hands. Emily said "since I've been here longer I shall go first I summon the maiden with eyes of blue in attack mode and end my turn." Hermione drew and said "I summon babycerasaurus in attack mode now attack that maiden."

Emily said "I was hoping you would do that because you see since you attacked my maiden I get to summon a blue-eyes white dragon in attack mode also your attack is negated and my maiden switches to defense mode." as blue-eyes made her appearance onto the field Hermione said "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

Emily drew and said "since I have a feeling those face downs you laid last turn are trap cards to destroy blue-eyes I summon mirage dragon. Now during the battle phase you can't activate trap cards now mirage dragon attack babycerasaurus" and babycerasaurus was destroyed and Hermione's life points dropped to 6900 and she said "thank you because now I can summon a dinosaur monster from my deck as long as it is level 4 or below and I choose black brachios in attack mode.

Also since black brachios was special summoned I can choose one monster on your field and switch it to defense mode and I choose the blue-eyes white dragon" and blue-eyes switched to defense mode." Emily said "I guess I end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "I sacrifice black brachios in order to summon frostasaurus in attack mode.

Now frostasaurus attack blue-eyes white dragon" and Emily said "since I control both a blue-eyes white dragon and maiden with eyes of blue the only monster you can attack is maiden with eyes of blue" and Hermione said "frostasaurus call off your attack" and Emily said "too late" and the attack hit maiden with eyes of blue" and Emily said "since you attacked my maiden I get to switch her battle mode and summon another blue-eyes white dragon from my deck in attack mode."

Hermione said "I activate mist body and equip it onto frostasaurus stopping you from being able to destroy him by battle and with that I end my turn." Emily drew and said "I summon kaibaman in attack mode and I activate his effect. By sacrificing him I can summon a blue-eye white dragon from my hand so come forth my great beast.

Now since maiden with eyes of blue is a tuner monster I tune my level one maiden with eyes of blue and one of my level 8 blue-eyes white dragon to synchro summon azure-eyes silver dragon in defense mode. Now for the rest of this turn all dragon monsters are unaffected by card effects since azure-eyes is protecting them due to her summoning effect.

Now blue-eyes white dragon attack frostasaurus" and Hermione said "what's the point my monster is safe from being destroyed" and Emily said "that may be true but your life points are a different story" and Hermione's life points dropped to 6500 and Emily said "now blue-eyes attack her frostasaurus again" and Hermione's life points dropped further to 6100.

Emily said "I end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "frostasaurus attack mirage dragon" and mirage dragon was destroyed and Emily's life points dropped to 7000. Hermione said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I activate the effect of azure-eyes silver dragon. During my standby phase I can summon a normal monster back from my graveyard and I choose blue-eyes white dragon in attack mode.

Next I summon flamvell guard in attack mode and now I tune my level 1 flamvell guard and level 8 blue-eyes white dragon in order to summon another azure-eyes silver dragon in defense mode. With that I end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "I activate swords of revealing light which stops you from attacking me for three turns.

Then I summon hyper hammerhead in defense mode and end my turn there" and Emily drew and said "I activate the effect of one of my azure-eyes silver dragons since it's my standby phase I can bring back a normal monster from my graveyard and I think you know who I'm picking I summon back blue-eyes white dragon.

I place three cards face down and end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "I activate the spell card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hand. that's all I can do I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I activate dragon shrine which lets me send a dragon monster from my deck to the graveyard and then if that monster is a normal monster then I get to send another one to my graveyard.

The first one getting sent on a one way trip to the graveyard is red-eyes black dragon and the second one way ticket that I have got with me is for meteor dragon. Next I activate polymerization to fuse together the three blue-eyes white dragons on my field in order to form blue-eyes ultimate dragon. Since I can't attack until my next turn I end my turn with one card face down."

Hermione drew and said "I summon hydrogeddon in defense mode and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I activate the effect of my two azure-eyes silver dragons during my standby phase to revive a blue-eyes white dragon, and my flamvell guard" and they both made their appearances onto the field. Emily then said "next I tune my level 1 flamvell guard and level 8 blue-eyes white dragon to summon the final azure-eyes sliver dragon from my extra deck.

Now I activate dragon's mirror which lets me fusion summon a dragon monster by removing the materials from my graveyard" and Hermione said "what are you going to summon another blue-eyes ultimate" and Emily said "no I'm going to summon something worse. I remove from play my three blue-eyes white dragons, flamvell guard, and mirage dragon to fusion summon five-headed dragon in attack mode.

Now as you know since I have summoned azure-eyes silver dragon this turn all my dragon monster are unaffected by card effects so if you target one of them then it's not destroyed. Now blue-eyes ultimate dragon attack her frostasaurus" and Hermione said "I activate my trap card Jurrac impact which since I have a dinosaur monster with at least 2500 attack on my field all cards on the field are destroyed.

However since my mist body is equipped to frostasaurus my frostasaurus was spared from having to fight out the ice age. Now I activate ego boost which increases my frostasaurus's attack points by 1000 until the end of my battle phase. Now frostasaurus attack her life points directly" and Emily's life points dropped to 3400 and Hermione said "I end my turn with two cards face down."

Emily drew and said "I activate pot of greed and graceful charity both of these cards combined lets me draw a total of 5 cards as long as I discard two cards from my hand. Since I discarded my lightpulsar dragon that activates its effect. Since it was sent to the graveyard I can special summon a level 5 or higher dark monster from my graveyard such as red-eyes black dragon.

Next I activate silver's cry to bring back meteor dragon but he won't be staying long I sacrifice him in order to summon summoned skull in attack mode. With that I place two cards face down and end my turn." Hermione drew and said "that doesn't matter frostasaurus attack her red-eyes black dragon" and Emily said "I don't think so I activate my trap card a blast held by a tribute.

You see I can only activate this trap card when you attack with a tribute summoned monster and since you just attacked with a tribute summoned monster it's automatically destroyed. Hermione said "I summon the mad sword beast in defense mode and activate magical stone excavation which at the cost to two cards in my hand I can add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand such as card of sanctity.

Next I activate card of sanctity letting us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands however this helps me more than it helps you. I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then I end my turn which since I have more than 6 cards in my hand I have to discard one." Emily drew and said "I activate the spell card advanced ritual art which lets me send monster from my deck to the graveyard with total levels of 8 so that I can special summon black luster soldier in attack mode.

Now summoned skull attack her mad sword beast" and mad sword beast was destroyed and Emily said "Red-eyes attack her life points directly" and Hermione's life points dropped to 4500. Emily said "now black luster soldier attack her life points directly and Hermione's life points dropped to 1500. Emily said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "I activate monster reborn.

This card lets me bring back monster from my graveyard so help me welcome back black tyranno in attack mode" and Emily said "but I never sent that monster to your graveyard" and Hermione said "but I did remember when I discarded one card because I had 7 cards in my hand. Anyway now I activate the spell card riryoku which takes half of black luster soldier's attack points and adds them to my black tyranno.

Now black tyranno attack her black luster soldier" and Emily said "I activate my trap card widespread ruin which since you called an attack I get to destroy one monster on your field and since there is only one I choose black tyranno." Hermione said "I activate the spell dinosaur calling from my hand which lets me add a dinosaur monster from my deck to my hand as long as it is level 4 or below and I choose tyranno infinity.

However after I activate this card I have to send three dinosaur monster from my deck to my graveyard at the end of this turn and before you ask I end my turn after adding tyranno infinity to my hand." Emily drew and said "this is the end I sacrifice my three monsters to summon the Egyptian god obelisk the tormentor in attack mode.

Hermione said "to your summon I activate the trap card survival instinct" and Emily said "but trap cards don't work on obelisk" and Hermione said "who ever said this was a card to be used on obelisk. This trap when activated lets me remove from play dinosaur monsters from my graveyard and for each one I gain 400 life points and I remove from play 12 which unless my math is wrong gives me 4800 for a grand total of 6300."

Emily said "that doesn't matter obelisk the tormentor attack Hermione directly" and her life points dropped to 2300 and Emily said "I end my turn with that." Hermione drew and said "then this duel is over I summon tyranno infinity in attack mode." Emily looked concerned and said "undetermined attack points so that must mean-."

Hermione cut in and said "yes tyranno infinity has a special effect that increases his attack points you see he gains 1000 attack points for each dinosaur monster that is removed from play and remember last turn I removed 12. So tyranno infinity has a total of 12,000 attack points so now there's only one thing to do tyranno infinity attack her obelisk the tormentor with dinosaur rage."

Obelisk was destroyed and Emily's life points crashed down to zero and as the holograms disappeared Hermione said "looks like I win" and Emily said "yeah you do I didn't expect that." Hermione said "most people don't but a few people I have faced in the pro leagues have" and I said shocked "you dueled in the pro leagues."

She said "well I had to in order to win money so that I could survive on my own while I searched for you" and I said "so how long were you in the pro leagues." She responded "for about a year on and off since I was traveling a lot because I was searching for you in even the smallest of towns." I said "since you won I will duel you however it will be at midnight tonight since I want to face you at your strongest."

She said "I'll be waiting" and we all walked out of the duel room and I went to modify my deck and I heard Hermione and Emily leave since they were going to go shopping.

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter there will be a duel between Harry and Hermione but with Hermione in a different outfit then she's been in this whole story so far. anyway until next time this is vegeta signing off**


	43. midnight duel tragity strikes

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story I'm back with yet another new chapter. in this chapter we're going to be having another duel between friends or more specifically Harry and Hermione. The best thing is that this is a continuation of the last chapter and quite frankly I don't feel like recapping the last chapter so if you want to know what happened there read the last chapter.**

 **Nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Emily's P.O.V

Hermione and I were currently at a clothing store that specialized in leather dueling outfits and quite frankly I had forced Hermione to come with me. That way since I was also planning on getting a dueling outfit for myself after I graduated duel academy and was planning on having a signature look for the pro leagues.

Anyway after waving away the help we were looking through the clothes they had on display and I saw something that I figured would suit Hermione perfectly. After grabbing it off the rack and finding her I pushed the clothes into her arms and said "why don't you try these on" and she said "why not" and after about 5 minutes in the dressing room she came out and quite frankly if I hadn't been in a relationship with Chazz and weren't straight I would probably jump her right then and there.

The clothes I had handed her to try on was a black leather top that was held together at the sides and around the back of her neck but covered most of the stomach except the midriff, a purple skirt that was went down to her mid-thigh and had silts on the sides that gave her more movement of her legs, and to top off the ensemble a pair of dark blue 3 inch high heels.

I asked her "So how do you feel?" and she replied "I feel that this actually suits me" as she twirled around and looked at herself in the mirror. I picked up a small leather choker off the shelf and said "I think it needs one more accessory" and she quickly put it on and I said "yep that is perfect." She said "I don't know I think the choker is a bit much" and I said "just try it" and she said "I will considering I haven't seen many professional duels."

I said "but didn't you say that you had to duel your way through the pro leagues in order to get enough money on your quest to find Harry." She said "the duels that I was in I went in blind I didn't bother watching the videos that my manager gave me. before you ask why I did that it was because I feel that when going into a duel you should be going in blind because not only do you know whether or not they were going to use a deck from the past or a new one, but also because I liked being surprised."

I said "that clears it up a bit but come on change back into the clothes you were wearing on the way here and then help me pick an outfit that screams my personality." She did so and after finding my signature outfit which was a dark blue top that showed off some but not too much cleavage, a black mid-thigh skirt, and a pair of red 3 inch pumps we headed to the checkout.

We checked out separately since Hermione insisted upon paying for her outfit with the money that she had left over from her travels. As we were walking back to the Kaiba manor we were greeted by Harry and he said "so how did your shopping go" and I said "when you see Hermione tonight you'll be surprised at what I've convinced her to wear for your duel with her at midnight."

He said "so should I wear something special" and I replied "yeah wear your dueling outfit that you usually wear for the pro league duels." I walked inside leaving him to ponder what Hermione had bought as a dueling outfit and I walked up to the room that I had been given only to find someone waiting for me in there.

Harry's P.O.V (midnight)

I was standing on the front lawn facing the house waiting for Hermione to walk out in her dueling outfit which I figured was what she and Emily had bought on their shopping trip. As she walked out I felt my jaw drop much like it would if this were one of those corny anime shows that over exaggerate everything.

She was wearing a black top that showed off her shoulder and midriff but still covered enough to be considered more than a bikini top, a purple mid-thigh length skirt that I could see had silts on the side to give her legs more freedom when walking, and dark blue 3 inch high heels that were fastened on her feet by a multitude of straps that I couldn't even see a purpose for at least half of them.

I saw that she had on a black choker and I was surprised that she had chosen that and then I instantly remembered that Emily and Hermione had picked each other's outfits. Anyway I said "so are you ready to duel" and she said "that's why we're here" and we each drew our opening hand after activating our duel disks.

I said "ladies first" and she drew her 6th cards and said "thank you to start I summon black stego in attack mode and place one card face down. With that I pass it over to you" and I drew my 6th card and said "I summon mythical beast Cerberus in attack mode" and Hermione said "I have to stop you there I activate the trap card trap hole which destroys your monster since it has more than 1000 attack points and you normal summoned it."

I said "I guess I'll place two cards face down on the field and end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "I summon one monster in defense mode and now black stego attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 6800. Hermione said "with that I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and activate spell power grasp.

This spell card gives skilled dark magician 2 spell counters one because it says to place a spell counter on an appropriate target and another because it's a spell card. Also I get to add another one from my deck to my hand now skilled dark magician attack black stego" and Hermione said "are you sure you want to do that because I activated the effect of my black stego.

When he's chosen as an attack target while he's in attack mode I can switch him to defense mode and with 2000 defense points you will only be doing damage to yourself." I said "skilled dark magician call off your attack however with that I end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "first I flip summon des feral imp which activates his effect.

You see I can chose one card no matter whether it's a monster, spell, or trap card and shuffle it into my deck and then I get to draw one card. Now I sacrifice black stego and des feral imp in order to summon super conductor tyranno in attack mode. Now super conductor tyranno show his skilled dark magician who's the real master of the field at this point and attack."

I said "sorry but I activate my trap card mirror force which stops your attack and destroys all monster you have that are in attack mode." super conductor tyranno was destroyed and Hermione said "I place one card face down and end my turn." I drew and said "I activate the spell power grasp in my hand which gives skilled dark magician the final counter I need to activate his effect.

You know what I activate his effect by sending him to the graveyard when he had three spell counters on him I can special summon a dark magician from my hand, deck, or graveyard and I choose my deck. Now dark magician attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 5500 and I said "I place one card face down and end my turn."

Hermione drew and said "I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two cards from my hand. Next I activate cards for 7 stars which lets me discard a level 7 monster and draw two more cards and then I special summon gilasaurus in attack mode. However special summoning him this way has a price for me and lets you special summon a monster back from your graveyard" and I said "I guess I choose skilled dark magician."

Hermione continued and said "I sacrifice gilasaurus in order to summon dark driceratops in attack mode now dark driceratops attack his skilled dark magician" and skilled dark magician was destroyed and my life points dropped to 6300. Hermione said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card dark magic curtain which at the cost of half my life points I get to summon a dark magician from my deck or hand in attack mode."

My life points dropped to 3150 and another dark magician appeared on the field by twirling his staff and tipped his hat to Hermione. I said "now dark magician I just summoned attack dark driceratops" and dark driceratops was destroyed and Hermione's life points dropped to 5400 and I said "now dark magician attack her life points" and her life points dropped to 2900.

I said "I end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "I activate dinosaur calling which lets me add a level 4 or lower dinosaur monster from my deck to my hand however I have to send three dinosaur monsters from my deck to the graveyard." I said "I think I know what's coming" and she said "I bet you do I activate survival instinct which lets me remove from play dinosaur monsters and for each one I gain 400 life points.

I remove from play 10 so I gain 4000 life points" and her life points rose to 6900 and she said "that however is only helping lead me to my grand plan. Now I summon tyranno infinity in attack mode and as you know from my duel with Emily he gains 1000 for each dinosaur monster that has been removed from play so that's a grand total of 10,000 attack points.

Now tyranno infinity attack his dark magician and finish this duel" and dark magician was destroyed and my life points crashed down to zero. I said "that was a good win however do you mind a bit of constructive criticism" and she said "not at all." I said "okay while survival instinct with tyranno infinity is a combo that lets you get a level 4 power house on the field I wouldn't be relying on that move all the time

For example what if you're facing a death eater and they play a combo that makes the combo useless" and Hermione said "don't worry I don't plan on being too reliant on that combo however I just happen to have the right cards at the right time to play it." Just as I was about to respond Ginny came out of the house and said "you two need to get in here now."

I said "what's the problem" and she said "I think there's a breach in our defensive spells" and I said "what makes you say that" and she said "just follow me." we ran inside and up the stairs and into Emily's room and I said "what happened here" and Ginny said "well her soul has been stripped from her at some point after she got back after her shopping trip with Hermione.

Just as I was about to bend down to search her person for any magical disrupting device on her that a death eater would have planted on her when a new voice appeared behind us. "If you want to get her soul back then you have to defeat me in a duel however if you lose then you also lose your soul." I said "I accept these terms" and she said "let's not duel here" and she teleported us to a wasteland and summoned up a duel disk and we activated them and drew our opening hands.

 **Yet another chapter done and yes the one who had been waiting for Emily in her room was a death eater and got her soul stolen. However Harry as a chance to win it back in a duel review with your guesses on who will win this duel even though I think it's kind of obvious. Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	44. duel for Emily's soul

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another chapter. In this chapter it will be the duel between Harry and the death eater for Emily's soul however there will be a twist. I will not put the twist in until it happens however if you have ever seen the end of the episode of the original series called brother in arms you might be able to guess what happens.**

 **There is nothing else to add right now you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

The death eater said "since I'm the one who was sent to face off against you I shall go first I big shield gardna in defense mode and activate the seal of orichalcos." The seal formed around her feet and then she bowed her head and the seal expanded around both of us and after a moment the death eater raised her head and I saw that a miniature version of the seal was on her forehead.

"Now as long as the seal remains on the field then all my monsters gain 500 attack points, I gain the ability of having a total of 10 monsters on the field at a time, also as long as I have two monsters on my field you can't attack the weakest one I have. I end my turn with one card face down" and just as I was about to draw Hermione said "I'm taking over this duel" and I said "I'm already in the seal."

She said "I'm taking over because me and Emily are like sisters so step aside" and I pulled the stone out of my pocket and said "I'll let you take over" and I held up the stone and my half of the seal broke open and Hermione stepped forth and drew 6 cards after her deck was shuffled by the duel disk and said "I place one monster in defense mode and two cards face down your turn death eater."

The death eater drew and said "you may not have been my victim but that doesn't matter what matters is that the dark lord will still get a soul no matter what. I summon D.D. warrior lady in attack mode now D.D. warrior lady attack her face down monster" and Hermione said "I activate my trap card mirror force which destroys your monster since it attacked."

The death eater said "I end my turn with that" and Hermione drew and said "I summon black veloci in attack mode and then I flip summon my face down monster des feral imp into attack mode. However that activate des feral imp's special effect when he's flip summoned I get to shuffle any card from my graveyard into my deck and then I get to draw one card and I think I'll pick mirror force.

Next I activate mystical space typhoon which lets me destroy one spell or trap card on your field and I choose your face down card. Now black veloci attack big shield gardna and I activate the effect of black veloci which since he's attacking he gains 400 attack points until the end of the damage step" and Hermione's life points dropped to 400 however big shield gardna switched into attack mode.

Hermione said "now since big shield gardna is vulnerable des feral imp attack big shield gardna" and big shield gardna was destroyed and the death eater's life points dropped to 7000. Hermione said "I end my turn" and the death eater drew an said "I summon silent swordsman in defense mode and you may want to think twice before attacking him because when he's destroyed in battle I get to summon a silent swordsman level 5 from my deck, hand, or graveyard in attack mode.

With that I end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "first I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two cards from my hand. Next I sacrifice black veloci and des feral imp in order to summon super conductor tyranno in attack mode. Now I activate the spell card dark hole which normal destroys all monsters on the field however I activate the effect of my super conductor tyranno.

Once per turn if he were to be destroyed by a card effect I can negate his destruction by discard one card of the same type as him from my hand so I discard my ultimate tyranno." Silent swordsman was destroyed and Hermione said "however the turn I activate this effect I can't attack with super conductor tyranno so I place one card face down and end my turn."

The death eater drew and said "I summon command knight in attack mode and activate the a. forces which increases the attack of all warriors I control by 200 for each warrior, or spellcaster on my field." Hermione said "I activate my face down card dust tornado which lets me destroy one spell or trap card on your field and I choose you're a. forces."

The death eater laughed and after about a minute said "I was hoping you would do that because not only does command knight gain 500 from the seal but also another 400 from its effect. However that's not why I'm laughing because now I remove from play my a. forces spell card in order to summon spell striker in attack mode.

However since the seal prevents you from attacking my weaker monsters and command knight can't be attacked unless I don't have another monster on the field so good luck getting through this. However I activate another effect of spell striker attack her life points directly" and the Hermione's life points dropped to 6100.

The death eater said "I end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "first I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Next I special summon gilasaurus in attack mode however that has a cost for me which means you can now special summon a monster from your graveyard" and the death eater said "I special summon D.D. warrior lady in attack mode."

Hermione said "I summon hyper hammerhead in attack mode and then I place three cards face down and end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "first I sacrifice my D.D. warrior lady in order to summon the fiend megacyber in attack mode. now fiend megacyber attack her gilasaurus" and Hermione said "I activate my trap card mirror force which destroys all your monsters in attack mode."

The death eater said "I activate mystical space typhoon to destroy your down card on the far left for you" and the card flipped up momentarily to reveal it was survival of the fittest. The death eater said "I place three cards face down and end my turn and Hermione drew and said "I summon mad sword beast in attack mode now mad sword beast attack her life points directly."

The death eaters aid "I activate my trap card mirror force which lets me stop your attack and destroy all your monsters." Hermione said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Next I summon queen's knight in attack mode and then I activate fusion sword murasame blade.

This card increases queen's knight attack points further by 800 for a grand total of 2800 now attack her life points directly" and Hermione's life points dropped to 3300. The death eater said "nothing smart to say about that no matter I end my turn" and I noticed Hermione was breathing deeply. She drew and right before she could look at her card she collapsed face down on the ground and the death eater said "you honestly expected to beat me when the pain from the real attacks were obviously too much for you."

I said "the only reason she collapsed was before she accepted this duel we had a fun duel but her energy was drained in fact I was worried this would happen eventually." The death eater said "well I'll give her 5 minutes if she doesn't get up then I will consider it a forfeit and her soul will belong to the dark lord." I said "how about I take over this duel with her deck and the cards in her hand and her life points.

I mean like you said earlier it doesn't matter who you duel as long as your so called dark lord still gets a soul" and the death eater said "very well." She thrust out her hand and a hole appeared in the seal and a force lifted up Hermione and threw her out of the seal. I turned to Ginny who had been teleported to the wasteland with us and said "get her back to the manor and patch up her injuries I have a healing potion in my stash of them under my bed."

Ginny nodded and I stepped into the seal and the duel disk had been left behind and the cards in her hand which had landed face down so I picked them up and put the duel disk on my arm. I looked at the hand Hermione had and said "I special summon gilasaurus in attack mode which as you know lets you summon a monster back from your graveyard" and the death eater said "I choose command knight."

I said "also since I special summoned a level 4 or below monster I can special summon kagetokage from my hand in attack mode. Next I sacrifice both of them in order to summon black tyranno in attack mode however with that I end my turn." The death eater laughed and said "if that's all you got then you will lose and your soul will be mine before the end of my turn."

The death eater drew and said "I summon king's knight and since he was summoned while queen's knight was on the field I get to summon a jack's knight from my hand, deck, or graveyard. Now queen's knight attack black tyranno" and black tyranno was destroyed and my life points dropped to 2700. The death eater said "this is the end jack's knight attack his life points directly" and I said "I activate my face down card call of the haunted which lets me summon a dinosaur monster from my graveyard in attack mode and I choose super conductor tyranno."

The death eater said "jack's knight call off your attack I place one card face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate dinosaur calling which lets me add a dinosaur monster from my deck to my hand as long as I discard three dinosaur monsters from my deck to the graveyard. now I activate my face down card survival instinct which lets me remove from play dinosaur monsters and then for each one I gain 400 life points."

The death eater said "I don't think so I activate the trap card dark bribe which lets me negate you trap card however you get to draw one card." I said "actually I'll still be able to use survival instinct because I activate the trap card seven tools of the bandit. At the cost of 1000 life points I can negate you trap card" and the death eater's trap burst into particles while my life points dropped to 1700.

I said "I remove from play 12 dinosaur monster which if my math is right which I know it is my life points increase by 4800 for a grand total of 6500. Now I normal summon tyranno infinity which he gains 1000 attack points for each dinosaur monster removed from play and as you know I just removed 12 from play.

Since I'm wanting tyranno infinity to have the last strike super conductor tyranno attack her jack's knight" and the death eater seemed unconcerned as she said "I activate my trap card draining shield which negates your attack and I gain life points equal to your monster's attack points for a grand total of 10,300."

I said "that doesn't matter tyranno infinity attack her jack's knight" and she said "I activate my other trap card compulsory evacuation device which lets me select one monster on the field and return it to the owner's hand and I choose tyranno infinity." I said "you got lucky I end my turn with that" and the death eater drew and said "there is no such thing as luck in this game just strategy this is the end for you I remove from play the fiend megacyber and D.D. warrior lady in order to summon black luster soldier- Envoy of the beginning."

I was in shock since I didn't even know Voldemort had that card at his disposal and the death eater said "black luster soldier gains 500 from the seal plus an additional 400 from command knight for a grand total of 3900. Now black luster soldier attack his super conductor tyranno" and super conductor tyranno was destroyed and my life points dropped to 5900.

The death eater said "now black luster soldier attack his life points directly and take him out of commission" and I said "I activate my trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase." The death eaters aid "you little whelp I end my turn you better consider yourself lucky" and I drew and said "let's try this again I summon tyranno infinity in attack mode.

Even though I know this won't defeat you I know about black luster soldier's effect of being able to remove from play a monster per turn so I'll destroy it tyranno infinity attack black luster soldier" and envoy of the beginning was destroyed and the death eater's life points dropped to 2200. The death eater screamed bloody murder and collapsed" and I said "serves you right" and the seal started shrinking around her.

After the light show was over I apparated back to the manor and walked back up to my room with the card the held Emily's soul in it. I then opened up my private stash of potions and took a healing and strength one and then headed to Emily's room. I said "I hope that I know what I'm doing" and I placed my hand over the card that held Emily's soul and the soul came out and into my palm.

I placed my fist over her body and opened it and her soul went in through her mouth and after a few moments her eyes opened and she said "so what did I miss."

 **Yet another chapter done quite frankly this went exactly as I had planned not counting the number of dinosaur monsters that were removed from play for survival instinct and later tyranno infinity. Anyway until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	45. dinos vs fairies

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another chapter. in this chapter it will be a duel between Hermione and a death eater who uses a modified version of the fairy deck that I have showcased before. Anyway nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

Alexis and I were just waking up when the door to our room came bursting open and I saw that it was Ginny and she said "there's a death eater right outside of the protection spells that we have placed around this manor." We quickly got dressed and headed outside and I saw that Hermione was about to step forth to accept the death eater's challenge.

I said "before you go in there take this" and I took a card out of my deck holding on my belt and tossed it to her and she said "thanks I'll put it to good use" and she shuffled it into her deck. They both drew their opening hands and the death eater said "I shall go first to start I play pot of greed which lets me draw two cards.

Next I summon guiding light in defense mode which activates it's special effect letting me take a level 1 fairy type monster from my deck and add it to my hand and I choose Freya the spirit of victory. Next I activate the seal of orichalcos which gives me certain advantages which I'm sure all of you are aware of by now."

We all nodded our heads and the death eater said "okay then I place two cards face down on the field and activate the spell card supply squad which whenever one of my monsters are destroyed I get to draw one card. With that I end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "I summon black brachios in attack mode now attack his guiding light."

Guiding light was destroyed and the image of supply squad glowed lightly and the death eater said "due to the effect of supply squad I can draw one card." Hermione said "I place three cards face down and end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I summon one monster in defense mode and end my turn with two more cards face down."

Hermione drew and said "I summon sabersaurus in attack mode now black brachios attack that face down monster" and the face down monster was revealed to be prediction princess arrowsylph and the death eater said "thank you because not only to I get to draw one card after the effect of arrowsylph but I get to add a ritual spell card from my deck to my hand.

Now the effect of supply squad activates letting me draw one card" and Hermione said "that doesn't matter sabersaurus attack his life points directly" and the death eater said "I activate my face down card book of moon to switch your sabersaurus to face down defense mode" and Hermione said "I end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I activate prediction ritual.

By discarding my level 8 darklord zerato and level 1 Freya the spirit of victory I can special summon prediction princess tarotrei in attack mode." Hermione said "you're not the only one to special summon monsters you see I activate my face down card hunting instinct which lets me special summon a dinosaur monster from my hand to the field in attack mode and I choose super conductor tyranno in attack mode."

The death eater said "that doesn't matter prediction princess tarotrei has a special ability that I will be bringing into play now. you see once per turn I can switch one face up monster on your field to face down defense mode and I choose super conductor tyranno" and super conductor tyranno disappeared only to be replaced by a defense mode card.

The death eater said "now prediction princess tarotrei attack that face down super conductor tyranno" and super conductor tyranno was destroyed and the death eater said "I end my turn." Hermione drew and said "I activate monster reborn to bring back super conductor tyranno in attack mode and then I summon babycerasaurus in attack mode.

Next I flip summon sabersaurus into attack mode now super conductor tyranno attack her prediction princess" and the death eater said "I activate my face down card mirror force which bounces your attack right back at your monster" and Hermione said "I don't think so I activate my trap card seven tools of the bandit which lets me negate your mirror force and destroy it at the cost of 1000 life points."

Hermione's life points dropped to 7000 and prediction princess was destroyed and the death eater's life points dropped to 7900 and the death eater said "since a monster on my field was destroyed I get to draw one card." Hermione said "you're going to need it now sabersaurus attack her life points however before the attack hits you I activate the spell card blustering winds which increases sabersaurus's attack points by 1000 until my next standby phase."

Sabersaurus's attack points rose to 2900 and the death eater's life points dropped to 5000 and Hermione said "black brachios attack her life points directly" and the death eater's life points dropped further to 3200. Hermione said "now babycerasaurus attack her life points directly" and the death eater's life points dropped further to 2700 and he started laughing.

Hermione said "why are you laughing" and he said "Because I activate my trap card minor goblin official which for each 1000 points of damage I took this turn I get to draw one card and I took 5300 which means I get to draw 5 cards." Hermione said "I end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "first I activate Valhalla, hall of the fallen which once per turn as long as I don't control any monster I can special summon a fairy type monster from my hand and this turn I choose wingweaver.

Next I summon one monster in defense mode now wingweaver attack her babycerasaurus" and babycerasaurus was destroyed and Hermione's life points dropped to 4250. The death eater said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "I super conductor tyranno attack her wingweaver" and the death eater said "I activate the effect of honest in my hand.

You see by discarding it my wingweaver gains attack points equal to your super conductor tyranno's until the end phase" and super conductor tyranno was destroyed and Hermione's life points dropped to 1000 and she said "I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two cards from my hand."

Next I activate monster reborn to bring back super conductor tyranno in attack mode and then I place one monster in defense mode and one card face down on the field and end my turn." The death eater drew and said "I remove from play honest and guiding light in order to summon soul of purity and light in attack mode.

Next I summon the hourglass of courage in defense mode and with that I end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then I activate riryoku which lets me take half of your wingweaver's attack points and add them to super conductor tyranno." Wingweaver's attack points dropped to 1625 and super conductor tyranno's attack points rose to 4925.

Now I end my turn there" and the death eater shocked said "why" and Hermione said "Because I want you to see the true meaning of terror." The death eater drew and said "wingweaver attack that face down monster" and Hermione said "I activate the effect of the monster you just flipped face up des feral imp which lets me move any card from my graveyard to my deck and then I shuffle and I choose pot of greed."

The death eater said "I end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "this is the beginning of the end for you I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards. Next I sacrifice super conductor tyranno, black brachios, and sabersaurus in order to summon the winged dragon of Ra in attack mode." I sensed from Ra that he was about to strike down Hermione for using him and I said "Ra I request that you allow Hermione to use your power."

Ra calmed down but was still in his sphere mode and Hermione said "too bad for you death eater that I took ancient runes while I was hogwarts. All mighty protector of the sun and sky I beg of thee please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight I beseech thee grace our humble game but first I shall call out thy name winged dragon of Ra."

Ra appeared and I saw that his attack points were at 7000 and Hermione noticed that too and said "winged dragon of Ra strike down his soul of purity and light. Soul of purity and light was destroyed and his the death eater's life points dropped to zero and Ra gave an all mighty roar as approval for being on the winning side and then the holograms disappeared.

The seal hadn't put on a light show even after the seal has shrunk around the death eater and I figured that the winged dragon of Ra had killed him so that the great leviathan wouldn't have another soul.

 **Yet another chapter done I don't really have much to add except that I changed some of the effects of cards so that the duel would be somewhat better than if I hadn't. Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	46. dragon's vs machines

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another chapter. In this chapter there will be a duel between the death eater that is working undercover and Emily. Nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

Emily and I were walking thought the city looking for something to do and I saw that there was a new arcade like building open. I said "how about we go to the new arcade" and she said "sure" and as we were a quarter mile away from the new arcade we were teleported into a wasteland. I recognized it as the wasteland where I had faced the death eater who had stolen Emily's soul.

I was looking around and saw that the one who had teleported us here was the one who had given me the fragments of the orichalcos stone. I was about to say something to him that implied that we were friend but I saw Voldemort behind him. Voldemort said "I have suspected that this loyal death eater had been giving you help and I said "what makes you say that."

He said "how else could you have fragments of the orichalcos stone" and I said "we got them from defeating all the death eaters you have send our way to try to take us out." Voldemort said "Be that as it may I am staying for the duration of this duel since I want to see the power of the girl for myself. the reports I have say that her dueling power and skill is a force to be reckoned with and I want to see if it's better than mine."

I said "considering we have defeated you last year I would say that it is" and he said "that is before I took up the game myself." I said "so you ready to duel him" and she said "you bet" and summoned her duel disk with the deck already inserted and shuffled. She drew her opening hand as the undercover death eater activated the duel disk on his arm and drew his opening hand."

Voldemort said "since I have you two at a disadvantage my death eater shall go first" and the death eater drew and said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then I summon Genex neutron in attack mode. Next I activate the field spell card the seal of orichalcos and place three cards face down on the field to end my turn.

However that activates the effect of neutron which since it's the end phase and he was normal summoned this turn I get to add a machine tuner monster from my deck to my hand and I choose tuningware." Emily drew and said "like you I activate the spell pot of greed which lets me draw two cards however unlike you I chain graceful charity which these two cards together let me draw 5 cards as long as I discard two from my hand.

Next I summon flamvell guard in defense mode and place two cards face down and end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I summon tuningware in attack mode and then I tune my level 1 which is acted as a level 2 for a synchro summon I tune my now level 2 tuningware with my level 4 Genex neutron in order to synchro summon mighty warrior in attack mode.

Now mighty warrior attack flamvell guard" and flamvell guard was destroyed and the death eater said "I end my turn with that." Emily drew and said "first I activate compulsory evacuation device sending your mighty warrior back to your extra deck and then I summon mirage dragon. Now mirage dragon attack his life points directly and thanks to mirage dragon's effect you can't activate trap cards during the battle phase."

The death eater's life points dropped to 6400 and he said "you will pay for that" and Emily said "I very seriously doubt that I end my turn with one card face down on the field." The death eater drew and said "I activate my spell card silent doom to bring back Genex neutron in attack mode. Next I sacrifice him to summon the all mighty jinzo in attack mode.

Now Jinzo attack her mirage dragon and you know as long as jinzo remains on the field neither of us can activate trap cards." Mirage dragon was destroyed and Emily's life points dropped to 6700 and the death eater said "I place one card face down and end my turn." Emily drew and said "I activate lullaby of obedience which lets me pay 2000 life points and then I declare a card name.

If you have that card in your deck it get added to my hand and I choose polymerization" and he took his deck out of the holder of the duel disk and tossed a polymerization to her. Emily's life points dropped to 4700 and she said "next I activate the melody of awakening dragon which lets me draw two dragon monster with 3000 or more attack and 2500 or less defense points and I choose my two remaining blue-eyes white dragons.

Next I think I'll activate the polymerization I got from in order to fuse all three blue-eyes white dragons in my hand to form blue-eyes ultimate dragon in attack mode." the death eater scoffed and said "I should thank you for that because since you special summoned a monster I can special summon cyber dinosaur in defense mode."

Emily said "you think this is the most powerful monster in my deck well you're wrong I tribute blue-eyes ultimate dragon" and the death eater had a confused look on his face and said "why would you sacrifice something as powerful as that." Emily said "so that I can summon this blue-eyes shining dragon in attack mode" and blue-eyes shining dragon had 3000 attack points.

The death eater said "why sacrifice something as strong as blue-eyes ultimate dragon to summon something weaker" and Emily said "because of her special effect. You see for each dragon in my graveyard he gains 300 attack points and I have 8 for an additional 2400 attack points. Add those to the 3000 attack points and that makes his attack points 5400 now attack jinzo" and jinzo was destroyed and the death eater's life points dropped to 3900.

Emily said "I end my turn with that" and the death eater drew and said "I activate my trap card raigeki break which lets me discard one card in my hand to destroy one card on your field and I choose your blue-eyes shining dragon." Emily chuckled and said "I was hoping you would do that so that I can show off all of blue-eyes shining dragon's effect which this one is the best of them all.

You see whenever a card or effect targets him as long as it's not the battle phase I can negate that effect and destroy the card that was activated so you just got rid of a card for no reason." The death eater said "that's where you're wrong you see I was wondering if you would have a counter to that so that I now know my original plan will work.

I activate the spell card dark hole which destroys all monsters on the field and since it doesn't target your blue-eyes shining dragon specifically it's destroyed. Next I summon machine king prototype in attack mode and the seal gives him 500 more attack points. Next I activate my face down spell card 7 completed which increase prototypes attack or defense by 700 and I think I'll pick attack points."

Machine king prototype's attack points rose to 2800 and the death eater said "now machine king prototype attack her life points directly" and Emily said "I activate my trap card widespread ruin. Since your declaring an attack I can choose one monster on your field and destroy it and since you only have one I don't have any choice but to destroy machine king prototype."

The death eater started laughing and Emily said "what's so funny" and the death eater said "that's exactly what I wanted you to do. You see when machine king prototype is destroyed by a card effect I can draw 3 cards from my deck" and he drew three cards. I place one card face down and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands.

Next I activate silver's cry which lets me summon back a normal dragon monster from my graveyard in attack mode so help me welcome back blue-eyes white dragon in attack mode. next I activate the spell stamping destruction which lets me destroy one spell or trap card on your field and I think I'll pick the one you set face down last turn also I get to deal 500 points of damage to you."

The face down flipped up briefly to reveal that it was divine wrath and the death eater's life points dropped to 3400. Emily said "next I summon kaibaman and tribute him and send an odd-eyes dragon in my deck to the graveyard in order to summon odd-eyes saber dragon in attack mode. Next I remove from play odd-eyes saber dragon in order to summon red-eyes darkness metal dragon in attack mode.

Next I activate his effect which lets me special summon one dragon monster from my graveyard or hand in attack mode so welcome back the second blue-eyes white dragon. With that I think I'll give you one chance to turn this duel around so I end my turn" and the death eater had a look of fright on his face. He drew and said "I place three cards face down and summon cardcar d in attack mode.

Next I activate the effect of cardcar d which lets me sacrifice it in order to draw two cards and with that I have to move to my end phase so I end my turn." Emily drew and the death eater said "I activate my trap card raigeki break which lets me discard one card and destroy one card on your field such as red-eyes darkness metal dragon."

Emily said "blue-eyes white dragon attack his life points directly" and the death eater said "I don't think so I activate the trap card kunai with chain which switches your filthy beast to defense mode." Emily kept her head down for a few moments and I heard her say "what did you call blue-eyes white dragon" and the death eater said "aw what's wrong did I touch a nerve" and Emily looked up and I felt a deep power coming from within her and she said "I hope you're tired of breathing.

No one insults blue-eyes white dragon and lives to tell the tale now my second blue-eyes white dragon attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 400. Emily said "consider yourself fortunate since I can't attack again I end my turn but next turn you will lose this duel." the death eater drew and said "I activate pot of greed in order to draw two card and then I activate swords of revealing light which stops you from attacking for three turns.

Next I summon UFO turtle in attack mode and end my turn with that" and Emily drew and said "that's a nice spell card you got there it would be a shame if anything were to happen to it. However since I don't have anything to destroy it yet I end my turn" the death eater drew and said "I activate my face down card call of the haunted to bring back cyber dinosaur in attack mode.

Next I summon mechanical chaser in attack mode and now cyber dinosaur attack her defense mode blue-eyes white dragon" and the blue-eyes white dragon that was in defense mode was destroyed and the death eater said "I end my turn with that." Emily drew and said "remember how I said it would be a shame if something were to happen to swords of revealing light."

The death eater nodded and Emily said "well you should have summoned those weakling in defense mode because I got a card that can destroy it right now." the death eater said "I call your bluff" and Emily said "Well I gave you a chance I activate mystical space typhoon which wipes away one spell or trap card on the field and I choose your swords of revealing light."

The death eater had a terrified look on his face and said "look couldn't we talk about this" and Emily said "you were having fun when you called blue-eyes a filthy beast and now that you're about to lose it's no longer fun for you. I thought we could trust you however it seems that I was wrong you're nothing different than the common criminals who don't care about anything and use this game for their own selfish wants.

Now this is where it ends for you blue-eyes take your revenge on him by attacking his UFO turtle" and UFO turtle was destroyed and the death eater's life points dropped to zero. The holograms disappeared and the seal started shrinking around him and he said "you passed my test I know you're ready to defeat the dark lord take this."

He tossed a card out of the seal that was enveloping and Emily caught it and said "but I can't play this card" and the death eater said "your soul is as pure as any that I have ever seen you share a strong connection with the cards in your deck. If anyone can control the darkness in that card it's you" and he fell motionless to the ground as the seal took his soul."

Emily then turned to me and said "Harry how would you like to become as powerful as the great leviathan Voldemort is trying to revive." I said "what do you mean" and she showed me the card that the death eater had given her and I was shocked to say the least.

 **Yet another chapter done and before anyone asks I know that I replaced some effects of card with ones that I created such as lullaby of obedience, and machine king prototype and possibly others but I have no idea right at this moment. In the next chapter we'll be having another duel between Emily and a death eater again also if anyone can guess the card that the death eater gave Emily then I will update a story that they want me to whether it be this one or another.**

 **Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	47. testing the seal part 1

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. in this chapter we're going to be having another duel and this duel will be featuring the insect deck that I have just completed tonight as in the night I am writing this. Anyway nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

After getting back to the manor I had gathered everyone in the living room and we were discussing the card that the death eater had given to Emily. Father said "I think you should just destroy the card its evil" and I said "however the death eater said that the light in her would be able to cancel out the power of the seal."

Father said "I don't give a damn about what that death eater said it's still dangerous" and I said "I would agree with you however whenever Emily had dueled what I have seen is a light that it's almost blinding in fact I can't look directly at her whenever I duel against her." Father said "until we get results that card is not to be played at least by you got it Emily."

She said "your house your rules" and I said "how are we going to get results of testing the seal in conjunction with her light if you forbid her from using the seal. Look it wouldn't be dangerous all of us have been keeping our orichalcos stone on us at all times so no matter who loses they still won't lose their soul."

He thought about that for a moment when Hermione jumped in and said "plus if the seal does corrupt her Harry, Ginny, and myself know a spell that siphons out the darkness and lets us put it in a container that will be able to contain it." He said "very well do your testing just do it outside I don't want to even see the seal in this house."

We all went outside and just as I was about to duel Emily when she was using the seal of orichalcos after my duel disk had shuffled my deck and we were about to draw our opening hands a loud crack sounded thought out the backyard. The crack has been the sound of a death eater appearing and he said "I challenge you to a duel" and Emily said "no problem."

The death eater said "there is more on the line then your soul in this duel if you lose then not only will you lose your soul which I know you have that orichalcos stone so you'll get out of it but if you lose I take the copy of the seal that one undercover agent gave you." Emily said "sounds good to me and they drew their opening hands and Emily said "since you challenged me I shall go first."

The death eater said "that's fine by me" and Emily drew her 6th card and said "I activate pot of greed and graceful charity which together I get to draw 5 cards as long as I discard two from my hand. Next I summon the dragon dwelling in the cave in defense mode and activate the seal of orichalcos. To end my turn I place two cards facedown" and the death eater drew and said "first I place two cards face down.

Next I destroy them in order to special summon anteatereatingant in attack mode" and Emily said "I activate the effect of dragon ice in my graveyard. you see when you special summon a monster I can special summon him from the graveyard as long as I discard one card and I think that's well worth it." The death eater said "anyway I sacrifice my anteatereatingant in order to summon empress mantis in attack mode. Now empress mantis attack the dragon dwelling in the cave" and Emily said "I activate the trap card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

The death eater said "I have no choice but to end my turn" and Emily drew and said "first I activate the spell card dragonic tactics which lets me sacrifice my two dragons on my field in order to summon a level 8 dragon from my deck and I choose blue-eyes white dragon in attack mode. Next I activate my face down card call of the haunted in order to bring back dragon ice also in attack mode.

Now my monster feel the power of the orichalcos" and they both got the seal on their foreheads as Emily had and their attack points increased by 500. Emily said "dragon ice your first attack empress mantis" and empress mantis was destroyed and the death eater's life points dropped to 7900. Emily said "now blue-eyes it's your turn girl attack his life points directly" and the death eater's life points dropped further to 4400.

Emily said "you've suffered enough for now I end my turn" and the death eater said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards and then I summon ground spider in defense mode and that activates his effect. You see when he's summoned in defense mode all monsters that you have on the field are switched to defense mode and you can't switch them to attack mode.

I place one card face down and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I have nothing to do but end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I summon leghul in attack mode. Now attack her life points directly" and Emily life points dropped to 7700 and the death eater said "I end my turn with that." Emily drew and said "I activate dragon shrine which lets me send two dragon monsters to the graveyard.

Next I activate the spell dragon's mirror which lets me remove from play dragon monsters from the graveyard in order to summon a fusion monster from my extra deck. So I remove from play black dragon collapserpent, the dragon dwelling in the cave, blizzard dragon, blue-eyes white dragon, and dragon ice in order to summon five-headed dragon in attack mode.

Now five headed dragon feel the power of the orichalcos" and the seal appeared on his head and his attack points rose to 5500. "Now five-headed dragon attack leghul" and the death eater said "I activate my trap card zero gravity which switches the battle mode of all monsters on the field." Emily said "I end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I summon block spider in defense mode and switch leghul to attack mode.

Now leghul attack her life points directly" and Emily's life points dropped to 7400 and the death eater said "I end my turn." Emily drew and said "five headed dragon attack his leghul" and the death eater said "sorry but as long as block spider remains on the field he's the only one you can target for attacks." Emily said "okay five-headed dragon change your target attack block spider."

Emily said "I end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I switch ground spider and leghul to defense mode and summon girochin kuwagata in defense mode and end my turn." Emily drew and said "five headed dragon attack girochin kuwagata" and it was destroyed and Emily said "I summon flamvell guard in defense mode and end my turn."

The death eater drew and said "I summon insect soldier of the sky in defense mode and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I summon dwarf star dragon planeter in attack mode. Now five-headed dragon attack his insect soldiers of the sky" and insect soldiers were destroyed. Emily said "now dwarf star attack leghul" and leghul was destroyed and Emily said "I end my turn."

The death eater drew and said "I summon kuwagata in defense mode and activate card of sanctity letting us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Next I activate magical mallet which lets me shuffle any cards that I don't want into my deck and draw the same number of cards. Finally I place two cards face down and end my turn."

Emily drew and said "I summon blue dragon summoner in defense mode and now five-headed dragon attack his ground spider" and the death eater smirked and said "I activate my trap card mirror force which destroys all your monsters that are in attack mode so say goodbye to your five-headed dragon. Emily said "I end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I summon one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Emily drew and said "I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two from my hand and then I sacrifice my blue dragon summoner in order to summon luster dragon number 2 in attack mode. That however activates the effect of blue dragon summoner which lets me add any dragon monster from my deck to my hand that I want and I choose red-eyes darkness metal dragon.

Next I remove from play flamvell guard in order to special summon the monster I just added from my deck to my hand. Next I activate the effect of red-eyes darkness metal dragon in order to summon five-headed dragon from my graveyard. 36Now five-headed dragon attack his face down monster" and his face down monster was revealed to be man eater bug."

The death eater said "you just activated the effect of man eater bug which lets me destroy one monster on your field and I choose red-eyes darkness metal dragon." Emily said "I'm surprised you didn't destroy five-headed dragon" and the death eater said "it's part of my plan" and Emily said "okay anyway luster dragon attack ground spider and ground spider was destroyed.

Emily said "with that I place two cards face down and end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "first I activate snatch steal" and Emily said "I've never heard of that card before." I chimed in and said "you wouldn't have it's so old that most people don't even bother using it anymore." The death eater said "Before he interrupted thanks to snatch steal I can take control of one monster you control such as five-headed dragon.

Next I activate the spell premature burial which lets me special summon a monster from my graveyard at the mere cost of 800 life points and I choose empress mantis." The death eater's life points dropped to 3600 and empress mantis appeared on the field and the death eater said "five-headed dragon attack your former masters luster dragon number 2."

Luster dragon number two was destroyed and Emily's life points dropped to 4800 and the death eater said "now empress mantis attack her life points directly" and Emily life points dropped further to 2600. The death eater said "with that I end my turn" and Emily drew and the death eater said "now the good effect of snatch steal for you activates.

Each of your standby phases it gives you 1000 life points and Emily's life points rose to 3600 and she said "well I hope you have enjoyed having raw power at your control. I summon the white stone of legend in attack mode and I activate the spell card stamping destruction. you see as long as I control a dragon monster I can activate the spell and destroy one spell or trap card on the field and then deal 500 damage to the controller of the card.

As much as I want to get rid of my call of the haunted to open up a spell or trap slot I think I'll destroy your snatch steal" and snatch steal was destroyed and the death eater's life points dropped to 3100 and five-headed dragon headed back over to Emily's side of the field. Emily said "now five-headed dragon attack her empress mantis and finish this duel."

Empress mantis was destroyed and the death eater's life points dropped to zero and the seal started shrinking around the death eater. Just as when the death eaters had done this the seal had put on a light show and the death eater's body had fallen to the ground when his soul had been stripped of him. I was concerned that the soul had gone to Nagini but Emily walked over and said "I think it worked."

I said "what makes you say that" and she said "well considering the fact that I'm holding a card with the picture of the death eater on it covered by the seal."

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be having a duel between Emily and Hermione to see if Emily can actually control the seal or if it was a one-hit wonder as they say in the music business. Anyway until next time this is vegeta signing off.**


	48. testing the seal part 2

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be having a duel between Emily and Hermione to see if Emily can control the seal of orichalcos or if her last duel was a fluke. Nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

Emily said "okay so I can test the seal some more Hermione you want to duel against me" and Hermione said "sure let's see whose deck is stronger after the last package Pegasus sent." I said "before you duel again Emily take these" and I held out a strengthening potion and a healing potion. She did so and they both activated their duel disks and drew their opening hands after the duel disk shuffled their decks."

Emily said "you mind if I make the first move" and Hermione said "go ahead" and Emily drew and said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards. Next I activate the seal of orichalcos and then I place three cards face down and end my turn." Hermione drew and said "like you I play my first copy of pot of greed and then I place three cards face down and activate the spell nightmare's steel cage.

You see for the next two turns of each of us neither of us can declare an attack so with that said I summon two-headed king rex in attack mode and end my turn." Emily drew and said "first I activate polymerization to fuse together the summoned skull and red-eyes black dragon in my hand to form black skull dragon in attack mode. Next I summon kaibaman in attack mode only to sacrifice him and discard the odd-eyes dragon in my hand to special summon odd-eyes saber dragon in attack mode.

However since you have nightmare's steel cage in play I can't attack so I end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I summon hyper hammerhead in attack mode and end my turn." Emily drew and said "I place two cards face down on the field and end my turn."

Hermione drew and said "I switch both my monsters to defense mode and end my turn" Emily drew and said "I pass" and Hermione drew and said "I summon black stego in defense mode and end my turn." Emily drew again and said "I summon baby dragon in attack mode now black skull dragon attack black stego" and black stego was destroyed.

Now baby dragon attack two-headed king rex" and two-headed king rex was destroyed and Emily said "now odd-eyes saber dragon attack hyper hammerhead" and hyper hammerhead was destroyed. Emily said "I end my turn with that" and Hermione drew and said "first I summon uraby in attack mode and then I activate riryoku.

This powerful spell lets me take half the attack points of a monster on your field and add them to uraby so I think I'll pick black skull dragon. Now uraby attack black skull dragon" and Emily said "I activate my face down card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase." Hermione said "I end my turn which means now riryoku's effect wears off."

Emily drew and said "first I summon red-eyes wyvern in attack mode and I activate dragonic tactics which lets me sacrifice two dragon monsters on my field and then I get to summon a level 8 dragon monster from my deck so say hello to blue-eyes white dragon. Next I activate my face down card silver's cry to bring back red-eyes black dragon in attack mode.

Next I'll overlay my level 7 red-eyes black dragon and my level 7 odd-eyes saber dragon in order to xyz summon red-eyes flare metal dragon. I'll explain his effects later but for now red-eyes flare dragon attack uraby" and Hermione said "I activate my face down card chaos burst which lets me sacrifice my uraby in order to destroy red-eyes flare metal dragon and deal 1000 damage to you."

Emily said "sorry but that didn't work because you see red-eyes flare metal dragon has 2 overlay units and as long as he has at least one he can't be destroyed by card effects so basically you just wasted your life points. You see he has another effect which lets him deal 500 points of damage to you whenever you activate a card effect" and Hermione's life points dropped to 7500."

Emily said "red-eyes flare metal dragon attack her life points directly" and Hermione's life points dropped to 4200. Emily said "I'll end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "I activate pot of greed to draw two cards and then graceful charity to draw three cards as long as I discard two cards. Next I activate advanced pot of greed to draw three cards and then I activate soul exchange and enemy control to bring your red-eyes flare metal dragon and black skull dragon over to my side until the end phase.

Next I sacrifice both of them in order to summon ultimate tyranno in attack mode and then I activates blustering winds which gives ultimate tyranno an extra 1000 attack points until the end phase of my next turn. Now ultimate tyranno attack blue-eyes white dragon" and blue-eyes was destroyed and Emily's life points dropped to 7500.

Hermione said "I end my turn with three cards face down" and Emily drew and said "I summon mirage dragon in attack mode and end my turn." Hermione said "you must be in a hurry to lose ultimate tyranno attack mirage dragon" and Emily smirked and said "I activate my face down card ring of destruction which destroys ultimate tyranno and deals damage equal to his attack points to both of us while I have more then enough life points you won't after this blast."

Hermione's life points dropped to 200 and Emily's dropped to 3500 and Hermione said "I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "since I'm merciful mirage dragon attack her life points directly and finish this duel" and Hermione's life points dropped to zero and the seal started shrinking around her but she pulled out her stone and broke the seal before it stole her soul.

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be having another test duel with the seal Emily against Harry who will give her an appropriate challenge until then this is vegeta signing off.**


	49. testing the seal part 3

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be having a duel between Harry and Emily to see if Emily can control the seal of orichalcos's darkness. Nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

After giving Emily a strengthening potion and a healing potion before our duel since I wanted to face her at her best I activated my duel disk which automatically shuffled my deck. After we drew our opening hands I said "so do you want to go first" and she said "not this time why don't you." I said "okay then here I come I summon magical undertaker in defense mode and place one card face down to end my turn."

Emily drew and said "I activate the spell pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards and then I activate the seal of orichalcos. Next I summon red-eyes wyvern in attack mode and then I activate stamping destruction. this spell card lets me destroy one spell or trap card on the field and inflict 500 points of damage to the owner of that card and I choose your face down card."

I said "before your effect destroys it I think I'll use it I activate magical dimension which lets me sacrifice my magical undertaker and then destroy red-eyes wyvern. Also I get to special summon a spellcaster monster from my hand to the field no matter how powerful." Emily said "you still take 500 points of damage" and I said "it's a small price to pay to summon out trance the magical swordsman in attack mode" and my life points dropped to 7500.

Emily said "I place two cards face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon rouge doll in attack mode" and Emily said "I activate my trap card ring of destruction and I attach it to your trance" and trance was destroyed and my life points dropped to 4900 and Emily's dropped to 5400. I said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards and then rouge doll will attack your directly."

She said "you really didn't think I had a counter measure for that I activate widespread ruin which since you attacked me I get to destroy rouge doll without a scratch from it." I said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I summon mirage dragon in attack mode" and I said "I think I'll stop you there because I activate the trap card waboku which stops you from attacking and stops me from taking any damage this turn."

She said "that was what I expected from you so I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two from my hand. Next I summon mystical elf in defense mode and place one card face down and end my turn." Emily drew and said "I summon dwarf star dragon planeter in attack mode and then I move to my end phase which activates his effect.

You see the turn he's summoned during the end phase I can add a level 7 light or dark monster from my deck to my hand and I choose red-eyes black dragon. With that I end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll summon activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I place two cards face down and a monster in face down defense mode to end my turn."

Emily drew and said "I sacrifice dwarf star dragon planeter and mirage dragon in order to summon blue-eyes white dragon in attack mode." I said "I was hoping you would summon a monster because now I can activate this dark renewal. Since you normal summoned I can sacrifice one of my monsters and the one you summoned to special summon a dark magician from my deck in attack mode."

Emily said "I place two cards face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I'll attack your life points directly with dark magician" and Emily said "I activate negate attack which cancels your attack and ends your battle phase." I said "I end my turn" and she drew and said "I summon baby dragon in defense mode and then I activate my second copy of stamping destruction.

Now I think I'll destroy your face down card on my left" and the card flipped up briefly to reveal that it was magic cylinder and my life points dropped to 4400. Emily resumed "with that I end my turn" and I drew and said "I flip summon magician of faith which lets me add a spell card from my graveyard back to my hand and I choose magical dimension.

Next I'll activate magical dimension which lets me sacrifice magician of faith in order to special summon Endymion the master magician in attack mode and that activates his effect after your baby dragon is destroyed due to magical dimension which lets me add any spell card from my deck to my hand and I choose polymerization.

However I can't activate polymerization this turn and I can't attack this turn so I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two from my hand and then I remove from play dwarf star dragon planeter in order to summon black dragon collapserpent.

I place two cards face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card I added to my hand last turn polymerization. I fuse together the dark magician on the field with the buster blader in my hand in order to form dark paladin in attack mode." Emily said "I activate the effect of the dragon ice in my graveyard since you special summoned a monster I can discard one card to special summon it from the graveyard."

I said "that's okay dark paladin attack dragon ice" and dragon ice was destroyed" and I continued "Endymion attack her black dragon collapserpent" and black dragon collapserpent was destroyed. I said "I end my turn by summoning skilled dark magician in attack mode" and Emily drew and said "first I activate card of sanctity which as you know lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards.

Next I activate monster reborn to bring back blue-eyes white dragon from my graveyard and then I activate advanced dragonic tactics. This card lets me remove from play two level 5 or higher monster to summon a level 8 dragon monster from my hand and I choose a second blue-eye white dragon." I said "I activate the trap card shadow spell which stops one of your blue-eyes white dragons from attacking or changing it's battle mode."

She said "blue-eyes that I just summoned attack skilled dark magician" and skill dark magician was destroyed and my life points dropped to 3300 and she said "I end my turn." I drew and said "I activate monster reborn to bring back buster blader in attack mode. Next I sacrifice my three monsters to summon the Egyptian god the winged dragon of Ra.

However before he can appear I must recite the ancient chant all mighty protector of the sun and sky I beg of thee please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight I beseech thee grace our humble game but first I shall call out thy name winged dragon of Ra." Ra appeared in first his sphere form and then quickly transformed into his attack mode and his attack points rose up.

After they stopped going up the his attack points were at 7500 and I said "now I transfer all but 1 of my life points to increase the winged dragon of Ra's attack points by the same amount" and his attack points went up to 10,799 and I said "now winged dragon of RA attack blue-eyes white dragon that is ensnared by shadow spell."

Blue-eyes was destroyed and Emily's life points dropped to zero and she pulled out her stone and the seal around her broke and she said "I think this proves that at least this copy of the seal has had the darkness removed from it." I said "hand it here for a second" and she did so and I used a spell that put the amount of darkness on whatever its cast upon into a number.

Over the seal the number 0.1 appeared and I said "well its mostly gone" and then I cast another spell and 10 more copies appeared in my hand and I placed one in my deck while Hermione put one in her deck and I put the rest on the table with a note. It said "take one copy of each of these and place it in your decks it has most of the darkness removed from it."

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be having another duel between Harry with a copy of the seal and a death eater. Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	50. first good seal duel

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. Like I said in the last chapter the duel in this chapter is where Harry while using a untainted copy of the seal will be facing off against a death eater that uses my machine deck. Nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I was walking through town with Alexis at my side since we had decided on having breakfast at one of the best restaurants in town just the two of us. We were in casual wear nothing fancy or formal and we were almost there when there was a cracking sound in the air. I looked around and saw that we were right next to an alley way. (The Alley way that Yugi ran through to get his millennium puzzle back in the first episode of the second season of the original series.)

Alexis had noticed by now that I was looking around and said "are you okay" and I said "I thought I had heard something go on ahead without me." she said "I'm coming with you since this could be an orichalcos duel" and I said "did you forget that I might be the one using the seal this time." She said "not at all but what if you collapse from pain in the duel" and I said "it's not very likely with the potions I always have on me."

I went down the alley way and saw a death eater or what looked like a death eater but in all actuality was a rare hunter. He was leading me on a wild goose chase and after a while we came to ruins of a building that looked like it had been like this for years. The rare hunter said "I challenge you to a duel and when you lose I will take the seal or orichalcos."

I said "since you would want that card that means that your actually a death eater in disguise" and he said "very perceptive just for that I think I'll let you go first since I was the one who gets to decide since I challenged you." We activated our duel disks which they automatically shuffled our decks and we drew our opening hands and I said "my move" and I drew my 6th card.

I said "to start I play pot of greed which lets me draw two cards next I summon skilled dark magician in attack mode and then I activate the seal of orichalcos which not only give me advantages but gives skilled dark magician a spell counter. I place two cards face down on the field and I end my turn with that."

The death eater drew and said "I summon yellow gadget in defense mode which activates his effect letting me add a greed gadget from my deck to my hand. I place two cards face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "first I activate swords of revealing light which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two of them from my hand.

Next I activate swords of revealing light which gives my first skilled dark magician the final counter I need to activate his effect. Now by sending him to the graveyard with the three counters on my field I can summon a dark magician from my hand, deck, or graveyard and I choose from my deck. Next I summon a second skilled dark magician in attack mode.

Are you ready for a little fusion action I activate polymerization to fuse together dark magician and buster blader in order to summon dark paladin in attack mode. Now skilled dark magician attack his yellow gadget" and yellow gadget was destroyed. I said "now dark paladin attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 4600 and I said "I end my turn."

The death eater drew and said "I summon red gadget in defense mode and with that I end my turn with one card face down." I drew and said "I activate my second copy of pot of greed to draw two more cards" and the death eater cut in. "I activate my trap card raigeki break which lets me destroy one card on the field and I think I'll pick your dark paladin."

I said "I still have an attack skilled dark magician attack his red gadget" and he said "I activate my other trap card kunai with chain switching you skilled dark magician to defense mode and giving red gadget 500 more attack points." I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate the spell card machine assembly line which I'll explain its main purpose later but know now that I can place counter on it.

Anyway I activate the spell card 7 completed which gives my red gadget a power boost tune 700 attack points. Now red gadget attack his skilled dark magician" and I said "have you forgotten swords of revealing light are still in play until the end of this turn so you can't attack." He said "I'll get you next time I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the effect of skilled dark magician.

You see I should thank you for activation those two spell cards last turn you see because now I can send skilled dark magician to the graveyard to summon a dark magician from my hand, deck, or graveyard and I think from graveyard this time. Next I summon defender the magical knight in defense mode now dark magician attack his red gadget."

Red gadget was destroyed and his life points dropped to 4300 and I said "I place three cards face down and end my turn." The death eater drew and said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I summon mechanical chaser in defense mode and end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate the spell card magic formula which gives my dark magician a power boost to the tune of 700 for a grand total of 3700. Now dark magician attack his mechanical chaser" and mechanical chaser was destroyed. I said "I end my turn" and I discarded my magician's circle trap card from my hand.

The death eater drew and said "I summon green gadget in defense mode and place two cards face down and end my turn." I drew and said "I activate monster reborn to bring back dark paladin in attack mode and then I summon one monster in defense mode. Now dark magician attack his green gadget" and green gadget was destroyed and I said "now dark paladin attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to 900.

I said "I end my turn" and he drew and said "I activate monster reborn to bring back red gadget and then I summon another red gadget in defense mode. I end my turn with that" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card double spell by discarding one spell card this card can copy one spell card in your graveyard and I choose monster reborn so I bring back buster blader.

Next I activate polymerization to fuse together dark magician in my hand with the buster blader on the field to summon out my second dark paladin in attack mode. next I sacrifice my two dark paladin's and dark magician to bring out the winged dragon of Ra however before I can use him in this duel I have to recite the ancient chant.

All mighty protector of the sun and sky I beg of thee please heed my cry transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight I beseech thee grace our humble game but first I shall call out thy name winged dragon of Ra. Ra appeared on the field and his attack points were 10,500 and I saw that he was struggling like he was having trouble gaining more power from the seal.

I said to him telepathically "you don't have to absorb the power of the seal" and he growled thankfully at me and I said to the death eater "get ready to face the strongest of the three god cards. Now winged dragon of Ra show him your eternal power and attack red gadget" and red gadget was destroyed however his life points were spared.

I said "next I activate one of the many effects of Ra by paying 1000 life points I can destroy another of your monsters such as your other red gadget." My life points dropped to 7000 and his second red gadget was destroyed and I said "I will end my turn with that." The death eater drew and said "I activate the second effect of machine assembly line by sending it to the graveyard I summon a monster whose level is less than or equal to the number of counters on it."

Machine assembly line disappeared and out of his graveyard appeared barrel dragon and he said "I summon barrel dragon back in defense mode. with that I end my turn" and I drew and said "if that's all you got then I win now to start my turn I flip summon my face down monster. Since it was old vindictive magician that activate his flip effect which lets me destroy one monster on the field and I choose barrel dragon.

Now old vincitive magician attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to zero and the seal started to shrink around him. with our seal we had a new storage thing for us it was in a large container that I would use in the final battle against Voldemort if i had to.

 **Yet another chapter done I added a few effects and some I changed not sure which one's at this point but you might now when you read this. Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	51. Hermione plays the seal

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ**

 **Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another chapter. In this chapter we're going to have another duel between a death eater and Hermione with Hermione playing the seal. also there is now a poll up on my profile so if you could please go check it out because i really want to here from all of you. Nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

After scanning the city for death eaters with the visual imaging thing that I was able to do I was about to teleport to it when Hermione grabbed onto my shoulder at the last moment. We appeared in front of the death eater and saw that he was in what appeared to be an unoccupied park and I saw that other people were stuck on the outskirts of the park and saw that a large version of the seal was holding them in.

I said "let these people go" and the death eater whose voice was vaguely female said "What are you going to do if I don't." Hermione jumped in and said "I challenge you to a duel and if I win you let these people go" and the death eater retorted "and if you lose then I get to steal your soul and the copy of the seal that you have."

Hermione said "sounds good to me" and activated her duel disk" and I said "here take these first" and I passed her a strengthening potion and a healing potion that would last for at least 5 hours. She did and then threw the bottles back at me and I caught them in a magical dimension portal and then closed the portal.

They both drew their opening hands and Hermione said "I shall go first" and she drew her 6th card.

Hermione's P.O.V

I drew my 6th card and said "I activate pot of greed to draw two more card then I activate a field spell you should be familiar with the seal of orichalcos. Next I summon kabazauls in attack mode and place three cards face down and end my turn with that." The death eater drew and said "I summon three-headed geedo in defense mode and end my turn."

i drew and said "kabazauls attack her three-headed geedo" and three-headed geedo was destroyed and i said "I summon mad sword beast in defense mode and place one more card face down and end my turn." The death eater drew and said "first I summon one monster in defense mode and activate shield crush.

You see when I activate this spell card I can target one defending monster you control and destroy it and with that I end my turn." I drew and said "kabazauls attack her face down monster" and the face down monster flipped up to be hiro's shadow scout. The death eater said "I activate the effect of my hiro's shadow scout.

You see when he's flipped face up whether or not it was attacked you draw three cards and discard any spell cards that you draw." I did so and I saw that I had the worst luck with that effect since all three I drew were spell cards. I said "I end my turn with one card face down" and the death eater drew and said "I summon goblin calligrapher in defense mode and end my turn with that." I drew and said "I summon black stego in defense mode now kabazauls attack her goblin calligrapher" and goblin calligrapher was destroyed.

I said "I end my turn" and the death eater said "I remove from play the three fiend monsters in my graveyard in order to special summon dark necrofear in attack mode. Now dark necrofear attack her black stego" and black stego was destroyed and the death eater said "I end my turn." I drew and said "I activate my face down card metal reflect slime which lets me summon it to the field as a monster.

Next I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I special summon gilasaurus in attack mode. Normally that would allow you to bring back a monster from your graveyard however since you don't have any that won't help you. Anyway I now normal summon hyper hammerhead in attack mode.

Now hyper hammerhead attack her dark necrofear" and hyper hammerhead was destroyed and I smirked and the death eater said "why are you smirking your monster was just destroyed. I said "because that plan is helping me since your monster that just battled hyper hammerhead is still on the field then it's automatically returned to your hand and the life points I lost was a small price to pay" and my life points dropped to 7800.

I said "now gilasaurus attack her life points directly" and her life points dropped to 6900 and I said "now kabazauls you're turn make me just as proud and attack directly." The death eater's life points dropped to 4700 and I said "I place one card face down and end my turn there." The death eater drew and said "I summon goblin elite attack force in attack mode. Now attack gilasaurus" and gilasaurus was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7500.

The death eater said "since it attacked goblin elite attack force goes to defense mode and I place two cards face down and end my turn with that." I drew and said "I summon mad sword beast in defense mode now kabazauls attack her goblin elite attack force" and the death eater said "I activate the trap card sakuretsu armor.

This trap card activate when you call an attack and when it is activated the monster that is attacking is automatically destroyed." I said "I guess I end my turn" the death eater drew and said "I sacrifice both your monsters to special summon lava golem to your side of the field in defense mode. Next I normal summon my wall of illusion in defense mode and with that I end my turn."

I drew and the death eater said "since it's your standby phase lava golem takes 1000 of your life points" and my life points dropped to 6500. I said "I activate my face down card soul resurrection which lets me bring back one normal monster from my graveyard and I choose kabazauls in attack mode. Next I activate fossil excavation which lets me bring back a dinosaur monster from my graveyard to my field and I choose black stego in defense mode.

Next I switch lava golem to attack mode you gave me this gift so I think I'll put it to use but first my monsters feel the power of the seal" and all monsters on my field gained 500 attack points. "Now lava golem attack goblin elite attack force" and goblin elite attack force was destroyed and the death eater's life points dropped to 3400.

I said "now kabazauls attack wall of illusion" and the death eater smirked and said "you just activated the effect of my wall of illusion. Since you attacked it your kabazauls is automatically sent back to your hand" and I said "I guess I'll end my turn." The death eater drew and said "I activate pot of greed and graceful charity which lets me draw a total of 5 cards as long as I discard two of them from my hand.

Next I summon malcicevorous spoon in defense mode and then I place two cards face down and end my turn." I drew and my life points dropped to 5500 and I said "I activate double dinosaur calling which lets me add two dinosaur monsters from my deck as long as I mill 6 dinosaur monsters from my deck. Next I sacrifice your lava golem and my black stego in order to summon ultimate tyranno in attack mode.

Now black tyranno attack malcicevorous spoon" and the spoon was destroyed and I said "I activate mystical space typhoon which lets me destroy one spell or trap on the field and I choose your face down on my far right. With that I place one card face down and end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I activate my face down car jar of greed which lets me draw one addition card this turn.

Next I remove from play malcicevorous spoon, lava golem, and wall of illusion in order to summon dark necrofear back to the field in defense mode this time. To end my turn I place one card face down and activate supply squad" and I drew and said "I activate survival instinct which lets me remove from play any number of dinosaur monsters from my graveyard and I gain 400 for each of them.

Unless my calculations are wrong which I know for a fact they are not I gain 4400 attack points" and my life points rose to 9900. I said "now I summon tyranno infinity in attack mode and guess what he gains 1000 attack points for each dinosaur monster that has been removed from play. Now time for this to end ultimate tyranno attack her dark necrofear" and she said "I activate my trap card waboku which stops my monsters from being destroyed and my life points from dropping.

I said "I guess I will end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I summon Theban nightmare in defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "no matter what happens in this next turn I will win even if I don't attack you because I activate ectoplasmer. This powerful spell card forces both of us to sacrifice a monster during our end phase and then half of that monster's attack points are taken out of our opponents life points.

So just so it's more humiliating for you death eater I end my turn and since it's the end phase I sacrifice tyranno infinity so now you take 5500 life points of damage which is more than you have." the death eater's life points dropped to zero and the seal started shrinking around her body and after a few moments her soul was trapped in our container.

After her soul had been taken the large seal around the outskirts of the park had disappeared and before anyone could ask what had happened we disapparated away from the scene.

 **Yet another chapter done and yet another soul for the final battle I have been thinking of dragging the seal of orichalcos over to the next season so that our favorite team has a chance to collect more souls to power up Harry for the final battle. I don't know if I will do that yet so I guess we'll just wait to find out so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	52. out of the frying pan into the lava

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people how have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another chapter. in this chapter we're going to be having another duel between Emily and a death eater that uses my new pyro deck that I have finished creating this morning. Nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

The death eater attacks have become more and more intense and more than there had been at the beginning so I figured that Voldemort was almost ready for his master plan to begin in motion. I was walking through the city with Emily and we were suddenly stopped by another death eater and he said "I challenge you to a duel."

Emily said "you're on" and activated her duel disk and they both drew their opening hands and Emily said "I shall go first" and the death eater said "that's fine with me." Emily drew and said "to start I summon exploder dragon in attack mode and then I activate the seal of orichalcos which gives my certain advantages which I'm sure you know all about.

With that I place one card face down on the field and end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I activate swords of revealing light which stops you from attacking me for three turns. I place two more cards face down and end my turn with that." Emily drew and said "I activate the melody of awakening dragon which lets me add two dragon monsters with 3000 or more attack and 2500 or less defense from my deck to my hand.

However activating this card has a draw back so after the effect takes place I have to send one monster card from my deck to the graveyard and I choose the white stone of legend. Now that activates the effect of the white stone of legend which lets me add a blue-eyes white dragon from my deck to my hand.

Next I play polymerization to fuse together the three blue-eyes white dragons in my hand to form blue-eyes ultimate dragon in attack mode. With that I end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I summon fireyarou in attack mode and end my turn." Emily drew and said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards and then I activate monster reborn to bring back one of the mighty blue-eyes white dragons in attack mode.

Next I place three cards face down and end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I sacrifice fireyarou in order to summon flame champion in attack mode. next I remove from play fireyarou which lets me special summon spirit of flames in attack mode and then I activate offering to the doomed. With it I can destroy your blue-eyes ultimate dragon" and Emily said "I don't think so because lord of dragons in on the field.

When he's on the field all dragon monsters are unaffected by spell, trap, or monster effect" and the death eater said "then I guess I choose your lord of dragons. With that I end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I activate the spell card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I remove from play the white stone of legend in order to special summon black dragon collapserpent in attack mode.

Next I sacrifice exploder dragon and black dragon collapserpent in order to summon red-eyes black dragon in attack mode and activate inferno fire blast. You see since I have red-eyes black dragon on the field I can deal damage to you equal to red-eyes black dragon's original attack points." The death eater's life points dropped to 5600 and Emily said "I end my turn with that."

The death eater drew and said "I summon darkfire soldier number 1 in defense mode and switch my other two monsters to defense mode. with that I place two more cards face down and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "I activate my face down card stamping destruction which lets me destroy one spell or trap on your field and then you take 500 points of damage" and the death eater's life points dropped to 5100.

Next I activate the spell dragon's gunfire which lets me either deal 800 points of damage to you or destroy a monster you control with 800 or less defense points. Since you don't have a monster that fit's the requirements I think I'll slam you with 800 points of damage" and the death eater's life points dropped further to 4300.

Emily said "with that I place two cards face down and end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I sacrifice my darkfire soldier 1 in order to summon flame champion in defense mode. with that I activate the spell brain control which lets me take control of one monster on your field at the cost of 800 life points."

The death eater's life points dropped to 3500 and he said "I think I want the points I paid to go to good use I think I'll take control of your blue-eyes ultimate dragon however that is only until the end phase. Now blue-eyes ultimate attack red-eyes black dragon" and Emily sad "I activate my face down card negate attack which stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

The death eater said "I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands and then I end my turn." Emily drew and said "first I activate silver's cry which lets me bring back a blue-eyes white dragon from my graveyard. Next I summon baby dragon in attack mode and now blue-eyes ultimate dragon attack spirit of flames" and the first spirit of flames was destroyed.

Emily said "now baby dragon attack one of the flame champions" and one flame champion was destroyed and Emily said "blue-eyes white dragon attack another flame champion. The other flame champion was destroyed and Emily said "now blue-eyes white dragon attack the other spirit of flames." the other spirit of flames was destroyed and Emily said "now red-eyes black dragon attack his life points directly."

The death eater said "I activate my face down card which will protect me stronghold the moving fortress which is summoned to the field as a monster in defense mode." Emily said "I red-eyes black dragon change your attack to the stronghold" and stronghold was destroyed." Emily said "I guess I will end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I place one monster in defense mode and activate lightning vortex which at the cost of discarding one card such as my darkfire soldier number 2 monster card."

All of Emily's monster were destroyed and the death eater said "I place one card face down and end my turn" Emily drew and said "I activate tribute burial which lets me remove from play one monster from either of our graveyard and then I can summon a monster from my hand without another sacrifice however before the happens I activate the trap call of the haunted to bring back exploder dragon in attack mode. so I remove from play baby dragon, and darkfire soldier number 2. As an extra addition to this sacrifice I sacrifice exploder dragon in order to summon obelisk the tormentor in attack mode.

Next I activate my face down card red-eyes spirit which lets me summon back a red-eyes monster from my graveyard however it can't be red-eyes black chick. Well I think this duel is just about over red-eyes black dragon attack his face down monster." The monster flipped up to reveal that it was royal firestorm guards and the death eater said "you just activated royal firestorm guards effect.

You see whenever it's flipped up by battle or by my doing I can shuffle four pyro type monster in my graveyard back into my deck and draw two cards." Emily said "that doesn't matter because unless you can protect yourself by luck I win obelisk the tormentor attack his life points directly and finish this duel."

The death eater's life points dropped to zero and the soul went into our container that we were collecting the souls of the death eater's in.

 **Yet another chapter done and I have decided that I am going to end the orichalcos deal in this season so therefor in the next two chapters will be the conclusion of this season so therefor in the next season I have no idea what will happen since I still have a bit of time before this chapter is uploaded. So until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	53. yet another clone duel

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter Harry is going to be facing off against a clone of Chazz since I figured that it was best since they are eternal rivals. Anyway nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I was walking through town with Emily by my side and we were on our way to have a lunch out as friends since I was married. Anyway as we were about a mile from the restaurant I saw Chazz and I quickly whispered to Emily "didn't you say that Chazz had his soul taken by the orichalcos." She said "I saw the seal disappear with his soul I was only able to escape from the clone of you thanks to blue-eyes."

He walked up to us and I said "who are you and what do you want" and he said "what do you mean" and I said "I know you must be a clone or a holographic projection by Voldemort." The clone the chuckled and said "you always were too smart for your own good potter I am a clone and I have been sent to defeat you in a duel and take the copy of the seal that you possess."

I said "you honestly think that's going to happen" and the clone said "we shall see" and activated the duel disk on his arm. The moment his duel disk was activated I notice that people around us were frozen apparently in time. I said "what did you do to all of them" and he said "I have been given the gift of magic so I made it whenever I activated my duel disk everyone but the people possessing a copy of the seal or orichalcos were frozen in time.

However you have nothing to worry about because no matter the outcome when the duel ends they will all be unfrozen and continue on with what they were doing when they were frozen. I merely did this so that no one would get in our way" and I said "well that makes it easier for me as well because now I don't have to hold back in the slightest."

I activated my duel disk and inserted my deck as did the clone and our duel disks shuffled the decks and we drew our opening hands and I said "I shall go first to start I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards. Next I activate the field spell the seal of orichalcos which you know all of the advantages next I activate dark magic curtain.

You see when I activate this card by paying half my life points I can summon a dark magician from my hand, or deck" and my life points dropped to 4000 and dark magician appeared on the field swinging his staff. I said "to end my turn I place one card face down" and the clone drew and said "like you I play pot of greed to draw two more card.

Next I summon D.D. warrior lady in attack mode now D.D. warrior lady attack his dark magician" and get this if your monster remains on the field after D.D. warrior lady is destroyed then both monsters are removed from play" and D.D. warrior lady was destroyed and the clone's life points dropped to 6500 and he said "now her effect activates."

I said "I don't think so I activate my trap card divine wrath which lets me negate one monster effect when this card is activated at the cost of discarding one card in my hand. the clone said "I guess I activate the spell card monster reincarnation which lets me discard one card and add a monster card from my graveyard to my hand.

You won't get so lucky next time I end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon skilled white magician in attack mode and activate the spell card double spell which lets me copy a spell card from your graveyard. I think I'll pick your poison of the old man so I think I'll increase my life points by 1200" and my life points rose to 5200.

I said "next I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two from my hand. Next I place one card face down and end my turn" and the clone drew and said "first since you control two more monster then I do I can special summon the fiend megacyber in attack mode. Next I normal summon D.D. warrior lady again in attack mode.

Now D.D. warrior lady attack his dark magician" and I said "I activate my trap card scrap-iron scarecrow which lets negate one attack per turn. Also I can place it face down on the field again" and the clone said "I end my turn with that" and I drew and said "first I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hand. Next I activate the spell card magical stone excavation which lets me discard two cards to add a spell card back to my hand and I choose primal seed.

Next I remove from play magician of faith and magical marionette in order to summon black luster soldier envoy of the beginning in attack mode. Next I activate primal seed which lets me add the two monster I removed from play for black luster soldier back to my hand. Then I sacrifice skilled white magician and his three spell counter in order to summon buster blader from my deck.

Next I place one monster in defense mode and then I activate black luster soldier envoy of the beginning's effect. Once per turn in exchange for not attacking with him I can remove from play one monster on your side of the field and I choose D.D. warrior lady. With that I think I'll end my turn" and the clone drew and said "I summon queen's knight in defense mode and switch megacyber in defense mode.

Next I place three cards face down and end my turn with that" and I drew and said "I now sacrifice dark magician, buster blader, and black luster soldier envoy of the beginning in order to summon the winged dragon of Ra. However before Ra can appeared in this duel I must recite the ancient chant used to summon him.

All mighty protector of the sun and sky I beg of thee please heed my cry transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee grace our humble game but first I shall call out thy name Winged dragon of Ra." In a burst of sun-bright Ra appeared on the field in all his might and an attack power of 9600. I said "with an attack power of 9600 and the winged dragon of Ra's special effect I can win this duel now.

However I think I'll just let you squirm for now winged dragon of Ra attack queen's knight" and queen's knight was destroyed and I said "I end my turn." The clone drew and said "I activate dark hole which destroys all monster on the field" and I said "sorry but Ra isn't effected by card effects on the field so your dark hole is useless on him."

The clone said "well fuck I guess I activate my swords of revealing light which stops you from attacking me for three whole turns. With that I end my turn" and I drew and said "I end my turn" and the clone drew and said "I summon another copy of D.D. warrior lady in defense mode and end my turn." I drew and said "I activate fairy meteor crush and equip it onto the winged dragon of Ra and with that I end my turn."

The clone drew and said "I pass" and I drew and said "I summon one monster in defense mode and end my turn" and the clone drew and said "I place one card face down and end my turn." I drew and said "first I activate monster reborn to bring back dark magician and then I flip summon my magician of faith. That to her flip effect I can now bring back a spell card from my graveyard such as monster reborn and I activate it again this time to bring back dark magician of chaos.

Next I sacirifce dark magician and dark magician of chaos in order to summon sorcerer of dark magician in attack mode. Next I activate magical dimension which lets me tribute my magician of faith to summon a spellcaster monster from my hand and I choose magical marionette. However magical dimension has another effect which lets me destroy one monster on your field and I choose your D.D. warrior lady.

This duel is over winged dragon of Ra attack his life points directly" and his life points dropped to zero and the holograms disappeared and the seal started shrinking around him. that is before it completely shattered and I walked over and inspected the clone and said "just as I suspected this clone is purely robotic."

Emily said "what does that mean" and I said "that means Voldemort is more hesitant to send out souls that he has captured to do his bidding since he knows we're collected souls now too. Emily said "what if the robots he sends out are more skilled then this one" and I responded "that's quite simple we just do all that we can and if the winner is a robot then we try to take our owns soul before it falls into Voldemort's hands.

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be having another duel with Hermione against a robot until next time this is vegeta signing off**


	54. the seal is mastered

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. in this chapter we're going to be having another duel between a death eater and Hermione and if I have used the deck that is against Hermione just a few chapters ago sorry but I'm just don't feel like having to redo the whole chapter to use a different deck.**

 **Nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

Hermione and I were walking through town on our way to just relax by the riverfront or whatever it was called (the place where yugi dueled against strings for slifer the sky dragon) and we were about a quarter of a mile away from the area. That was when a death eater appeared in front of us and said "I have been charged with defeating you and getting your copy of the seal of orichalcos."

I said "you're on" and he said "I was not referring to you I was referring to your female friend" and Hermione said "you're on" and activated her duel disk and inserted her deck which was then shuffled by the auto-shuffler. They both drew their opening hands and Hermione said "I think I'll go first to start I'll play pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards.

Next I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two of them from my hand. Next I summon kabazauls in attack mode and activate the field spell the seal of orichalcos in attack mode. I place three cards face down and end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "first I play pot of greed like yourself and then I special summon cyber dragon in attack mode.

The reason I can do this is because you have a monster on the field and I do not next I activate machine assembly line which whenever a machine monster is sent to the graveyard whether by being destroyed, card effect, or by being tributed this card gains 2 counter. So I sacrifice my cyber dragon in order to summon jinzo in attack mode also did I forget to mention that machine assembly line gives all machine monsters 200 extra attack points.

Now jinzo attack kabazauls" and kabazauls was destroyed and Hermione's life points dropped to 7600 and the death eater said "I end my turn there." Hermione drew and said "first I play monster reborn to bring back kabazauls in attack mode" and the death eater said "why waste a card to bring that weakling back."

Hermione said "you'll see I activate the spell riryoku which lets me take half the attack points of your jinzo and add them on to my kabazauls until the end of this turn. Now kabazauls attack Jinzo" and Jinzo was destroyed and the death eater's life points dropped to 5800. Hermione said "I end my turn with that" and the death eater drew and said "I summon reflect bounder in attack mode and then I end my turn."

Hermione drew and said "I summon black stego in defense mode and then I'll attack your reflect bounder" and the death eater smirked and said "you know that was foolish since you just attacked with kabazauls my reflect bounder's effect activates. You see when your monster attacks with it I can inflict damage to you equal to kabazauls attack points" and Hermione's life points dropped to 5400 and reflect bounder was destroyed.

Hermione said "I end my turn with that" and the death eater drew and said "I first activate another pot of greed to draw two more cards. Next I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two of them and then I summon steamroid in attack mode. Next I activate dark hole which lets me destroy all monsters on the field as well as my steamroid.

Next I activate the hidden effect of my machine assembly factory you see since it has 8 counters on it I can now send it to the graveyard and summon a monster whose level is less than or equal to the number of counters on the card so I can summon up to a level 8 monster. So help me welcome onto the field barrel dragon in attack mode now attack her life points."

Hermione's life points dropped to 2800 and the death eater said "I end my turn with that" and Hermione drew and said "first I activate nightmare wheel which lets me stop you from attacking with barrel dragon and decrease your life points by 500 each of your standby phase. Next I summon mad sword beast in attack mode and end my turn with that."

The death eater drew and his life points dropped to 5300 and he said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "I summon hyper hammerhead in attack mode and now I think I'll end my turn with that" and the death eater drew and his life points dropped to 4800 and he said "I activate dangerous machine type 6 which activates during my standby phase and I place one card face down and end my turn."

Hermione drew and said "I activate double dino calling which lets me add two dinosaur monsters from my deck to my hand as long as I send 6 dinosaur monsters from my deck to the graveyard. Next I activate big evolution pill which let me summon any level of dinosaur monster from my hand and all I have to do is sacrifice one dinosaur monster so I sacrifice my mad sword beast.

However this card only remains on the field for three of your turns so I need to make the most use of this card so I summon super conductor tyranno in attack mode. With that I end my turn" and the death eater drew and his life points dropped to 4300 and he said "the effect of my dangerous machine type six activates.

You see now I roll a dice and what number I roll determines what happens and since it's a three I get to draw another card. Next I activate the spell smashing ground which lets me destroy one monster on your field with the highest defense so say goodbye to your super conductor tyranno and then I activate silent doom which lets me bring back a monster in defense mode and I choose Jinzo.

With that I think I end my turn" and Hermione drew and said "I activate the effect of big evolution pill which lets me bring out my ultimate tyranno in attack mode. Next I attack your barrel dragon with my ultimate tyranno" and barrel dragon was destroyed and his life points dropped to 3400 and Hermione said "now hyper hammerhead attack jinzo" and jinzo was destroyed.

Hermione said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I activate the effect of dangerous machine type six letting me roll a dice to decide the effect of it this turn. Since it's a four you get to draw another card and then I'll summon Genex neutron in defense mode and end my turn with that."

Hermione drew and said "I special summon gilasaurus in attack mode however that lets you special summon a monster from your graveyard." the death eater said "well thank you I think I'll summon barrel dragon back in defense mode" and Hermione said "I wouldn't be thanking me because I activate my trap card hunting instinct which lets me special summon a dinosaur monster from my hand and I choose babycerasaurus in defense mode.

With that I place one card face down and end my turn" and the death eater drew and said "I activate the effect of dangerous machine type six letting me roll and since it's a three I get to draw another card. Next I place one card face down and summon cardcar d and then activate its effect. You see I can now sacrifice it to draw two more cards and then I end my turn."

Hermione drew and said "first I activate the trap card fossil excavation which lets me summon a dinosaur monster from my graveyard back and I choose black tyranno. However activating this card has a cost so I'll discard my seismic shockwave and then I activate my chaos burst trap card. Which card lets me sacrifice a dinosaur monster and then I get to deal 1000 of damage to you so I sacrifice babycerasaurus."

The death eater's life points dropped to 2400 and Hermione said "now ultimate tyranno attack barrel dragon" and barrel dragon was destroyed." Hermione said "now hyper hammerhead attack his genex neutron" and Genex neutron was destroyed as well. Hermione said "now black tyranno finish this duel" and black tyranno attacked and the death eater's life points dropped to zero.

The seal started shrinking around him and his soul was captured into our jar which was quickly growing quicker and quicker."

(Unknown location) Voldemort's P.O.V

My death eaters had constantly been failing and I had to come up with another plan and to help me with this I had called in my newest adviser. When they had arrived in I said "so Sarah what do you think I should do about the potter problem." She had a look of though on her face and after a moment said "how about you call upon some of the pro duelists who are not aligned with potter yet."

I said "do you know of any that are not aligned with him yet" and she said "just a two of them Marik Ishtar, and someone called Dartz." I said "I think I will do that you are in charge until I get back" and at the moment I disapparated to a random area in the dueling world to try to find the two people Sarah had given me.

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be having another duel this time it will be Marik against Emily and in the next chapter after that it will be Harry against Dartz. Also I am going to be changing Dartz deck because I didn't like his deck because it was too OP. until next time this is Vegeta signing off.**


	55. dragon's Vs fiends, Emily vs Marik

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be having a duel between Marik who is now controlled by Voldemort and Emily. Also Marik's deck will change because I can't remember how his deck was made but I know that the main thing was that it was a fiend deck so I'll be using my own fiend deck.**

 **Nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

Everyone was chilling around in the living room while father and mother were at the Kaiba corp. office since father never wanted to miss a day of work but had lightened up after he had married mother. Anyway we were chilling trying to decide what to watch which was harder than you would think but we eventually decided on law and order SVU.

About in the middle of the show someone came knocking on the door and I went to answer it and I saw that it was Marik. The only difference was that he looked spaced out and he said "I challenge you to a duel" and I said "why would you come all the way from Egypt to challenge me when we could duel over the internet."

He said "so that I can steal your soul" and I said "I am surprised that you decided to join Voldemort" and he glowed slightly for a few moments and said "save me I'm being controlled" and he said "I challenge you to a duel." just as I was about to respond Emily stepped forward and said "if you want to duel Harry you have to get through me we're all guardians so you would need to defeat all of us."

He said "then I challenge you to a duel and when I defeat you I will be dueling potter" and Emily said "very well" and we all went outside to watch and so there was more room for a duel. They both activated their duel disks and drew their opening hands after their decks were shuffled with the auto-shuffler.

Emily said "since you're the challenger I shall go first so to start I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards. Next I summon dwarf star dragon planeter in attack mode and then I remove it from play in order to special summon red-eyes darkness metal dragon in attack mode and then I activate his effect.

I now special summon des voltgalph in attack mode and then I play the seal of orichalcos which I'm sure thanks to your brainwashing you know of the effects. With that I end my turn and since it's my end phase I can now add a level 7 or 8 dragon monster from my deck to my hand and I choose blue-eyes white dragon."

Marik drew and said "like you I play pot of greed to draw two more cards from my deck and then I summon Theban nightmare in defense mode and activate supply squad. I place two more cards face down and end my turn" and Emily drew and said "first I summon red-eyes black chick in attack mode and then I activate his effect.

By sacrificing him I can special summon a red-eyes black dragon from my hand in attack mode" and Marik said "I activate my trap card black horn of heaven. This card is activated when you special summon a single monster and what happens is that the monster you special summon is destroyed." Emily said "then I activate the effect of my red-eyes darkness metal dragon which lets me special summon a blue-eyes white dragon from my hand.

Next I activate the spell card dragonic tactics which lets me summon a level 8 dragon monster from my deck by tributing two monsters on my field so I sacrifice blue-eyes and des voltgalph in order to summon a blue-eyes white dragon from my deck. Now blue-eyes attack Theban nightmare" and Theban nightmare was destroyed.

Marik said "you just activated the effect of my supply squad spell card you see when you destroy a monster in battle of mine I get to draw one card." Emily said "that doesn't matter I still have an attack left red-eyes darkness metal dragon attack his life points directly" and Marik's life points dropped to 4700 and Emily said "I end my turn with that."

Marik drew and said "I summon stygian street patrol in attack mode and then I activate ego boost which gives it 1000 extra attack points until the end phase. Next I activate my face down card strike slash which can only be activated on a turn I plan on attacking and the monster I attack with gains 1000 extra attack points.

Now that my monster has more attack points than any of your monsters with a total of 3600 attack points I think I'll attack your blue-eyes white dragon" and blue-eyes was destroyed and Emily's life points dropped to 7900. Marik said "I think I'll end my turn with that" and Emily drew and said "I activate the effect of my red-eyes darkness metal dragon which lets me bring back blue-eyes white dragon from the graveyard.

Next I remove from play red-eyes black chick in order to summon black dragon collapserpent in attack mode. now blue-eyes white dragon attack stygian street patrol" and stygian street patrol was destroyed and the death eater's life points dropped to 2800 and Marik said "I activate the effect of my supply squad which lets me draw a card."

Emily said "now red-eyes darkness metal dragon attack his life points" and Marik said "I activate the effect of my stygian street patrol. By removing it from play I can special summon one fiend monster with 2000 or less attack from my hand and I special summon helpoemer in defense mode." Emily said "okay red-eyes darkness metal dragon attack his helpoemer" and helpoemer was destroyed.

Marik said "you really are a fool you see when you destroy helpoemer it's sent to your graveyard and after that happens once your battle phase ends you have to discard one random card from your hand. However that activate the effect of my supply squad which lets me draw a card again." Emily said "that doesn't matter black dragon collapserpent attack his life points directly" and Marik's life points dropped to 600.

Marik said "since you just attacked with your last monster you have to discard one random card from your card and I choose the one on my left" and that card revealed itself to be black luster ritual. Emily said "I end my turn" and the death eater said "I was hoping you would do that I draw. Then I activate graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two cards.

Next I remove from play the three fiend type monsters in my graveyard in order to special summon dark necrofear in attack mode and then I'll end my turn with two cards face down on the field." Emily said "I activate graceful charity which as you know lets me draw three cards as long as discard two cards from my hand. Then I activate card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we both hold 6 cards in our hand and then I place two cards face down.

Now blue-eyes white dragon attack his dark necrofear" and Marik said "I activate my trap card mirror force which destroys all your monsters that are in attack mode since you declared an attack. Next I activate my other face down card dust tornado which lets destroy one spell or trap card on your field and I choose your face down on my right and then I get to set a spell or trap card face down on my field."

Emily said "I end my turn" and Marik drew and said "I summon archfiend soldier in attack mode now attack her life points directly both my monsters." Emily's life points first dropped to 6000 and then to 3800. Marik said "to end my turn I play swords of revealing light which stops you from attacking me for three turns."

Emily drew and said "I summon the white stone of legend in defense mode and place one card face down to end my turn." Marik drew and said "not much you can do am I right well anyway I activate card advance which lets me take a look at the top five cards of my deck and rearrange them in any order that I wish and then I summon one monster in defense mode.

Now archfiend soldier attack her white stone of legend" and the white stone of legend was destroyed and Emily said "you just activated the effect of my white stone letting me add a blue-eyes white dragon from my deck to my hand." Marik said "now dark necrofear attack her life points" and she said "I activate my trap card red-eyes spirit which lets me summon a red-eyes monster from my graveyard as long as it's not red-eyes black chick so help me welcome back red-eyes darkness metal dragon."

Marik said "dark necrofear call off your attack" and dark necrofear stopped charging an attack and Marik said "I end my turn." Emily drew and said "first I activate the effect of red-eyes darkness metal dragon to bring back blue-eyes white dragon. Next I activate monster reborn to bring back another blue-eyes white dragon and then I activate polymerization.

I fuse together the two blue-eyes white dragons on my field with the one in my hand to form blue-eyes ultimate dragon in attack mode. I end my turn with that since I can't attack for two more turns." Marik drew and said "I first flip summon my spear cretin into attack mode.

This makes it so that if it goes to the graveyard either way we both can special summon a monster from our graveyard's face down. Next I sacrifice spear cretin in order to summon summoned skull in attack mode and that activates spear cretin's effect. This lets us both summon a monster in face down defense mode and with that I end my turn."

Emily drew and said "I activate the effect of my red-eyes darkness metal dragon in order to summon a blue-eyes white dragon from my graveyard. Next I activate the spell card silver's cry to bring back the other blue-eyes white dragon in my graveyard to the field in attack mode. With that I end my turn and that means your swords of revealing light lose their power."

Marik drew and said "I summon la jinn the mystical genie of the lamp in defense mode and switch all my other monsters to defense mode and end my turn." Emily drew and said "all my monster will destroy all your monsters" and Marik said "that activate supply squad 5 times letting me draw 5 cards" and Emily said "that doesn't matter I have the major advantage."

Marik said "that's what you think I activate the effect of the spear cretin you destroyed letting me summon a monster in face down defense mode." Emily said "I end my turn" and Marik drew and said "I summon one monster in defense mode and place two cards face down to end my turn." Emily drew and said "blue-eyes white dragon attack one of his face down monsters."

The one on Emily's left flipped up to reveal that it was summoned skull and Emily said "now blue-eyes attack that other face down monster" and the other flipped up to reveal that it was souls of the forgotten and it was soon destroyed. "now my other blue-eyes white dragon attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and Marik's life points dropped to zero and the seal started shrinking around him.

After it was done it appeared that his soul got sucked into our containment device and but he then stood up. I said "how are you still getting up your soul should be gone" and he said "my guess is that the mind control that I was under was sucked up instead of my soul." I said "I guess that makes sense your new deck is pretty good."

He said "I have made modification specifically designed to defeat you in the pro leagues" and I said "I've taken a break until we've defeated Voldemort for good."

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter it will be Dartz whose deck will be replaced with one of mine I'm not sure which one yet. Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	56. Harry Vs dartz the time for action

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. in this chapter we're going to be having another duel in this duel it will be Harry with the deck that he has always used against dartz who will be using my fairy deck. Nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

I was walking through town with Alexis by my side this time and we were heading to the secret forest area where I had discovered however when we were walking past the card shop that we were planning to go to today we were teleported to a wasteland. In the wasteland someone was walking through us and he said "I challenge you to a duel" and I recognized him almost immediately.

"what are you doing here dartz and he said "I have been revived by the dark lord so that I can defeat you and have your soul for his world domination." I said "if you think his plan is going to succeed then your just as loony as he is however I accept your challenge." I summoned my duel disk with a copy of my deck in it and my deck was automatically shuffled by the duel disk.

He did the same and I had no idea how he summoned a duel disk with whatever deck he was using however my hunch was that Voldemort had given him a small amount of power. We drew our opening hands and I said "since you challenged me to a duel I shall go first" and he said "that is fine." I said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards and then I summon Gemini elf in attack mode.

Next I activate the seal of Orichalcos and then I place three cards face down and end my turn with that" and he drew and said "like you I play pot of greed to draw two cards and then I activate heavy storm which lets me destroy all spell and trap cards on the field however I know that the seal is remained untouched for now.

Next I activate the spell card magical stone excavation which let me discard two cards to add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand and I choose heavy storm and then I activated it again. This time it is destroyed and then I place one monster in defense mode and end my turn" and I drew and said "I summon aqua madoor in defense mode and now Gemini elf will attack your face down monster."

His face down monster flipped up to reveal that it was skelengel and he said "you just activated the effect of skelengel which lets me draw one card when it's flipped face up whether by battle or by my flip summoning it." I said "I guess I will end my turn with that" and he drew and said "I summon one monster in defense mode and then I place one card face down to end my turn."

I drew and said "I sacrifice my aqua madoor in order to summon dark magician girl in attack mode" and Dartz said "I activate my face down card trap hole since your dark magician girl has more then 1000 it's automatically destroyed. I said "I think I'll attack your face down monster" and the monster flipped up to reveal that it was marshmallon.

He said "you activated the effect of my marshmallon you see its first effect is that it can't be destroyed by battle and the second one is if you are foolish enough to attack it while its face down on the field then you get hit with 1000 points of damage" and my life points dropped to 7000. I said "I guess I'll end my turn with that." Dartz drew and said "I summon Freya the spirit of victory and her effect is always active you see as long as I control another fairy monster you can't target her for attacks also she grants all fairy monsters on my field with 500 extra attack points.

With that I end my turn" and I drew and said "I had a feeling you were going for a lock down strategy so I think I'll just summon skilled white magician in defense mode and switch Gemini elf to defense mode as well and end my turn there." Dartz drew and said "I summon zolga in attack mode and thanks to the power boost from Freya his attack points are increased to 2200.

Now zolga attack his Gemini elf" and Gemini elf was destroyed and he said "I end my turn with that" and I drew and said "there's nothing I can do I'll pass" and he drew again and said "I'll summon solo the melodious songstress in attack mode. now Zolga attack his skilled white magician" and skilled white magician was destroyed.

He said "now solo attack his life points directly" and my life points dropped to 4900 and he said "now for a summoning that was new about a year ago I over lay my two level four monsters in order to build the overlay network and xyz summon Fairy cheer girl in attack mode. next I activate her effect you see once per turn by detaching one of her xyz materials I can draw one card.

With that I end my turn" and I drew and said "I drew the card I needed to break your lock I remove from play my light attribute skilled white magician and dark attribute dark magician girl in order to special summon chaos sorcerer in attack mode. Next I think I'll activate his effect you see once per turn at the price of not being able to attack with him I can remove from play one monster on the field and I choose Freya the spirit of victory."

Freya was then sucked into a vortex" and I said "also since that was a special summon I still have my normal summon left so I summon one monster in face down defense mode and end my turn." Dartz drew and said "I summon Manju of the ten thousand hands in attack mode and that activates his effect letting me add a ritual monster or a ritual spell from my deck to my hand.

Since I already have the spell I think I'll add the monster to my hand for this spell and then I activate the spell prediction ritual. Now watch as your life become inconsequence as I sacrifice my level 3 marshmallon, level 4 Manju, and discard my level 3 prediction princess astromorragon in order to summon prediction princess tarotrei in attack mode.

Now I remove the final xyz material from my fairy cheer girl in order to draw one more card and then I move to my battle phase tarotrei attack his chaos sorcerer" and chaos sorcerer was destroyed and my life points dropped to 4500. He said "now fairy cheer girl attack his face down monster which flipped to reveal that it was hiita the fire charmer.

He said "I see you've made some changed to your deck since I last saw you" and I said "the same could be said of you" and he said "I think I'll place two cards face down and move to my end phase. The reason I didn't say end my turn is because I activate yet another effect of tarotrei which lets me summon a flip effect monster from my graveyard to my field in face down defense mode.

I think I'll pick astromorragon and with that I finally end my turn" and I drew and thought _"Heart of the cards please guide me."_ I finally drew and said "I activate the spell card graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two cards from my hand in total. Next I place two cards face down on the field and activate the spell card dark magic curtain.

You see at the cost of half my life points I can summon a dark magician from my deck in attack mode" and my life dropped to 2250 and dark magician appeared on the field. I said "next I activate the spell card thousand knives you see since I have dark magician out on the field I can destroy one monster you control and I think I'll pick the biggest threat on the field your tarotrei."

Tarotrei was destroyed and I said "now dark magician attack fairy cheer girl" and fairy cheer girl was destroyed and his life points dropped to 7400. I said "I end my turn with that" and he drew and said "I place one card face down and then I'll end my turn with that." I drew and said "dark magician attack his face down monster" and his face down monster flipped up to reveal that it was skelengel again.

He said "you just activated the effect of my skelengel which when it's flipped up I get to draw a card from my deck." I said "I activate my trap card magician's circle which since a spellcaster monster just destroyed one of your monsters we can both special summon a spellcaster monster from our decks or graveyards."

Dartz said "I don't have any" and I said "sucks to be you I special summon from the graveyard chaos sorcerer. Now chaos sorcerer attack his life points directly" and Dartz life points dropped to 5100. I said "with that I end my turn" and he drew and said "to start my turn since I have at least 4 fairy type monsters in my graveyard I can summon darklord zerato in attack mode.

Next I summon winged kuriboh in defense mode and then I activate the spell card creature swap you see this powerful spell card forces both of us to select a monster on our fields and then give control of it over to our opponent and I choose winged kuriboh." I said "I don't have much of a choice I would never give you control of a powerful a monster as my ace so I choose chaos sorcerer."

Dartz said "next I think I'll use that strategy you used against me with chaos sorcerer by removing from play your dark magician" and dark magician disappeared in a vortex that showed he was removed from play. Dartz said "now darklord zerato attack the traitor known as winged kuriboh" and winged kuriboh was destroyed and he said "I end my turn."

I drew and said "I activate the spell card of sanctity which lets us both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hand and then I summon mystical elf in defense mode and then I activate my face down card raigeki break. This card lets me destroy one card on the field at the cost of discarding one card so I discard my primal seed spell card to destroy chaos sorcerer."

I then held up my duel disk and said quietly "sorry but it was better than having you on his side of the field" and I saw an image of the spirit and the spirit nodded at me. I then "I place two cards face down and end my turn" and he drew and said "I place two cards face down" and I said "I'll have to stop you there because I activate my face down card waboku which stops you from destroying my monsters and damaging my life points."

He said "well then in that case I have no choice but to end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate magician's draw which lets me draw one card and if it's a monster I get to draw another card. However if it's not a spellcaster then I take 1000 points of damage" and I drew and smirked and said "looks like I drew magician of faith which is a monsters so I get to draw another card.

Also this is a continuous spell card anyway now I summon one monster in defense mode and then I end my turn." Dartz drew and said "I activate the spell card temple of the kings which lets me now activate one trap card from my hand so I activate stronghold the moving fortress in defense mode onto my field. Next I sacrifice my darklord zerato and stronghold in order to summon mystical beast of serket in attack mode."

I said "I activate my trap card dark renewal which lets me sacrifice one of my monsters and the one you just summoned to summon a dark magician from my hand or deck." Mystical beast of serket was destroyed along with my mystical elf and dark magician appeared on the field. Dartz said "in that case I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the effect of magician's draw again.

And since for the first draw of it I drew a monster then I get to draw another card and then I activate my face down card return from the different dimension which lets me summon as many monsters of mine that have been removed from play at the cost of half my life points. My life points dropped to 1125 and another dark magician, skilled white magician, and dark magician girl appeared on the field.

I said "next I sacrifice my two dark magician's along with dark magician girl in order to summon the all mighty winged dragon of Ra in attack mode. However before he can appear completely I must recite the ancient chant all mighty protector of the sun and sky I beg of thee please heed my cry transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee grace our humble game but first I shall call out thy name winged dragon of Ra."

Ra appeared in a flash of fire and for the first time since this duel had started Dartz had a look of absolute terror on his face and I said "don't worry this strike shouldn't kill you but it will scar you for the remainder of your life which since you have failed in a mission I have a feeling that Voldemort will kill you.

Anyway winged dragon of Ra attack his life points directly and since his attack points are 7000 that means this duel is over." Dartz life points dropped to zero and I said "I told you so" and just as the holograms disappeared a voice behind me said "you have failed me for the first and last time it's time for you to meet your maker" and I turned around and saw that Voldemort had his wand trained on Dartz.

Faster than the eye could see a green beam that I recognized as the killing curse flew past my head and hit Dartz in the center of the chest. Just as I was about to confront Voldemort for permanently erasing Dartz from history at all he said "the time for our showdown is coming and when it does well you know what will happen I will defeat you and finally take over this world and kill all the mudbloods and half-breeds."

He then disapparated and I teleported back to the house and said "Voldemort is about to enact his final plans so we have to prepare."

 **Yet another chapter done this season of the show is about to end because I decided I was going to be having another threat in the next season which will also make this a bit of a crossover between Harry potter, Yugioh Gx, and dragon ball z. until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	57. final battle? part 1

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be having another duel but not just any duel the final duel of this story. This is going to be the final duel between Harry and Voldemort and Voldemort will be using the deck that Hermione usually uses.**

 **The reason for this is because I figure that Harry has more of a challenge against that deck than any other that I have ever made. Nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Harry's P.O.V

The whole group that I had assembled to fight against Voldemort were sitting in the living room when all of a sudden a portal opened up in the middle of the area that the chairs were facing. Instead of someone coming out of it a voice came out of it and it said "Harry potter I have lost too many death eaters to continue sending them after you.

If you want to end this come through the portal however come alone or I will kill whoever comes through with you. I repeat come alone unless you want your friends to die" and I said "I'll come to you and I will win" and he said "very well I shall prepare the arena for you." The voice died and the portal glow lessened somewhat which made me think that he wouldn't be able to hear anything that we said.

I said "Well I guess that it's time to end this" and Emily said "wait if you're going take this" and she handed me a card. I said "this is yours" and she said "just take it" and I said "thank you" and I shuffled it into my deck and Alexis said "here take these and if you do then I know you'll come back." I also shuffled those into my deck and said "you know I'll come back from this."

Alexis also said "also take this and place it anywhere you are because if you do then we'll be able to see the entire duel from the television. I did so and said "well wish me luck" and they all did and I walked through the portal and the whole world turned to darkness for a moment. After a minute of standing in total darkness a spotlight was shined on me from across the room and someone walked in front of it.

The light dimmed and I saw that it was Voldemort and he said "I didn't think you would come" and I said "then you don't know me as well as you think I never back down from a challenge." I then tossed the device onto the floor and it latched onto the floor and Voldemort said "what was that about" and I said "I kind of promised I would put it down somewhere so that my team could watch the duel while not being here."

He said "so are you ready" and I said "I most certainly am and since you're the one who came to me to settle this I shall go first." He said "very well" and we both inserted our decks into our duel disks and they were automatically shuffled. We both draw our first 5 cards and I drew a 6th since I was going first and I said "I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards.

Next I summon defender the magical knight in defense mode and when he's normal summoned I can place a spell counter on him. if I were to remove this spell counter on the turn he would be destroyed then he would survive that battle. To end my turn I place two cards face down and end my turn" and Voldemort drew and said "before I make my move we throw our orichalcos stones aside so that neither of us can cheat the seal" and I said "okay." I grabbed my orichalcos stone out of my pocket as did he and we both threw them over our shoulders" and he drew his 6th card.

He said "like you I activate pot of greed which as you know lets me draw two more cards and then I activate the seal of orichalcos and then I activate dark hole. This spell card lets me destroy every monster on the field" and I said "I activate the second effect of my defender the magical knight if he were to be destroyed by a card effect I can remove the counter in order to stop him from being destroyed."

Voldemort said "I was hoping you would do that because now I can destroy him with a simple attack so therefore I summon kabazaurs in attack mode." I said "you just activated my trap card dark renewal which since you summoned a monster I can sacrifice one of my monsters along with the one you just summoned in order to summon a dark magician from my deck in attack mode."

He said "I guess I place three cards face down and end my turn" and I said "before my turn officially begins I activate the trap card eternal soul once per turn I get to either special summon a dark magician from my hand or graveyard. Either that or I get to add a dark magic attack or thousand knives spell card from my deck or graveyard to my hand.

I think I'll add a dark magic attack from my deck to my hand with this effect for this turn and then I'll officially begin my turn. Next I activate dark magic attack to destroy all your spell or trap cards on the field however I know that the seal stays active. However since I used eternal soul before my turn began I activate its effect again in order to add a dark magic attack spell from my graveyard to my hand.

Next I activate dark magic attack again and this time the seal is destroyed" and the seal disappeared and I said "next I summon one monster in face down defense mode. now dark magician attack his life points directly" and Voldemort's life points dropped to 5500. I said "I place one card face down and end my turn" and Voldemort drew and said "first I activate card of sanctity which requires us both to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands.

Next I summon two-headed king rex in defense mode and place two cards face down and end my turn" and I drew and said "I know what you're trying to do you're trying to goad me into attacking but I'm not going to fall for it so I activate the effect of eternal soul which lets me special summon a dark magician from my hand or deck in attack mode.

Next I sacrifice my face down monster in order to summon dark magician girl in attack mode and then I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Voldemort drew and said "actually I was goading you into not attacking by placing two useless trap cards face down. Now I sacrifice two-headed king rex in order to summon frostasaurus in attack mode and with 2600 attack points he's more than enough for any of your monsters.

Now frostasaurus attack his dark magician girl" and I said "you activated my trap card scrap-iron scarecrow which is like a negate attack however unlike with negate attack I can place this card back face down on the field." He said "I guess in that case I have no choice but to end my turn" and I drew and said "to start I summon skilled white magician in attack mode and then I activate the spell card graceful charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two of them from my hand.

Next I activate the field spell card magical citadel of Endymion which gives me certain effects but for now the only one you need to worry about is that it allows me to stack spell counters on it. Next I activate the spell card spell power grasp which lets me add two counters to the magical citadel and one to skilled white magician.

You see two for citadel since it's a spell card and it instructs that I place a spell counter on a card that I can and one for skilled white magician because as I said it's a spell card. Next I activate the second effect of spell power grasp which lets me add another one from my deck to my hand however I can't activate it this turn.

Next I sacrifice my skilled white magician with three spell counters on him which those three go to the magical citadel when he's sent to the graveyard. Anyway I sacrifice him in order to summon a buster blader from my hand, deck, or graveyard and the only ones I have are in my deck. Now I activate polymerization to fuse together the dark magician in my hand with the buster blader on my field in order to summon dark paladin in attack mode.

Now I activate the effect of eternal soul which lets me special summon dark magician from my graveyard and then I'll attack your frostasaurus with dark paladin." Voldemort said "I activate my trap card chaos burst which lets me destroy one attacking monster on your field and then we both take 1000 points of damage."

Dark paladin was destroyed and my life points dropped to 7000 while Voldemort's dropped to 4500 and I said "I guess I'll end my turn with that." He drew and said "I summon babycerasaurus in defense mode and then I'll attack one of your dark magicians with frostasaurus" and I said "didn't you learn anything I activate scrap-iron scarecrow.

All I have to do is target one attacking monster you control and then its attack is negated" and he said "I have thought about that why do you think I summoned babycerasaurus. You see this little dinosaur has a very powerful effect if this monster is on the field when another one of my dinosaur monsters are targeted by a card effect I can sacrifice him to negate and destroy that card that is targeting it."

Babycerasaurus got in front of frostasaurus and then exploded along with my scrap-iron scarecrow and dark magician was destroyed and my life points dropped to 6900. He said "I end my turn" and I drew and said "I activate the spell card magician's role call which lets me add a spellcaster monster from my deck to my hand at the cost of discarding my entire hand.

Next I remove 6 spell counters from my magical citadel in order to special summon Endymion the master magician in attack mode. Next I activate his effect since he was summoned this way I can add a spell card from my graveyard back to my hand such as the card of sanctity I discarded with magician's role call.

Get ready for the end I sacrifice my two dark magicians and Endymion the master magician in order to summoned the winged dragon of Ra in attack mode. However before he can appear in all his glory I must recite the ancient chant all might protector of the sun and sky I beg of thee please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight I beseech thee grace our humble game but first I shall call out thy name winged dragon of Ra.

 **And I feel this is a good place to leave you with a cliff hanger before anyone threatens to kill me, my family, or torch my house please don't. I will have the second chapter up before the end of the day this chapter goes up so no death threats or anything of the sort. In the next chapter this duel will be concluded until then however this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	58. final battle? part 2

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far I'm back with yet another chapter. this is the chapter where the final battle will conclude this season in the next season I will have another threat which I'm not sure of yet but since I have at least 40 chapters in reserve that will give me time to think about what the threat is.**

 **Also this chapter will be a little longer than the others but not longer than 6 pages at the most. Nothing else to add you know the drill so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Last time on Harry potter GX 3

Get ready for the end I sacrifice my two dark magicians and Endymion the master magician in order to summoned the winged dragon of Ra in attack mode. However before he can appear in all his glory I must recite the ancient chant all might protector of the sun and sky I beg of thee please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight I beseech thee grace our humble game but first I shall call out thy name winged dragon of Ra.

Present time

The winged dragon of RA appeared on the field and with the three monster I used to summon him his attack points were 7700. I said "next I activate my face down card obligatory summon which lets me target one type of monster that I have summoned this turn such as divine beast and I can summon any number of them from my deck.

However for each one I take 1500 points of damage however I feel that it's worth it so I summon out obelisk the tormentor and slifer the sky dragon." My life points dropped to 3900 and obelisk and slifer appeared on the field and I said "this duel is just about over however I need to do one more thing I remove the last spell counter from the magical citadel in order to add a spell card from my graveyard back to my hand.

The card I choose is my dark burning attack spell card and then I'll activate it which since I have dark magician girl on the field I can wipe out all cards on your field." Now dark magician girl attack his life points" and his life points dropped to 2500 and I said "you know if you weren't evil and all we could have been rivals however I know that I have to do this or you will continue hurting people.

Winged dragon of Ra attack his life points directly and finish this duel" and RA blasted a literal supernova at Voldemort and he was screaming in pain as his flesh was melting. As the holograms faded the three gods remained behind along with dark magician girl or mana as she was known in ancient Egypt mana said "you need to get out of here that last attack damaged the structure of the building."

I said "you got it" and I tried apparating out of here and when I opened my eyes I saw that I was still here and I muttered under my breath "figures he would make it so that I can't disapparate out of here." I ran over to the control console I saw in the corner when I placed the device there so that everyone could watch the duel.

I saw the device that opened up the portal that lead me here and set the coordinates to open a portal back to the manor thank god father had made me learn the exact coordinates of the house in proportion to the world. Just as I pushed the button to open up the portal a mechanized female voice said "please enter password."

I punched in pureblood and the voice said "password incorrect 2 more attempts before this system self-destructs." I punched in horcruxes and the voice said "password incorrect 1 attempt remaining before this system self-destructs." For the last attempt I punched in Hogwarts and the voice said "password incorrect this system will self-destruct in t- 5 seconds.

I ran away from it but the blast still pushed me forward and when I opened up my eyes I saw that the building was about to collapse completely. I clawed my way over to the device and said "I'm sorry I won't make it back this time" and that's the last thing that I remember.

Alexis's P.O.V

After Harry had said that he wouldn't make it back the signal cut out and I said "We have to go find him" and I was about to run out of the door when Seto held me back. I said "what are you doing don't you want to go find him" and he said "I do but there's nothing we can do until we figure out where he was teleported to in that portal."

I said "how are we going to do that if we don't go out and search" and he said "already a step ahead of you I have a police scanner and its set up and everything." He then went over to the device that looked like a tape recorder that was on one of the tables beside the chair I was sitting in. after about 15 minutes of nothing that we could tune into clearly I said "any other plans."

Seto said "I always have a back-up plan Emily turn on the TV now and switch the channel 4" and she did so and just as the channel changed the words breaking news came up and covered the whole screen. When those words were on a person at the desk said "sorry to interrupt your normal viewing for this breaking news story but from a witness we saw video footage of Japanese emissary collapse and we take you live to the scene with our reporter Sarah Williams.

The scene changed to the location of where Sarah Williams was standing and she said "following a tip I am standing outside of the collapsed Japanese emissary which happened just moments ago. It is unknown if there was anyone inside during the time of its collapse and the police are still continuing their just started investigation."

At that moment the most surprising thing happened when a cloud of dust came from the remains of the emissary and after it cleared the cause of that dust cloud became apparent. Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra had apparently dug up through the rubble after protecting Harry from the collapse and as quickly as they appeared they disappeared again."

Sarah had a look of surprise on her face and after regaining her composure she said "it seems that three creatures from the famous game duel monsters have just appeared and as quickly as appeared they disappeared after digging through the rubble." After Sarah had said that I heard a cop say "get an ambulance here now" and Sarah said "apparently there was someone in there at the time of the collapse."

Just as the camera panned to the paramedics carrying a stretcher to the rolling part the camera had zoomed in on Harry and it seemed the gods didn't protect him completely. He was barely moving and had an oxygen mask on his face and after they got that shot the paramedics got him in the ambulance and it started zooming off toward the hospital.

I could have sworn that for a split second that when they got the shot on camera that I saw Harry holding onto the three god cards. After that had been done Sarah had walked over to a police officer and asked "does the police department know the identity of the person who was in the emissary when it collapsed?"

The officer said "not yet but we are currently searching the rubble for anyone else or any form of identification." Sarah said "back to you Chet" and he said "we'll keep you filled in as more details become available until then we return to your previously organized shows." The screen then went to a bit from judge Judy and Emily turned the TV off.

After a moment of silence Ginny said "Well at least they found him" and I said "I'm going" and I walked out the front door and started walking toward the hospital which was about a 5 mile walk from the manor. Seto held onto my shoulder again and when I looked up to him he activated his communicator on his overcoat and said "Roland prepare a limo."

After five minutes a limo had arrived at the front door in the turnabout area in the front and we all piled into the limo. After about a 10 minute ride since we had been stopped at all the traffic lights which was able to be predicted since it seems when you're in a hurry to go somewhere you get stopped more often than not.

Just as I could see the hospital we were stopped again" and an officer came to Roland's window and said "we're not allowing vehicles or people past this point." Seto the opened up his door and got out and said "unless you want to lose your job and not able to find work in this town again I suggest you let us through."

The cop said "you have some guts to threaten an officer of the law with losing his job" and Seto said "do you not know who I am" and the officer scoffed and said "should I." Seto said "does the name Seto Kaiba ring any bells" and he said "not at all" and Seto said "well I am the most powerful person in the world I own at least a small part of every company and building in the city of domino.

So listen carefully because I'm only going to repeat myself once again unless you want to lose your job and not find any work in the whole country of Japan again then I suggest you let us through." He had a panicked look on his face and said "my apologies Mr. Kaiba" and he turned to Roland and said "you may go through."

After getting the information out of the receptionist of which room they were going to put Harry into after he got out of surgery we headed up to the 4th floor and after waiting for about 10 minutes they had wheeled Harry in." after the nurses left he said "hey when did you all get here" and I said "about a half hour ago" and then he got a panicked look on his face and said "where are the god cards."

I said "don't worry they gave them to the receptionist and she gave them to us when we were done getting the information about what room they were going to put you in." he said "that's a relief because I know that Voldemort isn't dead and if he were to revive and then go back there to get the three god card then he would be unstoppable."

I said "you must be the luckiest person alive not many people can survive a whole building collapsing on them" and he said "it wasn't the building that did this to me the gods protected me from the building." I said "then how did you get like this" and he said "Well I tried opening a portal back to the living room so that I could get out of the building but after guessing wrong three times the console that Voldemort's computer was on exploded.

While I had gotten pushed by that explosion that wasn't what did this to me there must have been back up server's right under where I landed and they exploded so no one would be able to hack into them and get the information out of them. The last thing I remember was saying goodbye to you guys from the device you gave me so you could watch the duel."

 **Yet another chapter and story done in the next story which will be season 4 I have no idea what they will face but I know it will be epic so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


End file.
